


Nowhere (1P!HetaOni/GN!Reader/2P!HetaOni)

by Burple56



Category: 2p!hetalia - Fandom, HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Angst, Another Colour, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Countries Using Human Names, Death, Demon, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gore, HetaOni - Freeform, Injury, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Reverse Harem, Romance, Second Players, Sherlock Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 133,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burple56/pseuds/Burple56
Summary: There is no reset button in life. You can't take anything back, nor can you undo it. All of your actions have consequences, and all the things you say and do will have a lasting impact on the rest of your life. There is no easy way out like to 'Restart' or to simply 'Quit'. You have to understand that and be aware, even when you are making a decision for yourself. That decision, even a small one, can be the line between life and death. No matter what 'Player' you are.You are thrown into HetaOni, spun into Luciano and Feliciano's web of confusion. The blame is set before the guilty have been found, and the one to blame is always in the room. How can you help when no one wants you there? And how can you stop them before anyone gets hurt?Warning: Contains many triggers as it progresses, e.g. suicide, descriptions of suicide, mentions of domestic abuse, body harm, foul language, etc. Please be cautious when deciding whether to continue. But if you are a masochist and enjoy angst and behaviour of the Second Players and First Players, then continue by all means! When this is completed, I will add a contents page with a warning of what to expect at the beginning so you can decide if you want to continue.





	1. FiNding FrieNds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just wanted to be responsible. Show you could be responsible. So you went ahead before your family, ready to book a room in the hotel. It isn't hard, you're old enough to do this without parental guidance. Or so you thought. But it isn't your fault, you didn't realise you would run into someone.

The fresh country air feels good in your lungs as you take a deep breath, holding it for a moment as the cool breeze brushes against your skin. Lungs expand with each prolonged breath, feeling your body swell. The immense difference is staggering to the thick city air that fills your lungs with pollution. Various birds sing from above as you walk down the gravel road. The canopy of saplings hid you from the sun, only small rays of light shining through like rays from the Gods. This light guides you to keep at the side of the gravel road, expecting a vehicle to pass at any moment even in this vacant area. A joyous hum slips past your lips, a smile tugging at the corners of your lips. In moments like these, your brain buzzes, kindling your imagination. You walk on the grass, looking healthier next to the grey pebble road. You kick a stone, watching it skip across the ground. Peaceful and tranquil are the two words you would use to describe this moment. You assume this would be a beautiful place to spend time, mainly to write some more or read a book. Once your family would pass by in that old car, you decide you would inform them you would be gone. Perhaps to find a stream or a tree to sit by and finish reading another book series for the nth time. That is if you could spot the car.

The bag slung over your shoulder did not obtain any books, just three outfits and a toiletries bag, and if you are lucky, mints too. Your boots trek over some old fallen leaves, creating that satisfying crunch beneath your feet. Adjusting the strap on your shoulder, you recheck the map. Your family had sent you ahead, to find the area you are going to stay in as they make a quick stop to the shops, maybe see a brochure or two. You had volunteered yourself adamantly once they proposed the idea, and were gleeful when they settled on the idea. You have the money hidden away in your wallet, hiding in a pocket, whether to pay the hotel or campsite. One of your mother's friends had recommended a delightful place to stay that would be wonderful for a family holiday, and a low price to boot. You search for any significant landmarks on the map to tell you where you are heading now, but trees are the only thing you could spot in any direction, and a wobbly dirt path stretching out for miles. You must be going the right way; if you are currently facing north. Under normal circumstances, you would have stayed in the car and risk puking all over family members with your travel sickness, but you were also informed of one crucial piece of information.

There is a surprise. And not any old surprise, nor the type a teacher would tell, but one both your parents advise you that you would love to bits; a secret surprise wills you forward, making you intrigued. You stare down at the map, stepping over twigs and passing tall spruce trees. You head towards the large red cross on the left corner of the plan, marking your destination. You grin, teeth showing as you wiggle your brow, biting your lip. Giddiness overwhelms you.

"Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back." You chuckle, lips curling up as you laugh through your nose, feeling the vibrations in the back of your throat. Eyes flicker between each tree, staring as far as you could see for any creatures or flowers. You enjoy the adventure you are on, continuously keeping to the side of the road, leaving the gravel untouched in case a car comes through. You sigh as you get closer and closer to the assigned spot. Well, what you assume is the appointed spot. You have no actual idea where you are going, and the number of times you have dragged your feet through the thick grass from the faeces you had stepped on, you assume it is the centre of the forest. You are thankful that you are wearing footwear suitable for all situations; thick brown boots, sturdy and finish off the nerdy geek look. Then that is when you spot it, peaking over the horizon. First, it looks to be a cream tower, but as you pick up the pace, you see a cream mansion, deep brown bricks used for the beams at each corner for a sturdy structure. You broke into a light jog, your eyes widening in surprise.

"I'm going to stay in a mansion." It sinks in, face slacken before brightening, crinkles appearing around your eyes as they beamed. A small squeal comes from the back of your throat. With an excited grin, you approach the house with a chipper feeling. It is well worth the surprise. You giggle once spotting the house is surrounded by a stream, looking like a castle with a moat, so you cross the wooden planks. But once you step off, everything feels different. The air seems sour as it howls, pushing you towards the house. The only noise you can hear is the caws of crows, scratching at your eardrums. No green grass grew around the building, just dry, cracking dirt with weeds sprouting. Up close, this mansion appears haunted and creepy. You stare, unblinking, and shrug. It is a mansion, and cheap means saving money which you can spend on food. Who would complain about a deal that saves you money? You could deal with scary if it meant staying in a posh house. It is large, the middle part of the house stuck out, paint covering the majority of the building. The five floors had few windows, the frames made of the spruce wood most likely chopped from the trees around you. They are encircled by green vines that had curled up the structure of the building, giving it a rustic vibe. Adjusting your bag once again, you approach the front door. The door is chestnut oak, and the door handles a stainless-steel knob. You pull it open with little problem, and with a gentle push, it opens with a creak. You step inside, cautiously staring down the halls on each side as you close the door behind yourself, seeling it with a click. You expect a reception with a clerk but are greeted by desolate halls.

"Hello?" You call, a brow raising in suspicion. Then it hits you. The realisation sets in as your jaw drops. "Oh, my good-golly-gosh-" That is a whisper when compared to what you say next. "-it's the HetaOni mansion!" You smile in delight, bringing your hands up to your mouth in joy as a creepy chuckle spills out. Opposite you is a hallway leading to the back of the mansion and teak staircase to the second floor, a rugged red carpet decorating it. Adorning the white walls are several paintings that are ever-so slanted, and the ground is made up of wooden floorboards. On both sides of you is a two-way corridor. Going right would lead you down to the kitchen, and the other way would lead you to the bathroom with the magic toilet. "Technically, it's the Aoi Oni mansion, but, but this is so good!" You squeal, curling your fingers and bringing them to your mouth, flutters tickling your insides. "Jeez, this is so cool!" With a hop in your step, you approach the dojo room at the back of the house and beam at the sight. The floor is covered with green tatami mats as you skip over it. Antiques are strewn around the room, leaning against the Japanese sliding doors made from paper, and to the right is a door. Too excited to check said door, you run over to the samurai outfit and touch the cold metal in awe, staring at it with fascination.

"This is so cool." You repeat, the metal absorbing your heat. You hear a door open, so you spin on your heel and make a dash for the main hallway. "Mother of mine! Father of mine! Your favourite child is here!" You coo, a giddy giggle leaving your mouth. You are ecstatic. They were right when saying you would love the surprise. (Friends name) would be so jealous of you right now. Standing at the entrance, you are met with --

No one? Your family is not there. You look towards the kitchen to check if the door is open, or maybe even the door swinging closed. With all those shopping bags for the week, they would have had to leave the door open. Except it wasn't. You knit your brow together before heading to the kitchen. You knock on the door before entering but are met with, once again, an empty room. A large table for 10 is in the centre of the place, to the left is the kitchen in a U-shape and to the right it the living room; an old style, bulky, television opposite the black leather sofa which sat on top of a green rug. You hum, sucking on your bottom lip before closing the door and heading back to the main entrance. You look around, and go back to the front door and open it. Peeking out, you saw no sign of the car parked out front. You go back inside, brushing off your concern. Perhaps the door closed itself behind you, or you merely misheard.

Didn't you close it behind yourself?

You start walking up the stairs, muttering to yourself, as usual, the grin reappearing on your face.

"I wonder if this is like a Hetalia fan house, like the real Batmobile from the comics..." You place a hand on the railing to steady yourself, only to retract it back when feeling dirt below your fingers tips. You could faintly see fingerprints disturbing the small layer of dust that had collected over time. "Or was that from the movie?" You purse your lips, rubbing your fingertips together. "Shouldn't I have heard of this, at least? I mean, Hetalians everywhere would be talking about a project like this nonstop." You ramble, drawing a line in the dust. "But it could be a new project that was kept under wraps, maybe?" Your question is met with silence as you now look ahead. "Yeah, most likely." You nod, pursing your lips in thought. You stop at the top of the stairs and brush the dust that had collected on your fingers from the bannister off on your trousers. You give a low whistle, nodding to yourself as you decide which way to go. Loud footsteps stop your train of thought, grabbing your attention. Your head whips towards the noise. It's coming from the front of the first floor. Turning to look down the corridor, you see two figures hastily racing towards you.

The next thing you know is that you are in pain. Pain from hitting the floor. Pain is radiating up your arm. The two figures had barrelled into you, knocking you over. Pain ebbs its way up your arm; it took most of the fall. The lament floor had left a red mark on your skin. You try moving your legs, to curl them up under you, but a pair of lanky ones are over your own, trapping you. The lean legs are clad in dark blue trousers; black combat boots on your left with the torso on your right.

These two people--these two strange, mystical, confusing and fascinating people; are either two superb cos-players or the former that your mind refuses even to speak. The very idea is preposterous, against your realms reality. It may be that you had hit your head, damaging your brain. Maybe even so that you didn't make it all the way up the stairs and are in a coma at the bottom. But, against all realms of possibility, that isn't so.

The two figures you have run into are Japan and Prussia.

_Now is the time to accept the possibility that I am are insane._

"I think I tripped on something." The one on you grumbles, lifting his face off the floor as his white hair falls over his eyes.

"Or someone." The other said, angular brown eyes looking at you in surprise. Prussia scrunches up his face at Japan, before following his line of sight to find you. You stare back at him with the same amount of shock. Prussia's legs are the ones preventing you from getting up. You continue to gawk at the two, unable to form any tangible words. A sudden loud noise echoes from down the hall - where both men had just come from - and Prussia widens his eyes in realisation. He forgot that they were running away.

"We have no time for this!" Prussia yells as he jumps up in panic, looking down the corridor. His hand grabs your wrist, tugging you along. "We should be running! Come on, this way!" Prussia swings open a door and throws you inside, Japan following suit. You catch yourself, your arms out wide to balance your stance as Prussia slams the door behind himself, panting. The room he had thrown you into is average; the same flooring and wallpaper as the hallways with a couple of beds along the south wall, and opposite is the same type of wood, carved into cabinets and drawers. In the furthest corner is an iron door. You stare around the room in curiosity before looking over to the two males.

"Now," Prussia points at you, "who are you?" You stare at the tip of his pale finger before diverting your gaze to his eyes, scowling at the rude action. His brow glistens, his body trying to cool him down after the battle.

"Prussia, please keep your voice down." Japan pleads, lowering his arms in sign to lower the volume. He looks over to you - the child that appeared from nowhere. Prussia purses his lips and lets his arm fall to his side, looking to Japan before looking back over to you. Japan faces you and bows. "I am sorry about knocking you over earlier," he rises, "what is your name?"

"I'm (First Name)." You introduce yourself, averting your gaze. "I'm sorry too; I wasn't looking where I was going." You rub your arm. Good grief. And you were running around like a lunatic earlier like you owned the place. At least they didn't mention it.

"It is nice to meet you (F/n)-chan, I am Japan."

"Nice to meet you, _Kinder_." The albino grins. You quirk a brow. He called you something, and it wasn't English. "I am the awesome Prussia!" His distinctive laugh echoes around the room - a 'Keseses' - a mixture between a laugh and a hiss. "Bow down to me!" You ignore the last comment, suppressing a sigh.

"Nice to meet you." You incline our head. Your earlier excitement is replaced with worry as the room falls into silence, leaving your thoughts to roam. "Have either of you um," you crack a smile, "run into anyone else?"

"No, I am afraid we have not." A crease appears on Japans forehead. "Do you know of anyone that has entered?"

"I'm not sure." Your eyes narrow at the ground. "I know my family should be coming up though."

"Are they not with you?" Japan asks in concern. You laugh lightly.

"No, they let me run ahead to book the place out." You inform. He nods in reply. You look down to the floor, paranoia consuming you. "They might not be here yet, perhaps later." You look to Prussia as he gives you a once over. "I'll just phone them. Ask them where they are?" You phrase it as a question, unsure. You quickly take your phone out from your pocket. "If you'll excuse me." You turn it on, go to your contacts only to realise you had no bars. You shyly look up, eyes darting between the two. They gave you a quizzical look in return, so you timidly look back to the screen.

"The _kleines Kinder_ looks scared." Prussia whispers not-so-quietly, putting his hand up and blocking the view of his lips.

"Is something the matter, (F/n)-chan?" Japan asks.

"Ah," you open your mouth to speak. Asking if the two of them had any bars would be inconsiderate. You didn't know if they were even in a financial situation to own a phone. So, should you ask if they have a phone first? "Do either of you have a phone?" You lower your head.

"Bestow your eyes upon my awesome phone!" Prussia pulls out a flip phone from inside his blazer, a sticker of a yellow cartoon bird covering the analogue clock.

"Do you have any bars? I can't seem to get any." You smile sheepishly.

"Of course, my ph-ah." Prussia stops after flipping it open. "My phone is too good for connection. It doesn't have any!" He proudly proclaims. Japan checks his phone.

"I do not have any bars either."

"I guess I'll just wait till they get here." You shrug, eyes drifting to the door. Maybe you are in the wrong building, and you are trespassing on someone's LARP (Live Action Role Play). "I'll go and look for them." You make a move to the door, but Prussia places his hand on your shoulder, stopping you as concern covers his face.

A child by them self in this place? There's not a chance he'd let you go anywhere alone. His awesome self-pride wouldn't allow it.

" _Kinder_ , you can't go out there." He tells you, grabbing both shoulders now as he stares down at you. You furrow your brow in confusion as his eyes scan your face. It dawns on him why you'd want to walk alone. You pull back from him, his hands falling to his side. Even if he looks like Prussia, you aren't about to let a man take hold of you. Or anyone for that matter. Your space bubble is more extensive than his pride.

Prussia looks to Japan, then stares down into your eyes. "Did you not," he gulps, "see the Thing?"

"What 'Thing'?" You question. These cosplayers are now starting to annoy you, so you squint at the alleged Prussia and Japan. You sorely hope they are not going to continue to roleplay and attempt to convince you there is a demon out there, roaming the halls.

"Have you not seen the monster yet, (F/n)-chan?" Japan asks. He had encountered it twice already, but then again, you might of not have been here that long to have befallen the same misfortune as him.

"No," you scowl. "Because monsters don't exist." You answer with a quick shake of your head and tighten your jaw. "My family might start worrying about me, so I should go find them." You attempt to leave again.

"Please wait a moment, (F/n)-chan!" Japan takes a step towards you, his hand reaching out. You stop by the door, your hand on the brass handle as you stare at the wooden panelling. "We will help you look for your family once we have found our friends." Japan offers, and you contemplate. "But you must stay with us." Peering over your shoulder, you look at both males. They seem so sincere and just seem so real. Japan's black wavy hair reaches his ears and shadow over his brown eyes. His white military uniform is pristine with no threading along its gold and black accents. Prussia's white hair stuck out at odd angles, his red eyes standing out against his pale complexion. Just like his hair, his military uniform isn't in the best of states with his knights' cross tie sticking out from its place on his Prussian blue uniform. You stare at them for a moment, examining their clothes and postures, checking every tiny detail, then turn fully to face them, letting your hand fall from the door handle. They do look real and seem to be sincere. So maybe, just maybe, there is a chance this is real. You take a deep breath.

"Okay." You nod firmly as you lock eyes with Japan. "I'll stay." 

"Before we can help you we must find our friend, Italy-chan." Japan informs you, then looks towards Prussia. "This is the fortress where Germany is." He gestures to the door.

"It's pretty solid." Prussia nods in approval at his brother's choice. "Hey, West!" Prussia yells as he walks over to the iron door. "The awesome me has arrived, open up!" Prussia yells, sizing up the door. 

"Is that you, Prussia? Are you all right?!" A voice comes from the other side of the door, who you assume is Germany. The door opens with a creak, but you paid no attention to it. You are too busy fretting about your family and the alleged monster. If your memory serves you correctly, it is the second chapter: 'FiNding FrieNds'. You tune back into reality and watch as Germany approaches Prussia. Light blue eyes stare into red, concerned, as Germany runs his hand through his slick-back blond hair. His light blue uniform is somehow still neat, and on his feet, he adorns brown boots, the top folded down. As they get closer to one another, you can see the likeness Prussia and Germany share. A similar broad build, hooded eyes and concave noses. They seem to have finished their conversation as Germany sweatdrops at his older brother's childish behaviour. Germany's azure eyes finally fall upon you, and you stare back. You wave shyly, an apprehensive smile on your face.

"This is (F/n), we just found them. Once we get out of here, we promised to help them find their family." Prussia explains, popping a mushroom in his mouth. Germany steps towards you and puts his gloved hand out in greeting.

"I'm Germany; it's nice to meet you." He shakes firmly, his whole hand engulfing yours. Gosh, do you not feel tiny in comparison?

"Same to you." You nod with a polite smile. Germany releases your hand and nods to Japan in greeting.

"Ah, I have bad news!" Prussia perks up, gaining everyone's attention. "Italy is still missing, and Japan says we have to save a mochi!" Germany hums in thought as he looks back to the iron door.

"All right. I'm done here, so we can go now." Germany agrees as he pats the iron door. 

"So, we're saving a mochi?" You ask, brows drawn together.

"I don't get what we're supposed to do either, but you can count on me!" Prussia declares. "Let's go to the 3. _Etage_!" He grins down at you, patting your head. You scrunch up your shoulders as you playfully scowl at him. He seems to have gotten comfortable with you rather quickly, even with his narcissistic personality.

"Can we come back here occasionally?" Germany asks. Japan and Prussia share a look between themselves, so you answer first.

"I don't mind." You smile, and the boys soon agree. The group exit the room and you walk behind the German brothers, Japan leading the way. You notice the wrinkle on Germany's brow, his hand smoothing over his face every other minute since he left the iron door.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your friend will be fine." You offer him a kind smile.

" _Danke_." Germany looks down to you, his face softening. "I'm sure your family are too."

"I'm sure they are." You beam back, your eyes crinkling as you let out a small giggle.

"Look at you, West! You find the _Kinder_ cute, don't you?" Prussia elbows Germany with a giant grin. "I agree, but they're not as cute as the awesome me." You offer a bemused smile to the self-proclaimed Prussian, letting out a chuckle. Soon everyone stops outside the third-floor door. Unlocking it, they walk in. This room is the same dull wooden floor, cream walls and wooden furniture, except for the lone red curtain hung on the back wall. The vibrant crimson stuck out like a saw thumb, the velvet material creating suspicion. Japan leads Germany to where the AmeriMochi is, and the blond examines it. He crouches down and inspects the mochi and the hole it is stuck in, then finally tries to remove it.

"Well?" Japan enquires, watching Germany give it a go, grabbing the creature and pulling.

"This is one big mochi." Prussia observes, leaning over his brother's shoulder. "No wonder it got stuck. Can you do it, West?" Germany pulls back, using his body as an anchor and grunts as he uses all his strength, even going as far as putting his foot on the wall. His face then slackens, letting go of the creature that was speaking in pain. He runs his palm down his face, letting out a sigh of agitation. The mochi squeals in reply, before squeaking out a "fuck you".

"I'm sorry. It's impossible using just force, so I can't do it with my bare hands." Germany flexes his fingers, getting out the uncomfortable feeling from his hands. "Maybe if I had tool." Germany scratches his neck as his eyes scan over the white creature, and thinks of ways to release it. This is going to be more difficult than he initially thought.

"A tool... Well, it is a big house." Japan notes, nodding in understanding. "I will look around."

"Yes. I would be thankful if you could find something useful." Germany rubs his chin. Prussia hovers over Germany and looks at the Mochi.

"Aren't you cute? _Ja_ you are, how did you get stuck in a wall, huh?" Prussia asks in a childish voice as he makes cutesy faces, tickling the mochi with his finger.

"Aren't you going to help, Japan?" Germany asks his brother as he flexes his hand before trying once again to pull the Mochi out, straining his face as he did so.

"Awesome face." Prussia grins with a chuckle of amusement, not listening to a word his brother spoke.

"It is quite all right. I will leave the two lower floors to you, Prussia. I will come back as soon as I find anything useful." Japan explains.

"I haven't looked around much. Might as well do some exploration!" Prussia grins, placing his hands on his hips. You look at Japan. You shake your head. This is 'Japan', not Japan. _Don't be fooled_ , you remind yourself, thinning your lips. Either way, you didn't want to be left alone with either German males. One is too touchy, and the other is too intimidating.

"Japan, can I come with you?" You ask, turning to face him.

"Yes." He bids farewell to the others before loking to you. "Follow me please."


	2. The AlLies - PaRt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for you to accept the truth. Even if it takes a fall, a lever, a box of pasta and a whip.

You close the door behind yourself and follow after Japan. He is already making his way to the room opposite before walking in and holding the door open for you, eyes gazing around the room already. You wander in, surprised by how spacious the place is as you mutter a thank you.

"Are we looking for anything in particular?" You ask, approaching the sofas in the centre of the room, looking at the paperwork splayed over the coffee table.

"No. But, anything that looks useful should be picked up." He states, walking towards the beds. You nod absentmindedly, eyes scanning the papers. They appear to be paperwork, others appearing to be blueprints. Prussia had said something about the front door not opening again, but there may be something about another exit. The ladder room, you suppose. You then go searching the cabinets along the back wall. You shuffle through the piles of paper in the draws, finding the odd rubber band or paper clip. You turn back to face Japan, noticing him peering at a piece of torn paper. A small smile builds up as you perk up, walking over to him. You see two rectangles on it, one yellow and the other red.

_They even have the piano quiz in this LARP._

You smile in amusement, raising a brow.

"What is that?" You ask sarcastically.

"It is two shapes... Some sort of pattern?" He raises a brow. You hum, playing along. Japan looks at you, confused by your behaviour.

"Yeah, maybe. And maybe you should keep it. You said we should pick up anything that looks useful, and that seems to mean something." You note, walking over to the back corner.

_Yes, it will be useful. It is the pattern for the piano, which would lead to the safe, which then would open the safe. And the safe contained a key. So, it isn't just useful, it is crucial._

"Hey Japan, what's that?" You point towards the lever on the wall. Japan drops some papers on the bed and walks over to read the plaque that is placed adjacent to the lever. "'Up is Heaven. Middle is Earth. Down is Hell'." Japan reads the plaque, and he furrows his brow, deep in thought. "I think... Earth?" Japan lacks confidence in his decision, so he looks to you. You nod, shrugging your shoulders. It isn't an unwise decision, at least he didn't say heaven.

_Heaven is the ironic choice._

He pulls the lever to the middle which causes the sound of clogs turning behind the wall. A sudden clunk from the back of the room startles you both, so you go to find the source of the sound. From the sound vibration, it came from beside the bedside.

"What was that?" Japan questions, looking around for what it was.

"It sounded like..." You gaze around until you spot the object on the floor. "Key." You crouch down to pick it up. "It's a key." Flipping it over, you read the Roman numeral on the head of it. "It says it's for the first floor." You look over at Japan in confusion before your eyes wander to the ceiling. "I wonder how it fell." You mumble as you walk back to him. That is one of your wonders of the game. Above is the fourth floor, and according to the blueprints, a room isn't above. Maybe there is a secret compartment in the ceiling?

"Thank you for getting it." Japan begins before looking over to the plaque again.

"No problem." You place it in your pocket, letting your hands sit there, idle for a moment. You look between the plaque and the lever. Earth meant key. Hell meant to open a secret door. Heaven meant death.

"How about... Heaven?" Japan reaches out to pull the lever, fingers brushing the tip.

"Japan!" You grab his wrist. Japan flinches back at your sudden yelling and stares at you in surprise. He immediately reads the aura around you and thinks to himself. You drop his arm and step back, a blush of embarrassment rising.

"What is wrong, (F/n)-chan?" Japan asks, eyes scanning you.

"Er, well... I don't think picking heaven is logical." You swallow. Your mind runs miles-a-second as you think of a plausible excuse for him not to pick heaven. "This-This mansion," you take a deep breath, "could be messing with you every turn you take, you can't trust it. And this here;" you gesture to the lever. "It's like a contradiction. So, you should pick Hell." You persuade, sounding a bit more confident. "Plus, there are no rooms up but the attic, and I don't think your friend will be there, but there's a room underneath us. Perhaps it opens it up some way." You then begin to hesitate as you mull over your choice of words. "Possibly." Gosh, this is more difficult than you thought. On the off chance this isn't a LARP, you didn't want him to die for the small mistake of picking heaven. But why are you so worried? There is no way on earth that this is real. It is a LARP.

_Unless I have jumped dimensions somehow._

"That is very smart (F/n)-chan, I would not have thought of that." For a teenager, you are very clever. He looks back to the panel then over to you again before gesturing at it. "Would you like to pull the lever?"

"Can I?" You blink in surprise. Japan's lip curls up slowly, forming into a soft smile. He steps back, offering it to you. You smile in return and say quick thanks before pulling the lever down. Once the wooden stick reaches its maximum distance, it snaps off, leaving the cool metalhead in your hand. For a moment, you stare at the broken piece before hastily shoving it into Japan's chest. "I didn't break it!" You shout, holding your hands up in surrender. The sound of cogs echoes in the room once again. Something shifts across the floor, and you turn to look over to the bedside cabinet. Where it was at the beginning, a hole remains now.

"Look (F/n)-chan, you're right." Japan points out as he walks towards the hole and peers into the dark tunnel. Standing on the very edge, Japan stares down. He can't see anything other than what the light from above allows. The lever did open a room, just not in the way he initially thought. He stands on the very edge of the floorboards and jumps slightly, testing out how secure they are. They creak but don't break underneath his weight. He peeks over the edge once again. He bends his knees, trying to get a better look.

"Japan, I don't think you should--!" A loud crack resonates through the floor and you tense. Japan plunges through the boards and into the room below. "Japan!" You shout, running over to the hole, leaning over. You stare down in panic, only to sigh in relief when you spot him. He is in shock, laying on the floor and staring up at you in bewilderment. He sits up, pulling one knee towards himself. "Japan, are you all right?" You ask as you stare down at him in worry. The hole allows light to beam through and the nation has the glow of the light bulb to shine upon him in a small circle as if God himself was shining his omnipotent light upon Japan.

"I'm all right. I'm sorry for worrying you." He apologises, and you let out a breathy laugh. Only he could apologise when his health is in danger. "Are you coming down too?" Japan asks warily. "It's quite a big drop."

"How?" You ask as you peer over the boards, your hands gripping the edge, watching Japan sceptically. You lay on your legs and shuffle yourself forwards to try and see him clearer while trying to not fall to the same fate as him.

"I will catch you," Japan says with little conviction. He isn't as strong as America, but he's sure he can catch you. Japan stands up and stares up at you.

"You'll catch me?" Your eyebrows rose in doubt. "I don't mean to undermine you or anything, but this angle isn't the best to simply 'catch' people from." You chuckle sheepishly.

"I will not drop you." Japan holds his arms up. From this position, he looks like a child reaching up to their mother, so you suppress your laughter by bringing your fingertips to your lips. You grin and remove your bag, shaking your head at the thought.

"I'm going to drop my bag first." You inform him, hovering said bag over the edge and then dropping it to him. Japan catches it and places it besides himself. You move feet first, lowering yourself over the side to minimise the distance as much as possible, holding the floorboards as the rough edges poke your palm. You are sure this will give you splinters. Japan watches you and notices the hesitation in your eyes as your pupils dart around to see where to land, so Japan sends you a soften smile.

"I'll catch you," Japan reassures. You take a deep breath through your nose as your muscles begin to strain, and Japan watches each movement meticulously. Your fingers began to sting, reddening under your weight.

"Okay." You take another deep breath as the boards begin to creak. "Three, tw--!" The floorboard snaps and you fall onto Japan, letting out a yelp as you plummet. Japan and you groan in pain, rubbing your sore spot with pursed lips. You could hear the floorboards still creaking upstairs as you scowl up at the ceiling, then to the broken pieces that lay around you. You check to see if Japan is okay, but instead, you see a face engulfed in red. You sit up and panic. Then, you realise what you're doing now is worse as it dawns why the Asian man's face reminds you of a tomato. You are straddling him. Japan too, begins to panic and thinks back to Shoujo manga. Doesn't this happen all the time with the two love interests?! You laugh as you hold yourself above Japan.

"Sorry, Japan. The boards broke." You stand up quickly and extend your hand to the fallen personification. "Are you hurt?" He takes your hand before brushing himself off.

"No, and I'm sorry for not catching you." Japan apologises with red cheeks, bowing. You smile and tilt your head, ushering him to straighten up.

"You don't need to apologise constantly. It's not your fault the planks broke." You say, smiling. Japan laughs through his nose, giving a polite smile, before turning his head to look around the room. You mumble incoherently to yourself, wondering what is going to happen next. You jump at sudden flickering lights and squint to see Japan standing by the door, his hand over the switch. "It's a piano room." You stare at the sleek black object in the middle of the room as you and Japan both walk towards it, in a trance-like state.

"I wondered what I had bumped into." Japan muses as he walks over and seats himself down on the small black seat. You raise a brow, lacing your fingers together and watch patiently as Japan's fingers skilfully dance across the ivory keys. It is the same song as in the game, except even better - you get a live performance. Your (e/c) eyes gaze at Japan's features. His brow creases as his eyes focus on the notes, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Your doubts about this place feel as though they are vanishing.

_He really couldn't be a cosplayer. This must be fake, right?_

Suspicion clouds your mind again. You couldn't let yourself be fooled. There is no such thing as personifications of countries, aliens, monsters, and all those other weird things you saw in the manga and anime.

"You play well, Japan." You compliment as you look at your fussy reflection on the piano.

"Thank you, (F/n)-chan. Do you like classical music?" He asks as he stops playing, the last note continuing to carry around the room. You think for a second, staring down at the ground.

"I like most types of music, and classical is always nice for a calming evening."

"I do not listen to much music. You will have to show me some which you enjoy when we leave here." Japan turns away from the piano and stands. "But I am surprised. It is not off-tune, even if it has been here for years." Japan notes. Then he stops for a moment, a look of confusion covering his face, as though he is trying to remember something.

"Something wrong?" You ask as you move to his side.

"I am forgetting something..." Japan mumbles, staring at the piano. You thought for a moment about everything in this chapter of the game.

_Piano. Piano? Pee-a-no._

"Like a note or something?" You quirk a brow.

"Yes." He visibly straightens, fluttering his eyelashes as the edges crinkle. "There was a note in the dojo. It said, 'fix the toilet. Fix the piano and get the first aid kit from the first floor'." Japan informs you.

"We'll have to look for the first aid kit later then. That could come in handy." You nod your head in gratitude. Both of you check the room over once more, looking through all the draws

"There is nothing useful here." Japan comments, closing a drawer. Then he starts muttering to himself. "I might have to activate my ninja skills to get out of here. Or maybe the door's open now?" You shake your head at him with a grin. You walk up to the door, turn the nob, and it open it. You look over your shoulder to him, a smile on your face as you raise your hands in a what-can-you-do gesture.

"I guess there was no point in jumping down, was there?" You brush your hair back in embarrassment, chuckling. "Perhaps if this one is open, the rest of them are open too." Japan walks out into the hallway as you hold the door for him and approaches the room opposite. The door opens freely, no key needed. It is an extensive library.

"There are a lot of books. If I had time, I would leaf through them." Japan wonders down an aisle of books as you walk in pace beside him, eyes scanning each shelf for anomalies. To your surprise, the shelves are aesthetically pleasing with all the books in height order, starting with the tallest books and the room slowly getting to the smaller ones, instead of the Dewey Decimal System.

"You could just take some, maybe read them later." You remove a book and skim the blurb. "I will not be able to fight The Thing if my hands are full..." Japan says as he carries on looking. "I have my bag. I can just put them in here for you." You smile in content as you run your finger over the shelf, taking in a deep breath. The smell of old books and dust. You sneeze, shaking your head and blinking your eyes before giggling. Your inner geek is being released. Leather bound anthologies and dictionaries covered the rows, wide heavy books giving the room that thick sent. As you look through two rows of shelves, you don't notice Japan wondering. You are so immersed in finding something - anything - to read. You now walk down the second aisle, engaged in the books around you. Each and every hardback. It has encyclopaedias, dictionaries, thesauruses, books with a ribbon bookmark and others with coloured binds. They are so pleasing to look at, and not a single book is ruined. That is until you come across one that is different to the hardback books around it. It is at the very end, wedged between two large books. You shimmy it out, the almost stuck between the two larger books, so you have a tough time removing it. It instantly weights down in your palm once you yank it from the shelf. It seems to be a diary or journal. It dawns that it could be Italy's one, but as you flick through the pages, you realise it's blank. You crease your brow, then feel something sticky on your fingertips. Closing the book, you look to see some sort of pink sugar crusted onto the bind and now on your fingers. Scratching off the crusting parts, you brush it off and onto the floor before making a face at the stuff now under your nails. You flip through the pages once again and think. Perhaps it is for home-made recipes but never got filled in. You overturn it in your palm to look at the front. It is bound with a black case wrap with two words written in golden cursive across the front.

" _Nova Terra_." You read aloud. You hum in thought as you run your finger across the spine. "Wonder what it means." You mumble, furrowing your brow in thought. You put the empty book in your bag. You could take notes and things, and it's not like anyone would miss it. Walking around the edge of the shelf, you spot Japan. You smile, raising a hand to tell him that you found nothing before you realise he isn't alone.

"Italy-chan!" Japan shouts in surprise, leaving you to scan the books.

"Japan! You're okay!" Italy runs past the shelves, his face lighting up as he throws himself on Japan. "What a relief!" He squeezes tight before letting go, holding Japan at arm's length.

"Yes, I am." Japan sighs, both in relief and relaxation at Italy let him go. "Thankfully."

"Right after you left, this _huge_ monster suddenly appeared from the hallway and chased after us." Italy motions with his hands, then his voice drags off. "We were so surprised... and also, quite loud." He tilts his head. "Didn't you hear us?"

"No, I heard nothing at all..." Japan's voice drifts. He assumed that they must have run away from the monster in fright, and that's why they left him. But if they screamed, how come he hadn't heard them?

"I see." Italy gives a slow nod of his head. "We were so scared and confused, we ran away without thinking... and left you behind." Italy looks at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Japan." Italy looks down, his voice straining. "The front door wouldn't open no matter what, and we split up while running away."

"No need to apologise. Anyone would have done the same in this situation, including myself." Even though Japan is trying to sound sincere, his voice comes out flat. "Still, what is going on in this house?" He questions, eyeing the walls. "Everything that could be used as an exit is locked. Our cell phones don't work either."

"Yep. We're pretty much trapped. But," Italy beams, "I'm so glad I found you, Japan!" Then he purses his lips and tilts his head forwards, attempting to appear serious. It is his best imitation of Germany. "Are you hurt or anything? Aren't you hungry?" He waves a finger, tutting.

"I'm fine, do not worry. But Italy-chan," Japan is almost hesitant, "you are surprisingly calm about this. You were even wondering around the house..." Japan worries. He knows himself first-hand how scary it is to walk around by himself. But now (F/n) is here, he no longer must.

"Well... in reality, I was so scared I wanted to cry and cling to Germany, but.... both Germany and Prussia were falling apart, too." He fiddles with his hands. "So, I figured someone needed to keep a level head, and even I was amazed by how calm I felt!" The Italian explains, now grinning. "I thought, instead of wasting time panicking I just have to think of a solution so we could get out of here as soon as possible!"

"That makes sense... I was startled at first, too, but after seeing everyone else so flustered, I felt oddly calm. Now I have someone with me when I walk around, whereas you are alone."

"Oh, you found them? Are they okay?" Italy asks, looking around for his friends. At that moment you poke your head out from around the bookcase to see Japan talking to the Italian. Upon seeing him, you couldn't decide which Italian brother it is with the apprehension on his face at the sight of you, but you know it is Italy. Romano doesn't come around until later. You peer at him, thoughts growing in your head like wildfire. Seeing Italy in person is so much different from the game or anime. His short brown hair had his gravity-defying curl on the left side of his head, his eyes weary. His blue military uniform appears slightly messy, though you weren't sure if that is his usual style. Along with his black shirt and tie that are untucked. The smile on his face couldn't mask his true feelings, to you at least, and you wonder if his friends would realise that too in due time.

"No, I have found them. Prussia and Germany are on the third floor, but we will explain the details on the way." Japan informs, before noticing Italy's expression.

"We?" The Italian repeats, surprise showing on his face as he tries to make out the figure in the distance, squinting.

"Oh, yes, Italy-chan." Japan nods, realising Italy has not met you yet. "We found a person in the mansion too. They came in here looking for their family." Japan then looks over his shoulder, oblivious to you not being there. "I thought they were behind me." Then he spots you dwelling in the shadow of the bookcase. 

"Yeah, that would be me." You smile nervously as you come out. Italy stares at you. It is a mixture of horror and surprise, but it's gone just as fast as it came. He places on a dazzling smile and skips towards you.

"Ve, my name is Italy!" Italy gets closer, seemingly not stopping his approach.

"I'm (F/n), it's nice to meet you." You hold your hand out. But instead, Italy glomps you in a hug. You freeze in place. Your hands twitch, your fingers curling in discomfort as a shaky breath leaves you. You give an awkward laugh as you lift a hand to Italy's shoulder blade, softly patting him. His hold is warm as he squishes your waist, and it is just about a perfect hug with the similar height. No awkward angles. Just a friendly, comforting hug. 

"Italy-chan, I don't think (F/n)-chan likes to be touched." Japan notices the panic in your eyes.

"It, It's fine." You rush as Italy pulls away to look down at your face. "Just didn't expect it." You laugh as Italy removes himself entirely. You let out a shaky breath afterwards, your heart hammering as your face gets hot.

"Your name is very cool, where are you from?" Italy asks, smiling softly as he tilts his head.

"I'm from (city/town) in (country)." You smile, rubbing your arm shyly. You hope your face isn't as red as you imagine it is.

"We better check on Prussia and Germany. They are both very worried Italy-chan." Japan adds, speaking to the Italian. "You should go talk to them as soon as possible."

"Ah, okay! Let's go together then! Also, I found some stuff when I was exploring. I'll give them to you!" He pulls out something that shocks you and Japan. "Oh, oh! I also made pasta. You can have that, too." Japan sweat drops as you take the things from Italy with a smile, putting them in your bag. You place the pasta box in first then the three bottles of beer and onigiris. All three of you leave the library on the second floor and make your way up to the third as Japan explains his adventure so far in the mansion to you and Italy.

"--decided it did not want to follow us." Japan finishes explaining his run-ins.

"That's weird. It chased after me for quite a while... Maybe he wasn't in the mood?" Italy inquires, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe..." Japan agrees hesitantly. You bunch your brow, lips protruding as you walk side by side with them. Italy must have mistaken the expression for worry, as he begins to speak.

"Don't worry, and we won't let it get you. You will be safe, so stay near me." He tilts his head trying to smile softly, but his eyes are filled with dread. You scan his face as a small frown appears on your own.

"I know I'll be. If the stories that Japan said are true, I'm sure all four of you can kill it. And if not, we can just run." You reply, shrugging carelessly. For a moment, Italy feelings muddle.

" _Sí, sí_. We can just run away." Italy repeats, nodding. But his voice is flat, Japan looking at him from the corner of his eye. Finally, the three of you enter the end door that they left Prussia and Germany. You step in behind the duo as they come in before you, quick to check up on their friends. You hear it before you see it. A scream resonates around the room before you jump back against the door.

A grey creature towers above Germany, its head reaching the top of the shelf even with its back hunched. Its eyes are like coal, and it's distorted black nails long as they swipe at Prussia. It's three fingers and toes, misshapen, take a step forwards. You gasp, backing up into the door. Your throat closes, but Japan's reply is to place his hand on the hilt of his katana. The Oni continues to attack Prussia and Germany. Italy screams and points at it as it swings a claw at Germany.

"Japan! (F/n)!" Italy shouts like rapid fire, pointing at the creature. "The Thing! It's the Thing!" Prussia clicks his tongue in distaste once he hears Italy.

"Damn it!" Prussia yells, blocking a strike with his sword. "Bad timing, Japan. Take Italy and (F/n) with you and run!"

"Italy! You're all right!" Germany yells as he strains against an attack, looking back only for his balance to be knocked, pulled forwards. The only thing he can do with a whip is grab its arm. He needs a better weapon.

"G-Germany Ve... Your face looks weird..." Italy stutters, his shoulders curling forward.

"Me and West will take care of this! Just go, quickly!" Prussia shouts again. Japan stays silent, expression neutral as he slowly unsheathes his katana with his eyes trained on the monster. "Japan!" Prussia shouts in frustration, tearing his eyes away from the monster.

"My, oh my..." A solitary smile creeps up on Japan face. "I must be getting old. I could not hear a word, Prussia." Japan locks his eyes on the monster as he walks towards Prussia slowly.

"Wha...?" Prussia is in disbelief before he scowls. "The hell are you talking about, man?! Hey, Italy! (F/n)!" Prussia watches as Italy step forwards too, and Prussia stares at him in bewilderment.

"Oh, um... What is wrong with me? I suddenly got deaf too!" Italy takes out a book, a weary smile on his face.

"(F/n)?" Prussia looks at you, silently pleading for you to leave. You are quiet, still staring at the beast in shock. You don't know what to do. A ragged breath leaves you before you're reminded you need to breathe in too, and your eyes search for Prussia's. When your eyes finally land on Prussia, you feel a hot flash. His eyes sink darker as they dart from you to the creature. Then you do the impossible. You smile, carefree.

"I'm not about to let you break your promise." The corner of your lip twitches up. Prussia groans loudly, and with all his pent-up agitation he swings at the Oni.

"Nostalgic, is it not? I, once again, draw my sword in the name of the Axis." Japan takes out his katana, slicing a claw that got too close.

"Now that you mention it, we've been in peace for a while now, so I'd completely forgotten about it." Italy coos, jumping out of the way of Prussia's anger-filled swings.

"Italy... Japan... (F/n)..." Germany pants.

"I am honoured to fight alongside you." Japan holds his katana up in defence, blocking a strike.

"Y-Yeah!" Italy agrees with a yell, pumping his fist. You send him a smile, grinning with the new rush of adrenaline that pumps through your veins. Even if you aren't fighting, just watching them fills you with exhilaration. The creature growls, it's black beady eyes widening as it steps closer to Germany. Prussia joins his brother's side, bringing up his sword to block a hit as Germany swings his whip forwards, the leather curling around the creature's arm. He yanks hard, the Oni unstable and tumbling forward. Japan pivots forward and cuts off its outstretched arm easily, thanking Germany for holding it in place. The creature hisses, its wrist being engulfed in steam as it slowly grows back. Watching the men, they pant in exhaustion as they manage to invade hits. You reach into your bag, hoping to any omniscient being that this would work.

"You... woN't... esCapE." The creature croaks. Its face contorts in anger as it lets out an inhuman screech and backhands Prussia, knocking the elder nation off his feet and into the wall. Germany watches his brother fly past him, and a growl rises in the back of his throat. He whips his arm around and snaps his arm forward, a loud thrash echoing as the leather slashes across the monster's skin. It leaves a mark, a light grey line running down the side of its face. A dark black substance runs down its cheek as steam simmers off its face. While the creature is disoriented from Germany's blow, you speak up.

"Japan, catch!" You shout as you throw an Onigiri to him.

" _Kinder_ , now is not the time for a picnic!" Prussia yells, slowly getting up from the wall. You ignore the Prussian as Japan nods to you thankfully as he eats the Onigiri. It seems he already knows of the magical properties of the Onigiri and beer; which is convenient. Now you know they work. Japan jumps forward and knocks the Thing away Prussia, giving you time to hand out a beer.

"Prussia, your strength is down." You tell him, approaching the albino as Germany and Japan distract the alien. Using the bottle opener Italy gave you earlier, you pop the cap off.

"(F/n), what--!" Prussia doesn't finish as you grab his shoulder, bringing him down to your level, shoving the rim of the bottle into his mouth. You tilt back his head, forcing him to swallow the golden liquid through stifled gags. Brown liquid spills past his lips, running down his jaw and wetting his clothes as he splutters before forcing himself to relax, giving you a half-hearted glare. Removing the bottle with a pop, Prussia gasps for air and stares at you - then himself - in disbelief.

"Wow! Who knew beer could make me feel even more awesome?!" Prussia shouts, staring at himself in awe. He looks at you, mouth agape. "How did you..."

"No time for that!" You grin, his surprise amusing you. "Hit it with 'Bear the Cross'!" You order. Prussia jumps forward, laughing as he cuts the creature down, black liquid secreting from its wounds, only for it to heal up and the liquid to evaporate. You continue to feed and give the country's nutrition as they become exhausted. They need to replenish their energy. As Prussia goes in for another attack, Italy steps forward, book in hand.

"I-Italy, I don't think that will--" Prussia doesn't manage to finish as Italy jumps and brings the book down full-force against the centre of the Thing's head. The Oni stands still for a couple of seconds, staring blankly at the Italian, before fading in and out. All the countries gawk at the back of Italy in shock. Only you can see his face from where you stand, the angle betraying Italy's real emotions. His jaw is tight, his typically bright eyes drowning in darkness. You know you do not have the right to ever complain about this place, as it is Italy who has the most to bear on his shoulder. And only you can see it.

"It is gone..." Japan pants, eyes boring into where the monster once stood.

"Ve, it really _is_ a ghost." Italy adds. He turns to face everyone with a smile.

"Italy!" Germany shouts as he drops his whip. He runs over to said country, engulfing the smaller nation in a tight hug.

"Are you hurt?" Japan asks Prussia, approaching him.

"The hell?! You totally ignored what I said!" Prussia complains. You laugh under your breath at him.

"Sometimes people need help, even if they don't realise it." You look up at him. Prussia shakes his head with a chuckle as his hand runs down his face.

"Who would have thought such a small _Kinder_ could show even a small bit of awesomeness. Have you got some Prussian in you?" He then brushes his eye, pretending to flick a tear away. "You remind me of the awesome me when I was little."

"Er... Thanks, I guess." You rub your neck, a small blush on your face. Well, it sounds like a compliment at least. From anyone else, it would have been weird.

"You're shaking..." Prussia observes, blinking in surprise. You stare down at your hands, moving them away from your face, to see them trembling. You quickly stuff them under your armpits, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, well... It is my first time seeing the Thing." You divert your eyes, staring off to the right. "I'm sorry," you swallow, "for not believing you."

"It's fine, and I wouldn't have believed me either." He pats your shoulder, so you stare up at him timidly. He sends you a bright smile that instantly wipes the worry away. You laugh through your nose, your chest swelling.

"Thank you for understanding." You smile softly up at him. Prussia pats your shoulder once again before letting his hand fall, returning your warm smile with a cheeky grin.

"I'm happy we are all in one piece." Japan speaks up. "Now, what are we going to do from here?" He looks around at the group. Prussia hums in agreement.

"The Thing could show up here again, so we should move to a safe room where we can calmly talk things over and recuperate." Prussia then shrugs. "Besides, if the five of us stick together, it won't be so scary."

"Good idea, Prussia. Sounds like a plan." Germany agrees. "First, let's search for a room that looks as safe as possible. And let's not split up, of course."

"Roger, Captain!" Italy shouts, saluting the German as he stands tall with a smile.

"Seeing it is getting dark out, I found a room that will suit our needs the best." Japan looks around to the others, watching them agree with nods.

"Lead the way."


	3. The AlLies - PaRt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything follows the script, everything follows the gameplay. That the plate is missing. It's the very first thing, other than yourself, to mess up the order of things.

Before leaving the room, everyone searches through the cabinets over again in hopes for something new. Something to help. Or just something unusual. Japan finds the former: a wooden box hiding behind a curtain. There is nothing unusual about the box, it plain in everything but where it was placed. It is around the size of a music box, or maybe a jewellery box. Japan allows you to carry it, you giving a complimentary shake of the box to hear something moving around. You scrunch your nose up, but you know it wouldn't open, so you stuff it in your bag. Nothing else of interest could be found, so they all leave for the third floor. Japan leads the way. Everyone is conversing, but it soon falls quiet, so you perk up, speaking with a smile.

"If you guys get bored, I have some books that you can read." You tell them, patting your bag for emphasis.

"Arigatō, (F/n)-chan." Japan thanks, inclining his head. The boys begin to chat among themselves again as they walk into the fireplace room, leaving you to listen. You feel so out of place but understand. You  _are_  a random person, and they know nothing about you. They have no real reason to socialise with you. You shouldn't expect otherwise. The German brothers and Japan sit down on the bench as Italy lingers by the fireplace, rolling from his heels to toe. They have forgotten something, and it is gnawing on the back of Italy's mind.

_Something to do with notes. Is it the piano? No, that's only when they arrived... oh!_

"Japan, didn't you say there is a first aid kit on this floor?" He asks, fiddling with his hands.

"Oh yeah, Japan mentioned that earlier." You look to Japan, catching Italy's trail of thought.

" _Hai_. Who would like to go get it with me?" Japan asks, looking around. Italy begins to shuffle foot to foot, waving his hand.

"I'll do it! I'll do it with (F/n)!" Italy yaps, grabbing your arm. The pep could easily overlook the anxiety nipping at him.

"Sure, I'll go with you." You smile as you drop your bag to the floor. Germany stands up from his seat, a stern look on his face.

"I'll go with you," Germany speaks. You shake your head at him.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." You smile. "You've done a lot today, wouldn't want you overexerting yourself." You turn to Italy. "Come on, let's go exploring." You usher Italy out the door with you. You stuff your hands into your pockets. The keys feel cold, taking your warmth as you fiddle with the metal methodically. Japan had decided to give them to you earlier.

"So, Italy..." You begin awkwardly, opening a door for him in the upper hallway.

"Yes?" He smiles, stepping through the door. You begin to go through draws, not meeting eyes with Italy.

"Does it--err," you stammer. You take some papers, shuffling them into a neat pile before putting them back in the drawer, placing them gently down. "I mean Germany... have I done something wrong?" You ask hesitantly, your leg rhythmically taps on the floor, your knee bouncing. The noises of papers shuffling stop, making you freeze too. You chuckle nervously before your breath catches at his expression. His face is slack, except the skin bunching around his eyes, a piercing stare of complete confusion. He is caught off guard. He wasn't expecting that at all.

"Oh, no! I mean  _sí_!" Italy panics, jumping around as he faces towards you. "Germany does like you. He just takes time to warm up. You understand,  _sí_?" He nods, throwing his hands around. You let out a sigh, placing a hand on your chest.

"I understand." You give a shaky laugh. "I thought I did something wrong. But I did kind of cut him off. Doesn't that knock some off peoples' ego?" You frown, squinting. "Or agitate? Now he has a reason not to like me. Are you sure he likes me, or will at some point?" You begin messing with things in the draw again, fingers itching to do something.

"I'm sure you'll be great friends with Germany! Prussia and Japan too! They're all really nice!" Italy nods. You smile at him, letting out a hum in agreement. You both leave the room and search through the other ones, making small conversations as you go. Both of you then stand before the only locked door on the floor. You put your hand in your pocket, removing all the keys. Taking out the one you require, you put the rest back and open the door. It is the same as the rest, one bed, lots of shelves and cabinets.

"The first aid kit must be in here. Let's check the draws." You smile as you start from the left side, Italy going to the right. Quickly discovering the first aid kit, you look down at the papers in the draw. "Do you think we'll need paper, for the fire, I mean?" You ask Italy. He hums in thought, tilting his head from side to side, weighing his choices.

"There are some logs, so I think we'll be fine." Italy nods to himself, more for his own sake than yours. You close the drawer with a soft click and turn to walk out the door, but not before stopping. Something wraps around your finger. Looking down to your hand, you spot a long white piece of string caught on you. You shake it off and watch as it falls to the floor slowly. You dry-wash your hand, rubbing them furiously against each other. Upon closer inspection, it looks like a piece of hair. Or maybe it's a cobweb. You shiver at the thought of spiders before turning your back to it.

"I think we have everything we need. Do you want to go back now?" You inquire.

"There's nothing else I can think of." Italy looks heavenward, then he whispers. "Is there?"

"Well, you've been in the library this whole time, so you wouldn't really know." You watch Italy for a reaction out the corner of your eye. It's mean to provoke him, bait him even, but he needs to open.

" _Sí_ , we best get back to Germany and the others." Italy swallows down the lump in his throats and spins on his heel.

He approaches the door, placing his hand on the handle, but stops. He hears your voice softly calling out his name. He feels your touch on his upper arm, burning his skin. He sucks in a breath, his body shaking. The Italian looks over his shoulder - he looks into your eyes. They look so genuine, scorching into his soul. They look like they know, he can't have you know.

"You know you can tell me... stuff, don't you?" Italy could feel your soft gaze looking over his face, reading every inch of his expression. It feels like an open wound.

"What, what do you mean, (F/n)?" Italy stammers. You look at his face. The way his brown eyes squint, his adorable tan nose, how his curl manages to defy gravity yet seem so normal, plush round cheeks and a feminine chin. All these features that the art of him just couldn't capture. You tighten your grip on his arm, and he turns to face you properly. He places his hand atop yours, apprehension on his face.

"I should really just ask you this straight out because I hate walking on eggshells around others. I want to behave, you know," you stack your hand on Italy's," normally around you." Your eyes dart, not able to look straight into his eyes. "What's been bothering you? I know this place is weird, but you've got your friends. They're here for you." Italy shakes his head, staring at the floor. "If you're not going to tell me, at least tell someone." You look away, your throat swelling up. The atmosphere had inflated, it sticky and full of sensitivity.

"I'm sorry, (F/n), but I can't say anything yet." He looks up at you through his eyelashes, hand squeezing yours softly.

"I understand. I won't pressure you." You nod in understanding, smiling. "Just... just make sure you don't do anything stupid." You quirk a brow at him, waiting for a response. He nods quickly. "Even though you haven't told me anything, I'm still going to worry." You give a small chuckle before looking elsewhere. "And if I've noticed it, I'm sure your friends will."

" _Sí, sí._ Just don't-"

"-tell the others? I know." Then you point a finger towards him, the heat fading, your nose scrunching. "And I should really stop cutting people off. I'd hate that if it were me." You laugh through your nose. Italy chuckles and pats your arm.

"It's fine. It's fine. You're funny, and I'm sure the others will like you." Italy grins.

"And why do I feel like the new kid being dropped off at school?" Your lip turns into a firm line, a soft humming leaving you. Italy giggles. "Oh, we best get back to the guys. They're probably worried about us." Italy hooks arms with you, silent as he leads you out the room. You both walk out, stepping in-toe. 

Italy's head swarms with disturbing thoughts, plaguing him. He worries; worries for you. The Italian can't have you hurt, not after the kindness and strength you have shown. You don't deserve to go through this. He glowers down at the floor and scowls, then looks over to your face. A faint smile twitches on your lips. (E/c) eyes run over the walls and floorboards, taking in each little detail. You look so fascinated, intrigued, and full of wonder. If only you knew what you were in for. Your gaze flickers from staring at the wooden boards below your feet to stare into Italy's eyes. He sucks in a breath as you direct a soft smile towards him.

"I know this is hard, but you look so much nicer when you smile." You tilt your head before panic settles in. "Not that you're bad looking or anything. You are really good looking, cute, like, totally adorable!" You squeak, eyes darting. You release a slow breath, trying to calm down the redness on your face. "Aesthetically pleasing. So, even if you're not smiling, you still look good, but when you smile you look so much nicer and brighter, and it's just that I should really stop talking because..." You release a nervous laugh and look away from him, finding the dry paper walls fascinating, as the nervous giggles turn into a weak wheeze. Italy laughs loudly, squeezing your arm as you send him a shy smile, cheeks alight.

"You seem happier now, (F/n)." Italy comments. You blink at him, slowing down your pace as you approach the fireplace room.

"I guess I am. That's strange, isn't it?" You look up at him, pursing your lips. "Being happier in a monster-infested mansion?" You stop outside the door to the safe room and look back at Italy. "I guess it's because I finally have a friend." Opening the door and stepping inside, the duo is met with worry. Germany and Japan stand when the two enter, as Prussia stares down at the wooden bench in boredom.

"I'm hungry." Prussia complains, his chin on the table and lanky arms stretched out, like a cat readying to pounce as his back arks.

"Sorry  _Bruder_ , I don't think we have any more food." Germany consoles his Albino sibling. Prussia opens his mouth to speak, but you raise your hand.

"We do." You inform Germany, walking over to your open bag and hastily take out the box of pasta Italy gave you earlier.

"But how will we eat it, (F/n)-chan?" Japan asks. You clasp your hands together, gaining everyone's attention as your eyes light up with an idea.

"There's a kitchen, correct? It would surely have enough plates for five." You think aloud. "And if there's a saucepan, we can use it to heat up the pasta above the fireplace. Then we can have it warm." You explain. Each nation stares at you. "I mean... We don't have to." You mutter, looking down at the floor. Brushing a strand of hair behind your ear, you can feel the awkwardness resonating through your bones.

"Ve, that's a  _grande_ idea, (F/n)!" Italy praises as he grabs your hands to hold in his, his eyes sparkling. You freeze in place, your voice coming out weak as you thank him.

"The awesome me and  _Kinder_  can go get it!" Prussia grins, jabbing a thumb towards himself.

"I want to go with (F/n)!" Italy pouts, holding your wrist tightly. You become nervous and stare between the two. Germany rises from his chair, and Japan follows suit.

"We'll all go." Germany finalises. "It will be more efficient to go together in case of an attack."

"I agree with Germany," Japan says.

"Ve, let's all go together." Italy agrees. You let out a sigh of relief, happy that there's no big squabble. The group makes a journey downstairs and enters the kitchen. Each person looks around, searching for a saucepan, plates and utensils.

"I'll get the plates." You say, walking over to the cupboards.

"I'll help." Italy follows you. You nod, thankful, and start removing plates. One by one, you pass them to Italy.

"I've found the saucepan!" Prussia announces, laughing. "You are the looser, West, I found it before you." He waves the item mockingly. "Praise me!"

"I wasn't playing a game with you,  _Bruder_." Germany sighs as he closes a cupboard.

"We have all five plates!" Italy turns to face everyone, plates in hand. Japan closes a draw with knives and forks in hand. Germany closes a cupboard door loudly.

" _Bruder_ , I've got your lid." Germany gives a mocking smile, shaking the object. Prussia cocks a brow, giving a teasing sneer.

"I thought this wasn't a game," He mocks.

"Let's go back to the room." Germany rolls his eyes then grumbles. "This place still gives me the chills." Everyone follows him as you walk around the counter, only to hear something crunch beneath your feet. It feels like gravel. You look down to see tiny pieces of white ceramic on the floor. You lift your foot to see that it is in a small pile, but your foot has disturbed it, spreading it out from its neat collection.

"(F/n)-chan?" Japan calls as he waits by the door, watching you.

" _Kinder_ , what are you doing?" Prussia questions as he pops his head past the door.

"There's ceramic shards here... Tiny pieces." You mutter. They all hover around the entrance, knitting their brows at you. You look up at them, then to Japan.

"(F/n)-chan?" Japan looks at you in confusion, not sure where you are going with this.

"Did anyone, perhaps, pick up a broken plate?" You ask, eyeing Japan. Everyone still looks lost.

"No, (F/n)-chan." Japan denies, blinking. Italy perks up.

"Oh, oh!" He turns to Japan, eyes wide. "When we came in, there was a crash. That's what it was! A plate!" He jumps from foot to foot, the words spoken like a blur to the others. You nod.

"So, you didn't see a broken plate?" You ask Japan.

"No, I haven't." Japan shakes his head.

"But it's only you guys here, right? And I don't think The Thing can tidy up after itself. So, who could have cleared it up...?" You ask aloud. An eerie silence falls over the room. 

"W-we should get back." Germany stutters, looking down at the shards. Everyone immediately agrees as they silently, and cautiously, walk back to the first floor. They all enter the safe room and close the door behind them, locking it tightly. Placing the kitchen equipment on the table, you take the pot that is filled with pasta and empty its content into the saucepan Prussia found, while Germany lit the fire. Japan and Prussia begin to lay the table.

"(F/n), I'll do it." Italy takes the saucepan full of pasta from you, a smile on his face. You stare at him, opening your mouth like a fish.

"I can do it, Italy." You comment, a panic fluttering through your system as he holds it carelessly above the small fire. You keep your hands out in offering, pleading almost.

"Go relax, and I'll handle it." Italy sends you off with a closed eye smile. You nod reluctantly and turn away, heading towards the bench and sit next to Japan. Prussia greets you with a grin from across the table.

"Hungry yet?" He asks. You hum in response, nodding your head as you watch Italy. Then you turn to face Prussia.

"Do you think it's a good idea to stay here?" You ask him in concern, placing a hand on your cheek.

"We can't get too careless, but I think we're safe here for now." Prussia says, trying to reassure you. "We have the key, and the door is firmly locked from the inside."

"It is only temporary, but it should do for one night I suppose..." Japan agrees.

"One night is good enough for me. I'm exhausted from running around." Italy coos as he brings over the saucepan and begins to plate out the pasta.

"You're right; we ran a lot for one day. It makes me feel like having some beer..." Germany sighs. At that, you remove two bottles of beer from your bag and place them on the table for both Germans with a smile. Prussia brightens up instantly, and Germany smiles thankfully before reaching for their bottles.

"Danke." They chime, opening the caps and taking a swig. You then pass a bottle of water to Japan and Italy, then the one you drank from earlier.

"You know,  _Kinder_." Prussia points his bottle at you, a grin on his face. "I think that was the first time I've seen you give a proper smile."

"Really?" You question in astonishment, taking a sip of your drink.

"Yes, really." He nods.

"Oh... Okay then." You add awkwardly as he looks at you. You force a smile, chuckling.

"You look weird." He scrunches up his face. You immediately roll your eyes, giving a sharp exhale through your nose.

"Thanks, Prussia." Your nose twitches and he laughs, keseseing, at your face. Italy slips in between you and Japan with his plate in hand. It is silent for a while; the only noise is of clanking forks against plates and the chewing of pasta.

"I'm little cold... I wonder if it's because of this house?" Italy questions as he looks around the room, changing the subject. His shoulders hug his neck as he shuffles closer to you. You give him an awkward smile as he invades your personal space.

"There is enough firewood for one night so that we can warm up." Japan answers. Germany rises from his seat and grabs a log.

"Leave it to me." Germany throws the log into the fire, poking the rest with a metal rod. You feel the heat waft throughout the room, but Italy still seems cold as he rubs his shoulder.

"Maybe there's a draft from the door." You say. Italy sucks in his lips and shuffles even closer to you, touching shoulders. You smile, still chewing on pasta with a happy hum.

"This is nice, all of us here." Prussia grins happily.

" _Hai_ , I feel much better now that we have some light and food, and now we are all back together again." Japan agrees.

" _Si_ , but that Thing is scary!" Italy shudders. "Even though Germany was the first to run away, it was the monster that chased after me."

"Yeah!" Prussia nods as he sends a quick cheeky grin to Germany. "I remember thinking 'Not my precious little Italy', and then you and the monster disappeared, and West vanished too." Prussia sloppily stuffs food into his mouth. Germany turns red from embarrassment and starts speaking.

"I, I hate supernatural things, besides I-it's not like I just ran and hid-"

"Rather than think about how we acted in the past, we should just think of what to do from now on." Japan interrupts Germany as him and Prussia roll their eyes at the blonds blabbering. They all know he ran and hid, and his stuttering made them embarrassed for him. Germany clears his throat.

"Right." Italy nods. "I searched but found no exits. Everything is locked."

"Yep." Prussia nods, sucking in a spaghetti string, smearing sauce around his mouth. "I hit the windows, trying to break the ones without bars, but they wouldn't." His eyes widen. "They must have some sort of anti-awesome protection!"

"I see," Germany nods cautiously. "We can conclude that the monster has made us prisoners here. Though, having no way out is really what bothers me." Germany sighs, running his hand down his face in exasperation.

"Indeed. I really wish I could go home, and I have been waiting for a few games that will release soon." Japan says. Then he clears his throat, eyes bulging. "I mean, we all have our duties to fulfil as countries."

"Me too, I have lots of work to do! I can't eat the pasta or the pizza in a situation like this." Italy complains, stabbing his fork down into his food.

"You'll be fine once you get out." You comfort him, giving a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Um, hey, you keep talking about a way out." Prussia says as everyone became silent, watching him. "All the exits are locked... Why don't we make our way out ourselves?" He places his fork down and leans against the table. "Didn't we do that when we were prisoners of war too?" Japan then laughs darkly, a weird grin on his face.

"That brings back memories. I missed those times when I kept trying to do Seppuku."

"Miss?" Prussia sweat drops, looking at Japan sceptically.

"So, the plan for tomorrow is to find a way out. We can't forget about that." Germany notes. They all agree quickly to this. Prussia let's out a soft laugh, shaking his head to himself. You quirk a brow, tilting your head at him. He doesn't look up for a moment before feeling your gaze. He grins, rubbing his thumb over the beer can in his hands.

"You all right there?" You question with a perplexed smile.

"This," he makes a vague gesture around him, "is like a horror movie I once watched."

"Was it good?" You lean on your arm, using your free hand to put the knife and fork straight. He laughs.

"Of course, it was! It was made and written by a German producer!" You chuckle at his outburst.

"Do you watch a lot of horrors?"

"I vary. Mean Girls is obviously the best." He snickers. You grin.

"Obviously." You roll your eyes. "How about you, Japan?" You look at him, who has been reserved this entire time, yet listening.

"I favour animated movies, though I do enjoy live action now and then. I tend to be stuck watching more horrors." Your lips curl up at that answer, know the reason why he would be stuck watching horrors. America is never able to stomach them alone.

"What's your favourite animated thing? Movie or otherwise?" Japan thinks for a moment, his eyes looking down at his lap. He is reluctant to answer, squinting before looking up.

"I have always enjoyed watching Spirited Away."

"Really?" You grin. "I'd thought you'd say something like Tokyo Ghoul or Death Note." You shake your head, before sitting up rigidly. "Because they're great, everyone loves them! It has nothing to do with the fact that you're literally, like, the personification of anime!" You force a laugh, eyes panicked. "Not that you are, you're obviously the personification of Japan, but it's that you're Japan that makes you into anime, unless I'm stereotyping you and I've just deeply offended you in which I'm sorry for."

"I understand." He nods before continuing in a surprised tone. "You watch anime, (F/n)-chan?"

"Oh, well, yeah." You give a sheepish smile, cheeks still warm from your previous conundrum. "I enjoy it, but I haven't watched any recently. I've heard of some new ones that are good, but haven't gotten around to watching them."

"Hey, Japan!" Italy beams. "Isn't that cool? You can talk about it with someone." He giggles, eyes squinting. Japan flushes and looks to you, who gives a shy smile in return.

"What is your favourite anime?" He asks, meeting your eyes. His voice is meek, yet there is a small amount of curiosity present.

"My favourite anime?" You repeat, blinking. You look off, pursing your lips. "Well, err..." you chuckle. "It's called Hetalia?" You say unsurely, cringing as you watch Japan's expression. He thinks for a moment as you become bashful before he shakes his head.

"I have not heard of it before. What is it about?" You suck in a breath, laughing again.

"Well, it's really weird. And at first, I found it to be the most cringe-ist things I have ever watched, but..." Your eyes wander across each person's face. "The characters are so quirky, with the most bazar behaviours ever and just so so weird, spewing such stupid stuff, but," you look down. "They never cease to make me smile and they're so deep, like, everything connects with millions of events and you can't not love them." You smile. "I dunno how to explain it, but the show is the best thing whilst simultaneously being the most cringeworthy thing ever. I'm..." you chuckle. "I'm sort of embarrassed to even like the show. I mean there's parts of the fandom where you want to avoid, especially shipping wars, and then there's the historical factor which I adore. " You chuckle, your smile growing wider. "The fandom is so wide, and everything varies. So, even if you dislike the anime, there are parts of the fandom that draw you in, like if you like specific AU's. But still," you laugh, "not many people would own up to being a part of it."

"How have you managed to speak for two minutes about a show but not even specify anything?" Prussia questions, raising a brow. You turn red at this, huffing.

"I'd spoil it if I said anything." You splutter defensively. Japan gives you a small smile, regaining a bit of your confidence.

"I am glad you enjoy one of my shows so thoroughly."

"Me too." You reply, smiling brightly, before being overwhelmed by the urge to yawn. You cover your mouth with the back of your hand, letting out a deep breath. You have eaten all your food and now are stuffed. Luckily, you are blessed enough to eat Italy's pasta. It tastes blissful.

"I don't know what time it is, but I think we should go to bed." Japan says, quirking a brow at everyone.

"My watch broke when I wasn't looking too." Italy adds. You perk up then place your hand in your back pocket, but your phone isn't there. You pat yourself down, but you can't find it anywhere on your person. You let out an agitated sigh. You will have to look for it tomorrow. Perhaps you can read some books you got from the library in the meantime to naw the time away.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous if we all go to sleep? I think one of us should stay up and keep watch." Germany points out.

"You have got a good point." Japan is silent for a moment, thinking. "We should play Jun-Ken? Whoever loses will have to keep watch." Everyone agrees quickly. Nothing sounds better than sleep right now, and a game is the best idea to determine who gets just that.

" _Kinder_ , you don't have to play, go straight to bed." Prussia pats your head, only for you to brush him off.

"That's not fair on you guys. I've been to sleep recently anyway, so I should play too, so it's fair." You state, walking towards Japan with a smile.

"You are very stubborn, are you not?" Japan sends you a small smile. You grin at him as everyone gets ready to play. After five rounds of competing, Prussia manages to lose -  every time. His figure slumps down on the wooden bench. Italy drops his clothes and shoes on the floor before jumping into the farthest bed.

" _Buona Notte_." Italy bids, pulling the covers over himself. Germany lets out a sigh and straightens up Italy's clothes.

"Prussia, be alert." Germany warns as he removes his clothes, so he's down to his vest and trousers. You avert your gaze, face heating. " _Gute Nacht_." Germany mumbles as he climbs into bed after Italy. You look hesitantly at the bed as Japan gets in.

"Don't worry, _Kinder_. Japan won't do anything." Prussia reassures you, patting your shoulder.

"I-I know that." You blurt as your face is inflamed.

"I will put a pillow to separate us both." Japan assures as he does so. You stare down, inspecting the bed. It is big, but not so much to be a double. It gives each of you enough room to lie straight.

"Thank you, Japan." You nod as you seat yourself down, removing your boots and socks. "Prussia, do you want me to stay up with you?" You ask as you straighten the boots beside the bed, tucking your rolled up socks inside.

" _Kinder_ , I'm the awesome Prussia." He huffs, placing a hand on his chest. "I can handle being alone with my awesome self." He hoots. You sigh, letting out a slight laugh as you remove your jumper.

"When you get tired, we can swap. I don't mind." You tell him as you stretch quickly, clicking each finger.

"I'll think about it." Prussia smiles as he places his palm against his cheek, sitting himself down on the bench. You lay down on your side, facing Prussia, and pull the covers over your shoulder. " _Gute Nacht, Kinder_."

"Good night, Prussia." You close your eyes, letting your body relax. You eventually fall asleep, your back facing Prussia. The last thing you hear before drifting off into dreamland is a certain self-proclaimed Prussian letting out a lonely sigh.

"Seriously... It's so fun being alone..." Prussia breaths as he lays his head down on the table, left cheek pushed against the cold wood. "Those four though... I'm surprised they're sound asleep..." He runs his nails over the table, shimmying in his seat. "If only I had my computer, I could update my blog." He peels himself off the table and slowly walks over to them. "All I can do now is take pictures!" Prussia laughs as he takes out his phone and snaps some photos, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"They have such an awesome sleeping face." Prussia grins as he takes photos at different angles. He sighs again, softly this time as he smiles, and seats himself down, leaning back on the bench as he stretches out his arms. Thirty minutes or so later, he shivers, assuming a cold gust of wind making its way under the door and into the room. His head whips around the room, eyes training on the door in exasperation. Maybe you were right about the draft from the door. Then the door handle starts to turn. "Th-! L-Look, this isn't funny!" Prussia speaks harshly, staring at the door. It is quiet, and he thinks whatever it is has gone. Until something starts banging on the door. Prussia stands quickly, getting ready for an attack as he traces his hand over the hilt of his awesome sword.

"I'm just hearing things, right?" Prussia asks himself as he looks back to everyone on the bed, squinting his eyes. You have rolled over, grunting, but the rest is still the same. Making no sign of waking up, or even a disturbance in their sleep. "Why aren't they waking up? Can't they hear anything?!" He whispers to himself, looking at the door in a panic. Surely, through all this racket, you guys should've woken up. The door begins to shake violently, the lock clanking. Prussia clenches his fists, trying to think of a way to get out of this dilemma. He stares at the lock and remembers the key. It's locked. He needs them if he wants to get out. And the one who has the key is... you. Prussia approaches your sleeping form. As one hand peels away the cover, he slowly reaches into your jean pocket, trying his hardest not to wake you up as he removes the key. Then, you suddenly move. His blood runs cold. Prussia freezes, not knowing what to do as you nudge your hips, readjusting your position. But, his panic only lasts for a moment when your hand brushes past his, mumbling under your breath. He lets out a sigh of relief as your face scrunches up in discomfort.

"I know, I'll be back...  _Kinder._ " Prussia smiles endearingly as he messes up your hair. You groan again and bury your face into the pillow, scrunching and un-scrunching your face. Prussia laughs lightly and pulls the key out from your pocket. He has to protect this room. He walks back to the door and puts the key in the lock. "My bad guys... being alone isn't all that fun after all." Prussia frowns, his shoulders sagging before he takes a deep breath, clenching his fist and bumping the air. "Is what I would say if I weren't amazingly awesome!" He places his palm on the handle of his sword, unsheathing it and getting ready for an ambush. He looks heavenward. "Look after me, Old Fritz." He sends one last glance to everyone, a smile tugging his lips. " _Vergib mir_." He unlocks the door. He jumps out the door and slams it behind himself, swinging his Awesome sword with determination, not watching his aim. "Shit, no! I won't die yet!"


	4. GunsHots - PaRt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double negative should make a positive. Or should at least council it out. But a weird mansion plus a weird dream doesn't make life normal. Not when you top it off with extra players.

**【 D4y 1, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - (F/n) 】**

Every muscle aches, twitching as they come to life. Your body echoes the beating of your heart, limbs twitching. You grumble, stretching, arching your back like a feline and rolling your hands and feet, your joins clicking. Your shirt lifts, so when it touches bellow, you hiss at the cold. It is as though you fell asleep on the floor.

_That's maybe because I did._

You stare down at the ground; grubby, grey slabs of concrete acts as the flooring, uneven and cold to the touch, zapping the warmth from your body as you lay upon it. Sitting up, you adjust your position, placing an elbow on each knee. You rub your face and yawn, covering it with the back of your hand. The air is cold, sending a chill down your spine. You scrunch up your face, the air thick with the scent of iron. The room you find yourself in a cellar - a cell in a basement. The roof is raised, the cement walls crumbling, and the only means of escaping is from the small parallel gap running across the top of the bars. It is barely two feet wide. Above, like banners at a birthday party, are ropes of a chain, each varying in length as they stick from the links embedded into the ceiling, old rusting cuffs barely hanging on.

"Where... Am I?" Your voice echoes around you as you squint, trying to see at the back of the room. You clear your throat, voice hoarse.

"This way." A deep voice catches your attention, coaxing your head to turn left.

**【 Pl4y3r 3 joined 】**

You are met with the sight of a broad man sat on a throne, hands laying on the arms with his legs spread apart, a stance of authority and arrogance streaming off him. Deep brown hair is slicked back, light tan and an expensive outfit. Grey sits in hooded eyelids, the colour resembling steel as he scans you pensively state. A cream scar runs across his face, like a comet trail scorched burn into the earth, from his left browbone to jawline. His pristine white shirt is splayed open, topped with a sharp grey blazer. He brings his leg up, placing his right leather shoe up onto his left knee. He looks to his silver watch, squinting through the darkness to make out the time.

"Who are," Your voice wonders. The man looks familiar, the large kink on his nose all the way down to his aggressive aura. Your brain nags at you, Deja vu riding on your senses as your chest tightens. You clear your throat, rising from the floor. "Who are you?" You repeat, and this time he has the courtesy to look in your direction. The man curls his lips into a snarl at the question.

"Alpha." You cannot place his accent. It is husky yet well pronounced, with a hint of European.

"Like the wolf or alphabet?" You jest, dusting yourself off. You grin, but when met with his gaze again, it wipes off. He glares, eyebrows deeply set, a line across his forehead.

"Guess this," he gestures to your form, "is what happens when you follow the wrong crowd." His nose twitches in agitation.

"Follow the wrong crowd?" Confusion swarms your mind as you approach his velvet bound throne cautiously. "You mean my friends?" He scowls at you. You think over your statement. The wrong crowd obviously means friends, so who else could he mean. You perk a brow, testing the waters. "The Axis?" He scrunches up his face even further.

"So, you do count them as friends." He closes his eyes and shakes his head in disappointment. He tightens his jaw, readjusting himself in the seat. "Take a seat." He gestures to thin air, pointing to the spot in front of him. You look at the empty place, before looking at him in bewilderment.

"There is no--" You stop, mouth partly open before thinning your lips. A small wooden stool is before you; something used to sit on when milking cows.

_If it were the nineteenth century. This thing looks ancient._

"It's a dream, moron. You decide what happens." He explains with an eye roll. Disorientation floods over you, reminding you that this is only a dream. A weird dream. A weird creepy dream in which you wish gum balls would begin to rain down. That is the only way to improve it. And mints. Mints make everything better.

"Oh, yeah." You sit down awkwardly. He sighs loudly, rubbing his eyes.

"Fuck sake." He groans loudly, swinging his head back. "You're a fucking idiot." He shouts in disbelief. You flinch back at his tone, voice echoing back. You refuse to look at him after that, staring at the ground, cumbersome.

"Can I ask you something?" Silence is your reply. You look back at him, eyes fearful as you connect gaze with him. His eyebrows draw together, his stare rapturing before he elevates a brow, waiting for your input. "How do you know the countries; from the anime?" You regret that question quickly, now blurting your words. "Or are you from their universe?" He grunts and glares.

_Okay, so both questions are stupid._

He leans forward in his throne, taking a deep breath in as his chest rises. He removes his foot from his knee, feet firmly on the ground, and his nails methodically tapping on the plated gold. You fidget in the small rickety chair, it creaking as you bring your feet further towards you.

"What's wrong with you? You're not hiding anything, are you?" This interrogation should be aggressive, a hostile atmosphere ensured, but instead his lips relax, a neutral expression. The only indication of annoyance is the tapping, but that only plays the same ominous beat.

Tap. Tap, tap, tap.

Tap. Tap, tap, tap.

"No, no, Alpha!" You deny, stumbling over your words. The rise in your voice makes him tilt his head tilt. "I'm not! I just..." you stare down at your hands. "This is weird. I feel off. Some thing's wrong. Like this is a dream, or I'm just waking up." You suck in a breath, looking up at him through your lashes. "You know?" You are hesitant, looking around. "It feels so open."

"That's because you prefer sitting in a small room surrounded by electricity." He rolls his eyes, nose scrunching. His composure is falling. "Tell me the truth before I get impatient."

"I don't know what you're talking about." You stand up, defensive, knocking the stall. You stumble backwards, Alpha beginning to glare at you. Your breath catches as his steely gaze is trained on you, slow, languid blinking making you panic.

"When they're gone, they're gone." He rises, pushing off the throne, and takes long quick steps towards you. "You have to find everything out." He quickly grabs your wrist, his voice rising, tight and tense. You try to pull away, but Alpha tightens his grip.

"Find what out?" You ask, curling at the pain radiating in your wrist.

"That they're dead." His closes his eyes as his face relaxes, lips parting. Puzzlement is on your face at the sudden change, feeling lost. You don't understand. He's still, grip equally tight as before as his breathing stops. Your brow furrows, one hand going to remove his before his eyes widen. They don't blink. There is no trepidation. Just pure, unadulterated, rage. Air is sucked into your lungs as you take a sharp breath, suddenly pulling back as he stares into your eyes, unwavering. His entire eyeball is black, ebony, the darkness consuming. You yank hard, and he releases, letting you stumble as a smile consumes his face, a dark chuckle tearing from his throat.

"Alph-!" You fall backwards, elbows hitting the cement as he towers above you, staring blankly into your eyes. Your palms press against the bricks, the only thing supporting you up. That is, until a cold piece of metal presses against your forehead, forcing your elbows to buckle beneath you. Cold sweat runs down your spine, and a whimper escapes your lips as you hear a click. He is holding a gun to your head.

"Congratulations," he announces, "Player 4 has been captured by Player 3." He grabs your hair harshly, pulling you to your knees, forcing the gun into your mouth. You whimper, tears gathering in your eyes. Your body is burning, frozen stiff, a furnace freezing your soul. The blood pumping through you feels like poison, heating up your body. You stare helplessly into the black eyes of Alpha. Metallic fills your mouth, choking ensured as you feel the pressure building up in your throat. Saliva slips past your lips, running down your jaw as you gag, unable to swallow with the firearm in the way. Alpha scrunches up his face is revulsion. He tilts the weapon further back into your throat, and you gag louder, body twitching, and you feel like vomiting. You heave helplessly against the firearm as tears are now streaming down your cheeks. "But I guess I should thank you for this game. You _always_ get to play the fun ones." His lips curl into a crazy smile as leans away and adjust his grip onto your fringe. Even without pupils, you can tell he is staring into your eyes. It sends shocks down your spine. "You've played this so many times, so you should know, but-" he cocks the gun further back, shoving it down your throat as you choke and retch. "Someone always has to die." You gurgle out a plea, but his voice drowns out yours. "Game Over."

**【 D4y 2, F0ur7h F100r, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - (F/n) 】**

Your body shoots up straight, expecting some pain or blood for you to hack up. Your hands reach for your throat, massaging over the aggrieved muscle as it trembles. Tears stay in the corners of your eyes as they seep open, timidly looking around. Expect, you are no longer in a cold dark cell — or the fireplace room where you fell asleep in – you are sat in a room on the third floor; where the AmeriMochi is stuck. Your body is sticky with sweat, a cold chill running over you, top sticking to your back. Letting out a sharp breath, you place your hand over your thumping heart. Alpha's dull eyes and ominous voice is scarred your mind.

_Did I just get shot in my own dream?_

You rub the back of your neck, lightly running your fingers over the skin. If someone shot you in the throat, there would be an exit wound. You place your finger where it would have gone through; where is should have torn your skin and leave blood to flow down you. You move your hand into your point of view, staring at it in eerie silence. Your hand is damp with sweat, but not a trace of blood. You let out a sigh and rub your eyes with the back of your hands, getting rid of the tears. You look to see you are laying on a bed, the red chair at the opposite end and the AmeriMochi squeaking in the corner. You turn, swinging your legs off the end. The heel hits first before you put pressure on, and push up. But your head gets woozy with a dull throb, and your legs give way, forcing you to stumble back on the bed. You wait for a second, taking deep breaths with your eyes shut tight. The room sways, a dull pain in the back of your eyes.

"I should... Get back, get back to...." You mumble hoarsely, taking hesitant steps towards the door. "They're probably worried... I'm--" A shaky breath fills you. "The allies are here." You prop yourself against the door, leaning your forehead on it as you reach for the handle. Your body feels so weak, everything so heavy, as your hand limply holds the handle. To simply put it, you feel like shit. You grumble, rubbing your forehead against the wood. Chatter reverberates off the walls from the hallway outside, as footsteps thump up the stairs.

_That should be China and England. They search up here and leave France. So that's them, right?_

"-almost got caught!" An Italian accent yells. Then he lowers his voice, grumbling. The voice is rough, nothing like Italy's high pitch voice. Then the thumping of feet gets louder, and you scramble away from the door. Your eyes dart around the room, looking for somewhere to hide as sleep is erased from your mind. Your body pulls you towards the red chair. You squat, hiding behind the arm, and press your back to the corner as you duck your head down. Your heart hammers against your chest as the door slams open. Two sets of feet enter. The sound of fabric catches your attention, and you silently listen. The Italian growls in agitation. Heavy footsteps come from the other side of the armchair, and you hear another door creak.

"They're on the second floor." A German voice says, letting out a long sigh. "This is exhausting, when are we going to kill them?"

"We don't want them to know we're here. If they find out, then that monster will attack us." The Italian informs him, voice laced with agitation.

"You mean you. The monster is only really after the Italians." A strained voice divulges indifferently. His voice holds superiority, speaking down to the others.

_Who are these men?_

"That doesn't mean it will stop at attacking those around me." The Italian snaps as he drops himself into the armchair, making you flinch. An arm hangs off the arm of the chair, it almost touching your head, only inches away from your face. You suck in a breath, scared for a second. You attempt to slow your breathing, scared that he can feel your breath on his fingertips. A pale brown shirt is folded up to his elbows, the material tight around his biceps, showing tan and muscular arms. In his hand is a throwing knife, the sharp blade shiny, well taken care of, and seems to have been recently sharpened. In comparison, its wooden handle is well worn and fading in colour, looking dry. You stare in fright as he ever-so-easily twirls the knife between his fingers. "I've had enough of this place already." The Italian spits as he pulls his arm back, and with a tight flick of his wrist, propels the blade with a marksman's aim. In one fell swoop, it pierces the bedpost, the round wooden ball on the end, splintering the orb. You stare with wide eyes, only getting a glimpse of this man's power.

_The Italian man is not someone to be trifled with._

"If it wasn't for them trying to kill us here, we wouldn't have been able to know that it's still alive." The German male points out. The Italian in the chair grumbles.

"Are you saying we should be thankful to those traitors?" He questions darkly. The room falls silent. The man readjusts himself in the chair, crossing his legs as his hand dangles again, this time his fingers just touching a tuff of hair before your face. Your breath catches in your throat, forgetting about the conversation going on beside you as you slowly and carefully move your head into the very back corner. "We almost got caught because of your brother." It is quiet except for the ruffling of clothing. "We found something out." You could hear the smirk in his voice. The German hums in interest.

"They have a human with them."

"A human?" The Japanese man repeats.

"Yes. They're helping our counterparts, and quite coincidently, they're very close with them. They care for them."

_Have the countries got a human with them? I haven't-- that's me. Oh god, they are talking about me._

"Are they a problem?"

"No. The opposite." A small chuckle ensured. "Weak, stupid, and is just what we need." The Italians hand slips upwards, and you can just picture an evil smirk with his chin placed on his intertwined fingers. "But we still have the other problems." The man in the chair groans out the statement, laying his head against the head of the chair. You can hear fabric shuffling, and then the man's presence is no longer behind you.

_Okay, I just have to look now. The Italian is standing up, so, sure enough, I can only get a glimpse of him—or any of them for that matter. Just to know who they're up against, to see their faces so that I can have the upper hand. I would know who they are if they showed their faces to the countries and tell them._

And so, you did. You slowly inch towards the right, leaning on your palm for support. Your body shift, quiet fabric rubbing against itself as your body shifts to the right, head turning. You peek out the corner of your eye. Shallow breath and lick of your lips, steadying yourself before your eyes trail up the Italians legs. Brown leather combat boots that reach his shin with black military trousers tucked in, gripping around his thighs to show he has runner's legs. His hands are gloved with black fabric that he places on his hips, staring 'down' at his friends. His hair is reddish brown, dark mahogany, and an odd tuft of hair stuck out from his slanted brown hat, a dull purple feather sticking out from the top. You couldn't see his face very well, so you went back behind the arm of the chair. Your eyes drift to the man that leans against the wall, his arms, which have three deep cuts running along them, fold across his broad chest. A long gun is attached to a band that wraps around his shoulder. His blond hair is a curly mess, and his boysenberry eyes look as though they are about close any second, bags below his proving his exhaustion. A scar runs beneath his left eye which extends across the cheek and sideburns. He wears a white wife beater, tucked into his black slacks which are piled up the cuff in his black combat boots. From where you are angled, you can#n't spot the Japanese man, and you won't take the chance of getting detected by moving a couple of inches.

It's the 2p!'s... they're... that's not possible for-but no one- how? How is that possible?!

You stare at the wall opposite, eyes wide and mouth open. It's hard to believe, but you had too. The truth was just seen. You drop your head, feeling your chest fall into itself. Your chest hurts, anxiety making you it's bitch, and you look off to distract yourself. Then your heart jumps into your throat. Your (e/c) eyes lock with pale blue, almost lavender, eyes. Said person is sat on the end of the bed. His white hair is tied back in a messy ponytail, and a white cape covers his form, something shining from beneath, as his fingers play with the edge of his cloak before going to tap on his black trousers, then back to the cape. You freeze, stuck in panic. Then your mind whirls, eyes pleading as you shuffle back in a futile attempt not to be seen as your hands clench at your chest, but, his eyes are staring at you. Straight at you, his face almost expressionless except for the perpetual sadness stricken in his eyes, like he is pleading back. Dread dwells over you; you can physically feel the devastation. He's going to speak up. You're going to be taken. He has no reason to keep you hidden. He stands, and you can feel the tears brimming your eyes. He approaches you, each footstep sounding louder than the last in his heavy combat boots. He clears his throat and the blond looks over to him. The sound of fabric shuffling catches your attention. The albino makes hand gestures, the other two watching him intently. The Italian looks to the blond once he stops gesturing, a sharp brow raised in questioning.

"He wants to know what we need with them?" The blond man asks as the albino looks back at you, his eyes training over your curled-up form. You stare down at the floor, dreading.

"What do you mean?" The Italian asks slowly. You can feel that the Italian has turned to look at him, and the albino looks away from you, rubbing his arms from under his cape. You bring your knees up to your chest, hugging them. You can feel those pale blue eyes burning into your skull as he stops in front of you, making movements with his hands.

"Because they're-" the blond begins to translate his movements and then it falls silent "-they're just here by coincidence. Do we have to hurt them?" He raises a brow to the other German in confusion.

"They're here for a reason. They have a reason for giving us a human to play with while sticking us here. When you find them, bring them to me. Don't harm the human. That comes later." The Italian answers. It takes you a moment; all that talking to sink in. And somehow you still manage a measly smile at the caped man's back; said cape covering the view of you. You stare back down at your knees, then lay your forehead against them and release a silent sigh. "We will kill them, and we will kill the countries too. And once they're dead... We will have Earth back."

_Kill the countries? That's impossible... but they are mortal here... they cannot die._

Your body starts burning as you feel your skin become sticky with sweat. You curl tighter, squinting your eye in the fetal position.

_I can't-no it's just! They can't... It means that the 2p!s are behi--_

"Excuse me?"

**【** **D4y 2, F0ur7h F100r, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - ??? & (F/n) ** **】**

"Hey, can you hear me?" It echoes through your mind. Suddenly, a hand touches your shoulder. The temperature difference feels like a sting, his warm hand against your cold skin. You flinch; head swinging straight up only to collide with the arm of the chair. You stare wide-eyed at the intruder, shivering. His eyes swarm with worry at the loud sound of a thud. As a couple of hairs fall in your line of sight, you notice the man's own short messy blond hair. It falls over his forehead, brushing the top of his thick bushy eyebrows. His nose is straight, then softly curved at the tip to point to his small Cupid's bow and thin lips. He is crouching down in front of you and places one palm on his dark green trousers and the other hand on your shoulder, holding you just in case you hurt yourself again. He wears a green uniform over his slim form with a slightly darker green tie, a brown belt wrapped around his right shoulder and to his waist. He looks down at you in apprehension, his thumb gently rubbing your shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asks again, worry lacing his voice. You let out a shaky breath, then comb your messy hair through with your hand as you try to speak. His hand falls from your shoulder, but the warmth remains.

"I'm fine..." Your voice is scratchy, so you clear your throat before sending him a timid smile through your bangs that just wouldn't stay put. "And my name is (F/n)."

"It's nice to meet you, (F/n)." He holds out his hand, which you take. He pulls you up. You stand unsteadily for a moment as your wrist stings from the sudden handling. Almost falling over, you manage to hold your ground as one arm went out to balance yourself, your head buzzing from your sudden movement. The man keeps hold of your hand, then smiles politely before shaking your hand.

"I am The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. But you may call me Britain." An elegant smile graces his face as he stands straight again.

_Who else can it be?_

You relax, your lip curling as you jokingly chastise yourself. The door swings open, startling you, and in comes another male.

"Opium, I can no- Who is this, aru?" The Asian man stops himself when he spots you, his brown eyes squinting. His pale skin stands out against his black hair that is tied in a loose ponytail, splaying over his shoulder. He wears a deep green Chinese military uniform with a red band around his left arm with a white star decorating the middle, just under his armpit. His puffy trousers reached his knees where white bandages wrapped around them till the ankles, and on his feet, are black shoes. You blink slowly at him as he stares at you, waiting for you to say something.

"I'm (F/n)," you give him an awkward smile, "it's nice to meet you."

"You can call me China, aru." He inclines his head, watchful. "What are you doing here?"

"I, err, came here for my holiday... then got locked in." You explain in a daze, rubbing the back of your head. You still feel tired. Was before just a dream, or did it really happen? Either way, it feels as though you haven't had an ounce of sleep.

"By yourself?" England asks. "We cannot leave a child to roam alone. You can stay with us while we look around. We're waiting for some acquaintances of ours." England informs you with a nod of his head. Then China speaks up, pointing down at your feet.

"Where are your shoes, aru?" England and China stare down at your bare feet as you blink owlishly, wiggling your toes, no fabric constricting them.

"I left them downstairs," You inform him, "in the fireplace room." Your shoes are at the bedside still, just like your jumper, socks, and bag. No wonder you feel so cold. You bashfully raise your head, a nervous chuckle leaving you. "Can we get them, please?"

"In a moment." England nods, standing to your left.

"Strange child, aru." China mutters, shaking his head as he gazes around the room. His brown eyes land on the AmeriMochi, it squeaking away in the corner at the two new arrivals. England follows his gaze, his eyebrows jumping at the weird creature.

"What is that... thing?" England looks at it in confusion. He approaches it and furrows his brow, deep in thought. It seems oddly familiar.

"I don't think it's essential for now. Let's leave it alone." China instructs, turning his nose up. They walk over to the large red chair in the middle of the north wall and inspect it. You crease your brow then spin on your foot, looking at the wall opposite.

"Oh! That's..." England recognised it, but you weren't paying attention. 2p!Italy had thrown a knife across the room, into the bed footer, but it is no longer there. All that is left to show the presence of the second players is the wood chips on the floor and the crack in the wood.

_Was that the mark the knife had left, or have I unconsciously seen it, and my mind formulated a dream around it?_

"What a creepy chair, aru. It looks like a one I saw somewhere..." China purses his lips in thought.

"Babsy chair." You mutter, a flicker of amusement in your eyes as you look at it. The red fabric has an impression on the cushion, and the wooden frame chipped. The original polish has worn away.

"Pardon?" England looks to you. You look at him, humming in confusion. "What did you just say?" You blink at him, mouth widening before closing, gaping like a fish. You need to close your mouth.

"Sorry, I'm still not fully awake." You rub your forehead, staring down at the floor. "I wasn't listening to myself."

"Right," England nods. He side-eyes you for a second, before looking back at the chair. England wonders how an old relic, which he used to own, ended up here. He gives the room a once over, before looking to China. "Well, we've come all the way to the 4th floor, but... Everything looks pretty normal." England scrunches up his face as he looks around. "The air is terribly heavy, though."

"The bad feeling still is not gone?" China raises a brow. England shakes his head. "Let's go back to France and go home, aru!" 

"I think you should wait around awhile. There are some other people here too." You say, and both men look to you, equally surprised.

"Like whom?" England asks, quirking a brow.

"Some... Friends? I think you know them." You reply hesitantly. They don't know the axis is here, and you need it to stay that way.

"Could it be--" England is cut off by a loud gunshot. You jump in surprise, accidentally knocking shoulders with China.

"What was that?" Your head snaps downwards, the noise coming from below.

"That sound..." England stares at the door, dauntingly.

"Is it the sound of America's pistol? He fired a lot." China states nonchalantly, nodding to himself.

"That means something must have happened, right?" England questions slowly, seemingly unaffected by the noise. That is until his eyes dart to yours and China's, searching for some answer.

"In a place like this? Do you not think he just fell for Russia's provocation, aru?" China waves it off as he trots to the door.

"Oh, well... They do get carried away when they mess around with each other." England agrees hesitantly, wringing his hands together.

"Your friend, America, is it?" You question, looking at them both. "I don't know anyone who would just shoot randomly. I think we should check it out. Something could have happened. It's better to be safe than sorry." You explain, trying to convince them.

"Let us join France and go look, aru." China nods to you in agreement. England huffs, rolling his eyes.

"If you insist!" England uncrosses his arms and stomps towards the door, acting as if he wasn't worried a second ago. They walk through the left hallway and down the stairs.

"Who are these people you're waiting for?" You ask, filling in the silence. Perhaps in this time loop, not every Allie joined them.

"We came here with some allies of ours because we were dragged to this stupid place by America," England grumbles.

"How many?" You question further, wanting an exact answer. England looks down at you, raising a brow. You raise a brow back. "Please?" You say unsurely, wondering if that's what he wanted you to say.

"Six of us." England answers as you all slow to a stop by the second-floor stairs, loitering in the hallways.

"Why have we stopped?"

"We're waiting for France." England answers shortly.

_Isn't France in the cell? Wait... they don't know that._

"Who's France?" You ask. It would be weird if you act like you know who he is already, wouldn't it?

"He's a wine-loving frog," England scowls.

"I guess you're his best friend then." You laugh lightly, and China releases a snigger from beside you. England scoffs, scrunching up his nose.

"That twat gets on my nerves." He folds his arms. "I'd never call him my friend, even if my life depended on it." You and China share a look with small smiles. While waiting, you begin to think.

_Everything is following the script except for one thing. The 2p!'s. Was it just a dream, or was that real? Had their Prussia protected me? So many questions, not enough answers. One thing is for sure; I know the groups will have to run into them sooner or later - that is if the 2p!'S_ are _here. Although the place is big, it isn't so big that they'd never meet._

You grip the hem of your top, staring at the ground.  
 _What if they have set this place up to get back at the 1p!'s?_

The 2p!'s aren't to be trusted, especially after what you overheard. You sigh. That is a shame. Under any other circumstance, you would have loved to meet them. But now you need to make sure never to be alone. Otherwise, you might run into one of them. And if you run into the 2p!Axis, you know you would be in trouble. You have a target on your head, and you didn't want that quest to be fulfilled, even if it did mean getting kidnapped by them.

"It's been fifteen minutes... Isn't France coming?" England asks, his eyes darting down the hall.

_Someone's worried._

"What is the meaning of this? It should not take this long to get to the second floor." China complains.

"Maybe he got tired of waiting and went downstairs?" England adds unsurely.

"Maybe." You send him an uncertain look. Well, he is downstairs, but more down, down downstairs.

"Well, he does get bored easily." China squints. "I will check the rooms on the first floor to make sure we didn't miss each other, aru."

"Yes, or else we might miss each other again." England repeats absentmindedly, scratching the back of his head.

"Want to come?" China tilts his head at you. England raises his eyebrow at you. You cast your gaze over to China, then back to Britain.

"If it's alright with you, I need to get my shoes." China smiles at you, nodding in approval at your choice as England rolls his eyes at the small taunt.

"Come with me then, (F/n). We best check over here, aru." China walks down the right hall, you following, leaving England at the main entrance of the first floor. You cast your gaze back to him, hesitant to leave him alone before looking back to China. He scrunches up his nose, making a noise of disgust as he approaches the door. You gag, a stench hitting you.

"Jeez Louis, what is that?" You question in repulsion. It smells like decay with a mix of compost, foul and eye stinging. Grabbing the front of your top, you bring it over your nose when stepping into the room.

" _Shì._  It stinks, aru." China comments, his nose twitching at the odd smell. You enter the fireplace room – the room you went to sleep in – the place where everyone slept in and ate dinner. But now; now it is empty. You look around, spotting your clothes, shoes, and bag beside the bed. Settling down, you pull your socks on.

_What is with this place? I couldn't have slept that long. My eyelids feel as heavy as my bag._

The pillows are out of place, bedsheets curled and crumpled, halfway off the bed. They must have gotten up in a hurry. You look over to China, but his mind is somewhere else.

"China?" You tilt your head, getting up and slinging your bag over your shoulder. The male scuffles back into the table and steady himself, his face paling. He holds up a torn white blazer, burnt by the fireplace that is no longer cooking. The once pristine item is dirty, red staining the fabric.

"It's Japan's clothes." His stomach drops. "Ai ya! Wh-why are they covered in blood like this...?" He pulls it to his chest, eyes drifting to the fireplace. "There are," he swallows, "remains of several things in the fireplace. But I cannot tell what got burnt, aru." He shakes his head, tightening his fist around the shredded cloth. The stain could only be blood, the blood of his former younger brother. Japan is here and badly hurt. The question is who? Who would dare hurt Japan? China hiccups a cry, body shaking with rage. No one would dare hurt Japan. That is a declaration of war in itself.

"China, don't jump to conclusions. It could be something else." You try to reassure. But he looks over at you, and his eyes are red and puffy, on the brink of crying. He frowns, face scrunching up before he runs out of the room and slams the door. You sprint out the door after him, running down the corridor to where you left England.

"China!" You shout, running after him. You can see England at the bottom of the second-floor stairs, eyes wide as he looks intently at China.

"You-you look frightfully pale! Wh-what have you got there?" England questions, his skin going dull at the red-stained clothes. He knows who's they are, but he doesn't want to be subjective to his thought.

"It is... it is Japan's clothes." China holds out the mostly burnt uniform, his words soft, as if he fearing the blazer breaking with harsh words. "Half of it got burnt though..."

"This is... blood... right?" England raises a brow, smoothing a finger over the fabric, eyes far off. "Wait, did you say they're Japan's clothes? You mean they-" China cuts England off.

"Ai ya! This place is dangerous!" He shakes the clothes in emphasis. "But if Japan is here, it is a different matter, aru! I will look for him and then go home!"

"C-calm down, I say!" England stutters, taken back by China's outburst. China is never this loud, especially when he knows Japan will be fine. Or is he so angered that someone would dare deface a nation? It took two thousand years, but the humans now know that attacking a country doesn't harm the land mass. Not to mention the prison sentence on defacing government property.

_I don't remember Japan spilling any pasta on him last night. But I swear he got stained by pasta sauce though... Don't tell me he got injured. And what about Germany and Italy?_

Your stomach coils.

_And what if Prussia is hurt and isn't just imprisoned in the basement cell. Should I... tell them the truth?_

You look at England and China. England doesn't look as if he could deal with this right now. First America shooting his gun, France disappearing, and now Japan is hurt. China is breaking down too; someone needs to set him on the right track. Everyone needs to put their head on straight if they want to survive.

_ "I thought, instead of wasting time panicking, I just have to think of a solution so that we could get out of here as soon as possible!" _

You swallow the lump in your throat and step in front of China to attempt to get his attention.

"China." You say softly. China stops his movement, eyes looking down in embarrassment at his outburst. "You can't jump to conclusions. You need to be sensible." You make slow gentle up and down movements with your hands, trying to soothe him. "Think about this," You reason. China continues to stare at you, his eyes softening. He finally relaxes, shoulders visibly dropping as he allows his emotions to flow out.

"(F/n) is right, China. Try thinking about this rationally. Why would Japan get here before us?" England inquires, placing a steady hand on China's shoulder. You watch the two with pensive eyes. "Listen, we only came down here because we went along with America's idiotic story and had nothing better to do, right?" Chinas eyes scrunch up as he stares up at England.

"Ai ya! That's why this is so weird!" China yells, glaring. China is right, and nothing is right with this place. Down to the alien, personifications of countries, and weird dreams of a stranger.

"You said it yourself, didn't you?" England asks. "You sent that message to Japan. When you spoke to him about it at the meeting place, he said, 'I'll see what I can do.' which is what he says when he doesn't want to do something, so he didn't come." He sighs, gesturing to the front of the manor. "And when we got into the mansion, you sent him a message saying, 'We're here,' and he replied, 'Be careful,' only once." He indicates with one finger, exasperation clear on his face. "But he sent that from the meeting place!"

"Oh..." China looks down at the ground, his eyes empty and red.

"Just think about it." England smiles encouragingly. "He's in the meeting place right now! He couldn't possibly have got here before us." He squeezes Chinas shoulder. It is silent for a moment as China stares down at the ground, contemplating England's words. You and England send each other sceptical looks, not sure of the situation.

"Th-then what is this, aru?!" China shakes Japan's burnt clothes around, knocking off England's hand. "These are the same clothes that Japan was wearing today! Why would the same clothes be burning in the fireplace, aru?!" China yells.

"Well..." England doesn't know what to say to that, rubbing the back of his head.

"France is missing, too. America was shooting at something. This place is too weird, aru! I will go talk to the others about it." China stomps towards the stairs, his knuckles red as his grip tightens on Japan's military jacket.

"China, this is dangerous! You can't walk around by yourself." You advise as he stomps towards the stairs.

(A/N For some of you those descriptions may not be enough. If you want to know where I'm getting my description from its different Tumblr ask accounts. So, I own none of the artwork and have used headcanons that I believe makes sense.

2p!Germany - askthe2pgermany *cuzthatshitgood* *checkitout* 

2p!Prussia - asksilentknight *cutelittlecinnamonroll* I'll do each character every time they appear, or when you see them. *thatswhynojapan* *cuzyounoseehimthischapter* 

Once again thank you for reading!)


	5. GunsHot - PaRt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first is a dream, the second you wish it were, but the third is the scariest. You have to face reality.

**【 D4y On3, ???, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - ??? 4nd (F/n) 】**

Every muscle aches, twitching as they come to life. Your body echoes the beating of your heart, limbs twitching. You grumble, stretching, arching your back like a feline and rolling your hands and feet, your joins clicking. Your shirt lifts, so when it touches bellow, you hiss at the cold. It is as though you fell asleep on the floor.

_That's maybe because I did._

You stare down at the ground; grubby grey slabs of concrete acts as the flooring, uneven and cold to the touch, zapping the warmth from your body as you lay upon it. Sitting up, you adjust your position, placing an elbow on each knee, and rub your face over. You yawn, covering your mouth before resting your chin on your forearm. The air is cold, sending a chill down your spine. You scrunch up your face, the air thick with the scent of iron.

The ceiling is raised, cement walls crumbling with bars cutting across the half of the room to your right, blocking all escape to the doors on either side of the hall. No cell door, only a two feet parallel gap across the top of the bars. A single light bulb hung from out there, the light barely making it through into the cell. Above, like banners at a birthday party, are ropes of a chain, each varying in length as they stick from the links embedded into the ceiling, old rusting cuffs barely hanging on.

"Where... Am I?" Your voice echoes around you as you squint, trying to see at the back of the room. You clear your throat, voice hoarse.

"This way." A deep voice catches your attention, coaxing your head to turn left. You are met with the sight of a broad man sat on a throne, hands laying on the arms with his feet spread apart, a stance of authority and arrogance streaming off him. Deep brown hair is slicked back, light tan and an expensive outfit. Grey sat in hooded eyelids, the colour resembling steel as he scans you in a pensive state. A cream scar runs across his face. A comet trail scorched burn into the skin, from his left browbone to jawline. His pristine white shirt is splayed open, topped with a sharp grey blazer. He brings his leg up, placing his right leather shoe up onto his left knee. He looks to his silver watch, squinting through the darkness to make out the time.

"Who are," Your voice wonders. The man looks familiar, the large kink on his nose all the way down to his aggressive aura. Your brain nags at you, Deja vu riding on your senses as your chest tightens. You clear your throat, rising from the floor. "Who are you?" You repeat, and this time he has the courtesy to look in your direction. The man curls his lips into a snarl at the question.

"Alpha." You cannot place his accent. It is husky yet well pronounced, with a hint of European.

"Like the wolf or alphabet?" You jest, dusting yourself off. You grin, but when met with his gaze again, it wipes off. He glares, eyebrows deeply set, a line across his forehead.

"Guess this," he gestures to your form, "is what happens when you follow the wrong crowd." His nose twitches in agitation.

"Follow the wrong crowd?" Confusion swarms your mind as you approach his velvet bound throne cautiously. "You mean my friends?" He scowls at you. You think over your statement. The wrong crowd obviously means friends, so who else could he mean. You perk a brow, testing the waters. "The Axis?" He scrunches up his face even further.

"So, you do count them as friends." He closes his eyes and shakes his head in disappointment. He tightens his jaw, readjusting himself in the seat. "Take a seat." He gestures to thin air, pointing to the spot in front of him. You look at the empty place, before looking at him in bewilderment.

"There is no--" You stop, mouth partly open before thinning your lips. A small wooden stool is before you; something used to sit on when milking cows.

_If it were the nineteenth century; this thing looks ancient._

"It's a dream, moron. You decide what happens." He explains with an eye roll. Disorientation floods over you, reminding you that this is only a dream. A weird dream. A weird creepy dream in which you wish gum balls would begin to rain down. That is the only way to improve it. And mints. Mints make everything better.

"Oh, yeah." You sit down awkwardly. He sighs loudly, rubbing his eyes, pulling at his eyelids.

"Fuck sake." He groans loudly, swinging his head back. "You're a fucking idiot." He shouts in disbelief. You flinch back at his tone, voice echoing back. You refuse to look at him after that, staring at the ground in cumbersome.

"Can I ask you something?" Silence is your reply. You look back at him, eyes fearful as you connect gaze with him. His eyebrows draw together, his stare rapturing before he elevates a brow, waiting for your input. "How do you know the countries; from the anime?" You regret that question quickly, now blurting your words. "Or are you from their universe?" He grunts and glares.

_Okay, so both questions are stupid._

He leans forward in his throne, a deep breath in as his chest rises. He removes his foot from his knee, feet firmly on the ground, and nails methodically tapping on the plated gold. You fidget in the small rickety chair, it creaking as you bring your feet further towards you.

"What's wrong with you? You're not hiding anything, are you?" This interrogation should be aggressive, a hostile atmosphere ensured, but instead his lips relax, a neutral expression. The only indication of annoyance is the tapping, but that only plays the same ominous beat.

Tap. Tap, tap, tap.

Tap. Tap, tap, tap.

"No, no, Alpha!" You deny, stumbling over your words. The rise in your voice makes him tilt his head. "I'm not! I just..." you stare down at your hands. "This is weird. I feel off. Some thing's wrong with... all of this." You suck in a breath, looking up at him through your lashes. "You know?" You are hesitant, looking around. "It feels so open."

"That's because you prefer sitting in a small room surrounded by electricity." He rolls his eyes, nose scrunching. His composure is falling. "Tell me the truth before I get impatient."

"I don't know what you're talking about." You stand up, defensive, knocking the stall. You stumble backwards at the sound of the wood hitting the floor, it starling you as Alpha glares at you. Your breath catches as his steely gaze is trained on you; slow, languid blinking making you panic.

"When they're gone, they're gone." He rises, pushing off the throne, and takes long quick steps towards you. "You have to find everything out." He quickly grabs your wrist, his voice rising, tight and tense. You try to pull away, but Alpha tightens his grip.

"Find what out?" You ask, cringing at the pain radiating in your wrist.

"That they're dead." His closes his eyes as his face relaxes, lips parting. Puzzlement is on your face at the sudden change, feeling lost. You don't understand. He is still, his grip equally tight as before as his breathing stops. Your brow furrows, one hand going to remove his before his eyes widen.

They don't blink. There is no trepidation. Just pure, unadulterated, rage. Air is sucked into your lungs as you take a sharp breath, suddenly pulling back as he stares into your eyes, unwavering. His entire eyeball is black, ebony, the darkness consuming. You yank hard, and he releases, letting you stumble as a smile consumes his face, a dark chuckle tearing from his throat.

"Alph-!" You fall backwards, elbows hitting the cement as he towers above you, staring blankly into your eyes. Your palms press against the bricks, the only thing supporting you up. That is, until a cold piece of metal presses against your forehead, forcing your elbows to buckle beneath you. Cold sweat runs down your spine, and a whimper escapes your lips as you hear a click.

He is holding a gun to your head.

"Congratulations," he announces, "Player 4 has been captured by Player 3." He grabs your hair harshly, pulling you to your knees, forcing the gun into your mouth. You whimper, tears gathering in your eyes. Your body is burning, frozen stiff, a furnace freezing your soul. The blood pumping through you feels like poison in your vein, heating up your body. You stare helplessly into the black eyes of Alpha. Metallic fills your mouth, choking ensured as you feel the pressure building up in your throat. Saliva slips past your lips, running down your jaw as you gag, unable to swallow with the firearm in the way. Alpha scrunches up his face is revulsion. He tilts the weapon further back into your throat, and you gag louder, body twitching. You want to vomit. You heave helplessly against the firearm as tears are now streaming down your cheeks. "But, I guess I should thank you for this game. You always get to play the fun ones." His lips curl into a crazy smile as leans away and adjust his grip onto your fringe. Even without pupils, you can tell he is staring into your eyes. It sends shocks down your spine. "You've played this so many times, so you should know, but-" he cocks the gun further back, shoving it down your throat as you choke and retch. "Someone always has to die." You gurgle out a plea, but his voice drowns out yours. "Game Over."

**【 D4y Tw0, F0ur7h F100r, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - (F/n) 】**

Your body shoots up straight, expecting some pain or blood for you to hack up. Your hands reach for your throat, massaging over the aggrieved muscle as it trembles. Tears sit in the corners of your eyes as they seep open, timidly looking around. Expect, you are no longer in a cold dark cell — or the fireplace room where you fell asleep in – you are sat in a room on the third floor; where the AmeriMochi is stuck.  
Your body is sticky with sweat, a cold chill running over you, your top sticking to your back. Letting out a sharp breath, you place your hand over your thumping heart. Alpha's dull eyes and ominous voice is scarred your mind.

_Did I just get shot in my own dream?_

You rub the back of your neck, lightly running your fingers over the skin. If someone shot you in the throat, there would be an exit wound. You place your finger where it would have gone through, tearing your skin and leaving blood to flow down you. You move your hand into your point of view, staring at it in eerie silence. Your hand is damp with sweat, but not a trace of blood.  
You let out a sigh and rub your eyes with the back of your hands, getting rid of the tears. You look to see you are laying on a bed, the red chair at the opposite end and the AmeriMochi squeaking in the corner. You turn, swinging your legs off the end. The heel hits first before you put pressure on, and you stumble back onto the bed. You wait for a second, taking deep breaths with your eyes shut tight. The room sways, a dull pain in the back of your eyes.

"I should... Get back, get back to...." You mumble hoarsely, taking hesitant steps towards the door. "They're probably worried... I'm." A shaky breath fills you. "The allies are here." You prop yourself against the door, leaning your forehead on it as you reach for the handle. Your body feels so weak, everything so heavy, as your hand limply holds the handle. To simply put it, you feel like shit. You grumble, rubbing your forehead against the wood. Chatter reverberates off the walls from the hallway outside, as footsteps thump up the stairs.

"-ou're lucky I don't kill you!" The voice is rough, Italian, but nothing like Italy's high pitch voice. Then the thumping of feet gets louder, and you scramble away from the door. Your eyes dart around the room, looking for somewhere to hide as sleep is erased from your mind. Your body pulls you towards the red chair. You squat, hiding behind the arm, and press your back to the corner as you duck your head down. Your heart hammers against your chest as the door slams open. Two sets of feet enter. The sound of fabric catches your attention, and you silently listen. The Italian growls in agitation. Heavy footsteps come from the other side of the armchair, and you hear another door creak.

"They're on the second floor." A German voice said, letting out a long sigh. "This is exhausting, when are we going to kill them?"

"We don't want them to know we're here. If they find out, then that monster will attack us." The Italian informs him, voice laced with agitation.

"You mean you. The monster is only really after the Italians." A strained voice divulges indifferently. His voice holds superiority, speaking down to the others.

_Who are these men?_

"That doesn't mean it will stop at attacking those around it." The Italian snaps as he drops himself into the armchair, making you flinch. An arm hangs off the arm of the chair, it almost touching your head, only inches away from your face. You suck in a breath, scared for a second. You attempt to slow your breaths, scared that he can feel your breath dust his fingertips. A pale brown shirt is folded up to his elbows, the material tight around his biceps, showing tan and slightly muscular arms. In his hand is a throwing knife, the sharp blade shiny, well taken care of, and seems to have been recently sharped; in comparison to its handles, the wood is worn down and fading in colour, looking dry. You stare in fright as he ever-so-easily twirls the knife between his fingers.

"I've had enough of this place already." The Italian spits as he pulls his arm back, and with a tight flick of his wrist, propels the blade with a marksman's aim. In one fell swoop, it pierces the bedpost, the round wooden ball on the end splintering. You stare with wide eyes, only getting a glimpse of this man's power. The Italian man is not someone to be trifled with.

"If it wasn't for them trying to kill us here, we wouldn't have been able to know that it's still alive." The German male points out. The Italian in the chair, who you assume is Boss, grumbles.

"Are saying we should be thankful to those traitors?" He questions darkly. The room falls silent. The man readjusts himself in the chair, crossing his legs as his hand dangles again, this time his fingers just touching a tuff of hair before your face. Your breath catches in your throat, forgetting about the conversation going on beside you as you slowly and carefully move your head into the very back corner.

"We almost got caught because of your brother." It is quiet except for the ruffling of clothing and a long pause. "We found something out." You could hear the smirk in his voice. The German hums in interest. "They have a human with them."

"A human?" The Japanese man repeats.

"Yes. They're helping our counterparts, and quite coincidently, they're very close with them. They care for them."

_Have the countries got a human with them? You hadn't-- that was you. Oh god, they were talking about you._

"Are they a problem?"

"No. The opposite." A small chuckle ensured. "Weak, stupid, and is just what we need." The Italians hand slips upwards, and you can just picture an evil smirk with his chin placed on his intertwined fingers. "But we still have the other problems." The man in the chair groans. You can hear fabric shuffling, and then the man's presence is no longer behind you.

Okay, you just had to look now. The Italian is standing up, so, sure enough, you can only get a glimpse of him—or any of them for that matter. Just to know who you're up against, to see their faces so that you could have the upper hand. You would know if they showed their faces to the countries and tell them. And so, you did.

You slowly inch towards the right, leaning on your palm for support. Your body shifts, quiet fabric rubbing against itself as you move to the right, head turning. You peek out the corner of your eye. Shallow breath and lick of your lips, steadying yourself before your eyes trail up the Italians legs.

Brown leather combat boots that reach his shin with black military trousers tucked in, gripping around his thighs to show he has runner's legs. His hands are gloved with black fabric that he places on his hips, staring 'down' at his friends. His hair is reddish-brown, a dark mahogany, and an odd tuft of hair stuck out from his slanted brown hat, a dull purple feather sticking out from the top. You couldn't see his face very well, so you went back behind the arm of the chair.  
Your eyes drift to the man that leans against the wall, his arms, which have three deep cuts running along them, folded across his broad chest. A long gun is attached to a band that is around his shoulder. His blond hair is a curly mess, and his boysenberry eyes look as though they are about close any second, bags below proving his exhaustion. A scar runs beneath his left eye which extends across the cheek and sideburns. He wears a white wife beater, tucked into his black slacks which are tucked into the cuff of his black combat boots. From where you are angled you couldn't spot the Japanese man, and you won't take the chance of getting detected by moving a couple of inches.

_It's the 2p!'s... they're... that's not possible for-but no one- how? How is that possible?!_

You stare at the wall opposite, eyes wide and mouth open.

_Wait, wasn't there four of them?_

You furrow your brow and look around, looking from the furthest right to the left. Then your heart jumps into your throat. Your (e/c) eyes lock with pale blue, almost lavender, eyes. Said person is sat at the end of the bed. His white hair is tied back in a messy ponytail, and a white cape covers his form, something shining from beneath, as his fingers play with the edge of his cloak before going to tap on his black trousers, then back to the cape. You freeze, stuck in panic. Then your mind whirls, eyes pleading as you shuffle back in a futile attempt not to be seen as your hands clench at your chest. His eyes are staring at you. Straight at you, his face almost expressionless except for the perpetual sadness stricken in his eyes, like he is pleading back. All you could do is mouth the word 'please' with a pained stare, hoping he will not bring you up, though he has no reason to keep you hidden.  
He stands, and you can feel the tears brimming your eyes. He approaches you, each footstep sounding louder than the last in his heavy combat boots. He clears his throat and the blond looks over to him. The sound of fabric shuffling catches your attention. The albino makes hand gestures, the other three watching him intently. The Italian looks to the blond once he stops gesturing, a sharp brow raised in questioning.

"He wants to know what we need with them?" The blond man asks as the albino looks back at you, his eyes training over your curled-up form. You stare down at the floor, dreading.

"What do you mean?" The Italian asks slowly.

You can feel that the Italian has turned to look at him, and the albino looks away from you, rubbing his arm from under his cape. You bring your knees up to your chest, hugging them. You can feel those pale blue eyes burning into your skull as he stops in front of you, making movements with his hands.

"Because they're-" the blond begins to translate the albino's movements before it fell silent. "they're just here by coincidence. Do we have to hurt them?" He raises a brow to the other German in confusion.

"They're here for a reason. They have a reason for giving us a human to play with while sticking us here. When you find them, bring them to me. Don't harm the human. That comes later." The Italian answers. It takes you a moment; all that talking to sink in. And somehow you still manage a measly smile at the caped man's back; said cape covering the view of you. You stare back down at your knees, then lay your forehead against them and release a silent sigh. "We will kill them, and we will kill the countries too. And once they're dead... We will have Earth back."

_Kill the countries? That's impossible... but they are mortal here... they cannot die._

Your body starts burning as you feel your skin become sticky with sweat. You curl your body into the fetal position.

I can't-no it's just! They can't... It means that the 2p!s are behi--

"Excuse me?"

**【** **D4y Tw0, F0ur7h F100r, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - ??? 4nd (F/n)** **】**

"Hey, can you hear me?" It echoes through your mind. Suddenly, a hand touches your shoulder. The temperature difference feels like a sting, his warm hand against your cold skin. You flinch; head swinging up only to collide with the arm of the chair. You stare wide-eyed at the intruder, shivering. His eyes swarm with worry at the loud sound of a thud. As a couple of hairs fall in your line of sight, you notice the man's own short messy blond hair. It falls over his forehead, brushing the top of his thick bushy eyebrows. His nose is straight, then softly curved at the tip to point to his small Cupid's bow and thin lips.   
He is crouching down in front of you and places one palm on his dark green trousers and the other hand on your shoulder, holding you just in case you hurt yourself again. He wears a green uniform over his slim form with a slightly darker green tie, a brown belt wrapped around his right shoulder and to his waist. He looks down at you in apprehension, his thumb gently rubbing your shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asks again, worry lacing his voice. You let out a shaky breath, then comb your messy hair through with your hand as you try to speak. His hand falls from your shoulder, but the warmth remains.

"I'm fine..." Your voice is scratchy, so you clear your throat before sending him a timid smile through your bangs that just wouldn't stay put. "I'm (F/n)."

"It's nice to meet you, (F/n)." He holds out his hand, which you take. He pulls you up. You stand unsteadily for a moment as your wrist stings from the sudden handling. Almost falling over, you manage to hold your ground as one arm went out to balance yourself, your head buzzing from your sudden movement. The man keeps hold of your hand, then smiles politely before shaking your hand.

"I am The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. But you may call me Britain." An elegant smile graces his face as he stands straight again.

_Who else can it be?_

You relax, your lip curling as you jokingly chastise yourself. The door swings open, startling you, and in comes another male.

"Opium, I can no- Who is this, aru?" The Asian man stops himself when he spots you, his brown eyes squinting. His pale skin stands out against his black hair that is tied in a loose ponytail, splaying over his shoulder. He wears a deep green Chinese military uniform with a red band around his left arm with a white star decorating the middle, just under his armpit. His puffy trousers reached his knees where white bandages wrapped around them till the ankles, and on his feet, are black shoes. You blink languidly at him as he stares at you, waiting for you to say something.

"I'm (F/n)," you give him an awkward smile, "it's nice to meet you."

"You can call me China, aru." China nods to you, watchful. "What are you doing here?"

"I, err, came here for my holiday... then got locked in." You explain in a daze, rubbing the back of your head. You still feel tired. Was before just a dream, or did it really happen? Either way, it feels as though you haven't had an ounce of sleep.

"By yourself?" England asks. "We cannot leave a child to roam alone. You can stay with us while we look around. We're waiting for some acquaintances of ours." England informs you with a nod of his head. Then China speaks up, pointing down at your feet.

"Where are your shoes, aru?" England and China stare down at your bare feet as you blink owlishly, wiggling your toes, no fabric constricting them.

"I left them downstairs-" You inform him "-in the fireplace room." Your shoes are at the bedside still, just like your jumper, socks and bag. No wonder you feel so cold. You bashfully raise your head, a nervous chuckle leaving you. "Can we get them, please?"

"In a moment." England nods, standing to your left.

"Strange child, aru." China mutters, shaking his head as he gazes around the room. His brown eyes land on the AmeriMochi, it squeaking away in the corner at the two new arrivals. England follows his gaze, his eyebrows jumping at the weird creature.

"What is that... thing?" England looks at it in confusion. He approaches it and furrows his brow, deep in thought. It seems oddly familiar.

"I do not think it is essential for now. Let's leave it alone." China instructs, turning his nose up. They walk over to the large red chair in the middle of the north wall and inspect it. You crease your brow then spin on your foot, looking at the wall opposite.

"Oh! That's..." England recognised it, but you weren't paying attention. 2p!Italy had thrown a knife across the room, into the bed footer, but it is no longer there. All that is left to show the presence of the second players is the wood chips on the floor and the crack in the wood.

_Was that the mark the knife had left, or have I unconsciously seen it, and my mind formulated a dream around it?_

"What a creepy chair, aru. It looks like one I saw somewhere..." China purses his lips in thought.

"Babsy chair." You mutter, a flicker of amusement in your eyes as you look at it. The red fabric has an impression on the cushion, and the wooden frame chipped, the original polish has worn away.

"Pardon?" England looks to you. You look at him, humming in confusion. "What did you just say?" You blink at him, mouth widening before closing, gaping like a fish. You need to close your mouth.

"Sorry, I'm still not fully awake." You rub your forehead, staring down at the floor. "I wasn't listening to myself."

"Right," England nods. He side-eyes you for a second, before looking back at the chair. England wonders how an old relic - which he used to own - ended up here. He gives the room a once over, before looking to China. "Well, we've come all the way to the 4th floor, but... Everything looks pretty normal." England scrunches up his face as he looks around. "The air is terribly heavy, though."

"The bad feeling still is not gone?" China raises a brow. England shakes his head. "Let us go back to France and go home, aru!" China announces.

"I think you should wait around awhile. There are some other people here too." You say, and both men look to you, equally surprised.

"Like whom?" England asks, quirking a brow.

"Some... Friends? I think you know them." You reply hesitantly. They don't know the axis is here, and you need it to stay that way.

"Could it be--" England is cut off by a loud gunshot. You jump in surprise, accidentally knocking shoulders with China.

"What was that?" Your head snaps downwards, the noise coming from below.

"That sound..." England stares at the door, dauntingly.

"Is it the sound of America's pistol? He fired a lot." China states nonchalantly, nodding to himself.

"That means something must have happened, right?" England questions slowly, seemingly unaffected by the noise. That is until his eyes dart to yours and China's, searching for some answer.

"In a place like this? Do you not think he just fell for Russia's provocation, aru?" China waves it off as he trots to the door.

"Oh, well... They do get carried away when they mess around with each other." England agrees hesitantly, wringing his hands together.

"Your friend, America, is it?" You question, looking at them both. "I don't know anyone who would just shoot randomly. I think we should check it out. Something could have happened. It's better to be safe than sorry." You explain, trying to convince them.

"Let us join France and go look, aru." China nods to you in agreement. England huffs, rolling his eyes.

"If you insist!" England uncrosses his arms and stomps towards the door, acting as if he wasn't worried a second ago. They walk through the left hallway and down the stairs.

"Who are these people you're waiting for?" You ask, filling in the silence. Perhaps in this time loop, not every Allie joined them.

"We came here with some allies of ours because we were dragged to this stupid place by America," England grumbles.

"How many?" You question further, wanting an exact answer. England looks down at you, raising a brow. You raise a brow back. "Please?" You say unsurely, wondering if that's what he wanted you to say.

"Six of us." England answers as you all slow to a stop by the second-floor stairs, loitering in the hallways.

"Why have we stopped?"

"We're waiting for France." England answers shortly.

_Isn't France in the cell? Wait... they don't know that._

"Who's France?" You ask. It would be weird if you act like you know who he is already, wouldn't it?

"He's a wine-loving frog," England scowls.

"I guess you're his best friend then." You laugh lightly, and China releases a snigger from beside you. England scoffs, scrunching up his nose.

"That twat gets on my nerves." He folds his arms. "I'd never call him my friend, even if my life depended on it." You and China share a look with small smiles. While waiting, you begin to think.

 _Everything is following the script except for one thing. The 2p!'s. Was it just a dream, or was that real? Had their Prussia protected me? So many questions, not enough answers. One thing is for sure; I know the groups will have to run into them sooner or later - that is if the 2p!'S_ are _here. Although the place is big, it isn't so big that they'd never meet._

You grip the hem of your top, staring at the ground.

_What if they have set this place up to get back at the 1p!'s?_

The 2p!'s aren't to be trusted, especially after what you overheard. You sigh. That is a shame. Under any other circumstance, you would have loved to meet them. But now you need to make sure never to be alone. Otherwise, you might run into one of them. And if you run into the 2p!Axis, you know you would be in trouble. You have a target on your head, and you didn't want that quest to be fulfilled, even if it did mean getting kidnapped by them.

"It's been fifteen minutes... Isn't France coming?" England asks, his eyes darting down the hall.

_Someone's worried._

"What is the meaning of this? It should not take this long to get to the second floor." China complains.

"Maybe he got tired of waiting and went downstairs?" England adds unsurely.

"Maybe." You send him an uncertain look. Well, he is downstairs, but more down, _down_ downstairs.

"Well, he does get bored easily." China squints. "I will check the rooms on the first floor to make sure we did not miss each other, aru."

"Yes, or else we might miss each other again." England scratches the back of his head.

"Want to come?" China tilts his head at you. England raises his eyebrow at you. You cast your gaze over to China, then back to Britain.

"If it's alright with you, I need to get my shoes." China smiles at you, nodding in approval at your choice as England rolls his eyes at the little taunt.

"Come with me then, (F/n). We best check over here, aru." China walks down the right hall, you follow, leaving England in the main entrance of the first floor. You cast your gaze back to him, hesitant to leave him alone before looking back to China. He scrunches up his nose, making a noise of disgust as he approaches the door. You gag, a stench hitting you.

"Jeez Louis, what is that?" You question in repulsion. It smells like decay with a mix of compost, foul and eye stinging. Grabbing the front of your top, you bring it over your nose when stepping into the room.

" _Shì._  It stinks, aru." China comments, his nose twitching at the odd smell. You enter the fireplace room – the room you went to sleep in – the place where everyone slept in and ate dinner. But now; now it is empty. You look around, spotting your clothes, shoes and bag beside the bed. Settling down, you pull your socks on.

_What is with this place? I couldn't have slept that long. My eyelids feel as heavy as my bag._

The pillows are out of place, bedsheets curled and crumpled, halfway off the bed. They must have gotten up in a hurry. You look over to China, but his mind is somewhere else.

"China?" You tilt your head, getting up and slinging your bag over your shoulder. The male scuffles back into the table, his face paling. He holds up a torn white blazer, burnt by the fireplace that is no longer cooking. The once pristine item is dirty, red staining the fabric.

"It's Japan's clothes." His stomach drops. "Ai ya! Wh-why are they covered in blood like this...?" He pulls it to his chest, eyes drifting to the fireplace. "There are," he swallows, "remains of several things in the fireplace. But I cannot tell what got burnt, aru." He shakes his head, tightening his fist around the shredded cloth. The stain could only be blood, the blood of his former younger brother. Japan is here and badly hurt. The question is who? Who would dare hurt Japan? China hiccups a cry, body shaking with rage. No one would dare hurt Japan. That is a declaration of war in itself.

"China, don't jump to conclusions. It could be something else." You try to reassure. But he looks over at you, eyes red and puffy, on the brink of crying. He frowns, face scrunching up before he runs out of the room and slams the door. You sprint out the door after him, running down the corridor to where you left England.

"China!" You shout, running after him. You can see England at the bottom of the second-floor stairs, eyes wide as he looks intently at China.

"You-you look frightfully pale! Wh-what have you got there?" England questions, his skin going dull at the red-stained clothes. He knows who's they are, but he doesn't want to be subjective to his thought.

"It is... it is Japan's clothes... Half of it got burnt though..." China holds out the mostly burnt uniform, his words soft, as if he fearing the blazer breaking with harsh words.

"This is... blood... right?" England raises a brow, smoothing a finger over the fabric, eyes far off. "Wait, did you say they're Japan's clothes? You mean they-" China cuts England off.

"Ai ya! This place is dangerous!" He shakes the clothes in emphasis. "But if Japan is here, it is a different matter, aru! I will look for him and then go home!"

"C-calm down, I say!" England stutters, taken back by China's outburst. China is never this loud, especially when he knows Japan will be fine. Or is he so angered that someone would dare deface a nation? It took two thousand years, but the humans now know that attacking a country doesn't harm the land mass. Not to mention the prison sentence on defacing government property.

_I don't remember Japan spilling any pasta on him last night. But I swear he got stained by pasta sauce though... Don't tell me he got injured. And what about Germany and Italy?_

Your stomach coils.

_And what if Prussia is hurt and isn't just imprisoned in the basement cell. Should I... tell them the truth?_

You look at England and China. England doesn't look as if he could deal with this right now. First America shooting his gun, France disappearing, and now Japan is hurt. China is breaking down too; someone needs to set him on the right track. Everyone needs to put their head on straight if they want to survive.

_ "I thought, instead of wasting time panicking, I just have to think of a solution so that we could get out of here as soon as possible!" _

You swallow the lump in your throat and step in front of China to attempt to get his attention.

"China." You say softly. China stops his movement, eyes looking down in embarrassment at his outburst. "You can't jump to conclusions. You need to calm down." You make slow gentle up and down movements with your hands, trying to soothe him. "Think about this," You reason. China continues to stare at you, his eyes softening. He finally relaxes, shoulders visibly dropping as he allows his emotions to flow out.

"(F/n) is right, China. Try thinking about this rationally. Why would Japan get here before us?" England inquires, placing a steady hand on China's shoulder. You watch the two with melancholy eyes. "Listen, we only came down here because we went along with America's idiotic story and had nothing better to do, right?" Chinas eyes scrunch up as he stares up at England.

"Ai ya! That is why this is so weird!" China yells, glaring. China is right, and nothing is right with this place. Down to the alien, personifications of countries, and weird dreams of a stranger.

"You said it yourself, didn't you?" England asks. "You sent that message to Japan. When you spoke to him about it at the meeting place, he said, 'I'll see what I can do.' which is what he says when he doesn't want to do something, so he didn't come." He sighs, gesturing to the front of the manor. "And when we got into the mansion, you sent him a message saying, 'We're here,' and he replied, 'Be careful,' only once." He indicates with one finger, exasperation clear on his face. "But he sent that from the meeting place!"

"Oh..." China looks down at the ground, his eyes empty and red.

"Just think about it." England smiles encouragingly. "He's in the meeting place right now! He couldn't possibly have got here before us." He squeezes Chinas shoulder. It is silent for a moment as China stares down at the ground, contemplating England's words. You and England send each other sceptical looks, not sure of the situation.

"Th-then what is this, aru?!" China shakes Japan's burnt clothes around, knocking off England's hand. "These are the same clothes that Japan was wearing today! Why would the same clothes be burning in the fireplace, aru?!" China yells.

"Well..." England doesn't know what to say to that, rubbing the back of his head.

"France is missing, too. America was shooting at something. This place is too weird, aru! I will go talk to the others about it." China stomps towards the stairs, his knuckles red as his grip tightens on Japan's military jacket.

"China, this is dangerous! You can't walk around by yourself." You advise as he stomps towards the stairs.


	6. GunsHot - PaRt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One slip up can lead to cautiousness. But it's overlooked due to bigger issues.

"Or you can just ignore me..." You huff, chasing after China. You hear England follow after you and sighs.

"Sorry, (F/n)." An apologetic smile graces England's lips. "But we've got friends to worry about." He shakes his head slowly, his head hanging slightly. "They're more like family, actually, but we need to make sure they're safe. I'm sure you understand." Your mouth turns dry as you stare into his emerald eyes, something nagging at your mind as he stands by your side. England places his hand on your shoulder again, but you keep on walking, trying to keep a distance.

"We should get going, and the Thing could come out any moment." You grip the railing as you descend, hair bouncing with every step. England watches your form, and slowly approaches the ground floor.

"What 'Thing'?" England mutters. He catches a glimpse of China before the nation disappears behind the kitchen door. England stops, looking over his shoulder at the top of the stairs. The stench from upstairs drifts through the hallways, but every room has its own pungent scent that gives Britain goosebumps.

You speed-walk down the hallway and swing open the door. Two people are cornered by the monster, in the upper part of the room. The first man stands in front, defending the other with a metal pipe, swiping at the monster. He sweats in exhaustion, ash-blond hair sticking to his forehead. A prominent nose stands out on his pale, plump face and periwinkle eyes glitter wide in determination. He wears a tan coat, a long cream scarf wrapped around his neck. The man he is protecting has strawberry blond hair, almost blond under the yellow light. His frightened violet eyes are shielded by oval glasses, along with an unneeded accessory of sports goggles on the top of his head. On his torso is a heavy tan winter coat with a fluffy white rim around the hood, and a large pair of snow boots.

You jump when you hear a scream from behind you, and your head jerks back as your hands fling to your chest. You look over your shoulder to England, who currently is pointing at the monster, his bushy eyebrows jumping up on his forehead.

"What the--!" He panics, face contorting in fright. "Uh? Huh?!"

"Aiya!" China points at the monster.

"Th-Wha-What the hell is that monster!?"

"Ah, you two sure took your sweet time, didn't you?" The man wielding the pipe smiles. "As you can see, we're in the middle of an assault."

"You, you two," the other man gulps, "be-better run--" The Oni gets closer to Russia and attacks him, making Canada let out a yelp of fear. The monster swipes his claws at Russia, snagging on his sleeve. "Russia!" Canada panics, watching as the monster attacks the largest nation. The Russian blinks owlishly at his sleeve.

"Ouchy." He looks down at his coat, surveying the damage before looking at the creature with half-lidded eyes. "The water pipes in this place are useless. Good thing I got one of my own!" A dark aura grows around him.

"Don't be unreasonable!" Canada ducks a claw. "Even if it's yours, it's just a tap." He stumbles back into the counter. Russia strikes the monster, and the Oni backs away before it lashes closer. 

"What?! A seal!" England shouts, looking down at his hands. "I can't materialise my wand." You see a faint green glow around England, but it shoots right back into his palm. A splatter of blood from Russia's end distract you.

"Aiya!? How come the pipe turned into a sword!?" China's mouth is agape. Russia's 'metal-pipe-of-pain' is now a sharp broadsword. Russia laughs childishly, fending off multiple blows.

"Actually, this-" he holds it up "-is a sword cane. I had asked Japan to make it for me! It's really, really, really sharp." Russia grins, tilting his sword cane as the light reflects off it, blinding the creature for a moment. He then slashes again, attempting to keep it away. "Don't you agree?" The light tone of the question doesn't suit his face. "Huh? It can mend its wounds. That's unfair." Russia pouts as the Oni stands up again, its sliced-up head mending itself slowly, like a self-stitching cobweb. Then Russia's face immediately darkens, and he slashes off its head. "That means I can grind it into dust forever, da?"

Black blood splatters over the floor and China shouts. "That nasty!"

"But it didn't cause any damage at all..." Canada whispers hoarsely.

"L-let's give them reinforcements!" England shouts to China.

"Aru-right!" China nods. You watch from a distance by the doors entrance, hiding partially behind the males. China attacks with his Jian Taiji, his tassels on the handle twirling around him.

_This man is sick at parkour._

England flips open an old book, his wrist flicking. Then he does it again. He grunts in annoyance, throwing his hand out, palm facing the creature, but only a couple of pitiful green flames come out, falling to the floor.

"England, why are you not doing anything useful, aru?!" China yells, staring at the blond.

"No, err... Sorry." England apologises as he shakes his head, eyes looking down at his palm. "This place itself is blocking my magic; it looks like I can only use a small part of it..." England's face is full of confusion. A blockade is on his powers; he cannot use his full capacity, and barely passes for a fifth the amount of energy stored inside of him. It is clear that something is wrong. China sighs before sprinting towards the monster and striking it with his twin swords, long pieces of ribbon flowing with his movement. The attack is precise, China dancing with the creature.

The monster dodges, but Russia is there to cuts its arm off before it swipes at China. The arm falls off with a thud. But they don't stop. They continue their torment as the appendage begins to sizzle, the flesh disappearing before all that is left are the bones. Then they suddenly crumble, cracks running along the bones before they turn to dust. Out of nowhere, Canada pulls a compact bow and flicks out his arm, the bow flipping open. He reaches behind himself and pulls out an arrow. Aiming his bow, he steps forwards and shoots into the Oni's hand, pinning it to the wall. Your eyes widen. They aren't meant to defeat it, but perhaps they could kill it and not worry about dying.

"Aw... what a burden, da." Russia frowns as the arrow snaps, the creature pulling free and backhands China, sending him skidding across the floor.

"China!" England yells, reaching out. The monster goes for another hit on Canada, a balled-up fist going down, and he scrunches his eyes closed, raising his hands, ready for a hit. It never comes. A hit echo around the room, but Canada can feel no pain. Slowly opening his eyes to see Russia stands in front of him. Both his arms are out, holding his weapon out to block the hit, his face strained and arms shaking.

"This is just a favour to return. It will not happen again, floating bow." Russia grins, peering out the corner of his eye to him. Canada is unsure how to feel about this: annoyed or thankful? Russia falls to his knees, legs giving way before his arms, before the monster moves one, stepping away. "I feel a little weak." Russia croaks, leaning on his pipe like a cane. Canada grits his teeth before something leaps out from behind him.

"Kumajirou!" Canada pulls back his bow, the shout like a snap from his throat as he aims at the Oni's forehead. A small white polar bear stands in front of Canada and begins, slowly, to glow a soft blood orange, the colour throbbing to a bolder hue before dimming.

"Hey you, I'm hungry." The bear complains. "Hurry up and feed me." Canada nods and lifts his bow as a copy of Kumajirou grows around his body, like an orange spirit of a polar bear. If they didn't notice the smoking before, they see it now. Canada shoots the arrow and Kumajirou's spirit grows around it, prowling forward at an astonishing speed, as it morphs into a large ferocious bear. The bear's jaw widens, sharp, deadly teeth and snaps shut around the Oni's neck, a cracking noise coming from the attack. Smoke seeps from the fallen monster as Kumajirou's spirit returns to his body, galloping across to room before hitting Kumajirou. The bear stares for a moment before padding his way back to Canadas side.

Everything is quiet except the faint noise of something sizzling. Kumajirou lifts his paws to Russia, and the tall man crouches down. Placing a paw on the pale man's cheek, an orange hue glows as the cut slowly mends.

"Is it...?" Canada drifts off. You look into the smoke, and England, on steady feet, slinks towards it. Your stomach coils.

"No!" You step forward, reaching. "Get back!" You grab England and pull him back with you, and just in time. The Oni slashes its claw to where England was positioned, emerging from the steam, and lets out a loud pained howl. Russia sighs, tired, barely standing.

"It's not going to work no matter what." He closes his eyes, trying to take in what little energy he has. Canada pants loudly as he bends over beside Russia, leaning against the wall before his eyes dart over to you. Your eyes flicker between him and the Oni, but his confused gaze is distracting you. Finally, you move backwards, creating space between you and the monster, but England doesn't follow.

"This place is terrible, aru." China pants, lying limp against the wall.

"I have no strength left..." The Oni dashes over to England, who is frozen in place, his entire body tense. You gasp as you watch England back away in fright, his legs shaky.

_Where's Japan?! They need him to come now!_

You panic as England takes hesitant steps back, the dangerous creature approaching him. "Err! Wait a s--!" You sprint over to the trembling Brit, tackling him to the ground, just as the Things claws swipe at his head. You yelp, feeling a rush of air pass you. Your arms wrap around his waist, your body turning as your torso hits the floor first. You whine in pain, hands going to rub your shoulder as England sits up, fright in his eyes as well as surprise. He stares into your eyes, then your trembling body, as you curl into yourself, hissing at the pain. You take in a deep breath, head winding in before you uncurl.

A deep breath, your body rising, before you shout. "Japan!" All is silent, the demon standing up straight and turning towards you, staring at you like prey. It steps forward, leaning onto its hands like a gorilla. You hear a soft thud behind you. You wait for that line, your body shaking in stress, to confirm your suspicions, or you'd be dead within minutes. The sound of a sword being unsheathed is heard throughout the room.

"I will not let you lay a hand on my friends." Japan announces, all but flying over your form and raising his katana as he strikes the beast, knocking it away from both you and England. You shuffle back, trying to get as far away from the battle as possible only to be lying against Britain.

"J-Japan?!" England tries to sit up with you leaning on him, watching Japan.

"Now everyone is together," Japan confirms. "However, I will ask you to wait for a little before we can talk." Japan says sternly as he grips his weapon tightly, looking to England over his shoulder.

"Japan, you did come here, after all!" China smiles, joy covering his face even in this predicament. "You're alright, I suppose? Excuse me while I deal with this Thing, then." Japan steps forwards, gripping his sword, as he bows his head in apology.

"But, but it's powerful..." Dread laces in Canada's words.

"We will help, da?" Russia smiles, gripping his sword as he forces himself up, body straining against the weight. Even with Kumajirou's magic, he feels weak.

"No need to worry." Japan says, looking them over. "It did a number on you, did it not?" Japan inquires, his question sounding arrogant in comparison to the worry he actually proposes. "Allow me to pay it back in kind for injuries you sustained. This is quite a suitable opponent for me to unleash my wrath on!" He runs forward and slashes the creature across the chest. The monster mutters unintelligible words at Japan as it attempts to claw him, swinging his hands at Japan's head. It is no match for Japan's anger. The fight is over in a matter of seconds and Japan, with every inch of his calm being, sheathes his sword as the Oni fades away with a painful screech, its blood that splurges from its wounds dissolves away. Relief floods the room, the atmosphere looser compared to before. Russia gushes as he looks around, a soft laugh leaving him.

"He looks just like Canada now." He grins over his shoulder at the maple loving man.

"Just say he disappeared, will you?" Canada mumbles, his eyebrows furrowed in agitation.

"Can you get up England-kun, (F/n)-chan?" Japan asks, and everyone looks to you both. England nods, standing up and brushing himself down as Japan offers you a hand. You take it, nodding graciously. England clears his throat into a clenched fist, grabbing your attention. He looks at you through his lashes and looks away bashfully, shoulders rolling. You open your mouth, ready to spill an abundance of apologies for suddenly knocking him over before he speaks. "

Thank you, (F/n)." He then looks back to the katana-wielding man. "Thank you as well, Japan." Japan bows his head in return before turning to you.

"It is nice to see you safe, (F/n)-chan." Japan smiles pleasantly. Your shoulders sag as a lopsided smile covers your face.

"Same here," You reply. You feel the need to hug him, in thanks for all he's done. Or maybe, even if it isn't your first, you're still traumatised from another run-in with the demon and need some physical release. You look down to your hand, noticing the tremor in your fingers.

"You know each other?" Russia asks as everyone begins to crowd around. You nod to his question.

"The axis promised to help (F/n)-chan look for their family," Japan explains. England then grabs Japan's attention.

"Anyway, Japan, have you fought that monster before? It wasn't the first time... was it?" England raises a brow as he scans over his friend, looking for an injury.

" _Nani_?" Japan tilts his head, brows drawn together. "What are you talking about? You have fought it before, too, have you not? You got here first, after all."

"We haven't been here for even an hour." China answers, looking at Japan. "And you... We're not even supposed to be here yet."

"That's true when you put it that way!" Russia agrees, sheathing his sword. "I mean, China sent Japan a message and Japan replied from the meeting place, right?"

"Hai, and then Italy-chan started saying that he wanted to come, too, so Germany, Prussia and I went along with him.... but..." Japan scratches his head.

"Eh? But it takes three hours to come here from the meeting place." Canada blinks in surprise. "We have been here for less than an hour. This is really strange..."

"There are many things we need to talk about." Japan nods in agreement. "First of all, let us go somewhere safe. There is a room on the second floor we can go to."

"W-wait a minute! Ai ya!" China grabs Japans arm, looking around the room for the item he dropped earlier. He rushes over once spotting it, and begins shaking it in emphasis. "What about this then?! What is with these clothes of yours?! They are covered in blood!" China shoves the item in his face. Japan makes a noise of confusion and furrows his brow.

"Those are the clothes I threw into the fireplace. Why do you have them?" Japan gives him a quizzical look.

"I found them when I went to that room!" It is becoming more and more daunting that his earlier accusations might not be correct. "Are you not... hurt...?" China wonders off as he looks over Japan.

"That is... tomato." Japan answers, pointing to the red stains. China looks at him in surprise, gaping. "I'm fine; I'm not hurt at all. I will explain the situation to you. And (F/n)-chan," Japan nods at you, "I would like to ask you some questions too." You nod in understanding.

"Okay. But where's Italy and Germany?" You ask, eyebrows furrowed. Japan stops for a moment, looking to you with a puzzled expression.

"They're in the room with the iron door. While I explain somethings to the Allies, can you go get them, please?" He asks.

"Sure, I'll do that now." You agree, smiling. Japan begins to talk to the group as you make your way out the kitchen. With every movement made, it eerily feels as though ominous eyes follow, peeking from the pictures in the dark hallway. The hallway is desolate, and your footsteps echo, so in attempt to shoo away this desolate feeling, you lighten your steps. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, you put your hand on the railing, letting it guide you up the oak. You take a deep breath to calm yourself, but it doesn't work.

_Paranoia is once again a pain in the ass._

Checking over your shoulder, down to the bottom of the stairs, you see the hall is still empty. Once you stop at the top of the stairs, you check both ways.

_Germany and Italy are in the room with the iron door. Japan's taking the Allies to the fireplace room. But..._

You peer down the hallway then pivot on your heel, looking down the second hall that leads to the second floor. The floorboards creak above you, it coming from the back of the house to the front. There's an Oni upstairs. Those creaks must have been made by something hefty. You place your hand on the wall and peek around the corner. Suddenly, a door from downstairs swings open.

" _Hai_. Italy-chan was--(F/n)-chan?" Japan stares at you in confusion from the bottom of the stairs, England and China on either side. They all stare up at you. You stare back — like a child with its hand caught in a cookie jar — and blink slowly before taking a step back, waving your hands around in panic.

"I'll get right to it now! This instant!" You babble before running towards the room that Italy and Germany reside inside of, disappearing. You enter the room with the iron door; your heart racing, as though you have just run a marathon. Japan and the others scared you. You thought it was the Oni, and so you laugh to yourself at the misconception. You see Italy standing in the corner, looking down with a melancholy expression, head slightly tilted. How he didn't hear you enter is beyond you, but nevertheless, a smile creeps up on your face as you quickly approach him. "Italy." You wave.

"(F/n)!" A smile immediately engulfs his face, eyes brightening up. "I'm so glad you're safe!" He opens his arms for a hug as he steps towards you. "What happened to you?" He asks, wrapping his arms around your form. "We were so worried! We thought the Thing got you both!" He pulls back, now placing a hand on each shoulder.

"It didn't. I'm fine." You give a timid smile before you let your hands fall to your sides, instead of against your chest. "But I'm... Not exactly sure what happened." You stare at Italy in confusion. You have so many questions, and not many of them can be answered by Italy. But out from anyone, he'd understand best. He would know what to do.

You go to speak, wanting to spill the truth, the weight on your shoulders suddenly lifting before a loud noise makes you jump. Peering over Italy's shoulder, who in return moves his hands, you stare at the iron door. Germany is in there, doing God knows what. You and Italy share a look, addled. But, perhaps that disruption is for the better, as now you have no confidence about confiding in Italy. 

"I ran into the Allies, and they're in the fireplace room. Japan told me to fetch you and Germany."

"What? So, everyone is here!" Italy's eyes widen, but his face stays neutral. "Let's go back to the fireplace room then!" Italy grins as he waves his hands around. "Some are missing, but we'll have an emergency meeting now." Italy nods. Then he lowers his voice, hunching over a bit to stand at your level, looking at you straight. "You are okay? I was so worried about you..." he takes your left hand and brings it to his chest, pressing it over his heart. You feel the solid bumping against your fingertips, so you smile, albeit a flush flooding you, locking eyes with Italy. It is nice to see he cares. He cares for all the right reasons.

_No wonder this boy managed to melt even Germany's solid exterior._

"I'm fine, Italy." You smooth your fingers over his chest and onto his shoulder blades, bring yourself to the tip of your toes, smothering the man in a hug. "I was scared, but I pulled through. Just like you can, too." You could feel the heat of his chest against yours, but Italy still hasn't wrapped his arms around you. "So, we can both be strong together, for everyone's sake." Italy tries to look at you, but your hair blocks his view. This human, popping up from nowhere, is now comforting him. Before they had been against physical contact, but now they openly hug him. His heart swells as he sighs, humming, and hugs you back as you bury your nose in his chest. You calmly take a breath. The lightly smell his cologne fills you, zesty and woodsy as he had recently walked through a patch of rosemary. For once, you are calm and comfortable. Is this what a hug feels like? You wonder how this action of psychical contact could release all your worries before your mind wonders if it depended on the who, rather than the why.

" _Grazie_." Italy buries his head in your shoulder. " _Grazie_. You have no idea how much that means to me." You pat his back and gaze up at him as he pulls away, creating more space but not quite letting go, his hands lingering on your hips. You realise the intimacy, your breath suddenly becoming rough, harder to release smoothly, as heat rises in your cheeks.

"You give the best hugs." You smile, letting out a giggle to cover up how awkward that was. You don't usually go around giving affection, and you don't particularly like psychical contact, but maybe this bond, created inside this mansion, is strong enough to overcome your teenage awkwardness.

"Really?" Italy asks, a smile on his face. "I'll make sure to give you lots of them."

"No, no, you don't have too; I'm not really a touchy-feely person." Your voice weakens as you step away. Italy chuckles, the action almost contagious as you regain a smile.

"You're very nice, (F/n)." Italy gives a soft chuckle, closing his eyes. You rub the back of your neck as you tilt your head, eyes crinkling.

"Not really. I'm just doing what a friend should." You tell him, moving past him. He hums in agreement as you walk over to the iron door and knock on it. "Germany, can you come out, please?"

"Understood." Germany's voice echoes before he opens the door, his figure blocking you from seeing inside. "Sorry for making you wait." He steps out and looks around, blue eyes searching. You halt, eyebrows drawn, before losing your smile, guilt draining you.

_He's looking for Prussia._

"Ve, Are you okay now? Do you want to go in there again?" Italy asks, moving up behind you. He rocks back and forth on his heels, arms swinging.

" _Nein,_  it's okay." Germany locks the door securely, turning his back to you both. "And I probably won't come back here. Or rather, I hope I won't." He looks down, letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Are we going then...?" You question as you motion towards the door. Germany turns to face you, blue eyes looking downcast as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"My brother wasn't with you, was he?" Germany asks you hopefully, barely meeting your gaze, but you can feel the heavy emotion it held. Hope glitters in his azure orbs, but the moment he sees your pitiful gaze, it is instantly purged from him.

"No." You answer, leaving no room for niceties. You let out a sigh and look at the ground, almost in shame. "He was gone before me, sorry." Germany frowns, eyebrows creasing.

"It, it'll be okay!" Italy comforts, jumping forward to place a hand on Germany's shoulder. "Cheer up, Germany! If you're like that, we'll never find Prussia!" He encourages.

"You are right. Sorry." Then he looks to you. "We were worried about you, and I am happy you're safe." Germany informs you as he pats your shoulder.

"Thank you for worrying." You smile. "And... Prussia is a grown man, and strong at that. He'll be okay, and he seems resilient enough." You then move toward the door. "Come on. They're waiting for us." You encourage, heading to the door. They exit the room together and head towards the fireplace room. You all walk in to see China and Russia on the foremost side of the table, Canada at the left end and Japan and England on the south side. You step behind the two, eyes glancing to the space on the bench before looking away.

"Would you like to sit, (F/n)?" England asks, turning his body to face you. He shuffles up, and Japan follows suit to make room. 

"Oh," your voice is flat. It's not like you can say no after they moved to make room. "Thank you." You pop down, swinging your legs over the bench. You can feel eyes on you, so you absentmindedly fiddle with your hair. Italy and Germany stand behind Russia and China, Italy on the right, closest to the fire.

"Sorry for making you wait." Japan apoligises, looking around to acknowledge everyone. "Well then, I'll go straight to the point and explain our current situation." Japan starts. "First, as you know, I received a message from China-san that said you had arrived here." China nods at Japan's words. "Italy-chan, who was with me at the time, thought it would be interesting to come as well. So, Germany, Prussia and I came along with him." Japan looks to the Allies. "A short while after we arrived, we heard a sound, and I went in its direction. In the meantime, Italy-chan and the others were attacked by the monster you saw just now." The Japanese man gestures towards the rest of the axis.

"Good job surviving that." England purses his lips, jutting his chin towards Italy and Germany in approval.

" _Sí_!" Italy smiles gleefully. "For better or for worse, I was the one being targeted by that monster. But luck was on my side, and I managed to escape!" He crosses his arms behind his back.

"You escaped, aru?! How fast can you run?!" China asks in disbelief, blinking as he cranes his neck to look round to the Italian behind him. "You young ones are so spritely." Italy 've's and skips closer to the fireplace next to Germany, seemingly to cuddle towards the burly German. You cannot help but watch them from the corner of your eye with apprehension.

"Later, we found each other. We ran into (F/n)-chan after they happened to walk in here by mistake, and they helped us in our search. We didn't know the monster's true nature, so we decided to spend the night in this room thinking things out." He gestures around him. "Since we had the key, we felt a sense of security and let our guard down..."

"The night? " Russia tilts his head at the statement.

"That's reallyodd... I mean, we..." Canada furrows his brow in thought before colouring, giving an apologetic smile to Japan. "Oh, I'm sorry. I started thinking out loud. Please continue." He looks down shyly, pulling at the end of his sleeves. You look to him, then over his shoulder to Germany and Italy again, their whispers catching your attention. They stand together and exchange a couple of words before Italy throws a small wooden box into the fire. It slowly burns, flames flickering around the edges, slowly turning the polished brown box into a black charcoal.

"We decided that one of us should keep watch, and Prussia kindly took up this duty. But, as I said, we ended up letting our guard down... The four of us fell into a deep sleep..." Japan looks over to you, but you are too busy watching the box burn. The fireplace starts smoking and Germany walks back to the table. "When we woke up... Prussia and (F/n)-chan were gone." You look to Japan, now paying attention at the mention of your name. "There were bloodstains in the hallway. We followed the trail, but... eventually..." Japan looks to the door, floating off.

"The trail ended." Russia finishes. Italy walks over to the table and adds his concerns.

"We tried looking for him and (F/n), but we didn't want to lose anybody else, so Germany and I stood by. That's when Japan found you guys." Italy said, speaking up once again.

" _Hai_." Japan confirms. "That is what happened to us until now. But... I do not know what happened to you, (F/n)-chan?" Japan looks at you. You blink at him as everyone else turns to you.

"I don't know who this child is." Russia stares at you, a smile on his face. At least this is giving you time to come up with an excuse.

"I'm not familiar with them, either." Canada raises his hand slightly. You look at them both, apprehension drifting about before you compel yourself to speak.

"I'm (F/n), it's nice to meet you both." You send them both a small smile, awkwardly playing with your hands.

"I'm Russia, little one." Russia smiles innocently, tilting his head as he crinkles up his eyes. Closer, his baby face is rough, chiselled, and figure bulky and beefy.

"And I'm Canada. It's nice to meet you too." He smiles. Even being the second tallest in the room, he didn't attract attention to himself. He keeps his arms inwards, legs together, and a small smile on his square jaw. You nod to them both before Japan waits for you to explain. You clear your throat, all eyes falling on you.

"I, well..." You look at the tabletop, hands fiddling with the end of your jumper. "I woke up this morning to find myself in the room with the Mochi. I'm not sure how I got there," you suck in your lip, "and all my things weren't with me, so?" You let out a nervous laugh, eyes squinting. "I guess that I sleepwalk--"You scrunch up your face. "Slept walked?" With a shake of your head and an awkward chuckle, you rephrase it. "I walked up there in my sleep."

"But when I found you, you were awfully pale and... your eyes were puffy." England points out. You look at him in panic, before looking away. Your dreams are the furthest thing from your mind, but now, your hands instinctively wrap around yourself, a hand holding an opposite elbow. You feel shame rising as a room filled with strong people stare at you.

"Well, I guess everything that's happened," you make a circular motion with your finger, "caught up with me." You hesitate, eyes darting over the wood of the table, following the cracks as they twist around the planks. "I mean, being stuck in a mansion with a monster should spook anyone, right?" You question with nervous laughter. "So, yeah..." you clasp your hands together, placing them on the table so you would finally stop moving them. "Nightmares." You force a small laugh.

"Sorry, (F/n)." England's voice is soft as he consoles you, rubbing your arm softly. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's fine. I'm awake now so... yeah." You shrug, letting his hand fall. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Such a poor sunflower," Russia says. "Become one with mother Russia; it will make everything better, da?" He giggles. You blink slowly, the mood shifting as you muster a smile.

"No, thank you." You say with a chuckle.

_And to add to this weirdness, I'm here with the personification of countries._

Russia tilts his head at you, wondering why you found it so amusing. Noticing his bewildered stare, you clear your throat and get back to the topic at hand.

"Where's France and America? England and China said that they were downstairs, but they're not here." You change the subject, looking to the people around you. Your question is met with perturbation.

" _Hai,_  I thought for sure that America and France-san would be here, too?" Japan questions, his hands rubbing together.

"They did." England nods, justifying Japan's question. "The six of us came here on America's suggestion and split up into two groups. China, France and I went to check out the first floor, while America, Russia and Canada explored the ground floor."

"Something about the second floor made us feel uncomfortable," China wiggles in his seat. "So, Opium and I want to check out the second and third floor out, aru. There we found (F/n)." China jesters to you, eyes slithering over your form. "When we were finished looking and came down to the first floor, not only was France gone, but I found Japan's burnt clothes in this room."

"We then went downstairs and found Russia and Canada fighting that Thing." England grumbles, thinking back to the event. Underneath the table, he flexes his fingers, brow twitching in agitation as he waits for something – anything – but all he is met with is disappointment. Why, when this mansion unsettles him so, does his magic become so weak? What is a sorcerer without his magic?

"I see." Japan nods slowly. "I vaguely noticed it when I was fighting against it, but that strange creature..." Japan wonders off as he looks to Germany, brows pulling up.

"It resembles America's alien friend, doesn't it?" Germany nods, thinking along the same lines as Japan.

"Aiya! That right!" China hits hand hands on the table, his long sleeves making it more of a thud than a smack. "I noticed it the moment I saw it, aru! That is it! Um," he loses his tenacity, head bowing down as he stops to think. "Its name was..." China slumps down again, trying to put his finger on it.

"To..." Germany joins in too. "Tommy? Wasn't it?" Germany looks around for confirmation.

"Almost, it's Tony." England corrects, his tone haughty. "They look identical." A sour expression makes its way onto his face. "This is all America's doing." A silence falls over the room. England has a valid point. Who else, when to pull a prank this stupendous, would you invite to join in on the fun than Prussia and France? France is a convincing actor, even if England believes his popularity is based on his looks, and Prussia loves to mess with others, so why not use his swordsmanship to string along the getup. The three combined could easily make special effects and rent out a building and coerce everyone into their web.

"America was the one who heard the rumours and told us about this place..." Russia adds, his voice floating off. This upsets him. Why had America not told him about this extravagant prank? "We could search for America to ask him, but I don't think-"

"I don't think so either!" Canada speaks up, anger rising in him. "America isn't the type of person to pull this sort of prank, and you're completely wrong about the Thing." He simmers down, body relaxing as he releases a stressed breath before he continues, words soft and yielding. "You're mistaken... really." 


	7. THree PaTHs - PaRt 1

"That's not Tony," Canada repeats himself quietly. 

"What do you mean, it isn't Tony?" England questions, leaning closer to the Canadian. His tone is condescending, but his expression displays curiosity as he raises a brow at him. Russia and Canada look at each other sceptically. 

"Are we mistaken?" Japan asks, looking to Germany and Italy. "We concluded that it was indeed America's friend and felt more at ease in our search..." 

"What do you mean, 'more at ease'?" You question in astonishment to Japan. He looks at you, surprised by you speaking up. "That Thing is trying to kill you, Japan. That shouldn't make you feel more comfortable, even if it was America's friend."

"We assumed that if it got to a critical situation, America would jump out and tell us it was a prank..." Japan drifts off, now looking down at the table.

"But you realise that isn't the case now? For example, this morning?" You feel like you're scolding the older nation for being so utterly stupid. But how could he feel more at ease after thinking it was America that constructed this?!

"I understand how strange it sounds, but America is harmless." England waves his hand. "We usually just go along with whatever he does for the amusement."

"Yes, but you are aware that this isn't America's doing?" You ask, cocking a brow. "Like, you are, aren't you?"

"Yes, we're fully aware." Germany straightens up. Russia is exhausted, as well as Canada, China seems sore, and England can't use his magic. This cannot merely be a silly prank. 

"I understand how you mistake that Thing for Tony, but even so, he would never attack America," Canada adds.

"Attack-Ai ya! It attacked him?!" China yells in surprise. 

"It was only one hit, but a strong one nonetheless. America was thrown against the wall and was somehow still conscious." Canada lets out a dreary sigh. "It had no effect at all, though." 

"Yeah, we heard those shot from the third floor." You add in quietly as Canada begins to drift off. Canada is disappointed; in himself and his lack of caution. He let this monster, a mindless being, get the better of him and take away his brother. He himself was knocked unconscious from the attack and had to have Russia save him. England nods along beside you, eyebrows scrunching up in concentration. "We had no idea what to do. We thought it was America's friend at first, but when it suddenly attacked America and America seemed to fight back for real... We realised that we were probably wrong." Canada is solemn as he looks to Russia. The taller man folds his hands, placing them on the table. 

"We had no idea what to do," Russia continues. "America was getting cornered, and when we tried to do something about it, he yelled at us to get away." 

"I think he," Canada swallows thickly, "he wanted to handle it on his own. But it was strong even for the three of us, so we decided to get away from him." Canada's head falls forward in shame as Kumajirou places a gentle paw on his thigh. "I couldn't fight it, though." Canada pulls Kuma into his lap, burying his nose into the polar bear's fur. "I lowered my guard for one moment and was knocked out. When I came too, both that creature and America were... gone." He looks beside him to Russia. "I-I'm sorry, Russia, for all the trouble I gave you... I feel I was completely useless." 

"Don't worry, and you weren't a burden at all! It's pretty hard to fight while you protect someone." He coos. "If you want to thank me, though, I will gladly welcome you as Russia's new territory!" He chuckles. Canada stares at him in surprise, but Russia carries on like he said nothing at all. "Anyway, we wanted to help him, but we didn't know where he had gone. On our search, we found the kitchen and that Thing appeared. Shortly after, England, China and (F/n) joined us." Russia rubs his chin in thought. "In other words, three people are missing. I think we should help them as soon as possible. America has nothing to do with it, so we can't feel safe. Rather, we should expect the worst." He concludes with a chuckle. The countries nod, and the meeting comes to an end. 

Japan walks over to Germany and England, China and Canada talk among themselves. Russia sits alone, his expression brooding as he taps his finger against the table, eyelids drooping. You grab your bag and approach the nation, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. 

"Saying about expecting the worse..." you begin as Russia looks up at you. "Didn't you injure yourself, erm... Mr Russia?" Russia blinks owlishly at you. He had forgotten all about his injury. 

"Da." Russia nods, giving you an answer. You place your bag on the table and remove the first aid kit, then shuffle back and forth on your feet. 

"I don't know if I can help, but I have something." You explain as you open it up, showing the different pieces of medical equipment inside. It is the aid kit that you had got with Italy. "I've not qualified for anything officially, so you can ask someone else to do it?" You explain, taking out the smaller green bag. Russia looks around the room to the other countries, all who are currently chatting amongst themselves before settling his gaze back to you. 

"You can do it," He nods. You smile slightly, your thoughts consuming you. 

_He's so tall that the only time I can reach his height is when he's seated._

"Can you show me the injury, please?" Russia removes his coat to show his thick blue jumper underneath, the knitted wool frayed and torn on his right arm. You roll back his sleeve, damp with blood. You sigh in relief when you see the mark. It is only three shallow scratches from his wrist to the elbow, and it is not bleeding anymore either. Removing items from the first aid kit, you remove the dry blood from around his cut in silence. Russia watches as you clean his wound. You dab it with the disinfectant wipes, and you peer simultaneously up to Russia to expect a pained expression, but he doesn't flinch at the cleaning alcohol on his wound. 

"Doesn't this hurt?" You ask, looking up at Russia in confusion. You have always hated putting on this stuff because it's painful, but he is acting as if you are stroking his arm, except you are not. That would be creepy. 

"I can hardly feel it," Russia assures. He looks down at you cleaning the cut. You nod, and you avert your gaze from his. You prefer it when he is childish in comparison to not showing emotion. No emotion just seems so scary to you. It is hard to read. You pull down Russia's sleeve after bandaging it. You falter and hold back a facepalm. 

"You don't want to throw away your jumper, do you?" You ask hesitantly. After cleaning and bandaging it, you had just covered it with a bloody sleeve. 

" _Net_. It would just be a waste." He replies as he looks down at his arm. 

"Russia, are you alright?" Someone pops up behind you, making you jump. The blond holds a polar bear to his chest, the creature looking somewhat droopy with his closed eyes. 

"I'm fine, Floating Bear." Russia answers as he looks up, a smile on his face. "Just a small mishap." 

"Let me help." Canada places Kumajirou down. "I still need to give you compensation for earlier." 

"Compensation?" Kumajirou furrows his forehead, his long whiskers around his eyes fluttering. His voice is high pitched and quirky. "But I'll be healing him." Canada goes to say something before sending a soft glare to his pet. 

"Kumudi, can you heal Russia, please." Canada sighs, sounding very exhausted. Kumajirou lets out his own tired sigh before padding over to Russia and pulling himself up onto the large man's lap. He sits down, leaning back into Russia's chest. Russia stares down at the small creature quizzically and watches as the bear places his paws on Russias injured arm. Your eyes widen as you watch an orange glow envelop Russia's arm. Reading the faces of the two personifications, they appeared as though they thought this is the most usual situation they have ever been in. Just like earlier, when some spirit of a large feral polarbear enveloped Kumajirou's form and attacked the creature. 

"You look puzzled, child, anything the matter?" England walks over. You give him a strange look before your eyes dart over to the bear, then back to England with a bewildered look. 

"Oh, yes. Sorry." England clears his throat. "I forgot you weren't one of us." 

_I forgot you weren't immortal._

You frown slightly, able to read his precise thoughts. 

"Kumajirou has magic powers. He's been that way since Canada got him from a friend at his place when he was a Dominion." England explains as he watches Kumajirou heal Russia, the orange glow floating around Russia's pale skin. 

"Bu..." you begin, then scrunch up your face. "How?" 

"Magic." England answers simply. "I suppose for someone like you it will be hard to wrap your head around." He then pats your shoulder. "Don't think about it too much." 

"England, can I speak with you for a moment?" Japan calls him over. England nods and before he leaves, pardons himself from you. Instead of watching him go, you stare at Kumajirou. The glow dies down after a moment, and Kumajirou puts his paws up with a yawn. 

"Owner!" He whines, making grabby motions with his paws. Canada sighs before picking him up. 

"It's Canada." He whispers under his breath. You watch them in curiosity as he holds Kumajirou, the bear falling asleep in his arms. 

_I guess magic takes a lot out of you. A~nd I just wasted supplies. Great job (F/n), next time ask for help. Why did you think it'd be a good idea to heal someone anyways?_

"Aren't you going to ask Canada for help?" Russia asks you. You hum in confusion, tilting your head as you turn to face him. 

"Why would I need help?" You ask. Then your face becomes hot. Do you have blood stained on your cheek? Something crawling in your hair? Your hand instantly runs through your locks then brush down your face. 

"Your wrist is bruised." He points, just as your hand is going to drop into your lap. You look down to see your wrist is encircled by splotches of purple and blue, like a bracelet, but across your wrist is four lines meeting with one thicker line. Russia peers over as well, curious about the small girl. "It looks like... A hand..." Russia breaths his last word then a look of worry crosses his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--" 

Italy lets out a sudden gasp, stopping Russia from finishing his sentence. 

"What's wrong?" Germany asks, looking over at his brunet friend. 

"There's something inside the wooden box! Just a second." Italy reaches in, his hand retracts. "Almost..." Italy hesitantly moves his hand in the fire, fidgeting around as he did so. 

"Be careful." Germany warns with an apprehensive stare. You stare in fright, a small squeal coming out from your throat.

 "Italy, stop!" You rush over to him, grabbing his arm. "Put something on your hand." You drop your bag and scramble through it before pulling out some cloth. You put it over his hand, examining it before nodding. "Okay, now you can put your hand in the fire." Italy laughs slightly, adjusting the cloth before reaching in. 

"I thought they were going to stop him." England gives an apprehensive look to Japan. Japan raises a brow, the edge of his lip turning up. 

"They... always find a compromise." Japan stares at you, watching as you hesitantly hover next to Italy. Italy grabs the item, hissing in pain. 

"Oops-Ow, hot, hot, hot, hot!" Italy passes it back and forth between his palms. The item cools, and he opens his palm. "Got it! It's a key! It's a key to some room!" 

"We got a new breach!" China announces happily. 

"Finding a way out is our priority, but, first, we have to think of a way to rescue our friends," Japan advises. "Those three are also tenacious people, so I am sure they are fine for now." Japan then mumbles. "They have got to be somewhere..." 

"Friends, huh..?" Russia smiles. "Sounds interesting. I was caught by surprise before, but next time I meet the Thing, I'll have a lot to thank it for." He pats his pipe as he rocks slightly in his seat. 

"Let's hurry." England rises, brushing down his pants. "Be it whoever it may, don't drop out on us." 

"Alright." Japan rises from his chair, speaking to the group. "We better split up into three groups, since there is so much to do. No one will be left alone. Each group should have at least two people." 

"Yeah, there are too many rooms." Italy agrees. "Ones we need a key for, ones that mysteriously open by themselves, rooms we haven't checked yet and rooms we can't open," Putting your hand in your pocket, you remove the keys. 

"The number on the key is associated with the floor number, so make sure you have the right one." You place them in piles on the table. Everyone takes their assigned key before Japan speaks up. 

" _Hai_. Now, about our unsynchronised watches--" Japan begins, but is cut off by banging on the door. You watch the door in scrutiny and adjust your bag on your shoulder, so it lays against your back. Italy shrieks, jumping away from the door and behind Japan. 

"J-Japan..." Italy stutters, fingers wrapping around the short man's shoulder. Japan lets out a deep sigh, frowning. 

"So, it found us after all." Japan placed his hand on the handle of his sword. "This room is no longer safe." 

"Shit!" England shouts. "Was it ever off-limits?!" Then the door begins to vibrate as the entity begins to push against the other side. "What are we going to do?!" 

"My group will be in charge of dealing with the Thing. Germany, Italy-chan, you will search for the room to open with the key." Japan instructs, looking to the axis. Italy and Germany nod in understanding, grabbing it off the table.

"Then I will fight with Japan!" China shouts. 

"I can join, da? I have to thank it for all the trouble." Russia sings, leaning against his pipe like a cane. "There's a room that I want to investigate, so I will be heading there with Canada." England looks to his old dominion, who nods in reply. "Italy, if you make any progress, come to the room with the piano." 

"I'll join you, Britain." You step closer to the Brit, who gives you a curt nod. 

"Okay! B-be careful Japan," Italy stutters. 

" _Arigatō_ ," Japan thanks. Suddenly, with a violent shake, the door bursts open, wooden splinters flying off the door frame. The Oni stomps inside, and the group steps back in caution. Japan grips his sword, Russia takes out his sword pipe, and China pulls out a taiji sword. Japan sends one last look to everyone, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Well then everyone," he unsheathes his sword, "I wish you the best of luck." He and China charge towards the creature, holding its claws off to make an opening. "Go!" Everyone makes a run for the door as Japan, Russia and China fend off the monster, attack its arms and shoving it back. Italy and Germany are the first out the door with England following behind. You immediately tail him with Canada taking up the rear. 

"Everyone has escaped." China informs as the door closes with a kick of his foot. 

" _Hai_ , everyone except us." Japan comments, tilting his sword. 

"It's not often the three of us get to do something together." Russia coos. "This is going to be kind of fun!" He announces as he knocks back the monster. 

"I wish we all could get along with each other better." Japan confesses as he shoots a curse at the beast, splattering its blood across the wall. 

"Right?" Russia sings, swinging the pipe up to block a hit. "It would be nice-" he grunts "-to be friends with everyone." 

"Quit daydreaming, you two." China scolds. "If you want the three of us to be all chummy and smiley, I have a sinking feeling..." China frets as the monster goes for a strike, but he dodges easily and regains his original position. "You know we can't have control over that stuff." He jumps back, taking a breath. "More importantly, the fight, aru. Let us focus." The Oni approaches, crashing against chairs during its rage. 

"You're right. Besides, we are working together now, so let us enjoy while we have no one to boss us around." Japan concludes. The large wound on the creature's arm is slowly healing, yet the blood splatters on the floor, a stream of dark blood. Russia stabs the knife into the hand that thrashes towards Japan and China takes his taiji and aims at the wrist. The hand falls with a thud and soon starts disintegrating. Russia puts his foot against the hand and removes his sword, the bones crunching from the pressure. Japan uses his katana to defend Russia's flank. 

"Hey Japan," Russia calls, "can't you just beat the Thing with that powerful technique you used before?" He gives the monster a stab to the torso and quickly removes the pipe. The wound heals, skin morphing back leaving no trace of what had happened moments before. Russia is beginning to get agitated. 

"I am sorry, but that is impossible." Japan apologises to Russia. "At that time, I was under the impression that this was just a prank America-san had come up with, so I got a little exasperated at him. It was the last straw, and that was the result. Now that I know he has nothing to do with this, my anger has completely faded away." 

"Let us do our best, aru!" China yells, lifting up his taiji to stop black claws. "When we go home, I will treat you to your favourite Chinese dish!" 

"Oh! I will look forward to it. That will certainly do as a great motivation for me to escape." A minuscule smile appears on Japan's face. 

"I want to eat it, too." Russia coos. "Say, if we can get out of here alive, can I drop by your house? You won't mind, will you?" Russia grins down to China. China looks up to him in exasperation, then shakes his head. 

"If we can get out of here alive, I'll think about it," China assures. Various blows are fended off and struck, dodged and taken; both sides are damaged. 

"You... woN't... eSc... Ape." The Oni groans. China gawks at the creatures sudden ability to speak. 

"Ai yah! Since when could it talk!" China shouts, looking to Japan. In reply, he rolls his eyes. And China is meant to be the one encouraging them, only to stop fighting himself. 

"dIe!" The monster shouts, slashing its claw towards the group. Japan holds up his sword and blocks, and then China goes in for a kick. Working together, they do considerable damage to the monster together, as Russia stands behind them, looking around the room. His gaze has gone from below the bed, to the side, everywhere, searching while putting away his sword-cane. The fight continues as vicious attacks are thrown. The battle takes longer than expected, but the team finally finish off the monster. 

"We will not lose a second time!" China announces, using one final kick to the creature's forehead. The Oni let's out a screech before disappearing, fading from sight.

"It is weird that it disappears like that," China admits with a huff. "It makes it difficult to tell whether we won or not, aru." He braces himself against his knees, trying to regain his breath.

"At least it will not pollute the environment." Japan muses as he seats himself, holding his katana loosely.

"Way to look at the situation optimistically." Russia looks over his shoulder. "But, not quite." He smiles sweetly. "Maybe this will never end, and it'll keep appearing..." Then Russia turns his head to the corner of the room. He wonders away from the two, eyes glistening over as he focuses in on a sound. China looks over to Japan and watches as he wipes the sweat from his forehead.

"Ar(e yo)u alright? Did you hurt yourself?" China asks Japan, placing a hand on Japan's shoulder.

"No, I am fine." Japan laughs through his nose. "Your backup was perfect. That monster seems to have grown stronger, though." Japan notes, worry edging in on his words. "I would have no chance against it alone. Thank you very much for your help." China gives a wistful smile, his chest swelling. Then he stops, something coming to mind when looking over Japan's uniform.

"Oh! By the way, why were those clothes smeared with tomato?! I thought it was blood, aru." China asks with a raised voice, pointing toward the fireplace.

"Well, you see," Japan suppresses an eye roll, "a while after I woke up this morning, we encountered that creature yet again..." Japan frowns. "And then, Italy-chan woke up with all the fuss. He got startled and started yelling, 'Vee! Vee! Go away! Germany, save us!' While throwing last nights pasta at what was supposed to be its directions, but it just ended hitting me in the back instead." His shoulders sag with a big sigh. "After we defeated it, the smell bothered me very much, so I ended up discarding it in the fireplace."

"Oh, that is right." China points out, more so for himself. "If I remember correctly, you had brought a change of clothes because you stayed at Germany's the day before the meeting, right?" Japan confirms with a single shake of his head. Then they hear a smash, jolting them both away from their conversation, attracted to the sound; leading to Russia. He looks back at them, mirroring their expression.

"What is wrong, Russia-san?" Japan questions as him and China watch the blond in interest. Russia hums, rummaging around in the draw.

"There was this clock," Russia picks up a piece before dropping it back into the drawer, "and the ticking was too loud, so I broke it with my pipe." He shrugs unapologetically. "Sorry."

"A clock, you say?" Japan walks over to Russia and peers into the draw. Inside are the remains of an old bedside clock. A dent shattered the clock, it no longer ticking, just crooked hands.

"I'm sorry if it was a clue, but it was so loud it got annoying." Russia sighs, poking around at the broken clock with his pipe.

"A clock," Japan repeats. "Now that you mention it, we can't tell what time it is in this place. Our watches are all out of synch." He pulls back his white sleeve to read his watch. 

"That is strange, aru. Even though we came here ahead of Japan's group, they got here before us." China shakes his head in confusion before reaching into his uniform and reading the time. "It is 11:42 on my watch, aru."

"Huh? But mine's showing the same time as yours, China." Russia tilts his head in confusion, peering at China's watch too.

"What? That was not supposed t--" Japan looks at his watch, bunching up his brow. "Oh! I-it is 11:42 on mine, too! But it was 6:00 just a moment ago..." Japan stares at his watch in confusion.

"Do you think maybe it's because I broke the clock?" Russia asks, looking down at said object. That is an odd coincidence that seems suspicious.

"That is possible." China nods hopefully. "At least in this room, the time is right. Maybe we can get the flow of time back to normal if we break more clocks."

"Then we should search and break the clocks in every single room. If we do that, maybe..." Japan squints, thinking. "Maybe... we can help... France-san and... America... Right?" He questions unsurely. Then suddenly a ring echoes through the room. They look to Russia, whose coat is vibrating, as he pulls out his phone. China eyes the old design, the electronic resembling a brick. Russia looks at the green screen, reading the black caller ID. China and Japan watch him.

"Russia, it is your cell phone." China points out.

"Amazing," Russia sings. "As soon as we fixed the time, the phone also began to work--or not." Russia frowns as he pulls at the metal rod on his phone. "The antenna isn't up." He looks at the other two and smiles. "Anyway, I'm going to pick it up and make it so the both of you can hear it too." He presses a button, answering the call. " _Кто я это_?" Russia asks as he puts his phone on speaker. A musical note resonates through the line, and then the caller hangs up. "... It looks like it got cut off." Russia inspects the screen as he pushes down the antenna.

"Ai ya! It is a bug!" China panics as he points accusingly at the device. A phone that old had to have something wrong with it, in Chinas eyes.

"A bug?" Japan repeats, scrutinising China. "Never heard of a 'phone bug' before." Japan looks at China with a deadpan expression. "What we heard was a note played on a piano."

"A piano..." Russia drifts off.

**【 D4y 2, Th1rd F100r, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - G3rm4ny & 1t4ly 】**

Germany and Italy stand in the hallway on the first floor, approaching the ground floor. Germany continues to press forward as Italy turns his head to look behind. He just left his friends behind as England, Canada and (F/n) have headed upstairs.

"That monster was a bit bigger than before, don't you think?" Italy questions nervously, peering up to Germany. "Maybe we really should go back to help them, after all--"

" _Nein_. We must first accomplish the mission that was entrusted to us." Germany replies as he descends to the ground floor. "Japan can take care of himself. What we are about to do might lead us to an answer that can get us out. We have to fully understand this house so that we can also lighten his burden." Germany furrows his brow, running down the steps.

"Ve, alright." Italy nods in understanding. "Also, if we run into that Thing, I'd rather run away."

"Understood. Let's look at these rooms once more and then," Germany clears his throat, "report to England."

" _Sí_! Let's do our best, Germany." Italy cheers. They arrive at the ground floor and do a complete 180, heading towards the dojo room.

"Italy, get behind me," Germany advises as he brings out his whip. Italy nods, handing the key to Germany. He places the key in the lock and turns it with a smooth click. He reaches for his whip, before clicking his tongue.

"Italy, give me your gun." He holds his hand out, looking to his brunet friend. Italy furrows his brow, tilting his head slightly as he purses his lips.

"I don't ha--"

"Italy," Germany warns lowly. A handgun is placed in his hand, and he turns the safety off before pushing the door open. Germany didn't want to fight that creature short-distance, and his whip didnt give him enough range. Italy's gun on the other hand helped with long-range attacks. If only Italy wasnt in such denail over the fact that he owned a weapon. The light seeps into the corners, enlighting the plain room and the four sliding doors on a risen floor to their left, the place shaped like an L. At the end is another door, most probably locked.

"We should check them first, Germany." Italy points at the closets all lined up as he hides behind his blond friend.

" _Ja_ , I don't suppose it would hurt." Germany nods as he lowers the gun, body relaxing as he puts it in the waistband of his trousers. He walks up to the sliding doors first, Italy nervously tracing his steps. Germany slides each door open until it clicks in place. He peers inside to see it is empty, rolling his shoulders and closing the door, an unusual chill running down his spine. He does this twice more, but at the threshold of the fourth door, Italy grabs Germany's back, his grip tightening around the fabric. Germany furrows his brow at Italy's jittery behaviour but brushes it off before sliding the door open.

"This one is--!" Germany is cut off as he is flung backwards, tumbling back over the floor. Italy scrambles away as he stares up in fear at the monster. It steps out from inside the closet, claws reaching around the doorframe and scratch it, pulling itself out onto its knuckles and feet, its knees bending backwards as its back arches up, spine pushing against the skin like it would split any moment. Italy scatters towards Germany, breathing erratically, pulling at him desperately to get up, get away. 

"Italy, go!" Germany yells as he stumbles to his feet, hand going for the gun.

"Yes, Captain!" Italy grabs Germany hand - against Germany's will - and runs out the room. He slams the door behind him as he sprints for the main hall, Germany at his heels as the brunet refuses to let go. Germany looks over his shoulder. The Oni barges its way through the door, and the door comes flying off. Italy runs in the library, Germany following soon after. He slams the door behind himself, panting for air.

"Germany." Italy whispers. Germany perks up and looks for where his voice came from. "Over here." Italy peeks out from the shelf and ushers him over. Germany follows him behind the bookcase and watches the door from between the books, pushing some aside. They could hear the Oni before they see it, its footsteps sounding like loud drums. Then the door slams open and the creature grovels as it looks around the room. Italy taps Germany's shoulder and motions towards the table. Germany nods in understanding. They creep towards it as the Oni walks further back into the room. Italy furrows his brow as he props himself against the side of a table, watching the monster. With wary eyes, he waits till the Oni goes around the pillar before running to the door. They successfully evade the creature.

Italy grabs Germany's hand once again and drags him into the kitchen with a slam of the door, finally losing the Oni. Germany and Italy drop themselves down on the sofa, trying to get there breath back.

" _Scheisse_!" Germany runs his fingers through his hair. "This monster creeps me out, appearing out of nowhere like that!" This is stressing him out. Gritting his jaw, Germany runs through multiple plans in his head. "If that  _thing_  keeps getting in our way, we won't have time to go for Plan B." Germany mutters, looks behind him. Italy, Germany realises, is no longer walking back and forth behind him, so he gives a glance behind, not spotting his brunet friend. Italy is at the door in the back, testing the handle.

"It's open, Germany!" Italy skips inside the room. "It's open!" Germany sighs and pushes off the sofa before following after. It is a small room with the same wooden furnishing and carpet as the others, and quite frankly unnerving Germany. The blond checks over the desk and bookshelf, then inspect the wooden crate sat in the corner. He calls on Italy, waving his hand.

"I think there's something behind here." He curls his fingers around the corners of the crate, sliding it over the carpet. A safety deposit box is in the wall.

"It's a safe! Oh," Italy shakes the lock, "but it's locked."

"If it wasn't, there wouldn't be any point to it." Italy drops the lock, retreating under Germany's word. "It looks like a four-digit numeric combination..." Germany sighs, scrutinising the keyhole. "We still have insufficient information. Let's investigate a little more."

"Too bad." Italy coos, hopping from one foot to the other as he heads to the door. "I really wanted to know what's inside." They exit the room, heading for the stairs. Italy begins his ascension up the stairs, but stops, his toes brushing the fifth step. 

"Italy, England is waiting. You know what he is like with timekeeping." Germany steps around him, only for Italy to grab his arm. Germany frowns, looking down at Italy only for his face to slacken. Italy's shoulders curl, back bent as his eyes are shrouded by his fringe. Germany reaches out, his finger just brushing the ends of Italy's hair before the brunet retracts, eyes wide as he gives a sharp exhale. They both pause, before Italy jumps back to life, yet his eyes remain erratic. 

"I think there was something in where the Thing was hiding." Italy chirps, but his voices jump too many octaves as he goes back downstairs, fast and jerky. "Let's take another look."

" _Ja_ ," Germany swallows hard, "okay." They make their way back; anticipation heightened as they cautiously walk back. Once they enter the room, they start from the left and work their way across each door again, only to find something in the farthest right door. The door which the demon was behind before.

Italy hums in thought, holding it as his eyes slowly trace over the shapes. "Another piece of paper."

"Another piece?" Germany asks. Italy stares at him in surprise.

" _S-sí_ , when I went looking for things with (F/n), there was this under a table," Italy says as he brings out another piece of paper. "I didn't think it was very important, but I took it anyway." He stares down at them. Germany gives Italy a side glance before inspecting the paper. 

"It is similar. Here, let me take a look." Germany says, taking the pieces of paper off Italy. They both have a rip on one side and two rectangles. The one in Germany's right hand is red and yellow while the other is blue and green. Italy stares at them nervously, his eyes flickering back and forth.

"It looks like a cross-section view of pasta or something like that!" Italy grins up at Germany.

"Why..?" Germany questions with a long sigh, shaking his head.

"You think it's something else?" Italy inquires, tilting his head. "I wonder what it is..." Then suddenly, a phone rings. Germany drops the paper in shock. Italy yelps too and pouts at Germany accusingly.

"Don't scare me like that, Germany!" Italy whines.

"My bad." Germany apologises, before realising it isn't his phone going off. "Hey, isn't that your cellphone?"

"Eh?" Italy pats himself down before stopping at his blazer. "Oh, y-you're right. Why? Our phones get no signal here!" Italy removes his phone from inside his blazer.

"Just try answering it." Germany groans.

"Ve... It's a number withheld call..." Italy informs, bringing the phone up to his ear with Germany leaning over, trying to listen to the call. " _C_...  _Ciao_..." Italy greets hesitantly. Then a musical note plays through the line and the caller's hands up. "... Uh?"

"What's wrong?" Germany asks as Italy lowers his phone.

"I'm not sure. I heard a sound, and then the call was cut off." Italy replies as he stares down at his phone in confusion.

"A sound?" Germany repeats.

"The sound of a piano," Italy utters. "It was only one note, though. I wonder what this was all about?" He looks up at Germany, turning to face him. Germany stares back at him, eyebrows scrunching together.

"The sound of a piano? Well, we succeeded in completing our mission." Germany stands a bit taller. "Let's go to where England told us to meet. I hope Japan's group will join us there if all goes well, too."

" _Sí_. Let's go back to the piano room, then." Italy agrees, skipping ahead.


	8. THree PaTHs - PaRt 2

**【 D4y 2, F0ur7h F100r, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - C4n4d4, 3n9l4nd & (F/n) 】 **

You sprint out the door, England leading the way and Canada bringing up the rear. You sprint upstairs and enter the piano room. No one spoke for a moment, either trying to regain their breath or wondering what is happening downstairs. You are doing the former. England clears his throat, readjusting his tie. 

"Okay," he grabs your attention. "We'll investigate this room before the others get here." England plans, green eyes already flickering around the room. 

"Alright. Um, first, this piano..." Canada wonders off. You cast your gaze to the piano and your eyes widen. Making a noise of surprise, you approach the musical instrument in bewilderment. The keys on the piano have colourful English numbers written on them. "It has these numbers..." Canada gestures to them. 

"Yeah, I see that." You say in a duh tone. "But they weren't here before." You gently run your finger across the numbers, but the numbers didn't smudge. You begin scratching it.

_Maybe sharpie?_

"Oh... sorry. That was really rude." You apologise to Canada, head suddenly whipping around to face him in panic. You didn't realise how blunt you are. 

"It's fine. At least you had the courtesy to apologise." Canada smiles, eyes squinting. 

"I'm not sure what they're supposed to mean." England inspects the notes beside you. "Was there something we needed numbers for?" England asks you both. 

"Not that I'm aware of," Canada replies. 

"We can't be certain yet. The mansion hasn't been fully searched." You continue to England. "Maybe it's for a safe?" The Brit hums in thought at your idea. 

"This house is built in the right era to have a safe, so, it is a possibility." Canada nods at your theory. 

"Yes, you are right." England nods absentmindedly at the idea as he approaches the bookcase. You stand awkwardly for a second, looking between both men, then decide to talk to England. You are embarrassed for being rude to Canada earlier. You stop beside England as he removes books, reads the blurb, then puts it back again. 

"What are you looking for?" You ask as you fold your hands onto your front. 

"Seeing if there's anything of use here," England answers as he reads the title of another book before replacing it. He then looks down at you, a gentle smile on his face. You tilt your head, sending him a confused look. 

"Yes?" You raise a brow at his staring. He puts the book back and faces you head on. 

"Thank you for saving me, (F/n)." He thanks formally. 

"I haven't saved you." You answer in confusion, squinting at him. 

"Don't be modest." England scolds. "When the Thing came to attack me," he takes a breath, "I-I was frozen stiff." He begins as he looks off to Canada. You follow his gaze, then look back to his emerald eyes. "If it weren't for you knocking me out of the way, I would have been harmed; or worse." He tilts his head, his lips simmering into a sincere smile. "I thank you for that." Your mouth opens to reply, and then you close it again; thinking of something to say. 

"I didn't save you. Japan saved you." You answer with a shake of your head. "I just tackled you to the floor. If I had saved you, then I would have attacked the monster." He chuckles. "I couldn't do anything. If anything I should be thanking everyone. They've saved me and protected me countless times." Then your gaze falls to the floor as you became quiet. "I'm too..." you chuckle. "I'm not as good as the rest of you." 

"You've helped more than you realise." He smiles. You blush at his words — also his proximity. 

"N-no, I haven't." You wave your hands around in panic, taking a step back. "I'm just a kid that gives beer and rice balls. You guys are the ones that fight the big fights, literally. If anything, I'm a burden." England sighs, shaking his head. "But it's true." You try to persuade, eyes stern. "I can't fight. I'm just another person you have to worry about. Without you guys, I would--" 

"You are very stubborn." He states, cutting you off. "And you aren't a burden. Don't think about 'what ifs', it's what's happening here and now that counts." He then looks at the door. "I think I should check the room across the hall." He ruffles your hair. You scowl playfully and sort out your tousled locks, sending him a scolding look. 

"It's a library. I only managed to check the first three rows, but I doubt there are any books about magic in there." You inform him, running your hand through your hair. 

"How did you know that I'm looking for spellbooks?" England asks you, furrowing his thick brows. Your body stiffens as you stare at him, blinking languidly. 

"You _are_ Britain." You reply in an obvious tone, nervous laughter inkling out. "The country of magic, witches, goblins, mermaids, Wizards and such... It only makes sense for you to want that sort of book, right? Plus you said earlier that your magic wasn't helping." You scratch the back of your head, giving a sheepish smile. 

"I guess you're right. Very clever, you are." England smiles down at you with a nod, then looks over to Canada and calls upon him. "Hey! The books in this room are nothing special, so wait here while I go to the room next door. There are a lot of books there, so I'll leaf through them." 

"Oh, okay." Canada nods, putting down what he was holding. "Just be careful." 

"Are you coming with me, (F/n)?" England asks, smiling. You look up at him, surprise that he asks before looking to Canada. England can survive on his own, and you just need to watch the Canadian. You shake your head with a smile. 

"I'll stay here with Canada, try to figure out the piano problem." You make a flippant movement with your hand. England pats your head and leaves the room. You look over to Canada, a timid smile on your face as he stares at you, surprised by your answer. You approach him, the air turning into one of awkwardness. You wonder over, pressing your fingertips lightly on the keys of the piano, inspecting the coloured digits as a note resonates through the room. You look up at him, trying to pretend not to be paying attention to you, but glancing over still. 

"Other than the safe theory," you stop for a pregnant moment, "have you got any other ideas about what these are for?" You look up to him, trying to make conversation. 

"It must be a code for something. The safe theory seems most likely, but we still can't be certain." Canada replies as he furrows his brow. He is thinking a-mile-a-minute. You watch him from the corner of your eye, examine his face. His eyes held an iron will, and the purple seems lighter as he analyses the keys. A soft lavender, so bright that it gives you a craving for Parma Violets. His hair, under this light, appears strawberry blond and he has an undercut, short hair hidden under a thin longer layer. Under your intense staring, Canada notices and catches your gaze. You laugh through your nose before leaning against the side of the piano, crossing your arms. You smile and tilt your head, a way that would read 'carry on'. Canada rubs his neck, cheeks flushing from your attention. 

"Well... The numbers must be for something. Numbers... Puzzles... Security too." He lists off. 

"Definitely not for a security system. It would have gone off when we entered. It's something else that won't let us leave." You inform him. "Magic probably." Canada wonders into the empty space of the room, his finger tapping on his chin. His back is to the door as he gazes at you. 

"So... a safe, or something?" Canada tilts his head. 

"It's a mansion, and they have them normally behind paintings or stuff like that, we just have to find where." You note with a shrug. "But there are eighty-two keys on the piano, and I've never seen a safe with that many digits." 

"So, maybes there's a puzzle that helps us?" 

"Possibly." You nod hesitantly, your eyes darting between him and the door. "Maybe the axis found something. Either way, this is taking security to a whole new level." Then you sense Canada's eyes. You look at him, purple locking with (e/c). You furrow your eyebrows at him, your lips falling into a strained smile. "What?" You ask in confusion. Canada blinks at you, then flushes red. "What? Is something wrong?" You panic as you stand up straight. 

"I-its nothing. I just-its-I mean--" the door suddenly opens, interrupting Canada's rant. His body visibly relaxes. "Eh, is that you England? I'm sorry; I haven't looked here yet." He apologised as he runs his hands together. "Also, we were told not to do anything-" he turns around, then freezes in place. "I-it's... It's here--" he stutters, staring up at the creature. It is as high as the door, creeping its way slowly into the room. It hasn't come into the light yet, so maybe it hasn't spotted you both. 

"Don't panic. Just-just stay still." You swallow, heart thumping against your rib cage. Your foot cautiously steps forward to its own accord. The Oni hadn't moved since it entered - but its eyes. Its eyes are what you shock you the most. Every other Oni has black bulging round eyes, three fingers and two holes for a nose. But this one is different. It's has a scar running through both eyes, as if someone had slashed a knife across its face. It's left one looks like it has been mauled as its eye are gashed to bits, much like it had been stabbed repeatedly. Even though the Oni's eyes are messed up, Canada could still feel it staring. It is waiting for him to make a move. But Canada couldn't. His body is frozen with fear. He can hear your feet lightly tap on the floor behind him, the boards groaning softly under your weight. 

He wants to look back, tell you to stop and to stay away, but he can't. If he moves, the monster will attack. Canada feels your presence right behind him; he can feel your hand shakily raise up and clutch his shirt. He flinches, his body shying away from your touch. The creatures head leisurely turns side to side, using its other sense to see the room out before it takes a step forward. You clench your jaw, pointing your index finger out and writing on Canadas back, pushing against his shirt and top. 

//Don't think it can see us. Don't move. It won't attack.\\\ You write slowly, carefully pressing against the fabric of his shirt. You stare expectantly up at the back of Canada's head. Hopefully, he can read what you wrote. His hand slowly slither from his side to behind his back and makes a grabby motion with his right hand. You furrow your brow as you stare down at in confusion. Did he want your hand? You place your fingertips to his palm, staring intently to see what he will do. Using his own fingers, Canada flattens out your hand. Your hand tickles as his finger brushes letters onto your palm. 

//Other senses stronger.\\\ He wrote back, his finger lingering above your hand. //Make no noise.\\\ 

Panic slowly rises in Canada's chest as you don't make any response back. Maybe you hadn't been able to read what he wrote? Did he do it wrong because you are behind him? Was he too quick? Perhaps he accidentally wrote in French Canadian?! No, no, it was English. Canada's face grows hot as your hand wraps around his palm, giving it a reassuring squish. You don't let go. His mind does a momentary lap before he realises you didn't intertwine fingers because 1) this wasn't some romance in a forbidden place and 2) your small hand probably wouldn't fit with his. There is no denying that Canada is huge compared to yours. 

You stare down at Canada's hand, eyes intent. You want to distract yourself, but you are scared. Before you had Japan, Germany, Prussia and Italy to defend you, and in the game, there wasn't the possibility of them dying in the Mochi room. But this time around, Canada could die. His life is on the line. And to make it even worse, since entering this room the script has been all off. Canada should have been complaining about America before the Oni came, and now he is meant to decide to talk to it, standing still or putting maple syrup all over himself. Your smaller hand is still holding onto Canada's, and your fingers absentmindedly go to feel his pulse, inching closer towards his, forehead just hovering over his shoulder blades. You smooth over his pulse, the skin soft and tender. It is beating madly, skin warm to the touch. You peer up at the back of his head in worry as your hair falls back to tickle your ears. Then your eyes widen in realisation - and if it hadn't of been for the life-threatening situation, you would have facepalmed. 

_One of the options is that he faints! What if he does that now? But does he survive the fainting one? But I'm here, what if that messes everything up?_

That doesn't matter as in a couple of seconds, both of you begin to become light headed. You let out a shallow breath as your head falls forward onto Canadas back, forehead pressing softly onto the thick coat. The blond becomes woozy as well, his fingers going numb as he watches the Oni walk around the room. He then stumbles back into you, the floor swaying under him. Your stomach jumps into your throat as you stumble back from the sudden pressure. The Oni's head quickly turns to face the both of you, hearing your movements. Your legs buckle from underneath as Canada falls beside you. Canada's breathing is faint, but the sounds of the monster coming closer drowns it out. You clutch your eyes shut, your head slowly being consumed by drowsiness. The last thing you remember is the slow beat of Canada's pulse.

**Warning: this fanfiction will have many triggers as it continues. Such as mentions of suicide, descriptions of suicide, mentions of domestic abuse, body harm, foul language, etc. If any of these do trigger you, I wouldn't recommend reading any further than the actual gameplay. I don't condone anything in this book that displays harmful behaviour, and I don't want anyone to spiral into an episode from my writing. Therefore, please be cautious and warry when deciding whether to continue. But if you are a masochist and enjoy angst and behaviour of the Second Players and First Players, then continue by all means!**

**【 D4y 2, ???, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - 4lph4 & (F/n) 】**

You wake up on your knees, your eyes open wide, but body calm and still. With a languid blink, eyes stinging, you look around to see where you are. It takes a moment to recognise the surroundings, as the room contains new objects. Four crates, one piled on top of three at the side of the room. The throne and stool have disappeared. A chill runs up your spine as you look around, shaking your head. This room feels even more foreboding than before.

"Yo, Beta." Your head snaps toward the voice. Alpha is leaning against the wall; a white shirt pushed up on the sleeves with his blazer gone. His arms are covered in scars, pale lines running across each inch of skin as he crosses his arms over his chest. His gaze is unwavering but in mild curiosity rather than a blank uninterested stare as he peers down at you. You scramble away on your behind, adding to the already twenty feet gap, and stare at him in horror.

"You-You shot me!" You yell. He glares at you before taking agonisingly slow steps towards you, his shoes hitting the cobblestone with a thump.

"Are you shouting at me?" Alpha asks, eyebrows raised in disbelief. It's not even in an angry tone, yet you cast your gaze to the floor. "It's your dream. You wanted me to shoot you." You scowl at the ground before rising off the floor. The room wobbles, feet shifting to spread your weight. You take a moment, fists tightening as you raise your gaze, face blank of any expression.

"No," You say. Alpha rolls his eyes at your pathetic attempt to look strong. At least it is a transformation he wants; it would be a waste if you backtracked and turned to your former self. All this effect he put in, and finally the results he wants.

"So... When are you going to kill them? And where are the rest of my weapons?" He asks, fingers idly pulling at his cuff, refolding it neatly. You raise a brow, confused. He seems more calm, almost approachable as he looks away from his cuff, folding his arms, so his fingers curl around his biceps, a simmer of a smile playing on his lips. The question sinks in.

"Kill them? Weapons?" You repeat, eyebrows creasing. "They're my friends. I'm not killing any of them." You scrunch up your face in disgust, body squaring up. "What have you even got against them so badly that you want them gone?" It is a reasonable question when you think it through, yet his countenance changes immediately.

"They're not your friends." He glowers, taking a quick step that makes you jump back. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't let you see them. You should understand why they can't have friends like you, or what they have done to others. The people they have ruined. They are so _selfish_. What makes you think they're not the same when it comes down to you?" Alpha stops a couple of paces before you. His face is set in a firm frown, a prominent crease on his forehead. "They only care about their own people."

"Because-" He cuts you off, raising his voice

"No." He jabs his finger in your face. "You aren't hearing me." The voice is like gravel, your entire body breaking out in goosebumps. His head tilts down, glowering. You freeze, unsure if his anger is aimed at you or the thought of the personifications. "This is your fault, anyway." He lowers his arm, lifting his head. He looks down his nose at you, his wicked smile spreading on his face as he holds his hands behind his back, beginning to pace around you.

A measly weasel being circled by a vicious vulture.

"They're more worried about each other and haven't even bothered to ask if you're okay." He says, stopping behind you.

"No, they--"

"Are you answering me back?" Your eyes fall to the floor. You couldn't say anything. Your shoulders hunch forwards, mouth pulled into a frown as you stare at your kneecaps, not sure what to do. "Seeing as you're so interested in me, I'll tell you." He smirks, seemingly proud of himself as he looks heavenwards. A soft sigh passes his lips, eyes glazing over as if he recalls a sacred memory. You furrow your brow as you stare at his eyes.

_I, against all logic, trust him. There's something about him._

His lip twitches up, showing off his sharp canine. The smirk is playful, jesting with you. He is enjoying playing with you, sending mixed signals. He moves in front of you, drifting.

"The reason I want those bastards dead," he leans closer, "is because." His breath tickles your ear as you stop breathing, unsettled. "They killed my parents." He finishes. You try to take in what he said.

"What?" You ask, eyes staring holes into him, not believing.

"You don't believe me?" He finally shifts back, yet now there is a pit in your stomach. You snap your trap shut. "They killed them, didn't even have the decency to put them on trial." He gives a deep chuckle, lip curling up as he recalls distant memories, sour. "I mean, they were bad people, but doesn't everyone deserve a chance?"

You observe him, watching his stance and pretences. There is an unidentifiable presence that sets you on edge. Not just from shooting you, but his presence is dark and foreboding, like a dim mist settling over him, his very own rain cloud brought with him wherever he goes.  Then you think of your parents, somewhere out there; or even here. The thought of them being taken away from you, them dying because of someone - _being murdered_ \- constricts your throat. Would you be like Alpha? Resort to violence? Would you plan some scheme to emotionally break down the person's mental state for taking away your family? The thought at first is pleasing, to torment another person for hurting you, but then you look at Alpha. You give a shallow exhale. In this state, understanding his motives - it is on some level - pitiful. To attack them back would continue a cycle of death that would not stop until everyone is annihilated.

"Do you know what's even worse?" He places his hand on your shoulder, smoothing his fingers over your shoulders. You try to pull back, leaning away, but he tightens his grip. You wince ever so slight, but stare down at his worn shoes

"No," You reply thickly. "No, I don't." You can feel the tears building, throat sore and eyes dry.

"Those fucking countries," he snarls, "found both of my parents and didn't give them any pity. They lead people to believe how high and mighty they all are, but they are weak and helpless and retarded. They just," he lifts up his hand and points out two fingers, "emptied a magazine of bullets into them, right there and then." His eyes darken, filled with furry. "What part of that is civilised? What part of that shows the humane capacity they apparently have for their citizens?" He stands straight, eyes a burning fire.

"That doesn't seem like them." You retort quietly, voice wavering. He doesn't answer you, just looks into the distance as his eyes close, a tense breath being released.

"I was there when they did it. When they killed my parents." You look up at him as his head falls forwards. "I watched them blow my parents apart. Well, my dad anyways." A sneer is on his face, disgusted. "My sister had to watch my mum die." His nails dig into your shoulder. "You think I should lay back and let them live for that?" His eyes flash black as he raises a clenched fist before they fade back to grey. "They are these immortal beings placed here by some all-magnificent being that are meant to _be here for us_! They're meant to guide us! To _help_! But instead, they sit on the sidelines and watch the world crumble. They thrive in disparency, the fact that their citizens will never know what they have truly done." You eye him apprehensively before speaking.

"Why... why are you telling me all this?" You muster.

"Because your naive ass will believe anything." He chuckles before grabbing you by the scruff of your shirt. Your feet dangle off the ground, and you grapple ahold of his arm in panic. His grins, staring at your fearful face. Your eyes are open wide in fear, and your jaw clenches as you grab his arm, nails digging in, pulling up your legs. You try to loosen his hold, yet no amount of squirming could do anything.  
You look so pathetic and feeble - it is so endearing to know he has you there for him. Humans have such odd ways of showing emotion.

"Al-Alpha! What are you doing?!" You squirm as you attempt to put your feet on the floor. He moves to the wall and pins you up higher, your shoes two feet off the floor. "P-Put me down!" You gasp, now trying to pry his fingers off. "Please!" He lifts his other hand and curls his fingers into his palm, and firmly plants it on your temple; A crude smile on his lips as his eyes turn black.

"I heard that one blow to the head here would kill someone. Wanna try that out?" Before you could say anything, he pulls his fist back, and with a malicious smile, slams it into your temple.

You are out like a light.

**【 D4y 2, F0ur7h F100r, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - C4n4d4, En9l4nd & (F/n) 】**

"Hey, Canada! (F/n)!" You suddenly feel a stinging sensation on your cheek. "Wake up, you bloody wankers!" Your eyes slowly peel open to see England crouching over you and Canada, his hand sending a sharp slap to Canada's cheek in hopes of waking him up. Your skull throbs with pain.

"Britain." Your voice is hoarse and sore. You sit up and rub your head, only to flinch back.

"(F-f/n)! Canada won't wake up!" England panics. "What happened?!" You sit up straight and stare down at Canada who is unconscious beside you. His hair has fallen around his face, his cheek tinted red from Englands 'pats' on the cheek. "Open your eyes!" England shouts again as he grabs Canada's shoulders and begins to shake. 

You get onto your knees beside him and place a tentative hand on England's shoulder.

"Calm down, Britain." You speak softly. England looks at you with wild eyes. That's when you hear the sound of fabric moving.

"Egh... Ha... Eh?... Wh-Whaz' happened?" Canada asks, slowly sitting up as he runs his hand through his blond locks. He flutters his lashes as the harsh light shines upon him.

"I don't know! I came back, and you were on the floor near the piano, surrounded in maple syrup with (F/n) on your chest!" England yells, making wild motions with his hands.

"Ah... I..." Canada didn't know what to say. You stare down at the floor, keeping quiet.

"You scared me! Did something happen!?" England grabs Canada's shoulders.

"Ah..." Canada looks to you, then clears his throat. "No... I can't remember very well but," Canada looks at England and gulps, "Since the flow of time is strange, you didn't run into it... Run into..." Canada cradles his head with a groan, the pain suddenly shooting through it. "My head hurts..." he peers up at England. "I-I don't think that creature will be coming to this room for a while... That's all I'm going to say." You place a hand on Canada's shoulder and smile gently.

"You can rest till everyone gets here." You tell him. Canada looks down, his face tired. "Britain, did you find any books?" You look at him. He is currently crouching beside you, one hand on his knee and the other on Canada's shoulder.

"No, there was nothing of use in there to me but," England looks down to his trousers and removes something from his pocket, "this was hiding behind some books." England shows you a knife.

"A knife?" You ask, holding it loosely in your right hand. The handle is made of dark wood; it's blade jagged and sharp. It feels rough in your palm, and you flip it over. On the handle, the initial L.V is carved.

"Yes, it was hiding behind some books on the third row," England explains. "It's not from this era. I don't know how an old relic got left in a house like this." You furrow your brow in thought. You look down at the weapon and squint your eyes at the engravings.

_This could be South Italy's knife. But because he's not here... it has to be-_

"You should keep it, England. You don't have much magic so you should have it, just in case." You tell him as you offer it to him.

"Actually, Chuck, I was going to give it to you." He explains, a thankful smile from the offer.

(Chuck is the only term of endearment I could find that is gender neutral and symbolises friendship, and suits his personality. If someone could offer an alternative that is actually used, I will be grateful.)

"Me? Why would I need a knife?" You ask in confusion.

"You said everyone was protecting you, and," he rubs at his neck, "even though I don't promote violence from a child, I would feel a bit more at rest to know you have some sort of protection," England explains himself. You still stare at the knife apprehensively. "Take it."

"Um... are you sure? What are you going to do if you don't regain your magic?" You question. It's not that you are scared of the knife, it just seems more logical to give it to someone who could use it properly. England chuckles at your questions.

"It's alright, I've got a gun." He pats his belt. You didn't realise it until now, but he did have a handgun strapped to his belt, hidden inside a leather casing.

"Oh... well, okay then." You stare down at the knife. Then you look at yourself, wondering where to put it.

"Put it in your boot," Canada advises. You do as he said. You fold your leg and place the knife inside the boot, on the dominant leg. You roll your ankle, making sure the blade doesn't get in the way for when you have to run. You can hardly feel it, which is surprising as you thought it would be as irritating as a stone in your shoe.   
Canada gets up from beside you and makes his way over to the piano stool where he then sits. He closes his eyes, leaning his head back. You watch him from the floor before you approach him.

"Are you alright, Canada?" You ask. He nods his head as he looks at you with half-lidded eyes, too tired to keep them open.

"My head just hurts a bit, but I'll be fine. You should sit too, you fainted and have a bruise forming." Canada motions to the side of his own head.

"A bruise forming?" You repeat, sitting next to him. England approaches and reaches his hand out to your face.

"May I?" He asks, raising a brow to you as he hovers his hand below your chin. You nod. He tilts your head to the side and inspects the left side of your face. "You must have hit it when you fainted. It should disappear in a day or two." His finger ghost over your temple. "Does it hurt much?"

"Where is it, exactly?" You ask, your eyes staring up at England in panic.

"You don't need to worry so much. It's only on your temple." England answers, his emerald eyes locking with yours.

_My temple?_

You close your eyes as England's hand leaves your face. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"No, no. I'm fine." You shake your head. He furrows his eyebrows before settling himself beside you, sending you a worried glance.

_How is that possible? It's just.... why? How?_

You rub the bruise.

_Why do I keep on dreaming about him? Who even is he? What does he mean to me? And why is he insisting that the personifications are evil and not to be trusted?_

You look at both England and Canada.

_Alpha must have been lying to me. Why am I even amusing my dreams? None of it was real. Maybe he's just the personified version of my thoughts about the darker side of Hetalia._

Once you are finished with your thoughts, you look over to England who has been staring at you for some time.

"We might as well sit down while waiting for the others. I have a feeling they'll be a while." England complains with a sigh, crossing his arms.

"If we're going to wait awhile," you grin as you reach into your bag, "why don't we recover with some goods and drinks?" You pull out two bottles of beer and three rice balls.

"You have alcohol?" England asks in astonishment. You nod absentmindedly.

"Yeah, they looked heavy, so I offered to put them in my bag." You explain.

"Thank you, (F/n)." Canada smiles as he takes a bottle of beer and an onigiri.

"And you're going to have a beer?" England strains his words as he takes his own off you. You scrunch up your face as you take a small nibble of your food, quenching your hunger.

"I don't really like alcohol." You reply. You all begin to eat away, lightening your bag as you give idle chatter. Canada sighs, holding the empty bottle between his thighs as his thumb rubs over the rim of the glass.

"I feel so much better." Canada smiles.

"I know, right?" You grin. "The others said that the food seemed to recuperate them."

"Aren't you going to drink anything? I know beer might not be the best thing after fainting, but you need something." England says.

"Your brotherly side is showing, Britain." You chuckle. "And I'm fine. I have water."

"Then why did we have alcohol?"

"Well... you know..." you furrow your brow in thought before, smiling at him to joke. "Water doesn't have magic properties like alcohol does."

"You can say that again." England chuckles, taking a sip of his own drink.

"As long as you don't go overboard, Britain," Canada adds.

"Overboard? Since when have I ever gone overboard?" England furrows his large brows, taken back by Canada's statement.

"America's last New Years party..." Canada drifts off, cringing slightly. England instantly freezes, his eyes glazing over as he recalls the event. He brings the beer bottle to his lip, staring off into the distance.

"Let's never speak of this again."

**【 D4y 2, F0ur7h F100r, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - 4ll 4v4l14bl3 F1r5t Pl4y3r5 & (F/n)** **】**

"By breaking the clocks, I believe we might be able to get the flow of time to work properly again," Japan explains. "We have broken the clocks on the first and ground floor. All that is left is to search for them on this and the third floor."

"We found this weird scrap of paper." Italy says as he hands it over to Japan. "And then we found a safe inside a room in the kitchen."

"A safe? Maybe the numbers on the keyboard could be some kind of hint?" Canada asks, looking to you and England.

"Definitely." You comment from beside him with a smile, proud.

"If we can open it, we'll probably make some progress." Russia clasps his hands together with a gleeful smile. "Italy, could you show us this piece of paper you found?"

"Here." Italy hands it over to Japan, flattening them out.

"It's a perfect match to the one you found." Japan notes with a nod to you. You hum in agreement, before furrowing your brow. You go to open your mouth, but you jump at the sound from England's pocket. England furrows his bushy eyebrows and removes his phone. "S-sorry, it's my cell phone."

"Again? Russia's also rang earlier, aru." China mentions.

"Same here! We heard a piano!" Italy adds.

"A piano?" England asks, eyeing said piano in the middle of the room. "Well, anyway, I'll answer it." England answers the call, putting it on speaker for everyone to hear. It is the same as the others. A note plays once, and then the caller hangs up.

"It was a piano note, after all." Japan says in astonishment. "But it was a different note from the one that Russia-san heard. Italy-chan, was yours also different?"

" _Sí_ , it was." Italy nods.

"Listening to a single piano note is the only thing in common. There's no doubt they're a big hint to something, though." Germany says, looking to England. "We should be able to solve this."

" _Hai_. It might help us find America and France-san." Japan sweat drops. "Though they will probably get mad at us for taking so long." Just thinking about America's loud voice made him feel exhausted. Everyone's head simultaneously turns to look at Japan.

" _Che cosa_?" Italy stares at him in astonishment, eyes wide in bewilderment.

"Japan..." You watch him, feeling guilty.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" England asks.

"Er, what... Did I say something wrong?" Japan looks to the three in confusion, his hand raising to his lips. Had he offended them without realising it? The western culture has always confused him.

"... Russia." China looks up to his tall friend.

"Yes, I know." Russia nods in understanding.

"Ex... cuse me?" Japan looks between the two with a raised brow, unsure. They act as if Japan has done this before.

"'Did I say something wrong', you say... not that I care to correct you, but," England gives a pitiful smile, "poor Prussia."

"Yeah, why did you say big brother France and America, Japan?" Italy asks with innocent blinks. "The ones we're looking for are Prussia and France, right?"

"What?!" Canada blurts, staring wide-eyed at Italy in astonishment.

"Hey, hey, hey!" England raises his hands, sensing everyone's discomfort. "What's wrong with you? We're here to save America, aren't we? Neither France nor Prussia came to this place." Germany and you stare at the group blankly before you divert your gaze to the floor, uncomfortable with the situation.

"Only... America? W-wait a minute." Japan shakes his head. "America said at the meeting place that he wanted to come..." He looks down in thought, trying to recall the events that have occurred. "And I... agreed to come with him... so I came here with America..." Japan wonders off, thoroughly confused with the situation at hand. "And France-San."

"Wait-Japan, what's wrong with you?" Italy bursts. "The three of us came here with Prussia, remember? America didn't come, and France got lost from Russia and the others..." Italy looks at everyone, his voice trailing off.

"You guys..." China mumbles.

"Wait! Wasn't America the only one who disappeared? Why do you keep bringing those two up?" England asks Italy, scrunching up his nose.

"What on Earth is going on...?" Japan thinks aloud.

**"Instead of wasting time panicking, I just have to think of a solution so that we could get out of here."**

"I think you should all calm down." You begin, lowering your hands to hush them. "You're all confused, so let's just take a moment. Then, we can discuss who remembers what."


	9. PAssWord - PaRt 1

Everyone begins to mumble to one another, worry wavering the room. 

"Japan, we could go and ask around?" You suggest to him, as he stands the closest by. The man seems to be losing his bearings, so maybe if he gets some reassurance of what is really happening he will be for the better. "Perhaps they might feel more, I dunno, comfortable if we figure this out?" Japan nods in agreement before heading towards Canada first. You greet the blond with an skittish smile. 

"W-what is going on?" Canada asks. 

"I don't know how to explain it either..." Japan looks to you. You smile softly, taking a deep breath as you ponder what to say. They need help, and as the only one informed truthfully of the situation, you should lead the way. 

"I'm not sure what... recollection you have of arriving here, but everyone seems to have different memories." You explain to them both. That is the best reasoning that they - or any of them - could come up with. 

"Who did you come here with, Canada-san?" Japan asks. Canada looks down, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. He is having a hard time getting his head around this. 

"With America and France..." he closes his eyes, scrunching up his nose. "I'm not sure anymore. I-I..." He shakes his head. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help to you." 

"Well," you start, "the first to arrive was Japan, Germany, Italy and Prussia. Then it was the rest of you here, along with France and America. The ones missing are America, France and Prussia." You inform both of them. "If you ever become confused, ask me. I came here separately, so I don't have these mixed up memories that you lot do." 

"Thank you very much, (F/n)." Canada smiles, patting Kumajirous head for his own comfort. 

"Everything will be sorted out soon, Canada." You reassure him. You two both make eye contact, and then your palm begins to tingle. Your cheeks heat up as you look down to them, remembering what he wrote on you. 

"I hope so." Is his final answer before he looks down at his phone. "I'm going to see if I can get to France or America." 

"The phones do not work, Canada-San." Japan reminds him. Canada looks down at his phone, his grip tightening. 

"I know, but I-I still want to try." You nod to Canada as you approach Italy and Germany, mind wandering. 

_I haven't really talked much with Canada, but I want to get to know him. And his soft voice. Awe~, it's so fluffy like, and adorable! I wonder if after this is over, we could be friends?_

You laugh sadly to yourself, grimacing. 

_I don't even know if there's an after. Argh, with all this happening and those second players, I'll be lucky if it follows the game Route. Otherwise, I'm useless, and in a very bad predicament if I cannot help out._

"A-am I wrong? But you came with us, didn't you?" Italy questions Japan timidly as you stop beside him. Japan lets out a bitter sigh, wishing he could answer his friend with something positive. 

"I'm not sure, Italy-chan," Japan says. 

"Maybe breaking these clocks caused some sort of disturbance?" Germany theorises. 

"So, you remember who you came with?" You question him, raising a brow. 

"Yes. With Italy, _Bruder_ and Japan." Germany replies. "How come Germany knows?" Italy asks with a pout. 

"Am I correct?" Germany perks up his eyebrows, not realising he spoke the truth. 

_For this time loop, anyway._

"Yes, you are, Germany." You smile, letting out a sigh. "You seem to be the only one so far who remembers everything correctly." 

"Hearing you say that seems to calm my nerves. I don't know why everyone has these strange memories for. And why am I not getting them?" Germany inquires. 

"I think you should be thankful that your head is on straight." You tell him, laughing slightly. He lets out a chuckle in reply, a sad smile on his face. You swallow as Japan begins to discuss the issue. Germany couldn't look you in the eye for the rest of the conversation, and you begin to worry. He is distant as Italy shoots questions at Jpan, his brow furrowed in deep contemplation. He mutters something under his breath, his hand brushing his hair back. You catch the word and are hit with the realisation of Germany's uneasiness. You reminded him of Prussia. You chuckle inwardly. 

"You do not need to worry, Italy." You smile. "Germany has your back." You and Japan leave him to mull over your words. 

"Are you alright, Italy?" Germany asks him. Italy looks up at him, his mouth partially open as he searches for the right words. "Never mind. This place is getting to all of us, no need to hide it." Germany looks off. "Once we find everybody, we'll leave." He pats his shoulder. 

"Do you remember fighting with me and Russia, aru?" China asks Japan, interrogating his former brother. 

"I may be old, but not enough to be this forgetful, you know," Japan replies sourly. 

"You two are so old." Russia muses, standing beside China with his hands in his pockets. "If this is about age, I think Japan should be asking China that question, _da_?" You contain a laugh, but a smile cracks your facade. 

"I will ignore your statement, aru." China bunches up his nose, side-eyeing Russia. He looks back to Japan, still holding back. "Japan, you failed to mention Prussia at that time, too. I thought you had simply forgotten, but you have been acting odd since then." 

"So you two remember who you came with, and who's missing?" You ask. 

"Everyone's acting weird, and it's difficult to tell what actually happened. But yes, I know." Russia informs you. 

"Yes, it is not hard to forget." China smiles, folding his arms. 

"It has been quiet without them, and no loud laughs, aru." You smile at that. "Prussia did have a quirky laugh, but it was contagious." You grin. "If France and America can lift spirits up with their laughter, I can't wait to meet them." They smile at that. 

"What is the English word for you?" Russia contemplates. "Optimise?" He looks to China and Japan. 

"You mean optimist?" You raise a brow, then purse your lips. "I'd say a realist, honestly." You shrug, craning your neck to look at Russia. "Because we will find them soon." 

"Youth, aru." China gives Japan and Russia a look. 

"Yeah... that was super cringe." You strain a laugh. Their conversation continues as your gaze wonders, their topic of interest seeming to blur from your consciousness. Instead, you opt for looking everyone over, seeing how they are reacting to the situation. You pause on the very first person, their skin two shades closer to grey as a sheen layer if sweat palpitates their skin. He lifts a hand, whipping his forehead as he gives a heavy sigh. He stares down at the floor, fuzzy eyebrows deeply furrowed. Your legs pull you towards him, a sheepish smile on your lips, leaning forward to obstruct his view of the carpet and gain his attention. He doesn't notice. 

"Whatcha' thinking about?" You tilt your head at him, lacing your fingers together behind your back as you lean forward. His eyes snap towards you, his hand falling to his side. 

"Just our current predicament." He scoffs, lifting his nose. As if he could think of anything else right now. "It's hard not to think of." 

"I know, but you seemed more worried than anything." You eye him, a smirk tugging on your lips. "Those three should be all right. The others have faith in them, so why don't you?" England blinks at you, mouth opening. 

"It's not that I don't have faith," his ear tips redden, "it's just those three in particular always find themselves in trouble." 

"And we can get them out of it." You shoot back, grinning now. "I know they're not the Great British Empire, but I'm sure even they can muster up something to keep safe." Footsteps quickly approach, and you look back to greet the person with a smile: Japan. 

"England-kun, what memories did you get?" Japan asks him bluntly. Speaking with China wares his patience thin. 

"Huh? I came here with you, didn't I?" England questions, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion once again. 

_Japan, I literally just cheered him up with the 'Great British Empire' stuff. Don't burst his bubble to quick._

 You mirror Japans expression of worry. After explaining it all to England, Japan walks off. 

"So... Ah," England scratches his cheek, "I don't even know what to say about our situation."

"What did you say to me, again?" You hum, faking about mulling it over. Ever since he sid it, it had sent a metaphorical arrow through you. "'I suppose for someone like you it will be hard to wrap your head around. Don't think about it too much'?" You thin your lips at him, watching as he sucks his teeth. "That's what you said to me. Remember?"

"I feel as though i should apologise..." He says softly, looking at you apologetically. You hum, letting your annoyance seep through.

_Maybe I shouldnt bully him about that. I know what he meant, and these are two seperate situations._

"Japan gets a bit drowsy when he tries to remember stuff, so really, biterness aside, don;t think about it too much." England peers at you from the corner of his eye, at first unsure before they soften. 

"Because of you, I don't think I'll be fainting anytime soon." 

"Huh?" 

"The drinks. It was American, so they weren't as good as the British kind, but I'll let that slide for now. The boy has never had a good drink in his life." 

"Wouldn't of thought it. He's, what, 21? Or 19? He's underaged in his own country." England hums in agreement, crossing his arms. 

"It's 'have'." 

"Pardon?" you raise a brow. 

"Have, not of." He pauses before continuing. "Well, you should see what America gets up to when he's at my place. That boy knows no bounds. He can make good bourbon, so I'll give him that." England bounces on his toes, a smile on his face. You laugh. 

"I guess America has a lot of varieties to choose from. The twenties were known for their experimenting." England gives a coy look, an eyebrow perched. 

"I thought they were known for a different kind of experimenting?" You giggle, hand covering your mouth. He gives a convulsive laugh. 

A loud noise catches your attention, the sound of broken glass and the crushing of metal. Being so caught up with England, you forgot about what's next. You are dumbstruck to see, at Japan's feet, a clock. And in his hands is his katana, the handle being the end that crushed it. You don't have time to reach as the cream and browns of the room morph into greens. Faces and wallpaper fade into the colours, the colours mixing and stretching, forming a scenic image of a thick jumble of trees. It takes you a moment for the familiar shrubbery to sink. You turn on your heel to see what you except, the front of the mansion. 

The air brushes across your face, the sour wind tickling your nose. You scrunch up your face, the view giving you chills. Three figure stand before the mansion; America, Japan and England.

 "Here! It's here! Just like the rumours said!" Past!America grins proudly, his arms wide open as he looks up at the mansion in awe. You can only see the back of his bomber jacket, brown leather with random patches on the arms, bold white double digits on the back as he stands loud and proud, a hand on each hip. 

"Hey, America, keep it down a little, will you?" Past!England rolls his eyes. "You're too loud." 

"I'm not doing anything wrong! Right, Japan?!" Past!America looks to his friend for support. 

"Hey, guys!" You wave your arm at them, and attempt to move forward. But you can't. Your legs wouldn't leave the floor, a force holding them in place. The countries didn't acknowledge your shouts. Before you even have to time to huff about it, someone speaks. 

"They can't hear us." You yelp in surprise and see Japan. He holds an expressionless face as always, but his eyes seem frazzled. 

"You've been through this before, then?" The answer is clear as day, yet Japan still stares at the floor as though contemplating. You look around again, trying not to overthink the situation. The bridge seems as unstable as before, the leaves looking crispy and the thick-trunked trees appearing empty, except for the squawking of the crows. 

"(F/n)-chan, while you are here, you should watch. Something about your parents could show up." Japan advises. You nod, and watch as Prussia appears, England and America fading out. You feel more determined now that you could see something that might hint to finding your parents. Maybe you would see something and find out if they entered or not? Hopefully they didn't and just backtracked to see if you were done in the loo. 

_Damn you, tiny bladder!_

"Is this it? Are West and Italy really in this place?" Past!Prussia asks as he looks up at the mansion. You give a slight smile, looking him over. He appears relaxed, a grin on his face. To see him so laidback is refreshing. Back when you first saw the demon, he was so tense.

"Hai... Indeed." Past!Japan nods hesitantly. 

"You're thinking 'This sucks,' aren't you?" Past!Prussia raises a brow to Past!Japan, a smirk on his fac

e. "I-I am not!" Past!Japan stutters. Japan furrows his brow as he thinks to himself and continues to watch the scenery, looking for anything. Past!Prussia begins to fade out and is replaced with Past!China and Past!France. 

"So this is the haunted mansion America told us about?" Past!France stares at the building with a pointed look, his blue eyes sharpening in critique. 

"That is right, aru! Let us hide before they get here and give them a fright!" Past!China grins mischievously.

 "China-san..." Past!Japan sighs. "Even if they did not do the same to get back at you... and even if it were not at this mansion, you should be a little more reasonable..." 

"It is now or never!" Past!China announces. "You guys, get ready! He is coming this way with Italy!" Past!France sighs, shaking his head and waving his blond locks around. 

"Wouldn't it be nicer if we just cook something to eat together?" Past!France questions. He didn't particularly like the idea of doing a test of courage, especially in a mansion that is a massive eyesore. 

"Definitely... " Past!Japan nods as he watches Past!China scatters to the bushes. Past!Canada, Past!Prussia and Past!Russia fade onto the scene as Past!France and Past!China go. "It clearly looks like something is about to come out of it, though..." Past!Japan says as he looks at the creepy mansion. 

"That's true." Past!Russia sings. "They are in this place, da?" 

"You go ahead and go in, Russia." Past!Prussia points at the door as a grin appears on his face. "Me and Japan are just gonna chill here and wait for you." 

"Eeh? You're horrible!" Past!Russia whines, a smile on his face. "Come on, if the three of us go together, It'll be more fun!" 

"Kindly make that four." Past!Canada comments, frowning. You jerk, not noticing him either. 

"Prussia, Russia-San, please feel free to go ahead. Canada-San and I will be waiting here while we have some tea." Past!Japan says. Then the countries disappear and in their place stands the axis. 

"Ve, It's really here." Past!Italy sings happily. 

"I thought it was just a rumour... I never thought we would actually find it..." Past!Japan mutters in disbelief. 

"Awesome!" Past!Prussia grins. "It has such a desolate feel, not bad." He nods, crossing his arms.

"It doesn't look fascinating to me..." Past!Germany says uncomfortably. 

"I agree with Germany," Past!Japan says, "If possible, I would like to explore it only from the outside."

 "Even after we had the trouble of finding it?" Past!Italy pouts. "Let's at least see how it looks on the inside." Then the scenery changes, but this time all the countries fade out. You furrow your brow in thought. 

"I didn't think there were any more memories." You mutter in confusion. Japan turns to you, and you freeze. "I mean, the guys all had different memories. So... there should only be five different ones, right?" 

"We should watch and see," Japan advises as he looks back to the mansion. Footsteps are heard first from the forest, and so you turn. You couldn't turn back and see, so you wait for the person to come into view. They thump on the bridge as they run to the front of the manor. 

"Who is that?" Japan asks. You stare in bewilderment at the tan man walking to the house. His brown hair is devilish and his grey eyes check around, a severely pissed off look on his face. Your throat closes up as you watch him, your body tensing. But he just looks through you and continues to the mansion door. Clenching his fist, he raises it and slams it down on the door harshly. 

"Do you think he is the owner of the house?" Japan asks. You shake your head, silently watching. 

"Open the door!" The man shouts. Japan furrows his brow as you squint your eyes, the door opening. It only opens halfway, the person behind the door not letting the older male in. 

"Keep your voice down." A female speaks in a hush manner. From where you stand, you can't see her face as a shadow casts over her expression. 

"There is no one here." The man pushes against the door with one hand in an attempt to get in. 

"But mother and father are. Wouldn't want to make them upset now, would we?" Her voice is sweet and feathery, but the man moves back, hit with icy taunts. 

"No." He grumbles, glaring ever so slightly at the girl. 

"Good." She giggles. "Get them here. I don't want any trouble now." 

"You're not the boss of me." He stays reserved, but the tenseness in his words seep through. "You're not mum and dad." You peer at Japan to see what he thinks of the situation, only to find that he has vanished. 

"Mother and father put me in charge." The girl says cutely. "If you don't listen, we'll have to play." She giggles before the air becomes thicker. "So do as I say." You blink, and everything is regular again. 

You stand in the piano room, and Britain places a hand on your shoulder, worry on his face. 

"Are you okay, (F/n)?" England asks. You blink a few times, staring at him in confusion. 

"Er, Yeah, I'm fine." You say, diverting your gaze to the floor. Everyone begins to crowd around the piano and you approach Japan. 

"Did we really just..?" You drift off, hands making a circular motion. 

" _Hai_." He nods. "You do not seem affected by what we just saw." Japan gives you a once over. He is right. From what you've seen Japan experience, you should be disorientated or something, but you feel as though it never happened. Only confused about who that girl was. The male, on the other hand, could be described as 'the man of your dreams'.

"That's why I'm saying that this piece of paper might be a hint to some kind of hidden passage!" Germany shouts, pointing at the coloured rectangles that are now on the piano. 

"Now your priority is deciphering the password?" Japan asks as he approaches the group. 

"Pretty much," Russia says. "We decided to calm down and try to figure out what's within our reach at the moment." He gestures to the piano where torn pieces of the paper lie. "And give it some careful thought." 

"According to Germany and Italy, the safe has a four-digit code." China points out. "If what we are discussing is true, then someone's phone should have rung for the last time, aru. We should probably wait for it." 

"How can our phones even get calls if we're out of range?" England queries. "Besides, we don't even know who has been calling us. Should we blindly trust the hints we're being given?" He looks at everyone.

"I'm getting a little hungry..." Italy mumbles, standing next to Germany. The blond looks down at him and frowns.

"What are you looking like that? Man up. Be strong." Germany lectures. Then someone's phone begins to ring.

"There it is, Germany. If you would, please." Canada says, stopping Germany from scolding Italy any further.

"Yes, understood. I'll answer it now." Germany nods curtly at him as he answers the call. He puts it on speaker, a little bit off feedback playing in the background. The note dings once then the caller hangs up.

"... It was a piano, after all." Japan raises his brow in surprise.

"Yep," Russia says. "Now, let's put the notes we heard together."

"The note we just heard was Si," Germany says. Japan looks over to Italy next, but the brunet stares at him blankly. You watch too, standing to the right of Japan. 

"Italy-chan?" Japan's face softens, taking a small step towards the boy. Italy boots back into life, his body reacting like he had a bolt of energy shot through him.

"Oh, sorry, Japan! The note I got was La." Italy apologises as he shuffles, forcing a smile.

"The note I heard? It was... Sol." Russia says. Japan finally looks at England.

"The note I got was Re. So together, the notes we heard were Si, Re, Sol, and La." England concludes.

"Let's take a look at the piano!" Italy smiles. They stare at the coloured notes, and Russia hums in thought. Canada stands beside you, rubbing his chin. You raise a brow, making a noise of contemplation. Canada looks to you, mirroring your expression. You give a brief smile before facing the piano, eyes suggestively looking at the piano notes and pieces of paper. It is silent for a couple more moments.

"Oh!" Canada's eyes widen. "I know how to solve it." Canada smiles proudly at the group. They look at him, waiting for the answer. "It's a very simple password. You see," he shuffles over to the piano. "First, the notes that played were these four." Canada points to the blue, red, yellow and the green painted notes.

"You're right. There are even these numbers on the keys." Japan agrees.

"So, it's 4259?" England inquires as he moves beside you, trying to get a better look at the piano.

"No, not yet." Canada shakes his head and places the piece of paper on the sheet stand. "Now, when you look at the piece of paper that Germany and Italy found." Everyone looks at the sheets of paper. "It's like this. It matches the colours of the numbers on the keyboard. If we match the numbers with their respective colours..." Canada drifts off. The yellow is 5, red is 2, green is 9 and blue is 4. "See? A perfect match." Canada concludes.

"Five, two, nine and four." You say to yourself with a smile.

"I see. Amazing, aru!" China says in awe.

"When you put it that way, it is rather simple." Germany nods, before straightening up. "Well, then, let's head to the safe." Everyone agrees. Germany leads the way, Japan by his side as they speak about what they're going to do next, as England walks out with you, Canada, and China and Russia close behind. The fact that your mind is whirled up in talking with  _the_  England  _and_ Canada,you forgot about Italy. That is until you begin walking down the stairs. You close your mouth as England and Canada speak. You couldn't exactly turn around and head back to the piano room, and you can't try to make sense of Italy's rambles and help him. The only thing you can do is to continue to walk down to the kitchen with a sullen expression until Italy reappears. Japan turns to Germany, keeping his voice above a whisper.

"So we are looking for Prussia-san, America-San and France-san?" Japan asks Germany.

"Yes. They are somewhere in this mansion." A hand touches your shoulder, and you jump, turning to stare at the figure with a pointed look. It is Italy. Your face held perplexity as you look him over. He doesn't seem... right.

_Well, of course he isn't alright, I know that. But it's something else. It's odd._

"Are you okay?" You raise a brow to the brunet who is now walking beside you. You give a pleasant smile, eyes soft and head tilting.

" _Sí_ ,  _sto bene_." Italy adds a smile for good measure as he walks beside you. The group travels down to the first floor and enters the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" England asks.

"To this room. There's a safe in there." Italy runs to the door and opens it. The group enters to see Italy run over to the right corner and move a crate. A safe is behind it, locked tight.

"Type in 5294." Germany orders. It pops open, and a key is sat inside.

"There's a key." Japan says, picking it up. "And for the ground floor."

"So that means it one of two doors." China says. They exit the room and check the door near the toilet first, but the key wouldn't work.

"How many rooms does this house have?" England asks rhetorically.  

"Too many." You sigh from beside him as everyone walks through the dojo. Opening up the door, they all slowly file in the large room. You step onto the large yellow rug that covers most the room, hiding the dull green carpet that is tattered at the edges.   
A tall mahogany bookcase covers a crack in the wall that pokes out from the top. You can barely see the break in the wall as you go further into the room, your shorter perspective blocking it, so your eyes swoop over to the white table that is on the opposite side of the room.   
England, Canada, China and Russia walk over to the bookcase and look at the books, looking for anything of use to England. However, the axis head towards the table. You follow after them, Italy beside you.

"All this walking is very tiring." Japan says, crossing his arms as he looks down.

"Would you like a drink, Japan? Or something to eat?" You offer as you place your bag on the table, getting ready to remove anything he needs.

"Do we have enough to waste?" He asks hesitantly. You look inside the bag and move around the drinks to count them.

"Yeah. Seven bottles of beer, three water bottles and eleven rice balls. You can have anything of your choosing." You smile, hand already wrapping around the neck of a bottle.

"The water please, (F/n)-chan." You hand it over to him. "Thank you." Then you feel something brush your leg. Italy accidentally brushes his arm against yours, so you look at him. He appears to be absentmindedly touching the bottom of the table. He scrunches up his eyes, looking over at the light. In reality, you know better. He senses your stare, and looks at you in panic, freezing.

"Whatcha' found?" You raise a brow, a face telling him 'I already know'.

"Italy-chan, did you find something?" Japan asks. Italy's hand retracts back as he fumbles to stand up straight and look Japan in the eye.

"Er,  _sí_ ,  _sí_! There's something under the table!" He points. Him and Japan bending down to see a switch and inspect it.

"Are you going to flip it?" You ask from behind them. "It looks wireless, but its tiny." You think aloud, crouching down to the floor too. They contemplate before Germany gives the order.

"Flip it." Italy reaches out and flips the switch. China and England jump back from their side of the room, the bookcase creaking. It jolts to life and slides to the right, revealing a wooden door. England pulls on the door handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"Maybe this opens that door?" Japan said, holding up the key. There are mutters of an agreement, so he unlocks the door. Everyone follows behind. You enter the room last to see bars across the room, the room containing a cell. You flinch back, staring at them. Your stomach coils tightly as your body goes rigid. It isn't like in your dream, this one has a cell door and is much smaller in size. Yours has no exit.

_Maybe that stands for something?_

You close the door behind yourself as you enter, listening to it click before your own mind does the same thing.

"Key!" You spout out, then clamp your hands over your mouth. No one seems to hear your shout except Italy.

"Ah, Germany!" Italy pipes up, grabbing Germany's arm tightly, stopping him from going into the cell.

"What is it, Italy?" Germany asks.

"Can I have the key?" Germany raises a brow at the question. He nods and gets Japan to pass it over before Italy scampers to the door. You watch him as he locks the door, his fingers fiddling around. 

"There's a key." Canada points out, running inside the cage. He picks it up and inspects it before walking back out.

"What room do you think it is to?" China asks, looking at said key.

"From my deductions, it has to be for the other door on this floor." England concludes as he walks over to Canada, the group huddling around him.

"Good thinking, Sherlock." You murmur as a grin forms on your face. England chuckles, his face growing warm.

"Thank you, Watson." He grabs onto his belt proudly, thumbing it with a grin. You chuckle, giving a warm simper.  Everyone exits the room and walks into the dojo room, heading towards the last locked door on the ground floor. You all head out from the tiny room, you counting each head along the way, making sure they all stand in front of you to ensure no one has disappeared, as you know what will happen next. Then what you have anticipated, happens.

"It's the thing!" Italy yells, jumping back in shock.

"Pull yourself together. If we pull ranks, we can defeat it." Germany shouts as he pulls out his whip. He turns to look back to the brunet, only for Italy to be running for the door. Germany growls under his breath in annoyance. "Everyone, meet back here in 20 minutes. For now, retreat!" The countries all split, you keep in the middle of the pack. They run down the hallway and head upstairs, but you turn to see Japan continuing down the hall.

"Japan!" You shout urgently. The demons footsteps get closer as panic arises within you. Looking up at the top of the stairs, you could see Canada and China looking down at you with wide eyes. You scrunch up your face, taking a deep breath, and fill yourself with determination. For far too long have you been sitting on the sidelines, watching it all go by. This time you could do something. This time, you will do something. You sprint after Japan to the kitchen. The monster's steps get louder, the floor shaking and your heart hammering. You are not about to leave Japan to fight alone.

You slam open the kitchen door with a clenched jaw, your eyes scanning for any life. Japan jumps back in surprise as you dart towards him.

"What are you--" he begins, but you grab his arm.

"Get behind the sofa." You shout/whisper, vaulting over said object and yanking him down. You pin his back to the sofa just as the door bursts open. You leaned towards him, your hands by his head, trapping him between you and the couch.

_Kabe-don!_

Japan initial thought jumps to this conclusion before he hears the monster. You share a look, both wary. You nod at the direction of the door, eyes making an arch to indicate looking over. Japan gives a hesitant nod. Slowly, you and Japan both peek over the back of the sofa. The creature heads towards the back of the room, giving you time to watch it. It reaches the top of the door frame, its two arms hanging down to its backwards knees.

"Stand back." Japan unsheathes his katana.


	10. PAssWord - PaRt 2

You grab the back of his uniform, pulling him back down. 

"No!" You whisper, trying to pull him back. "You can't fight it alone." 

"I'm sure I'll be alright. So please stand back, (F/n)-chan." Japan repeats himself, placing his hand on yours. He gently pries your fingers off. 

"No, you won't." You yank him back behind the sofa. Just in time too, as the Oni turns around, shifting its body around to scan for the loud sound. You both keep silent, hearing the creature's footsteps until it stops. You stare into Japans eyes, worry consuming you and you clench your jaw, body feeling hot. Fighting the monster is too dangerous for him to take it on alone. In the game, he dies if he faces it now. He can't, yet Japan refuses to see that. "You will not go out there." You order, holding his arm tighter. And in that instance, your face flushes. Japan stares at you in bewilderment. 

You, a human child, scolding him, a man well over his age? No wonder your face is so red. It reminds him of his flag. Japan looks over his shoulder. What would America do in this situation? He isn't here right now so Japan will have to become The Hero™. 

"I'll be fine." He reassures as he carefully places a hand on your shoulder. Japan gives a nod and turns his back to you. A solemn expression overtakes his face, one he doesn't think you could see. But you can, and you know that he knows the risk of this fight. The passive man takes an aggressive stance, his spine straightening as his knees bend, sword ready for a fight. Before you can even muster the courage to speak, the creature lets out a shriek when spotting Japan. You stay hidden behind the sofa, just peaking over the top yet out of sight, as Japan walks closer to the demon. Your heart hammers against your breastbone, looking heavenward as you press your back to the sofa, looking away. Your hands wring against your jeans, pulling at them as you hear the clash of a sword against claws. 

_This is just like the goddamn piano room all over again._

The sound of Japan groaning in pain is what finally makes you move as a loud bang shakes the room. You twist your body around to see Japan slumped against the wall, his eyes closed and katana a few feet away. It isn't like he could even reach for it in his current condition. The monster is towering over him as unintelligible gurgle bubbles from its throat, reaching out from the unresponsive victim. Your mind flashes with all sorts of unprecedented outcomes, and before you could even register what is happening, your body gets to work. 

The Oni feels something hit the back of its head, so with a growl, it turns to see an old raggedy pillow on the floor beside it. Its black eyes search for the target. It spots another human standing by the sofa, their body shaking as they hold another pillow in their arms, reeled back and ready to throw. The Oni turns to face them; its body positioned to block the exit. It watches as they stumble back, before sprinting towards the katana and lifting it. They hold it tightly, the end pointing down. The creature steps towards them, and they yelp. 

You whine the back of your throat, it falling out before you could stop yourself. You attempt to wield the heavy instrument in the same manner Japan did, but your stance is meak, body curling up like a quivering dog. How Japan could face this monster by himself was beyond you. 

"Stay back!" You point the sword at it, your face scrunching up as you aim the hefty object at the creatures face. 

"Don't cha' think we should help 'em?" A voice questions from behind the door at the back. You are too stuck at the moment to hear it. A dragged out sigh was given in response. 

"Why?" A monotone voice replies. 

"Italy don't want 'em harmed. What do ya' think will happen to us if the kid gets hurt?" The other one reasons. You step back as the monster continues to walk towards you, making space between it and Japan. If you can keep him safe, it doesn't matter. The beast falls forward onto its front claws, padding towards you like a dog. A hoarse growl is aimed at you, its back arching up. A whimper comes out of your throat, your foot almost slipping. It won't hesitate to kill you. It won't stop until something is done. 

"Japan." You start off quiet, trying not to trigger the oni. "Japan, get up." You say with more force, feet shuffling back. A long tongue slithers from its throat. You jolt back in fear, your eyes widening and it begins to stalk forwards. "Kiku!" You begin to panic. "For the love of-- Kiku, wake up!" You yell, your heart hammering. "Oh my god, please. Kiku, please." You begin begging, your entire body shaking. A shiver runs down your spine once you realise you're cornered. Between the back door and cupboard. 

In fear - as it takes another step closer, you swing the sword - almost losing your grip. The monster shrieks, you just managing to slice its arm. It looks at you; then it's cut, then back at you before pouncing. But, the door swings open with a loud bang, almost hitting you in the face. You shriek, surprised by the sudden noise. The monster isn't able to stop its force and slams itself into the door, the wood groaning in response. You push against the door, but it won't move. It's jammed shut. You are wedged between the wall and the door, the sound of grunts and hisses echoing around the room. You drop the sword, trying to push the door closed, or even move it slightly so you could squeeze between the cupboard, but it is stuck. 

"Japan!" You scream, worry consuming you. "Japan!" It's a screech now. You cannot protect Japan. The monster can get him with ease. "No!" You grunt, leaning your back on the wall and straightening out your arms to push the door. At the moment, the only gap you could see that is escapable is over the top of the door, the tiny triangle you're lodged in not seeming to be opened up soon. Your scowl at the door, mumbling profanities at the inanimate object as you began kicking it. But your effects are in vain. 

"Japan! Oh for--! For fu-aRGH!" You scream loudly, slamming your body against the door. Then, the creature shrieks, making you stop. The silence is taken over by panting breaths, which make you freeze. You lean against the wall and get ready to fling yourself at the door. You hear footsteps. With a tightly knotted brow, you purse your lips and throw yourself against the door. Only for the door to be unwedged in the last second and you to fly into a chest. The person chuckles, and your nose is filled with the scent of Axe body spray. Your face is against firm flesh, and the moment it takes your mind to whirl around this, the person's chest vibrates with laughter.

"Looks like you've fallen for me." At that exact line, you jump back and fall on your butt, scooting away from him until your back hits the wall. The position you were in before, stuck behind a door, sounds like a better place to be right now. Behind the two men is the sizzling body of the Oni, its blood evaporating and carcass fading. 

"No, I think your ugly mug scared them." The second one says. The first to speak has a thick Bronx accent, a snake bite on his lip, a total of three cartilages on his ears and a gauge. All black. His jeans are ripped in a street style, and he wears red converses on his feet. He is the picturesque definition of bad boy. He swings a spiked bat to lay on his shoulder, a smouldering grin on his face as he looks down at you. The second one leans against a hockey stick and is defiantly from Quebec. Not that you'd be able to tell, it's just how could you not know. The amount of information you knew about these two could fill a book. 

He looks at his brother, not the slightest bit interested in you, and nods towards Japan, his blond hair jumping at his shoulders with the sudden movement. It is tied back in a loose ponytail that reaches his red mountaineer jacket, only one hair free from the hair tie and the strand to curl upwards. His form towers over yours as you stare up at him, his eyes covered by black shades. You don't need to see his eyes to know who he is. With long fingers, he scratches at the light stubble on his chin. 

"What do you want to do with him?" He asks, looking briefly at Japan. 

"Not ours to get." 2p!America shrugs, his bomber jacket shifting on his shoulders. Your breathing becomes ragged as you look at them. The American looks at you, a smirk on his face. You make a noise in the back of your throat. 

_I said I wasn't going to be left alone. I am currently alone!_

"Kid, you alright down there?" He chuckles. "Looks like you're gonna shit yourself." Matthieu sighs and moves his arm out. You flinch back, raising an arm to cover your face. You sit like that for a second, not running or making a sound. That silence is retaliated for a moment before you feel holes being stared into you. 

"I guess they've already told you about us," Allen growls. You look up at them, scared out of your wits. 

"I-I..." You frown, eyes half-lidded as you look away from them. "No." You say quietly. You slowly move your arm down, it trembling from pins and needes. Matthieu grabs that arm and pulls you up to your feet. He yanks hard, pulling you up on your feet and into his chest. Pine trees and charred wood. You stumble backwards, not liking the contact, and look at them both wide-eyed. Allen steps towards you. 

"You're comin' with us." He gets closer to you, reaching out. You panic, moving your arms out from his reach. Allen sighs, noticing your apparent hesitance. "Don't make this difficult for yourself." You are quiet, furrowing your brow, giving him a pointed look. 

"Only if-" You look away, eyes resting on Japan. "Only if you promise not to harm them." You aren't some doll people can pull around and use. So you will stand your ground. 

"I can't promise that." He scrunches up his nose. You look at him through your lashes, mouth dry. 

"Fine then." Allen lets out a dramatic sigh as he flicks up his shades, revealing candy red eyes. "What will it take?" 

"Pardon?" You question, your mouth hung open slightly as you stare into his eyes. It caught you off guard. You have never seen that shade of red before, let alone as an eye colour. It has a glint to it compared to Prussia's, nod red like an apple, but a deep red lollipop. 

"What will it take," he says slowly, "for you to join us?" You stand in silence, and your eyes go over to Japan, on the floor, then to the weapons that the males held. 

"For you to not hurt them." 

"No deal." He groans, exasperated. "C'mon. Money, drugs, sex?" He lists off on his fingers. 

"N-no!" You flush. "I don't want that!" 

"Huh? Why not?" He seems surprised by your refusal. Matthieu stands beside him, looking bored as ever. 

"Why do you want me?" Is your retaliation. You clench your jaw as you furrow your brow, trying to be strong. 

"Italy and England seem to fuckin' agree on something for once, and I'm not about to get in the way of that." Allen crooks a brow at you, eyeing your body. 

_He's trying to figure out why they want me. I don't know, and looking at my appearance isn't going to help._

"Allen, I'm not..." you take a breath to calm yourself. "I don't want anyone to get hurt." You look down at the floor, feeling smaller than ever. Matthieu and Allen share a look, unsure of what to do. They could just take them, but that would require effort. 

"Let's go, bro." Matthieu says to Allen, moving the hockey stick. The blood-stained-and-bandage-wrapped-hockey-stick, on his shoulder. 

"What?! We can't! Italy will fuckin' destroy us if he finds out we let 'em go free." Allen points at you. 

"That's only if he finds out." Matthieu replies, giving Allen and you a look. 

"...Thank you." He looks to you and tilts his head down, looking at you over the bridge of his glasses. Dull violet eyes look down on you. 

"If you were that thankful, you'd come with us." 

"Burn." Allen chuckles. "'Nd, hey, we should get some compensation for helping you and your friend over there." He juts his thumb towards Japan. "No one is altruistic."

"Big word." Matthieu whistles, mocking him. Allen jabs his elbow into his side, as you quickly remove your bag from your back. Allen smirks, showing off his teeth. Except for one. He is missing an incisor. 

"Yes, of course." You stammer, chest tightening. Allen wiggles his brows to his brother suggestively, Matthieu rolls his eyes, but the next thing Allen knows is your offering him beer bottles and rice balls. "I know you... probably won't believe me, but these will help you when you have to fight the Thing." Allen looks at you hesitantly. 

"Well, when doesn't alcohol help?" He chuckles, taking the necks of the bottles.

"No, I'm serious. They help." You repeat, nodding at him. 

"You're right." Allen pops the cap off, taking a big gulp of the drink. "I don't believe ya'." Your eyes watch his expression as you wait for something, anything, to indicate something. He squints at you, finding your stare unsettling. You raise a brow at him, licking your lips. He takes a big dramatic sigh, eyebrows shooting up. "Yeah, I'm feeling somethin'." He brings the drink back to his lips, taking a long chug.

"Really?" You ask with a hopeful smile. Allen falters at your expression, lip twitching. 

"No." You quieten down, lips forming into an o. 

"Let's get going." Matthieu looks over to Japan before turning to you. "And don't speak a word of this to the others." You nod. "It won't be good for us if they find out." 

"Why?" You question. "If I may ask..." you add on once he looks at you. 

"They don't like us. That's all you need to know." Allen throws the empty bottle towards the kitchen, it spinning until hitting the edge of the sink with a smash, shattering everywhere. You watch in disgust, eyebrows scrunching together and lip curling up. You shake your head, looking at him with slight annoyance. At least that act of irresponsibleness reminded you of something.

"Before you leave," you began, grabbing their attention. Allen and Matthieu look at you, one with a cold stare and the other looking proud of themselves. "Can I ask you a question?" Matthieu nods his head, so you continue. "Did you guys break the plate?" 

"What plate?" Allen furrows his brow. 

"Never mind then." You brush it off, your eyes darting over to Japan, hand waving flippantly. "You should get going." 

"Two more beers." Allen puts his hand out. You furrow your brow and simmer for a moment. "They're for the road, and we answered your question. Fairtrade." You take them out and pass them to him. "And is this rice vegetarian?" 

"I don't know, ask Kuro about it. Now go before Japan wakes up." You walk over to the unconscious nation and turn your back to the brothers. You look at Japan, his hair in a mess and shallow breaths leaving him. He is tired, so maybe you should let him rest. He must have fought hard against the Oni. Yet, Matthieu and Allen killed it in a matter of minutes. The two send you a questioning glance, watching as you brush back Japans fringe and cup his forehead. 

You spoke to them like you knew them, behaved as if you could make stupid requests. Maybe they could use that. As the door opens, you quickly turn back to stop the North American brothers and say a few words. You needed extra support, and who better to ask that the duo who killed that monster so quickly. The pair look at each other, unsure, before bargaining with you. 

It is always so easy to exploit the innocent. 

You gather more supplies from the Magic Toilet. Your bag is quite light after giving away so many beers and rice balls. You sigh, wondering how many points you have. Once you return you take out a book from your bag and begin reading, still not wanting to wake Japan up. If the others were that worried, they would come. In the meantime, you would cover Japan with the blanket on the sofa, and sit beside him while you wait. 

Once he did wake up, Japan is frazzled. He questions you about the Oni. As far as Japan knows, it disappeared after knocking him out. You promised Matthieu you wouldn't snitch. 

_What Japan doesn't know won't hurt him. Snitches get stitches, and with the 2p's involved, I'd probably get a toe tag too._

"We should move quickly. The Thing may be out there still." Japan says as he sheaths his katana after picking it up from the door. You had propped it against the door earlier, using it as a wedge when you left so nothing could get in. 

"Okay." You nod, looking around the room one last time. "They said they'd return to that room, so let's check there first." On that treacherous note, you went in search of the others.

**【 D4y 2, First F100r, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - 4ll 4v41l4bl3 F1r5t Pl4y3r5 & (F/n) 】**

"Ai ya, you're back." China shouts, walking over to you both. "Are you okay? Sorry you had to go through that." He pats Japan's back but looks at you.

"No, on the contrary, I am the one who should apologise for asking you to deal with this. It is thanks to (F/n)-chan that I'm alright." Japan nods to you in appreciation. You nod back, too out of breath to agree/disagree with him.

"I wish it had been me instead, though... But you're really fast too, so it's all good." Italy smiles, nodding quickly.

"You did very well. And we found a clock!" Canada says, holding said item. You perk up and look at it. What memories did this one hold? You couldn't quite remember. You stand up straight, paying attention.

"The key we found leads to the basement, right?" Russia asks. "Before we go, though, we have to settle this memory confusion."

"Before breaking the clock," Germany speaks up, "if anyone wants to say something, take your chance and be clear and precise in three minutes. If you have something to say, raise your hand." Germany instructs.

"May I go first, then?" England raises his palm. Germany nods and England lowers his hand. "I don't think it's just me, but... Hasn't anyone noticed anything when we break the clocks?" England questions with a raised brow.

"... You noticed it, too?" China sighs in relief. "Then it was not just my imagination, aru."

"You mean we all get false memories whenever we break a clock?" Russia asks with a raised brow.

"R-really?" Germany looks around in surprise.

"When we broke the clock in the piano room, I got memories of coming here with Japan and others, aru. But..." China wonders off.

" _Da_. Our memories are all tangled, but first, let's try to remember how we started." Russia says. Everyone thinks back to the meeting place as you listen, imagining the scenario.

"It all started at the world meeting. We were all gathered in a single place, including those who are missing now." England begins.

"Right," Japan nods. "There is no doubt that this was where we started. America told us that he had heard rumours about this mansion and said he wanted to come to see what it was like."

"The meeting had ended, and we had a free day from work and had nothing better to do, so we decided to tag along." Canada adds then lifts his hand and begins to list off names. "I came with America, China, Russia, France, and England." He doesn't sound very sure and looks around for approval.

"That is correct." China settles his worry. "We also invited Japan, but he did not come, aru. That is why I sent him a message right before I came into the mansion."

"Italy saw that message and began to say that he wanted to come, too. So Japan, Italy, _Bruder_ and I headed here." Germany says.

"... _Sí_." Italy agrees slowly.

"But I also have different memories." England ponders, looking heavenward. "I remember coming with America and Japan, and it was China who got separated from us, not France." He furrows his brow in confusion. They are silent as the image of the meeting place dissolves from your mind, and you look over to Italy who appears like he is going to speak up.

_Time loops aren't going to be mentioned. That is later, so I cannot exactly help them. I can only settle their worry like Italy. He knows the right thing to say, just to calm everyone's nerves; he's done this so many times before._

"Maybe we're getting confused because there are several mixed memories? We don't know which one is right... and it makes us draw the wrong conclusions." Italy reasons with a shrug.

" _Da_ , that's also an idea..." Russia nods. "When false memories get mixed in to hide the truth, we get confused and don't know what is what." Russia looks everyone over. "And once you suspect something, everything else becomes suspicious." His gaze doesn't match his soft smile as his eyes linger on each figure. You and Italy look up at him, your bodies tense as Russia gives you a look before moving onto Japan. You feel your throat constrict. Is he always like this, or does he suspect something? Maybe he doesn't trust you because he doesn't know you as well as the others. But then again, he doesn't seem to trust Italy either.

"Well, then, that means that from now on, whenever we break a clock, we'll get a lot of false memories, but we shouldn't believe any of them!" Italy says with a smile, happy this mess is over.

_He... isn't entirely correct, but I understand that he wants to protect them for as long as he can._

"If we invite confusion..." Japan mutters. "Right," he nods, "I think we must discard those fake memories without believing them."

"What a bother, aru," China complains. "We will have to be ready to get strange memories when we break the clocks."

"Alright then, its settled. Don't let the false memories get to you. Is everyone ready?" Germany looks around. "Can I break the clock? If you get any strange memories, just forget about them right away. Don't forget whom you came with or how you came to be here now."

"Y-yeah, if we don't break it, time won't go back to normal." England nods, his face determined. "We have to break it as soon as possible."

"Alright, then..." Germany breaks the clock.

**《 D4y 1, S3c0nd F100r, S3v3n7h Tim3 L00p - J4p4n & Pru55i4 》**

Japan blinks away the fuzziness and looks around. He finds himself in the same room that he reunited with Prussia in. First floor, fourth bedroom. Past!Japan enters the room and spots Past!Prussia hiding by the bed.

"Prussia!" Past!Japan shouts, running towards his Albion friend. Japan watches as Past!Prussia jumps to life, swinging his sword at the sound of Past!Japan hastily approaching.

"Who's there!?" Past!Prussia yells, swinging his sword at Past!Japan.

"C-Calm down! It's me!" Past!Japan holds his hand up in surrender, trying to show he is no threat. Past!Prussia's eyes widen before he lowers his weapon, looking apologetic.

"Oh, it's you, Japan? Ah... Sorry." Past!Prussia apologises. Then he visibly perks up and looks at the door, his hand already clutching his sword tightly again.

"What is the matter?" Past!Japan asks, watching him hesitantly.

"Don't you hear the sound of... something... getting closer?" Past!Prussia asks, squinting suspiciously at the door. They are silent for a moment until the door slams open, and the Oni bursts in.

"... That-!" Japan gets cut off, watching the scene in horror. The monster runs towards the duo and goes to attack Past!Japan. He didn't have his katana at the ready, so Past!Prussia does what any true friend would.

"Watch out!" Past!Prussia shouts, pushing Past!Japan out of the way and taking the blow.

"Prussia!" Past!Japan yells, running over to his body. Three long claw marks run across Past!Prussia's front, his clothes slowly dying the colour red as the fabric seeps up his blood.

"Son of a-" Past!Prussia gasps for air as he places his hand over his wound, only to flinch away. The Oni disappears. The albino frowns in pain. "This is bad..." He says hoarsely. Past!Japan lifts him onto his lap, looking down to the substantial cuts across Past!Prussia's abdomen. It is bleeding excessively. Past!Japan leans over him and tries to stop the bleeding, but only succeeds in staining his white uniform.

"Prussia-san! H-hold on! I will stop the bleeding with some sheets!" Past!Japan tries to get up, turning away, but Past!Prussia stops him, placing his hand atop his with a smile.

"No, it's okay... I'm a nation... I won't... die..." that's when Past!Prussia's eyes begin to puff, the rims turning red and he cringes in pain. "But, I'm not... a nation anymore, am I? Sucks to be me..." he lets out a dry laugh. He then begins to cough, blood brushing over his pale lips. His head lolls back as he gasps for air, laughing throughout it all.

"S-Stop it! Now is not the time for jokes!" Past!Japan yells before looking at the door. "I will call Germany!!"

"Are... West and... Ita... alright?" Past!Prussia asks, looking at Past!Japan as he continues to gasp with his eyes barely open.

"... _Hai_." Past!Japan closes his eyes, looking down at his lap as he tenses up, clutching at the fabric of Past!Prussia's uniform. "Both have already left the mansion. We will go home, too. Germany and Italy-chan are waiting for us." Past!Prussia laughs, smiling painfully to the Asian man.

"Yeah... We'll all go to your house... and go to... the hot springs... with everyone." Past!Prussia closes his eyes slowly, trying to keep himself together. But then he stops breathing altogether.

**《 D4y 5, B4s3m3n7, Tw3n7y S3v3n7h Tim3 L00p - G3rm4ny, J4p4n, I74ly & Pru55i4 》**

Japan is transported to a strange empty room with Italy, Germany and Prussia. Only for the moment later for him to realise that this too is a memory, as he could see his own form standing with his friends. Japan stares at the room in surprise, not recognising it.

"Damn it! Even though the four of us got together, the situation hasn't got any better!" Past!Germany yells. "We're still locked up in here, and that fucking monster is still after our asses!" He grabs at his hair, his jaw clenching tightly.

"West, chill out. Don't be so pessimistic." Past!Prussia tries to sooth him. "Someone will eventually notice that some nations are gone, even if it's only a few, and they'll come to help--" 

"Of course. While we wait, the Thing will sit down and drink a bottle of beer until then." He scowls at his brother. "Tell me another one!"

"Quit it, West! Just because we haven't found an exit doesn't mean we can't get out of here!" Past!Prussia shouts at him. Past!Germany is startled by Past!Prussia's outburst.

"I'm sorry..." Past!Germany apologises as he looks at the floor, combing his hair through with his hand. "I know I'm being extreme, but... it's like we're in the middle of a battlefield fighting a war we know we'll lose."

"You can't help it." Past!Japan comforts. "We know that feeling all too well."

"... Germany." Past!Italy said, now looking up. Past!Germany hums in response, looking to his friend with lifeless eyes.

"It's okay; you're doing fine. You'll be able to get out this time... I'll definitely get you out this time. And if you get out, run straight ahead. Don't look back, no matter what happens, and get time-" The Oni enters from the door behind Past!Italy, cutting him off.

"Italy!" Past!Japan and Past!Prussia shout.

"This war can be won. So... Promise me, Germany." Past!Italy smiles sadly, a tear running down his face. Japan tries to move forward, reach out his hand, anything, but his body refuses to listen to his command. He closes his eyes and tries to think of something else. He knows what is going to happen.

"ITALY!" Past!Germany shouts, his shout echoing and rippling Japan's ears, his hand reaching out to him; his comrade, his friend. But he is too late. The last thing Japan hears is the sound of blood splattering against the floor, a body dropping and ear-splitting shrieks.

**【 D4y 2, S3c0nd F100r, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - 4ll 4v41l4bl3 F1r5t Pl4y3r5 & (F/n) 】**

"Japan! Japan, are you okay?" Italy asks, shaking Japan's shoulder.

"Italy!" Japan yells, jolting. Italy stares at Japan in concern as he holds up his friend, trying to look Japan in the eye. Japan holds his head, fingers knitted through his hair, a look of fear burning in his brown eyes. He moves his hand and grips Italy's arm, body slumping. Japan looks at where he grabs Italy and then looks back to his brown eyes. Italy flinches. Japan is pale, a thin sheen of sweat in his forehead.

"Wh-what's the matter?" Italy questions.

"Do you remember what we said about the clocks?!" Canada panics.

"Oh... I-I am sorry." Japan shakes his head, trying to get rid of the drowsiness, before nodding slowly. "I'm fine. I remember." He runs his hand down his face.

"You get a lot more memories than the rest of us, and they are more intense, too, aru." China says as he approaches him in concern.

"Are you alright? Do you need to rest a little?" England asks.

"No, I am sorry. I was just confused." He stands up, steadying himself in his own two feet, and looks everyone over. "You all... seem to be fine."

"Nothing happened to me. To tell the truth, I haven't got any confusing memories or anything like that even once so far." Germany begins to slow his speech. "I haven't been confused at all... Maybe I've just been exempted?"

"I'm so jealous! In my case, it wasn't that bad. I remembered coming here with America and running from the Thing with Italy..." Canada looks down.

"Me, too. But I calmed down, and I realised that was nonsense, aru! Then I forgot about it right away!" China explains.

"When we go through it again, it's a feeling similar to waking up from a dream." England makes a noise of contemplation. "When we wake up, we have trouble separating dreams from reality, but as soon as we calm down, our good judgement comes back. The first thing to do is calm down."

"Um... Did you not... see any rooms other than the ones we have been in so far?" Japan looks at Germany and Italy, then to you. "Or ones of people you do not know?"

"Nope, I've got many memories, but they've all been of rooms we've been in so far and people we know." Russia gives him a puzzled expression, wanting to question him further. Japan looks to you, and you furrow your brow. Then you realise what he is getting at. When you were in the piano room, you ended up watching a memory with Japan. There were those two people, the girl and boy. But if Japan didn't recognise them either, who were they. The boy though, you would rather not get into any details about him.

"Did something happen to make you worry?" Italy asks. You look at Japan, eyeing him.

"... No." Japan shakes his head, then doesn't meet your gaze.

"Okay, are your watches alright?" England asks. Everyone agrees. "Then let's go to the basement." You watch as Japan watches at Italy, his face falling.

"Japan?" Italy asks, taking his friend out from his thoughts. They stand to the side, the others taking no notice.

"Italy-chan?" Japan asks.

"Yeah? What is--"

"I know this is not really important, but I just wish I could rest somewhere without having to worry..." China sighs as he appears by your side. You look at him, surprised by him speaking with you.

"I'm so exhausted. I just wish I could lie down for a bit." Canada agrees. You smile, laughing through your nose.

"I just want to have a shower. I probably look like a wreck." You laugh dryly, joining in with China and Canada as you run your hand through your hair.

(A/N As you guys have probably read, or even played, there's a new version of HetaOni out there. It's made by Cookie, and she even had her own playthrough on YouTube. It's a great game, the art is impressive, and a fantastic finish is there too! Yep, you heard right. A finish! It made me cry, seriously. I got so emotional, and it made me squirm in my chair from the overload of awesomeness.

Totally download it, its worth it.

Bu~t, I will not be following the same storyline. I may take a few bits here and there, but I already have this story planned out.

Thank you for reading this and even commenting. They mean a lot to me. And a pre-warning. This story is about to get interesting.)


	11. MEmorieS - PaRt 1

The group exit the room and head towards the basement. 

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with this." Canada apologises to you. 

"Deal with what?" You tilt your head. 

"All this memory confusion. It doesn't affect you, so I'm sure it's getting boring." 

"It's fine. I don't mind." You shrug, looking ahead as the group exits the kitchen. "It's like a game." Then you look up at Canada, and he seems surprised, so you begin to panic. "I mean, not in a good way of course. Like, erm... a mystery game where you solve puzzles." You look down at the floor and cringe. "I'm sorry, I... I'm not really good with words." 

"So, you're good at puzzles?" Canada smiles at you, changing the subject. You remind him of his citizens; so polite. 

"Yes, I guess. Games are a great way to keep you occupied." You shrug before looking off. Then a thought comes to mind. "So... Is there a personification of every country?" You ask Canada. It would be weird if you act like you know everything already. 

"Eh?" He looks down at you. "Oh, I guess no one has really explained any of this to you." Canada scratches his head. "But yes, there is a personification of every country." 

"I am the personification of China, as you tell?" China smiles proudly as he points to himself. 

"I wouldn't think anyone would believe me if I said I met personifications of counties." You laugh through your nose. "And you all look like yours stereotypes too. It's so uncanny when you think about it." Then you look at them both, seeing their raised eyebrows. "Ah, I'm sorry, is that offensive? Am I even meant to speak so casually to you?" You begin to panic. 

"You are so cute, aru." China squeals, grabbing your arm. "Have you ever seen a panda? You remind me of pandas, aru." China grins at you. You blush at him squealing over you, and look away in embarrassment. 

"Look China; they're bright red." Russia grins, leaning over the smaller country. 

"Ai ya, get away! I do not want you to scare them away." China points at him accusingly. 

"It's alright China, Russia isn't that scary." You wave your hands at him, attempting to calm him down. He is making quite the scene and gaining the others attention. The smaller male stares at you as if you have grown a second head. 

"Look what you've done, aru! They are so scared they've gone insane!" China scolds Russia, swatting his arm. 

"No, no, I'm fine. Stop shouting, please." You laugh awkwardly at the fuss as you shake your hands around. 

"Chuck, would you mind coming here for just a moment please?" England calls, voice straining. Worry falls over your features as China and Russia continue to bicker. You walk over to England, your gut sinking. Are you a goner? Had he seen through you? 

"Yes?" You tilt your head, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear nervously. 

"Calm down. I'm not going to scold you." He smiles, causing you to sigh in relief. "I can see China blowing a fuse from a mile away, and I didn't want you to get stuck in the middle of it."

"O-oh, thank you. You didn't have too, I can handle it." You smile broadly. 

_That's where my nightmares are wrong about. They do care, even if I'm not one of them._

England smiles down at you as his eyes glass over. "You remind me of America sometimes, you two share the same weight around yourself." Your features fall into one of confusion. 

_What does he mean by that? Doesn't England think America is obnoxious? Wait, did I piss him off somehow?_

England quickly coughs into his fist to cover his face as he avoids eye contact. He is flushed, cheeks heated as he avoids eye contact. 

"Don't tell anyone what I just said; especially France and America. Those wankers won't get off my case otherwise." 

"No need to worry. As long as it wasn't an insult." You laugh. "He's your brother, right?" England tenses at the question. "You just seem to care about him a lot." You stammer, noticing how uncomfortable he is. "You just had that look about you just then, Ar--." You cut yourself off before you said his human name, but England doesn't notice and is too busy being embarrassed over being called a brother. 

"It's not like that, and we aren't brothers." He laughs in embarrassment. You roll your eyes, smiling, and stop outside the door. At least he is too caught up in that to hear your mess up. Canada unlocks the door to a dimly lit room, stairs leading downwards. Everyone walks down the stairs to find themselves in a tiny room. It only has one door on the north wall. The group walks through it to see two more entries: one on the north wall and the other on the west to their left. Only the Axis enter, leaving the Allies in the hall. 

"Are you two alright?" Canada asks you and England. You hum in confusion as England smiles. 

"Yes, we're fine." 

"Oh, okay." Canada gives a slow nod. 

"Are you alright, Canada?" England asks, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Canada smiles awkwardly. 

"Are you two worried?" You ask before your mind processes what you said. They both send you a look. "I mean, that was awkward and all, and this place is hell for separating you from your friends, but I'm sure everything will work out." You tell them, cringing through a smile. 

"This person is funny." A voice pipes up behind Canada. 

"Kamakura, don't say such things." Canada scolds the white polar bear that climbs up to his shoulders. 

"But they are. They smell like Meg." Kumajirou jumps down from Canada and walks over to you on his hind legs. Canada freezes at that name, before looking at you. You are confused at his panicky stare before Kumajirou pulls at your leg. "I'm hungry." 

"I'm sorry, but I don't have anything for you." You reply awkwardly. "Not that I think you can eat, anyway." Kumajirou then hugs your leg and flutters his long lashes at you. 

"I'm still hungry." He repeats. 

"I-I have some maple syrup." Canada offers the bear a glass bottle filled with golden liquid. Kumajirou lets go of your leg and takes the bottle and brings it up to his mouth before stopping. He looks up to Canada. 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Canada." Canada strains a smile. Italy comes out of the room and looks everyone over, eyes half-lidded before smiling, eyes squinting. 

"Let's check out this floor some more!" He smiles in bliss. "Maybe they have some clean water so I can make pasta." Japan trots out from the room behind Italy. 

"I don't think anyone would find clean water in a basement, Italy-chan," Japan says from behind him. 

"Was there anything in there, Japan?" England asks. 

"I found another key. Let us hope it opens something useful." Japan answers. "Let's continue looking around." The group continues to do so and enters a room with a larger square table surrounded by blue coaches. The group looks around the room. You stare at the back corner of the room. The wallpaper is poorly plastered as you look it over. You needed not to look suspicious, so you knock gently on the wall. It is hollow. You smirk, doing finger guns at it. 

"Japan!" You raise your hand to him. At your voice, he looks over. You usher him over, grabbing his attention. 

"What is it, (F/n)-chan?" He asks. 

"The wall is hollow." You say, knocking on it for emphasis. 

"That is... the sound of wood," Japan says in surprise. "There is a cut on the wallpaper. I will tear it off." He picks at the end, and when enough is there, he peels off a strip to reveal wooden panels. A door is hidden behind it. "Ah, there was a hidden door, after all. Let's proceed with care." The others come over, and with a joint effort, pull off the wallpaper. They walk through the door and enter another hallway, opening the door at the end, only to come across another room. This time they exit the room, not bothering to check it over, and come across a cell door in the hallway. You pick up your pace, wanting to find the others faster. 

_Hopefully, they're alright. Hopefully, they haven't been moved or... the 2p!'s haven't gotten them yet._

Japan opens the cell door that is in the middle of the hallway. He unlocks it and pushes it forwards to allow everyone through. You, Germany and Japan lead the way through, with Italy at your heels. You turn right first and enter the room. 

The room is dimmer than the other, and the colour scheme is darker too. The floor is cobblestone and steel bars go across the entire room vertically, with a door at the end. You shiver at the sight of your dreams. Except, this isn't the same. It is still too small. This cell, even though it spans so far, is still too small. Looking past the bars, you notice the three figures. They shuffle closer at the sound of the door openings, a pair of red eyes staring at you in disbelief, grabbing the bars as he brings himself closer, pushing his body against the bars. And it is red eyes you greet with a smile, red eyes you hadn't seen in a while. 

"Prussia!" You shout in astonishment, running up to the bars. 

"(F/n)?!" Prussia shouts back. When they hear your shouting, the countries file in quick. 

"You!" Japan shouts soon after he enters. You stare at them with your mouth agape. France, America, and Prussia all stare at the group in equal surprise. 

"Japan! What are you doing here?!" America yells loudly, running up to the bar. 

"We're the ones who should be asking you that?! We were wor-wondering where you were!" England catches himself as he storms towards the bars. "How the hell did you get yourselves in there?!" England crosses his arms, puffing out his cheeks. 

"Would you kindly open up the door before interrogating us?" France raises a brow at him calmly. "We can't open it from here, you see." You jog towards the cell door, unlocking the latch, and yank at it. The latch catches, so you tug it with all of your body. It creaks loudly. The three nations come out from the cell. 

"Phew, thanks, dude!" America grins, patting your back. You flinch upon his hard pats, but the pain fades as you begin to internally explode. 

This is America. The one, and only, Alfred. F. Jones. His ahodge bounces with every movement he makes, his pristine blond hair standing out in the dark room. The blond hair he managed to somehow keep clean for two days. Rectangle glasses cover his sky blue eyes and his eyes crinkle with the gigantic smile that is plastered on his face. He stands tall, and his jacket makes him even wider. He resembles a jock with his bomber jacket and tan uniform. He turns towards the others and begins to speak. 

"This was a good place to take refuge in, but then we couldn't get out, and we've been waiting for you guys to get there!" 

"You're so careless!" China scolds. "What if we never found you, aru! This is the only time we are doing you this favour!" America laughs him off. 

" _Kinder_ , you're here too!" Prussia shouts as he runs up to you, picking you up in a hug. Your body convulses as he squishes the air out from your lungs. 

"Shouldn't you be greeting your friends?" You laugh, patting his back as he finally lowers your feet to the ground. He drops you down before squishing your shoulders. You cock a brow, seeing the grin on his face as if he is going to say something stupid. 

"What do you think I'm doing?" He grins down at you. 

"Oh, er, thanks." You smile, ruffling your own hair. 

"Wait, (F/n), what's with your face?" He asks, raising his hand to your cheek. He tilts it to the side, his rough hand holding your chin, to take a better look. It is dark in the room, so at first, he thought it is just the light playing tricks until he stands by your side. 

"My face?" You scrunch up your brow in confusion. His finger touches the bruise, and you jolt into realisation. "Oh, that." You give a bitter laugh. "I fell over and hit it on something." 

"Hey, you guys!" Prussia calls at the group, grabbing their attention. "They're only a human, watch over them better. The awesome me wouldn't of let this happen!" Prussia scolds as your cheeks burn hot. 

"Prussia!" You whine, looking between him and the group. Two pairs of curious eyes blink simultaneously, eyeing you over. 

"Is this..." a voice turns your head. 

_The fabulous Francis Bonneyfoy. His hair is so glossy! Tell me your secrets?!_

"That's France, and that's America," Prussia points to each of them, America giving a wave and France a cheeky smile. "They're alright, but not as awesome as me," Prussia smirks. 

"I'm America, the hero." He laughs loudly, giving you a thumbs up. 

"I am France, mademoiselle." He takes your hand and kisses it. His wavy blond hair brushed against your hand as he leans forward. Your cheeks become warm as you look at him, getting a sense of deja vu. He chuckles, winking a sea blue eye at you. He stands straight again and brushes his hand back onto his long blue coat, placing his hand on his hip as he watches you. 

"I'm (F/n). It's nice to meet you." You look between them. "Both. Nice to meet both of you." 

"It's nice to meet you too, Prussia has talked about you non-stop." France grins, elbowing his friend. 

"Really?" You tilt your head, then look over to said man with a crooked grin. "You talked about me?" 

"Yeah, dude. I thought he was going mad with age, like England, but it turns out he wasn't." England scrunches up his face at that remark. "I can see the '(e/c) eyes shining like stars'." America laughs as your cheeks grow hotter, then peek up at Prussia. 

"He's lying! I didn't say that." Prussia yells, his blush standing out against his pale skin. 

"What do you mean 'like England'?" England scowls, nose crinkling. 

"Oh, well... Anyway,  _Bruder_ , what were you doing here, again?" Germany asks, approaching Prussia with a nod towards the cell.

"You guys wouldn't wake up no matter what!" Prussia throws up his arms in exasperation. "I had a hell of a time after you went to sleep! It's a miracle I'm still alive!"

"Prussia, you were gone when we woke up," Japan explains sincerely. "Was it because you encountered that Thing?"

"Oh, that." Prussia turns up his lip, not looking very pleased. "When I was having a blast keeping watch, all alone, someone suddenly started to pound on the door. When I opened it," he scowls and points at France, "I found it was _him_."

"His face was a masterpiece." France lifts his chin, before side-eyeing Prussia with a pout. "But he came out swinging his sword at me, and I got my beautiful body injured." He cradles his arm. His cloak is torn, and the blue material is purple-ish around the rip.

_Blue + ? = Purple_

"Aw, come on, I said I was sorry!" Prussia waves him off. "Geez, It was just a flesh wound!" France rolls his eyes and continues to explain.

"Anyway, while you four snored away, we were exchanging some information, when suddenly-" France got cut off by an explosive albino.

"-that monster came out of fucking nowhere! I wasn't ready to fight, and my sword wasn't sharp enough, so we got injured. We were in big trouble!" Prussia rushes as he waves his hands around, being dramatic. "Waking you guys up would only make things worse, so we fought in the hallway. We were at a disadvantage, so we ran away to the first floor."

"And then," France drapes himself over Prussia's shoulder, "before we knew it, that monster was there ahead of us, attacking America. We were tired and injured, so we tried sneaking behind it's back, but then America waved at us and said loudly, 'Hey~! Over here~!' with a huge grin... So we got dragged into it." France sighs dramatically, body sagging as he gives America a look, Prussia copying him.

"Great friends you are!" America looks at Prussia with wide eyes before pointing to himself. "I couldn't fight it alone! What's the problem?! I just thought we'd have three times more chances to beat it-" The naivety of that sentence bores Prussia.

"Anyway," Prussia cuts him off, "since we weren't ready to fight, we couldn't fight, so we ran away to this place." He gestures behind him. "We took refuge in that cell, but then we couldn't open it from the inside, so we had no choice but to wait for you guys to find us." Germany nods, pressing his lips into a thin line. He looks around to his group.

"We need to explain to them what is going on. It's best if we split into two groups to get things done faster." Germany instructs.

"Indeed. I will keep looking around the basement." Japan nods, before looking at you. You arch a brow, surprise showing on your face once he addresses you. "Can you make sure everyone's feeling okay for us, (F/n)-chan?" Japan asks you. You nod immediately, the air in your throat gripping as they all look at you.

"England and I will stay to lecture America." Canada nods firmly.

"I have some things to tell them, too." Germany adds.

"Then I'm coming with Japan!" America grins.

"Ai ya, were you not listening?" China berates him, scowling. "We are going to explain to you what is going on, so you have to stay, aru!" America looks around with wide doe eyes, looking for someone to pray on.

"Aww, do I have to? Japan can explain to me, can't you Japan?" America whines, holding his hands together as he flutters his lashes.

"Very well." Japan sighs. Why does he always let America get what he wants? "We will go and look around." He nods to Germany. "We will see you later."

"I'm coming with you, too!" Italy adds.

"No, we will be fine. We'll be okay on our own." Japan turns to Canada and Britain. "Canada-san, England-kun, I will lecture him on your behalf." Japan gives a bow before heading for the door.

"Give him a good earful." Canada scowls towards his brother, waving his fist in mock anger.

"No, wait." Englands holds his hand up to stop them. "I'm coming with you. There's something that has been bothering me."

"Ah, but..." Japan wonder off, looking at Italy.

"It's just something I want to check out. Please." England approaches him.

"I see." Japan agrees hesitantly, his hands overlapping before him. "You may come along, then. We will be back in about 15 minutes." Japan bows once again and makes his way out the room.

"I'm with you then,  _ma enfant._ " France sends you a charming smile.

"Yes." You look around, lips pursing. "Do you want to sit or something?" You ask, combing through your bag.

"I can do whatever is easiest for you." He smiles, holding his arm. You take the first aid kit out and look him over.

"O... Kay." You say slowly, evaluating the situation. "We should sit you down." You nod to the edge of the room, out of the way and he can lean against the wall. You pull out a jumper from your bag and quickly fold it, putting it on the floor. "Take your cape off too."

"It is a cloak." He gives a pointed look, pulling it out with his uninjured arm. "It is fashionable, no?" You eye it; lips pushed together as you eye it. It went with his outfit, and you would never be able to pull that extravagant clothing choice.

"I'm sure it was a nice cloak before it got a hole in it." You give a wavy gesture to the item. "And blood. Now, can you please take off the cloak? It could be infected or something else, and we really don't need you hurt." France smiles as he flips up his collar and undoes the button, removing the cloak. You take it from him, folding it up and placing it on top of your jumper. You gesture to it, and France brushes his dress shirt forward to sit on. 

_Don't want him sitting on the cold hard floor._

He raises his injured arm, holding it away from his body as he settles. Everyone else in the room is talking to one another, and after speaking with Germany, Prussia comes bundling over.

"Can I help?" Prussia asks, watching from behind you. You look at him and hold out the green bag.

"Yes. Hold this for me and hand stuff over, if that's alright?"

"Sure things,  _Kinder_." You crouch in front of France, trying to look over his injury.

"Remove your shirt, please." France grins at your order and wiggles his brow.

"I'd normally ask for a drink first, but I suppose I can skip all that for you." He chuckles. You stay quiet, trying to ignore him and concentrate. You go straight to the cut. You straighten out his arm to see it on his right bicep, an inch long, but it isn't deep.

_It almost like a pattern now with all this being shallow._

"Antiseptant wipes." You hold out your hand to Prussia, waiting. He takes it out of the packet and hands them to you as you clean up the cut.

"I would'a thought you'd be squeamish at the sight of blood." Prussia says from beside you. You pause for a moment, the wipe halfway to the wound, before looking up at him in disbelief. You squint at him, mouth falling open to spout words which refused to tumble, so all that there is is a befuddled expression which couldn't even muster how dumb he sounds. France chuckles, drawing you out of your mind-spasm and you return to the healing process.

"You obviously know nothing." France says, a crooked smile on his face. "Right,  _ma enfant_?"

"Plaster, please?" You hold out your hand as you roll your eyes at France. He continues to smile as you run your hand along the plaster, making sure it is on securely. You look up at him and smile once, looking at his face. It is so weird to be face to face with him. He is... you can't explain it. Your chest swells as you look into his eyes and he stares back at you.

"Have you fallen for me?" France pulls on a smouldering look.

"You can put your top back on, now." You say, collecting up the rubbish, finally breaking eye contact.

" _Merce_." France thanks, reaching for it.

"Check me out." Prussia gives you a closed-eye smile, tensing his bicep.

"Have you hurt yourself?" You ask, giving him a once over. You survey him, but you think back to before. He was able to hug you tightly earlier and run over to the bars. He didn't show any signs of being injured.

"Ah...  _Nein_." He scratches his cheek.

"Someone's getting jealous." France coos, his signature 'hononon' making you giggle.

"The awesome me doesn't get jealous." Prussia defends, tilting his nose up.

"That's good to hear." You laugh through your nose before placing your bag down. "Either of you feel fatigue, or weak at the moment?" You question, raising a brow.

" _Je me sens bien_." France smiles.

"Ditto." Prussia agrees before he grins, watching you put away the first aid kit. "Can I have a beer?" You raise a criticising brow at him.

"Because you want one, or because you feel weak?" You question, raising a brow at him.

"... I'm thirsty." He replies with a pout, knowing that the honest answer won't get him what he wants.

"Then you can have water." You take out one of three sealed bottles left and hand it to him. France watches you two with a smile, and you mirror his expression before reaching into your bag again and handing one to him. "You should have something to drink too. You've been down here for some time."

" _Merce_." France nods appreciatively. You pick up your bag and put it on your shoulder.

"You've been debriefed, haven't you, Prussia?" You ask him.

"Yep, West told me." He nods.

"Then you can explain things to France. I'm going to check if America needs anything." You say, getting up. You look to France as he, too, gets up with a grunt. You stand toe to toe, your nose almost touching his chest. You take a step almost instantly and look up at him, eyes shaky. He raises a brow, a smile on his face as you gape like a fish before collecting yourself. "If you don't get it from what Prussia says, then ask Canada."

"You have so little faith in the awesome me," Prussia says.

"Does it seem that way?" You raise a brow to him, face unbothered.

" _Ja_."

"I guess I do then." You shrug, ignoring Prussia's dejected look.

"Are you alright, France?" A tender voice asks, making you flinch. You peer over your shoulder to see Canada, Kumajirou having a piggyback ride.

"I'm alright, Canada." France smiles at him.

"I'm sorry that I left you, I should have stayed." He looks down. France places a hand on his shoulder.

"You stayed with your brother, so don't be sorry." He then spots Kumajirou and gives the animal a sceptical look before facing his son. " _Et toi? Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien_?"

" _Je suis bon_ , Papa." France sighs at the reply, smiling fondly.

"Speak a language we can all understand." Prussia rolls his eyes, annoyed by the foreign language.

" _Vous ne parlez pas couramment le langage de l'amour_?" You grin at Prussia, giggling. At least school is useful for one thing right now.

" _Vous pouvez parler français_?" France raises a brow, impressed with you.

" _Pas très... bien._ " You rub your arm self-consciously. "I've only learnt the school stuff, so... yeah."

"You have a beautiful French accent." He compliments.

"Really?" You brighten up, laughing. "Cool."

"At least you're speaking English..." Prussia grumbles before looking at Canada. "Why can't your bear heal him? It did it for Russia." He asks what you are thinking. You wasted first aid equipment when Kumajirou could have just fixed France up.

"Oh, Komoo runs out of energy easily. It takes a lot out of him, so he can only do two or so a day." Canada explains as he pats his pets head. "It will be a while until he's restored all his energy." Canada looks to France. "By then I will make sure to heal you."

"Don't say 'I'. I do it." Kumajirou pipes up, closing his eyes.

"Sorry." Canada apologises.

"Okay then," you speak up. "I'm going then."

"Where to?" Canada asks. You look up at him, surprised he asked.

"To check on your brother." You reply, jabbing your thumb over your shoulder to the direction they went off in. Adjusting your bag, you wave to them before leaving.

" _Au Revoir_." France smiles as he waves to you.

" _Später._ " Prussia nods.

"Bye," Canada whispers.

"Yep, later." You wave to them before heading towards where England is. You open the door to see him standing by the bookcase in the left corner.

"Hi, Britain. What you doing?" You ask. His back is facing you, his eyes scanning the room. At your voice, he looks over his shoulder, a hand dropping from his chin from where he was previously rubbing it.

"Hello, (F/n)." He greets before turning back to the shelf. "Something is unsettling about this room."

"How so?" You hold your hands behind your back, watching him curiously as you take steps closer.

"Something feels like it's pulling me..." He brings his other hand up to the bookshelf and moves some books around on the shelves.

"That's weird." You stare, pulling out a book and reading over the cover. "Grim Tales..."

"Oh? There's some kind of seal." He says in surprise as he looks behind the books. You look up, eyes scanning the back of the book shelve, to see on the wall, a black pentagram with symbols written around the edge. England smooths his hand over the diagram. He places his palm firmly on the middle of the star. And that's when you're blinded. Your hands instinctively raise to cover your eyes, protecting them from the bright green that engulfs the room. It fades slowly, and you peer over your arm to see green mist swirling above England's palm. It vanishes after a moment, and with wide emerald eyes, England stares at you in astonishment.

"Some of my magic is back!" England beams, staring back at his magic in awe. "This is it! I was worried for a while there, but now I can at least try to fight the Thing if I need to!" England shouts as he looks to you in excitement.

"That's amazing, England!" You grin back at him, stepping closer. The door that leads to the ladder bursts open, and in comes a boisterous America with Japan walking closely behind.

"Hey, you two! What took you so long?!" England shouts, staring at the two in excitement.

"Did something happen?" Japan asks, noticing England's obvious excitement.

"You could say that!" England turns to him with a smile, gripping his fists triumphantly. "Next time, I won't be such a burden anymore."

"What, you were a burden before? Well, if you say so." America shrugs, grinning.

"Now I can easily stop that guy." Then he slowly becomes less excited, his body visibly deflating. "Though only for a few seconds. Well... about two seconds..." England wonders off as he looks at the floor, before looking at his fellow nations. Japan stares at him for a moment, unblinking as you hold back your excitement. Ah, you loved the realisation that happens soon. Botherly bonds. "Wh-what? If I can replenish it a little more, it can be longer--"

"Ah, no. I did not mean it like that, forgive me. How can I put this?" Japan questions, cutting him off. Then your ears perk up.

_Something is... ticking._

You look to the bookshelf to see an old fashion alarm clock sitting on the top shelf.

"Oh! Isn't that a clock? Look, on the shelf!" America shouts, pointing to a clock, totally ignoring Japan.

"I see. It certainly is one." Japan nods. England hums in thought as he reaches up to grab it. He inspects it, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"What the hell?" England murmurs.

"What is wrong?" Japan asks him.

"This clock is working with my magic." England answers in wonder before scrunching up his face.

"Anyway, can you break it now? If I don't go through that even once, I won't know how to deal with it." America whines.

"It will be my pleasure," England smirks as he removes the clock from the shelf. "I'll enjoy a cup of tea and laugh at you being all confused and panicking because your stupid brain thought it was a good idea!" England scoffs.

"Please, do not fight." Japan sighs, an expression that tells you he's been through this whole ordeal before. "Besides, we have already found an exit, so I do not think it is necessary to break the clock."

"Yeah, I think some people would prefer it if they didn't get any more confusing memories." You add in awkwardly, sending Japan a look.

"Aww, man! I want to get more experience! It's not every day I can do that kind of thing." America studies you and Japan before looking at England. "Can't I try it even once? Pretty please?" America begs, clasping his hands together as he stares at England with pleading eyes. "I'll buy you a happy meal!"

"Keep your calories to yourself. But since you insist, I'll break it. Just don't come crying to me later!" England humph's as he uses his magic to smash the clock. You blink at your surroundings, only to see your in the same room with the same people.

"Nothing happened..." you mumble. Then you look over to Japan who stares blankly at the floor. You immediately go to his side and cautiously place a hand on his shoulder. Japan looks up and blinks gently at you.

"Are you alright?" You ask quietly, trying not to frighten him. America and England talk to each other as you comfort Japan, the two oblivious to what Japan just went through. He may seem fine, but you know better. You always do.

"...  _Hai_." Japan nods, looking at you uncertainly.

"That wasn't as fun as I thought it'd be. Um, so, which one is real again?" America asks, scrunching up his face in confusion.

"... Try to sort it out while we go back. If you still can't figure it out, ask Germany." England opens the door with a long sigh. "He isn't being affected for some reason."

"Right..." America makes no move to go out through the door. "By the way, England, you look unfocused. How many fingers am I holding up?" America questions as he holds up his hand, shaking two digits at the gentleman. England turns to look at him and furrows his brow, halfway through the door.

"Two fingers, obviously. We don't have time for this nonsense." England rolls his eyes. You send a pained stare to the American, seeing his eyes swell with doubt. He senses your gaze and smiles, inclining his head to you. You take his offer and leave through the door first, fingers firmly laced together before you.

_That's seemed awfully fishy. Why would America ask England... maybe he gained a memory when England lost his eyesight and got paranoid. That seems likely._

"Oh, you found an exit?" Russia asks after America, England and Japan finished explaining things.

"Yes! We can finally escape! Come on, let's get out of here." England smiles as he ushers them over.

"We already have an exit secured! I want to explore a little!" America grins with excitement. "All I've seen was the basement; I want to go upstairs, too!"

"Germany, you go ahead with the others. When America is like this, nothing can stop him." Canada sighs as he shakes his head.

"Shouldn't we hurry?" Italy asks in concern. He asked a sensible question, yet no one wanted to both with a blunt answer.

"Well, we have to make sure that the rope isn't rotten. We'll go ahead and see if there aren't any problems." Germany nods to Canada and America. Your mouth falls open at this, unbelieving. Standing in this room, you can feel the raw emotion Italy omits, his eyes flickering to each member for any of them to side with him. From where you are stood, you see Germany refusing to even look in his friend's general direction.

"I will be staying a little longer too." China bounces on the tips of his toes. "There was some Chinese medicine that I wanted earlier, but didn't have enough time to get." He heads out the room with Russia hot on his heels.

"Japan!" Prussia hollars. "Stay back; I want to have a word with you. The others can wait in the other room." He puts his hand on the Asian man's shoulder. Japan sends him a look of confusion. He gazes over the rest of the group before nodding reluctantly.

"Very well." Japan agrees. You watch the two, eyeing them curiously until a hand is placed on your shoulder, making you jump.

"I think we should leave them alone,  _ma enfant_." France gives you a small smile, nudging your shoulder in the direction of the door. You look up at him with owlish eyes and nod, following after the FACE family.


	12. MEmorieS - PaRt 2

After finishing your discussion with the Allies, you leave with a farewell. Hopefully, you could help them out with the task at hand, even if just by a little with what you are tasked with. You had enough of just being another person to protect. Though you carry around the supplies, everyone else can do that easily. And fixing them up? You are certain any of them can do a better job from the endless amount of wars they've been through - even the bear could replace you. You groan at the thought, feeling your own knives entering your back. 

At least everyone else has their heads on straight. They are making everything fall into place, a seamless butterfly effect. You push open the barred door in the hall just in time to hear Prussia talking with Japan. You quicken your steps and peer to your right and spot the albino. Prussia closes the door and lets it swing shut behind him, allowing you to catch a momentary glimpse of Japan. Prussia looks up and appears surprised by your presence before him. 

"Prussia," You smile as you greet him. "Are you going to the ladder now?" 

"Yes, you coming too?" He asks, sending a look down the corridor you just walked along. 

"Yeah." You furrow your brow at him. He seems odd. "Something wrong?" You question, tilting your head. 

" _Nein_ , nothing." He shakes his head, looks you over. He has an inner debate. " _Nein_ , _ja_." He then nods reluctantly, sighing. " _Ja_." He looks down at you, worry in his eyes. "What's happening with the others? Are you here for a reason?" 

"Oh, erm, I was sent to watch you guys. I guess I'm not as good as the others and this is the only job I can do, so." You place on a smile, hands making awkward gestures. "Yeah, I'm trying to be helpful." Prussia sighs, shaking his head and grabs your shoulder, his expression falling. 

"Don't speak about yourself like that." He snaps, his lips in a firm line. Then he sees your expression, one of uncertainty and confusion. Prussia feels guilty for your predicament. He had promised you, and that promise he will keep. He could not let you down again. 

"(F/n)," he says firmly, not using his normal 'Kinder'. This grabs your attention and makes your body tense. "Most people would be shaking to the bones - scared out of their minds - in a situation like this. But you are strong. You have gotten through this so well." 

"N-not really. I don't feel like this has really sunk in yet." You look down. "And I'm... worried." You admit in shame. It is silent for a moment, as if beckoning you to continue. 

"And you think we're not?" Prussia questions. You look up at him, mouth slightly open. He looks down sincerely, his red eyes softening, the colour resembling that of a ruby red apple, shining softly. His eyes show vulnerability, like you have bitten out a chunk of him. 

_It suits him._

"I know the awesome me may seem big and tough to you—and it's not that I'm not awesome, because I am." He rambles. "It's that now I realise I can get hurt here. For some reason, we are human in this mansion. I know you might not believe me--" 

"I believe you." You cut him off, smiling gently. His expression is caught off guard, but half open. He chuckles into the back of his hand, a grin appearing on his face. 

_I do have a knack for cutting people off. I really do need to stop._

"Okay, so you believe me, but finding your family is on hold until we get out of here, _Kinder_." He rubs the back of his head, stepping away. "Sorry about that." The movement away seems to be more than just a physical action. 

"At least you still remember." You laugh under your breath. 

"There's that smile, _Kinder_." He ruffs your hair affectionately. You send him a half-hearted glare as you sorted out your tousled locks and he continues. "You can get through this, so keep smiling, fuel your awesomeness, and after all this is done with, you'll be back with your family. I promise." You smile softly up at him, happy he is so considerate towards you. 

Prussia is a great friend — No. Prussia is an awesome friend. His smile falters, a sheepish expression as he looks away, placing a hand on your head. 

"Can you do something for me?" 

"Sure. Whatever." You nod below his hand, feeling the affectionate hand way down on you. He twitches his nose, now rubbing a finger on his upper lip as he looks heavenwards. 

"Keep smiling, and doing what you're doing." He squints, avoiding eye contact with you. "The guys loosen up when your around, which is good, 'cause this place should shove a stick up anyone's ass." He looks at you, nodding. "So keep smiling for them." You giggle at this. 

"You remember that anime I was talking about yesterday night?" You raise a brow. Prussia nods cautiously. "Well, as weeby as this is going to sound, one of the characters doesn't ever stop smiling. And I learnt from them that you should always smile, even when you don't feel like it. Because you can brighten someone's else's day, even if you aren't aware of it." You look up at him with a stupid grin printed across your face. "I know it's stupid, and something so dumb shouldn't change the way I behave, but the show means a lot to me. Even with all its faults." 

" _Kinder_ ," Prussia shakes his head, his mouth falling open to silent words; things he wants to say, just on the tip of his tongue. "I'll keep my promise, no matter what." 

"Thank you, Prussia." You beam, and an idea pops into your head. "I think once we settle down later I'll give you a beer for..." Your face falls, forgetting what to say. "Er, wow, I know that sentence was going somewhere." Your face turns red in embarrassment. 

_How come he is so good at speaking, and I always end up with nothing to say?_

"A beer to new friends!" He brings you into a side hug and grins broadly. The door behind you both opens and Japan comes trotting out. 

"Hello, (F/n)-chan. Are you joining us?" He asks upon spotting you. You nod in reply before looking off towards where Germany and Italy are. 

"We're checking out to see if the ladder is rotten, right?" You question, your eyes glossing over. You can feel yourself going hollow. They need to be careful. You need to be thorough, helpful and not be useless. You need to breathe and smile. 

_Breath and smile._

"We sure are!" Prussia leads the way, marching towards the door. You and Japan both share a look; you laughing as Japan sighs. Prussia holds the door open for you as you walk through, squinting at the darkness. The room is very dark, it taking a moment for your eyes to adjust accordingly. The walls have long, daunting, cracks running across the wall like spider webs, and chunks of stone missing, varying in size, appearing as though something has smashed into it, leaving a dent with rubble littering the floor. Six loads of footprints are left in the dirt, the steps of those before you kicking up dust that had settled. Italy and Germany stand inside, speaking to each other as they wait. You approach the duo with a smile. 

"(F/n), are you alright?" Italy smiles as you stop beside him. You tilt your head, smiling back. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Your reply isn't bitter, instead bubbly as a grin spreads across your face. His concern causes you elation, making you avert your face. 

"The ladder seems to be secure," Germany announces. Prussia sighs in relief, his body relaxing. He expected something to go wrong, but he was in luck. Everyone can now safely evacuate. At those words, your eyes fall to the floor, an empty smile on your face as your eyes scream at him. That is not something someone should say when anything and everything could go wrong. "

We can finally escape! At long last..." Prussia puts an arm around your shoulder and pats your arm, smiling down at you. You send him a bittersweet smile. "Now we can keep that promise and return you home." Your chest tightens, your head dropping. Prussia gives a small smile, giving your shoulder a rub, assuming your reaction was in relief. It is the opposite. 

_What if I really can get out? What if I've worked myself up over nothing? I couldn't always count on the game, so, maybe - just maybe - this actually works. I can go home, forget about this mansion, the monster, the fear and the second players._

"Yeah, we can." You say, your smile gradually growing bigger. Being sad and moping around won't bring along happiness. 

"At last..." You look at Prussia and grin broadly, eyes crinkling. 

"I hope they won't get too mad. I did wander off on them. I wonder how many days it's been out there? Britain got here today, but we've been here for two days. Maybe even three by the time I find them." 

"You're too slow." Germany interrupts. "I'll just go ahead." He walks down the hall. You mutter an apology under your breath, the smile wiping from your face. A tight clench in your stomach drops your mood even further down the rabbit hole. At least he did not bother to throw a look at you, but it doesn't stop you from watching him walk away, a tight turn around the corner. Japan raises his hand, reaching out to him before he can get away. 

"Germa-" The blond disappears before Japan can finish. He sighs, body physically drooping along with his arm. Japan reaffirms his stance, straightening his body. 

"Don't sweat it, Japan. West just wants to leave. Quicker we get back, the faster we can feed our dogs!" The Prussian grins, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He takes a slow step forwards until his blood runs cold at the sound of a scream. Germany's scream. 

"Germany!" Italy yells, sprinting down the hall. 

"What happened? Did you fall over?" Prussia shouts, pulling you with him as his carefree stance drops. 

"Doubt it very much." You mutter bitterly as you jog along next to him. Turning the corner, a monster stands at the bottom of the rope ladder - more so of what remains of the ladder. The ends are singed to about twelve feet up, the rest scorched to black ash on the floor. It stares blankly at Germany. Large black eyes stare at him, and the creature's knees begin to bend backwards. 

"...There it is." Japan says slowly, his hopes crushing. His entire body sags, fingers going limp. 

"J-Japan!" Germany tenses in surprise, head whirling round to stare at him. "Run, quickly!" Germany motions for Japan to retreat. Japan is silent, eyes glassing over. 

"Let's go, quickly! I'm worried about the others!" Italy pulls back, eyes erratic. Prussia laughs sourly, moving in front of you.

 "Now I get it. This is what he meant." He sighs, eying Japan over as he puts his arm out before you. You begin to panic. It looks like it's about to pounce. 

"Come on!" Germany shuffles back, placing a hand on Japan's chest. "Just run-" 

"Altogether! If we all run, we can still make it!!" Italy shouts louder, cutting him off. 

"Y-yes." Germany agrees. And just like that, the Oni jumps. The group move back, trying to keep the same distance. Germany had to push Japan backwards, the elder not being of much use. He is stuck in shock, body limb but able to stand. From the way the creature stares at them, they knew any sudden movement would cause it to attack. 

"(F/n), get back!" Prussia looks to you. You nod, not looking in his direction and focus solely on the Oni, and do as you are told. "Japan!" Prussia yells, spreading his form as his tries to reach for the Asian country. But he could only go slowly, the monster now watching him. Japan turns, and the group begins to sprint towards the door. You stop at the threshold. Italy streams past you as he grabs the door handle, yanking it open. Prussia skids to a stop and grabs your arm, tugging it. 

"Come o--!" 

"Prussia-san!" Japan yells at him. "Wait! Germany is stuck!" 

"West!" Prussia's eyes widen as he looks back, forgetting about you. 

" _Scheisse_!" Germany gasps for air, being aired. "Not in this place-Go!" Germany waves them off as he pulls at his leg, his form on the ground. He takes deep gasps of air, eyes rolling back to look heavenward as he tries to pry off something, only to grasp around his trousers. "I can't get it off!" He yells in frustration. Prussia ignores his pleas and runs down the hall, trying to help his brother. 

"Japan! Have you got your answer yet?!" Prussia yells as he unsheathed his sword, determination shining in his eyes. Japan looks to the ground. Prussia faces the beast and charges, letting out a battle cry before swinging his sword at the monster. You watch Prussia, but not before seeing a flash of purple around Germany. You blink, eyes bugging out as you feel your heart in your throat. Germany lies on his back, watching his brother defend for him against the monster. 

"Prussia! Stop!" Germany yells, finally filling his lungs with air. "Get out of here!" The blond tries to sit up, his eyes wrinkling in pain. 

"Hey, is this really the time to wipe the floor?!" Prussia jokes, slashing at the creatures arms. "Stand up!" Italy runs over to Germany and bends down to him, cradling his friend or perhaps trying to pull him up, but the small Italian body is not able to help. 

"... I'm sorry. Are you okay, Germany?" Italy asks, hovering his hand over Germany's chest, his eyes darting around for any injuries. 

"Italy..." Germany whispers in pain, head leaning back when Italy touches his ankle. Japan runs forwards, brandishing his katana. 

"This is my answer! The enemy is stronger, but so are we. If we all join forces, we can defeat it!" Japan shouts. You watch them, a smile on your face. That is just what you want to hear. Prussia laughs loudly, slashing at the monster's chest. "I'm not alone!"

"Well done!" Prussia grins, happy with Japans conclusion. "Took you long enough."

"You idiots! Why did you come back?!" Germany asks as Italy tries to help him up, but he only stumbles, like something is holding him down. 

"You want to know why I came back?" Prussia asks, looking back for a split second. "Because... there's absolutely no way in hell I'd never help my cute little _Bruder_!" Prussia slashes an arm off the monster. Its blood splatters up the wall, and it recoils, watching its own lifeless arm fall to the fall with a thump.

"Germany's down for the count," You mumble with a deeply drawn brow, rushing over to him as Italy leans back, his mind stuck between two ideas. "Italy, can you help Prussia?" You question, looking at him briefly before looking at Germany. The blond is heavily winded, and he tightly closes his eyes, taking big strained breaths. You can hear Japan and Prussia's swords clashing against the monster, hearing it rip through skin, but your focus is on Italy. Even if you both clutch Germany. His brown eyes stare into yours, the dark brown slowly getting brighter. Almost like he is leaving the mania inside his head and is only now sees the light. He goes to speak, looking down to Germany, panic riddled before seeing your expression. A smile - in this situation - catches him off guard.

"I've got him." You inform Italy softly, placing a hand on Germany's shoulder. Italy's forehead tightens, his mouth opening as a low whine comes from his throat. The aggressive situation in front scares him. Prussia and Japan are doing all they can to hold the creature back. Germany can barely move. Yet you, you sit there and softly rub Germany's back in hopes to calm him as he fights off the last of his winding.

"YoU... WOn't... ESc... aPe..." The Oni growls.

"Ya' sure about that!" Prussia yells as he drains more blood from the monster. Italy grabs Germany's belt and slips out his whip, the brunets face scrunching up in determination. He is going to protect Germany. He will do what Germany has done so many times before. 

He will protect. 

He sprints to Japan's side, flicking out his arm to crack the whip against the creature's arm. Germany sits himself up with a frown, his expression bewildered as he stares at his comrade in arms, before looking at you. Your expression is proud, your eyes glowing as the corner of your lips curl. You sense the blond's gaze and look at him, the pride in your eyes simmering to worry.

"Can you get up?" You ask, the fighting almost drowning you out. Germany nods as he sits up, grunting. He puts pressure on his foot but stumbles forward. You grab his arm and wrap it around your neck.

_I take that as a no._

You roll your eyes, an airly breath leaving you. It was an 'of course he can't' mixed with doubt. Doubt in Prussia, Japan and Italy keeping the beast back. You sigh and pull Germany up with a grunt, taking some of his weight off his foot. You guide him towards the door, away from the fight, as he limps. You slouch, trying to take more of his load, but Germany is still mindful. He wouldn't give you any more leniency, and it would be pointless to ask. He looks back to everyone else, his eyes widening in alarm.

"What about--"

"Sorry," you say, not sounding very apologetic. "But we're gonna take twice as long as them to get to the door." You tell him, trying to drag him around the corner and out of view. "Start worrying about yourself. I know Prussia would love to see you in tip-top shape." You say, pulling him along. You can feel him nod in agreement as he slowly puts pressure on his right foot, trying to get used to the pain.

"dIE!" The monster screeches again, knocking Japan off his feet.

"Japan!" Italy screams, Japan sliding across the rubble. He groans in pain, his head falling back as his eyes roll back in agony. Italy scrunches up his face in anger, fingers gripping the whip tightly, his hands going white. Italy growls, a rumble coming from the back of his throat as he strikes the monster with Germany's whip. This isn't how it is going to end. He isn't going to let his friends die in a place like this. He won't let anyone die in a place like this. The demon recoils, a gurgle leaving its throat.

"Let's get out of here! We can't physically defeat it!" Prussia shouts just as you reach the door. Opening it, Germany begins to limp out on his own as you take out supplies, a hand on the door, giving them out to each of them as they run past you keeping the door open.

"Italy? You look pale. Are you all right?" Germany asks as they close the door. Italy is worrying, and one look between Italy and Prussia, and they simultaneously lope arms with the blond, helping him out at a quicker pace. Italy laughs lightly as he leads the way.

"I'm fine. C'mon, let's go back." Italy says cheerily, looking up at Germany. It is not a reaction they were expecting, especially after the situation they went through. They gradually make their way towards Russia who stands by the barred door, greeting the group with a tilt of his head.

"Oh, you're back. What's the matter?" Russia asks, looking at the two who carry Germany. France, who you can see with his brightly coloured clothing from all the way down the corridor, jogs to the group to see what the fuss is about.

"We can't use that exit!" Japan explains, out of breath. "It has been burnt out! We have to run now!"

"I see." Russia nods before he smiles. "Good thing you found me. Let's hurry. The others should be back soon now." He passes France who deepens his brow.

"Did you hear?" Prussia asks France, giving him a once over.

"We can't use it anymore?" Prussia nods at the question. "Too bad." France sighs, opening the door for them as they all go through. "Let's just get away now." France joins the group and guides the way with Italy, passing through the room with the large table. They spot China by the other door and call out to him, explaining the situation. He joins the group, and they run down another hallway only to spot Canada.

"Canada, we can't use the exit anymore!" France tells him, ushering him towards the door.

"I-I see." Canada points down the hall. "America and England are in that room over there." They run up the hall, and all the nations are reunited in an empty room.

"Britain, the exit has been burnt down," Japan explains. He looks at America, almost as if to blame him. "The Thing attacked us."

"You can't be serious! Just when we thought we were finally going to get out..." England runs his hand down his face in frustration.

"Lock the door!" China orders, pointing at the one behind them. Japan perks up and does so, Italy wondering away from them to England. Germany furrows his brow, wondering why he would leave his side.

"Wow." America muses, looking over to his brother. "This room is so spacious we could fit the whole world in here." He laughs loudly, earning an eye roll from England and a chuff of amusement from Canada. Japan's expression lifts, panting slightly as he looks heavenward.

"God damn it!" Germany yells, clenching his fist as he tries to lean away from Prussia, only to sway. Prussia grabs his arm again with a scolding look. "Even though we all got together, our situation hasn't got any better!" Germany yells in annoyance, moving off Prussia and against the wall, fist hitting it with a loud slam that makes you jolt. "We still haven't found an exit, we're locked up in here, and that fucking monster is after our asses!"

"West, chill out. Don't be so pessimistic." Prussia says, a half-hearted laugh leaving him. "What matters is that we're alive. With so many nations missing, someone outside will surely come to rescue us." He persuades.

"We have to break clocks," China reminds. "We still need to connect the time we spend here with the time in the outside world, aru. Who knows how long we've been here, or for how long we've been missing outside the mansion." The mood is getting worse and worse.

"Yeah, that's the best short-cut." England mutters, looking down and tapping his chin.

"Maybe the others outside the mansion will only notice we're missing when we break all the clocks." Russia lifts his chin, looking off to the right. He nods to himself before continuing. "We'll need to be strong until then." He casts his gaze over everyone. Some are panting, others just right down exhausted. It is clear that everyone needs a rest, no matter how short. But right now they are faced with fighting that Thing. "You'll probably agree with me, but... we're quite tired. Not from fighting the enemy, but running away all the time. And food and drink aren't helping as much as we'd like." You look down, feeling that comment as strongly as an arrow to the chest. You are just as useless as you thought.

"Maybe escaping really is impossible..." Germany grabs his hair, his eyes brimming red. "And now... we're probably going to get eaten one by one. That's what I would do if I were the Thing!" He closes his eyes tight, his face scrunching up.

"That's enough, West! We only lost one way out! There are still many other ways!" Prussia tries to console his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. You watch the duo, swallowing thickly. They are beginning to scare you, their voices rising.

"Yeah," Germany nod. Before he shakes his head, a disgusted smile on his face. "And the Thing will wait. Wait as we run around and around and around!" He raises his voice. "Tell me another!" He lashes around, his mind woozy as betrayal is found in Prussia's eyes. You stand back, watching the brothers argue with your breath caught in your throat. Hyper-aware, you twitch; fingers grabbing at the bottom of your sleeves. A small movement catches your eye: Japan. He moves his hands to hold the top of his katana. This action would have been ignored by you if it isn't for the fact that you are basically an omniscient human. An unsettling vibe falls around Japan. You can't read his features, but he seems ready for something, uneasy about the situation.

_He cannot jump forward yet, or remember too early. But, what if England and America haven't had the conversation that they're meant to?_

You shake your head, face scrunching in concentration.

_No, the Allies had said earlier that those two had planned something._

England and America watch over each other, having a nonverbal conversation before looking at Italy, a firm will held on their face.

"Quit it, West!" Prussia scowls. "Just because we lost a way out doesn't mean we won't find other exists."

_I'll just have to trust them and the game. But just in case, I should hold Japan back. If he alerts them now, then the correct dialogue won't follow, and something may go wrong._

"...Prussia." Germany grabs his brothers attention. "I'm sorry." He apologises, his head hanging as he couldn't bring himself to look in the Prussians eyes. "And thank you... for what you did earlier. This time, I intend to make it up to you for saving me. I'm sorry I was a burden." Japan perks up at this, looking between his closest friends. Italy gazes at Germany, his eyes drooping. He reaches out, trying to grasp his attention as a curt smile appears on his face.

"But, Germany, it's okay--" Italy begins, but is cut off.

" _Nein_!" Germany shouts, sending a sharp look to Italy. "If I can't protect my allies when I have the chance, then my training was pointless." He rubs his temples, instantly looking ashamed of his outburst. "At the very least, I should be able to protect myself. I'm sorry to you, too." He looks at the brunet, his expression almost proud with a mix of dread. "You've been fighting well, without running away. I really appreciate it." All his training has worked off, but that just makes him sad. Sad that all the hard drills actually accustomed to something-something like this. A situation that no one could have predicted and lead them to death; or worse. "In fact, you're putting up quite a fight. Thank you."

"What?" Italy looks at him in surprise, before looking away, rubbing his arm. He understands the words Germany left unsaid. "Oh, um. Thank you..." He mumbles. "But you know, I think we can definitely get out now." Italy looks around. "You see, this is the first time that--" He then stops suddenly, his eyes widening. A chill runs down his spine, the morbid expression now full of desperation as air catches in his throat.

"What's wrong, Italy?" France asks. Italy pays no heed to his question. His eyes stare at the wall, his pupils dilating and hands shaking.

"Please... Please, if you get out, just keep running." Italy hugs himself, leaning his head forward, his hair covers his face. "No matter what, don't look back, don't forget about me, don't blame me, don't cry, and time--" Italy begins to shiver as he stares down at the floor, his voice cracking. Japan suddenly lurches forwards. But you grab his arm. You hold him back. Your fingers curl around the material, head lulling forward to not meet his stare.

_I hope I'm making the right decision._

"Er... you're shaking..." Canada observes, watching the brunet warily.

"(F/n)-chan." Japan whispers to you, staring at you in surprise. You look at him, scared. Scared of what is to come, scared of what he'll do, scared of how Japan will deal with this. For a moment, you make eye contact with him, and a soft whine comes from your throat, body feeling small at the surprise on his face and the fear on Italy's.

_This is all my fault._

_"_ I'm glad you're all alive," Italy says.

Japan quickly snaps out from his daze when he sees you casting a gaze at Italy and shouts out his name in panic. The door behind Italy swings open, and what enters couldn't have been worse. The monster, with its mouth gaping and eyes piercing, looms behind Italy with its claws outstretched. They can snap closed any moment and entrap the small male. You let go of Japan and move back, closer to the wall and touching, trying to get a semblance of stability. America jumps forward as England shouts a warning to all.

"Italy!" Japan yells again, and this time free of your restraint. He sprints forward, not hearing England. His mind is only focused on Italy. Italy looks up to everyone, his eyes red and puffy with a sad smile plastered on his face. The Oni moves closer behind him, a feral growl rumbling in its throat.

"... It was scary," Italy said hesitantly," but... but... It was fun."

"ITALY!" Germany screams.


	13. TWo MoRE SeconDs - PaRt 1

**D4y 2, 8453m3n7 L4dd3r R00m, Curr3n7 T1m3 L00p - J4p4n & 4m3ric4**

_"So?" America grins, making finger guns at Japan with a large grin. "What do you wanna talk about, Japan?" He turns slightly, staring up at the exit in hope. He can end this test of courage, just like that, by going up this ladder — leaving everything behind. He looks at Japan, grinning from his thoughts._

_"America." Japan clasps his hands in front of him, lifting his chin slightly and eyeing the American. "You still have strength left, don't you?"_

_"Yeah!" America grins as he pats his bicep. "I'm the strongest one here, do you know why?" Japan forces a smile. America waits, puffing up his body and ready to shout something. It is like a child trying to tell a knock-knock joke._

_"In that case..." Japan ignored him, and the grown child deflates like a balloon. "Why don't you try being a hero?" Japan asks. America perks up once again, his blue eyes beaming with excitement._

**D4y 2, 8453m3n7, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - 3ngl4nd & Am3r1c4**

_England stands in a room with America, staring in frustration at his hands. A green glow swerves itself around England's form, spiralling, its faint light illuminating his eyes, before being sucked into his palms._

_"Shit!" England scowls, shaking his hands. "As I thought, I can't use my power." He clenches his fists. He attempts it again, but the light is gone as soon as it appears._

_"_ _... England." America is cautious, not wanting the former empire to explode at him._ _England looks away from his hands to America, begrudgingly. His brow is ever furrowed in a deep scowl, many a time in contemplation, but this time it is in anger._ _"You can stop the Thing for two seconds if you summon up all your magic power now non-stop?" America asks, raising a brow. "Is that the best you can do?" Britain takes it as mocking, a jest to how far he has fallen. This mansion has done something, as though it is sucking the magic from him._

_"Sh-Shut up!" England flares up. "Don't make that sullen face like Japan did!" England looks away from America with a firm scowl. "You don't really believe me, do you?! You still think I'm strange-!"_

_"So? Can you try doing better than that?" America questions, leaning against the table. He is so used to England blowing up, but now isn't the time nor place to joke with him. A smile tugs on his lips. He can read the atmosphere, and he'll teach Italy how to too. No book needed!_

_"It might be longer if I try so hard that I'll pass out." England looks down at his hand, fluttering his fingers. "I can't do it unless I get quite serious. I-I can try doing it in two seconds at most." He stutters out, then drags his hand down his face with a groan. This is quite stressful. He is useless once again. America covers his mouth, trying to stifle laughter._

_"_ _Didn't you get it when you saw Japan's face?" America smirks. He feels proud at picking up on it and even better at doing it before Britain._

_"Well, I thought, 'That's harsh, haha!'..." He wonders off, looking away. Even someone as reserved as Japan thinks he is no good._

_"England." America says humorously, not able to contain his grin._

_"WHAT?!" England snaps._

_"_ _Didn't you see (F/n)? They realised it straight away, just like Japan!" America laughs, thinking back to your face. You looked at England with a glow, and a small crinkle forming around the edges of your cheeks, trying to hide a beaming smile. Prussia is so right about you. America tilts his head, voice becoming as solemn as his eyes. "Two seconds is more than enough. Half of that is enough time to give them hell. Anytime is long enough if it gives you a chance at saving a life; to save the life of one nation." England furrows his brow at him, confused. "Do your best. I'll carry you on my shoulders if you pass out. So, will you be... my backup?"_

_"Talk." England orders._  

**D4y 2, 8453m3n7, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - C4n4d4, Ch1n4, Fr4nc3, Ru5514 & (F/n)**

_"It looks like Italy could be in danger, so America said to be ready to fight right away," Russia informs the group. They all crowd around the table, France, Canada and you squishing onto the sofa. Russia and China stand on the other side, Russia standing up straight as China walks around him, pacing the room._

_"Ah, that's the actual reason why he said he wanted to stay and went out to investigate the other rooms ahead of us." France taps his chin in thought, nodding to himself. He tilts his head, confusion washing over him as he leans back into the sofa. "But we are nations, aren't we? I don't see why he'd worry about something like that."_

_"No." Canada replies straight away, looking to his right, over your head and towards France. France raises a brow in reply. "As long as we're here, we should think of ourselves no more than ordinary people." China frowns at this, slowing his pace. "In other words, that we can," Canada takes a shaky breath, "die any time."_

That's a scary thought. Imagine what it's like to be a human. 

_"Are you serious?! It would be such a bother if I died, aru! What would be of our countries if we died?!" China sighs in exasperation. "I cannot just watch a fellow nation die and do nothing about it!"_

_"We all agree, so it's settled." Russia nods. "We have to be ready to fight at any moment because we don't know where it'll come from."_

_"Can we not use that exit?" China asks, tilting his head in the direction of the ladder._

_"If we can, then escaping will be our priority," Canada explains. You perk a brow at him. Either he is extra precarious, or he is aware of how this will end. "But I have the feeling that we won't be able to get out of here so easily. If by any chance we can't use it..."_

_"That's a sign that Italy is in danger." Frances finishes with a firm nod. "It's very likely that it'll come back, so shouldn't we be careful with the doors and such,_ non _?"_

_"Should I give someone else the responsibility of the keys?" You ask, grabbing them out of your pocket and laying them out over the table. You put them in a straight line, three rows for each floor as you listen to Canada speak._

_"You've done well so far. I don't see why we should take them off you." He consoles, seemingly giving the small pieces of metal a more significant meaning. You eye him, expression hoping to sum up how dumb he sounds. "But if we're gonna split, then you need the right key. It's only logic." You point out. It is as if he's coddling you; babying you, and it annoyed you. Maybe to their lifespan, you would be considered only a toddler, but to the short lifespan of a human, you are a teenager. Not old enough to drink, maybe, but old enough to give consent and make decisions for yourself. To not seem so stand-offish, you pull your lips to one side and force a smile. Awkward, albeit, but it is a clear indication to show you mean no offence. Canada looks down at his lap, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I can keep a hold of them if no one else wants to!" That flows out of your mouth like a river, just at the sight of Canada looking upset. Curse you and the inability to see others upset. He perks up, tilting his head at you. Now you force a smile showing teeth, before sighing. "I mean," you look around, "does anyone actually want to carry them?"_

_"When you make it sound so fun, no." China says. You look at Russia, who stares blankly in return, then turn to France._

_"I'm sure they would be better in your care." France smiles, picking them up and placing them back in your palm. You purse your lips, taking the keys back._

_"Okay." It comes out as a small voice. "What are we..." You sit up straight, fluttering your lashes as try to recompose yourself. "What's your plan?"_

_"I'll be waiting in the closet spot. I'm fatigued, but maybe I can shield them." Russia says, setting his shoulder back slightly._

_"I think I'll also wait as close as possible to Angleterre and America. Maybe our enemy will retreat upon looking at my beautiful face." France poses, pulling a flower out from nowhere. China rolls his eyes._

_"Then I will wait in the room after that one." He nods, ignoring the flower held out to him. "If you are defeated, I will do something, aru!"_

_"Then I'll be in the one after that. It looks like America is working on some strategy, and if anything happens, I'll spread the word." Canada nods._

_"And me?" You ask._

_"Are you a fast runner?" Russia asks, looking down at you. You tilt your head and look up in thought. You give a hum._

_"Well, I'm not slow." You reply slowly, not knowing where this is going._

_"They are only a child, you can't put them on the front lines." France frowns, annoyed with what Russia is insinuating. You raise your brows, realising._

_"I agree." Canada begins. "They can't-"_

_"They have been here the longest." Russia fixes his eyes on you, purposefully blanking Canada. "They can handle it. And it's their decision," he looks to France with half-lidded eyes, "not yours."_

_"I don't mind." You tell them both, before looking to France and Canada with a small smile._

_"Do you know what he wants you to do,_ ma enfant _?" France takes your hands, his eyes full of worry. Your face heats up at his concern and the embarrassment._

_"I don't mind." You repeat yourself and slowly remove your hands from his, smiling at him. "If there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it."_

_"Then it's decided." Russia nods. "They will go join the Axis and pull back when something goes wrong."_

_"That's fine with me." You smile, nodding at him._

_"Are you sure?" France questions. You nod again at him, the corner of your lip pulling up to show sincerity, head inclining. France lets out a long sigh, worried. It is obvious you are close to Prussia, but the last time he hurt someone close to the albino it broke his world. France couldn't hurt him again after all this time it took to gain his trust._

_"Let's go back? If it's bad, you'll be back soon. With results." Russia nods, directing it to them all, not just you._

_"Yes!"_

_"You can count on me, aru!"_

_"... Oui."_

_"Sure."_

**【 D4y 2, 8453m3n7, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - 3v3ry 4v4lil3 Fir57 Pl4y3r & (F/n)】** 

The Oni swipes his claws down at Italy's head, but a loud clang resonates through the room. America scrunches up his lips, holding on tight to the pole in his palms. He is suspended, an iron pipe shoved inside the mouth of the monster, lodging it open. In the middle of the pipe, America plants his hands firm on the bar. He groans, scrunching up his face in pain as he puts his feet on the lips of the beast, trying to stop its tongue from flicking the pipe out of place. 

"Well," America leans back, still held up in the air. "That fucking hurts." 

"America!" Canada yells, moving towards his brother. 

"Wait! You'd better not move!" Russia calls. Canada stops, mouth open in disbelief and looks over to France, imploring. France hums lowly in agreement, watching everything with a frown. He agrees, but not happily. 

"Sorry, but Italy is my atmosphere-searching buddy. You'll have to settle with eating an iron pipe!" America grins as he pushes it back, propping the mouth open further, and drops down in front of Italy. He grabs the brunet by the waist and drags him away. The creature shakes his head, tilting back and forth before looking down at America with its beady eyes. 

"In front of you! Dodge!" Canada warns. America doesn't have enough time to stop the other claw, so he does the only thing he can. 

Plan B: Cryptid Backup. 

"England!" 

"That brought some time!" England raises his hands, and four magic circles forms around the monster, trapping it. "Impedimenta!!!" England shouts out the curse and the circles glow brighter. The Oni falls to its knees, screaming out in pain, whacking its head on the floor. Italy stares at it in shock, his eyes bugging out and body shaking. 

"It can't be..." he mutters. 

"Let's go!!" America shouts as he grabs the starstruck Italy, falling back. Vines of the magic envelope the creature, forcing it to its knees. 

"Italy! Are you all right?!" Germany shouts as he runs over to his friend. 

"Get your weapons!" Prussia raises his sword, turning to face the others. "Let's all attack together!" 

"I'm ready to go any time, aru." China brings out his taiji. England raises his hands, fingers twitching, his eyes slowly inch closed. He still stands, determined. 

"England!" America calls, looking back over his shoulder as the blond sways. "You did a great job! You can stop now!" England nods as his arms fall, along with the magic circles. 

"Sorry..." England places a hand to his head, his knees buckling. "You take it... from here..." He faints. You pull out an Onigiri from your bag and throw it to Prussia, who catches it and quickly consumes it, before attacking the Oni. 

"(F/n)-chan, I see why you stopped me. I'm sorry for thinking you would betray us." Japan bows. You stare at him in shock.

_He thought I was betraying them? And he's picking now to apologise when we're face-to-face with a monster?!_

Your eyes are wide, watching as he stands up straight and nods his head. 

_But then again, haven't I already?_

"N-no need to apologise, Japan." You swallow, breath catching in your throat. 

"Yes, it is." He stands up straight and gives you a level stare. "I must join the fight, please stay back." He leaves before you can answer. You take a deep breath. If that is the only outcome for keeping America and England's plan in action, you are thrilled. 

"YoU wOn't... EScaPe!" The creature screeches. At the sidelines, Canada brings out his bow, reaching back and placing an arrow in his quiver. China removes his Taiji as Russia unsheathes his sword from within his metal pipe. 

" _Kinder_ , I think it's best if you leave," Prussia yells. 

"What? No." You answer with a scowl. 

"It's wasn't a question." He deflects a hit. "Canada," Prussia shouts to the male as he shoots off an arrow, "when you see an opening, get Italy, (F/n) and England out of here!" Canada nods as he makes his way over to you, another arrow drawn as he aims at the demon. He sidesteps as the other nations push the monster into the corner of the room, away from the door. Canada shoots off one arrow before going to England's side, lifting the man like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. You don't want to argue. Arguing would distract them and cause one of them to get hurt. Canada leads the way as you and Italy follow, but the blond only stops in the next room and settles England against the wall. Both you and Italy stand obediently, not saying a word. Canada looks at you both. 

"I'm sorry." He apologises. You look up to him and give him a sad smile. 

"I understand. I can't fight and would get in the way. No need to apologise for that." You look at England who is lying limp against the wall. "Will he be okay?" You question. 

"I hope so..." Canada says sadly. He quickly shakes his head, sighing. "I have to go back, so can you watch over him?" You panic, eyes wide. 

"I'll watch over him, of course. But what if another one comes?" Your eyes flicker to the doors. You take small sharp steps towards him. 

"I don't think there is anymore." He answers, reaching his hand out to gently take yours. He is trying to calm you down, the way that would soothe him, but it does the exact opposite for you. Your eyes continue to dart around on the floor, a heat taking over your neck. Your voice is at its minimal, embarrassed and shy at the romantic gesture.

_Canada can't like me, he must be trying to calm me down. But, I-I am so-ergh! Eeeeh!_

"But there could be." You look down at your hands, looking off. "Remember the piano room?" You didn't need to go further, looking up at him through your lashes. He bites his bottom lip, tugging at the flesh. That monster you both faced is different from the others. It is blind and you haven't run into it since. 

_Its eyes were a mess. Perhaps Luciano did it._

"I-I'm sure Italy can protect you. He has more experience than me." You peer over to Italy. He looks so exhausted and run-down. 

"Italy?" You say tentatively. He looks up at you. "You okay? 

" _Sí_." And that's all he says. You and Canada share a look of concern before Canada lowers Kumajirou from his back. 

"Can you look after him for me? I don't want to put him in danger." Canada pats the white bears head. 

"If this is an attempt to make me feel useful," you crouch down before the bear and pat his head, a warm smile spreading over your face, "it's working." Canada chuckles before heading to the door and sending England and Italy one last look. "Be careful." You warn him. 

"I will." He nods before pulling out his bow and running into the room. The battle is loud, sounds of metal hitting solid objects, vibrating, shrieks of pain. The sound is faint now as the door closes with a click, but you feel like curling up at the loud noises. 

"Italy," you turn to face the brunet, "do you have any weapons?" 

"(F/n), you aren't fighting." Italy says sternly. You do a double take. 

"N-no, I'm not looking for a fight." You stammer, shocked by his bluntness. "It's just in case one comes along." 

"I'll protect you." He answers. You frown, worried. This is definitely not like him. 

"Kumajirou," you turn to the small bear that stands beside you. You bend down and pat his head, a smile on your face. Animals always make people smile. And because you know this polar bear wouldn't maul you to death, you aren't afraid. "Are you alright now?" He nods slowly, eyes fluttering. "That's good." You think for a moment, tilting your head. "Let's go check on Britain, yeah?" Kumajirou nods and raises his paw. With a giggle, you take his small paw and approach England. This will distract your from the battle next door. You scan Britains features, using your other hand to brush his fringe back. He seems exhausted, no psychical injuries. Maybe hot, but that could have been from his overuse of magic. They mimic a mild fever. 

"Kumajirou, how does your magic work?" 

"Meg gave it to me." He replies shortly. You furrow your brow. 

"Okay... who's Meg?" 

"She's dead." 

"Oh..." you stare at England. He is sweating, and he looks so tired, bags sticking out under his eyes. You place a hand on your knee, balancing on your tip-toes. His skin is damp and pale, so maybe a rest is best for him. You then look at his eyelids. His eyelashes are dark fading to blond, standing out on his pale features. You feel deja vu, staring at him. It's so weird. You are so used to seeing them in animation and fan art, but here they all are; living, breathing people. They are as you would picture them in real life, and still, each looks fascinating with their countries trait features. Lifting your hand, you remove some dirt that is on his cheek and go into your bag, removing your drink of water and take out France's cloak. You fold it up before dampening it with cold, clean water and place it across England's forehead. You frown at your thought of the future, and even the memories America got earlier from the clock. You set a hand on Kumajirous head, scratching his soft fur in comfort. 

"Kumajirou," you pause, staring at England. "Can you... fix blindness?" It is silent for a moment as the room became solum. 

"I don't know." The bear shrugs. You frown and look down at England. He still has a crease in his brow from frowning, and you smile sadly. 

"England is strong. He will be fine." Italy speaks from behind you. You don't bother turning around, your eyes still tracing over England in worry. "He always is." 

_You sound like you're telling yourself that, not me._

"You don't sound so sure." You whisper, then finally look at him. You smile good-naturedly, trying to lighten the mood. "But we know he will. He's the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. If he's not fine, then who's going to point out when things aren't normal." You laugh slightly, now moving to lean against the wall. You sit beside England, bringing your knees up and wrapping arms around them as you stare up at Italy. "Are you ready to tell me yet?" You question. Italy's looks at you in disbelief, but you can't tell why. Maybe it wasn't the best of situations to ask, but it never will be. The last time you had asked him was yesterday - the first day - and if it follow the gameplay, he wont spill until the third.

"No, I can't." He looks down at the floor. "It-its too early. They can't... they won't understand." 

"That's fine. But you know it'll come out sooner or later." You lean your head back, listening to the vibrations through the wall as your eyes glass over, just imagining what's happening next door. "How about me?" Italy furrows his brow at your question. "You said they won't understand. Do you say that from a countries point of view that they won't understand, or as a person?" Italy chuckles painfully. "Or are you leaving me out for a reason?"

"(F/n)." You look at him finally, seeing his sad expression. He crouches down, going to put a hand on your knee before opting to place it on his own, his expression nearly timid. "Please don't cry." You furrow your brow, scowling. 

"I'm not." You say firmly. Italy then makes his move, giving your knee an encouraging squeeze.

"You are inside." You hold his gaze, eyes steady. Your lips part, your throat squeezing almost painfully at his expression. 

"They'll be done in a minute." You stare at the left wall. Right now, instead of worrying about the Allies and Axis, you feel empty. "And the quicker, the better. I have a family out there worried about me." It is quiet, really wuiet, Italy's star unnerving you. That wasnt really something he can expand of, so instead of speaking, you pat the spot beside you. Italy gets the memo and sits beside you, squishing up beside you. He sighs, leaning his head on your shoulder. You furrow your brow, glancing at him. He can't see your expression, but maybe this isnt out of the ordinary for him. 

_Maybe this isnt out of the ordinary._

**【 D4y 2, #2 B3dr00m, Curr3n7 T1m3 L00p - Av4il4bl3 F1rst Pl4y3r5 & (F/n)】**

Everyone stands outside the iron door, watching cautiously. The group is tired and wary and wanting some peace, and that's what Germany promised them. He has led them all to believe that they would get some rest, a haven of sorts. But they stand in a room like all the others, nothing seemingly safe about it. Other than the door on the back wall. You stare at the metal door, eyelids weighing down and stomach growling. You want to devour any food that you come across. Germany disappears behind the door, and everyone now waits for his signal.

"I wonder what's in there?" Canada wonders aloud.

"Something good." You smile, feeling felicitous now. No one has any severe injuries, no severe trauma. Well, of those who don't remember. Yet, you worry about America. He seems unsettled. It might be due to the fact everyone could have gotten out together if he hadn't wanted to explore. 

_Wait, doesn't he have a moment later about something he is upset about?_

 Honestly, now you regret not helping directly, but you need time to sulk too. He has had multiple time loops to deal, whereas this is your first. Your lips tug, arms now coddling your body.

"Are you okay,  _mon enfant_?" France asks, placing his hand on your shoulder.

"I'm good. Just a bit tired. But how about you, you didn't get hurt fighting?" You ask, turning to face him as his hand falls back to his side.

"Nothing big brother can't handle." He flips his hair.

"That wasn't my question." You raise a brow, still waiting for a proper answer. His blue eyes scan your face.

"I just need my beauty sleep." He chuckles. You laugh through your nose.

"Who doesn't?"

"Come in!" Germany calls from inside. Each nation sends each other a look before filling in, and you are the last. The room is only visible by the light from the other room, just the first seven step on the staircase visible. The group trek forwards, cautious with their limited sight. No light is on upstairs, making their walk a dark one. A loud thump is heard as you push your foot forwards, feeling for a step as you held firmly onto the bannister.

"Ouch!" Japan shouts. You quirk a brow as you realise there are no more steps, along with the fact that they all just fell.

_Do they have no common sense?_

"Who's stepping on my foot?!" China yells.

"So... who's on top of me, could you move?" Russia then coos. "You're kinda heavy."

"Hey, that's my hair!!" France screeches. He huffs as more fabric shuffles around. "So, isn't it a little narrow here? And dark?" He questions, getting up. You could faintly make out their figures, eyes adjusting to the light. You step forwards, then raise your arms as a figure comes towards you, trying to make them aware of your presence, so they don't walk into you. You flinch back, barely making out the figure as the person holds your shoulders, swaying.

"You okay?" You ask, squinting.

"(F/n)?" It's China.

"Yes, China?" You say slowly, raising a brow.

"Your shoulders are tense. Would you like some Chinese herbal relaxers?" He questions. "I can't tell you what's in them, but it's good!" You blank for a second, trying to look at him through the darkness.

"Maybe some other time." You laugh slightly.

"Oh, sorry. My bad." Germany apologises. "There was a switch, but... Wait just a minute." A stumble is heard, then Germany knocking into something. "I'm sure it was... around here..." He mumbles as footsteps shuffle. The lights flicker on, and you shield your eyes. It reveals a large room with tables, couches, a kitchen and two rows of beds. The entrance is in the middle of the room, a large hole with a staircase and a bannister around it. In the game, the stairs is one the south wall, but other than that there is no major difference.

"Germany... did you...?" Russia asks in astonishment, looking around.

"Wh-What the heck is this place?!" China yells.

"That went over better than I thought." Germany raises his arms over his chest. "Everyone is here. I'm relieved that we didn't lose anybody. And I'm glad that we made it here in time." He heads towards the kitchen.

"Holy crap!" Prussia whistles. "What is this place? Did you make it, West?" Prussia beams, his proudness showing through as he follows after his brother. "It's hella awesome!"

"Amazing..." Italy whisper.

"How lovely! How did you do manage?" France asks as he inspects the kitchen. England begins to groan from America's arm, jostling around.

"Oh." America perks up, looking around. Germany nods his head towards the area containing beds, and he goes over there. "Are you awake?" America asks, settling him down on a bed.

"Wh-where the hell am I?! " England asks, suddenly jolting up to look around. "Don't tell me we... got out?" England asks. He looks around to see everyone's faces, all downcast at his sudden spout of hope, and England looks down at his lap, his hope is crushed. "I guess not..."

"Let's save the talk for later. Right now, our first priority now is to recuperate." Germany nods.

"Yeah, if we try to talk now, my brain won't process anything anymore." Prussia chuckles, stretching his arms out. "I won't get anything..."

"I'm hungry, too, but..." China casts his gaze to the kitchen before huffing in exasperation. "I want to sleep first. Let's just do some basic healing and then sleep. After I will make some food." China trots over to the rows of beds.

"America, didn't you get hurt when you thrust the iron pipe?" Canada asks. America touches his arm, his face oblivious. Canada sighs. "Give me your arm; I'll take care of it." Canada directs his gaze towards Germany. "Is there a first-aid kit here or anything of the sort?"

"I still have supplies in my bag." You place it down on the table and remove the smaller green bag, giving Germany a smile before handing the bag to Canada. You then mutter under your breath. "I need to fill up the water bottles too."

"Those who don't have any problems: rest," Germany instructs. "There is no need to keep watch. I've already experimented with this room countless times." America sits down on the chair as Canada fixes him up, Kumajirou by his side. You stand awkwardly near them, handing things to Canada when he asks for them.

"Have you got a doctor in medicine?" You ask as you watch him, trying to make conversation. Canada looks to you and lets out a chuckle.

"Yeah." A smile curls at the corner of his lip, humoured.

"Bro, you didn't tell me you're a doctor?!" America whacks his shoulder too hard, almost knocking Canada over.

"That's because I didn't want to," Canada grumbles. "I knew what would happen if I did."

"That's so cool." You smile. "Is it medicine in general, or, like, something specific?"

"It's actually a veterinary doctorate, but it's not hard to transfer some of it. I specialise in deer."

"Wow." You watch as Canada cleans the cut. "I guess in your country, that's a very useful skill."

"Doctor Canada!" America chuckles in amusement. Kumajirou looks between the two, head tilting.

"Doctor who?" Kamejirou asks. Canada lets out a long sigh as America breaks out into laughter. You try to hold your own.

"Sorry Canada, but it's just-it's funny." You hold your hand over your mouth, trying to breathe through your laughter.

"It's fine." He says, wrapping up America's arm.

"O-ow! Bro, tight!" America hisses at him. Canada looks up at him with a thin smile. You exhale through your nose, smiling. "Are you done?" America asks, looking at the bandages.

"Yes." Canada answers as he stands up, picking up Kumajirou. His gaze wanders to the kitchen. "I wonder if there's any food for Kumamoto?"

"Maybe. I'll check." You turn away, before looking back at them, raising a brow. "I guess you both want something to eat?" You look at both brothers.

"Yes, please. If it's no worry."

"I'm starving! You think there are any burgers?" America grins. You chuckle, brushing down yourself as Canada packs away the equipment.

"I doubt it very much, but I'll check for you." You grin at him. You then look at the kitchen where Italy stands. "Although, whatever I make may not taste the best."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it will be fine." Canada smiles. "I don't mind, as long as I find something to eat." You nod, thankful, and head towards the kitchen just as Japan approaches the South American Brothers. You open up the fridge, scanning the food.

"It's so weird how there's food already in here. Like, how did they even?" You question as you remove items. You reach up in the cupboard, standing on your toes to reach things from the top shelf. You know Germany is tall, but he didn't need to flaunt it. Just as you almost grab the corner, finger twitching to pull it forwards, rocking it on each side forwards, a hand grabs your waist to steady you. You jerk back, knock over the jar, but it is caught by a tan hand. The other tan hand is on your hip, fingers smoothing over your waist.

"(F/n), you should be careful. We don't want your pretty face getting anymore bruised." Italy moves your hips down, bringing you down flat on your feet. You freeze, his hand hovering over your hip.

"That, er..." You stare up at him over your shoulder, your entire body warming up. "Food." You squeak out, shying away from his touch.

"Are you making sandwiches?" Italy asks as he looks over your ingredients.

"Either that or cheese toasties. That's the best I can do." You mumble.

"I'm sure they will love them! And we can make something for breakfast too!" Italy said as he moves away from you. "I'll need your help!" He grins, removing things from the cupboard. You let out a sigh of relief when he lifts his hands from your hip. No matter how much you ship GerIta, that doesn't mean Italy is exclusively into boys.

"Aren't you going to rest?" You jump at Japan voice as he appears beside Italy, watching the energetic Italian jumping about.

"I'm making something for us to eat tomorrow when we wake up. It can't be pasta, but you'll still like it." Italy smiles as he removes pans from the cupboard.

_It's kinda sad how he's planning to stay here long enough to have breakfast._

"Is that so? I look forward to it, then. I'll also give you a hand later." Japan offers.

"No, I've got (F/n) here. There isn't that much food either." Italy declines.

"If you want anything now, Japan, I can make you a sandwich." You smile at him, leaning back to see Japan over Italy.

"I don't want to impose." He inclines his head, hands together in front of him.

"It's fine. I'm making one for America and Canada. It might not be the best, but hey," you shrug with a smile, "foods food."

"Yes then, (F/n)-chan. Thank you for the offering." He smiles. You hum and get back to it. You spot Germany looking at the supplies by the kitchen, speaking with Japan.

"So Italy, what are you making for breakfast?" You ask him, peering over at his work while you butter up some bread.

"Scramble." He answers as he cuts up vegetables.

"Eggs?" Italy looks up, moving away the dead bits of vegetables he doesn't want.

"It's chopped vegetables and meat put into a pan with egg." He explains, before cutting up the food. He is fast, the food finely chopped like a 5-star chef.

"So you're chopping up the vegetables and meat now so that tomorrow all you have to do is add it to the pan with the egg." You nod absentmindedly as you heat up the oven. "Cool. Sounds tasty." You begin cutting the cheese into thin slices, then looking up to the cupboard. "Is there any--?" Italy holds out a bottle of sauce to you and spices, and you quickly sprinkle some spices. You place the cheese down and then let them heat up in the oven. "There's extra here, 'cause I made, like, eight of them." You say, moving another stack to the side. You place the six sandwiches on plates, then falter. "Wait... do you want me to prepare a sandwich for you?" Italy laughs lightly.

"You should eat. You look hungry." He smiles.

"But I--"

"Here you go!" Italy picks up the plates and hands them to you. He pushes on your back to guide you towards the table, and just before you pass it, you pick up a can of sardines.

"O-okay." You stutter out, heading toward the table where Canada and America sit. You send the Italian one last look before putting the food down with a waitress-worthy smile. "I have your food." You then hold up the can of fish up, looking around for the little polar bear. You shake it, showing it to Canada. "Can he eat these?" You tilt your head towards Kumajirou, who is currently sat beside him.

"Yes. Kumaroo can eat fish." Canada it's almost snarky the way he says it, and you give a sheepish laugh as Kumajirou opens the tin on his own.

"I knew that." You strain.

"Oh! Sandwiches!" America grins as he puts out his hands, making a gimme motion.

"Cheese toasties, but, yes, sorry. It's the best I can do." You chuckle nervously as you push his plate towards him.

"It's alright. They look really nice." Canada said as you give him his plate. You laugh lightly.

"Looks are deceiving." You sit down, rubbing the back of your head.

"So much sauce!" America marvels as he chomps down.

"You seemed like an 'overdose-of-flavour' sort of person." You smile.

"Thank you!" America and Canada chorus. You nod, smiling, before inspecting the room a bit more. You look at the back wall, by the entrance to the bathroom, and see a map. You can barely make out the words written in black on it, but you remember them from memory. 'Pervert', 'Potatoe' and something else you can't quite remember. You think over the worlds before looking to the two associated with them. Sure, Germany ate potatoes, and it is Romano's nickname for him, so it fits, but you can never understand 'Pervert'. France is the country of love, he treated everyone equally and loved no matter what they identified as.

_Does that make him a pervert? Well, he did once say that this generation is a bunch of prudes in the manga. Maybe he... nope. France is a fantastic person. The real question is who wrote that?_

Once you find out who, you are going to give them the stink eye. You look back to Germany to see he is conversing with Japan, but it is coming to an end.

"Japan, I have your food." You smile over to him as he turns away from Germany.

"Thank you, (F/n)-chan." Japan bows slightly before he seats himself beside America.

"My pleasure." You smile before picking up one half of your food.

"This room was built above the ceiling of the second floor." Canada notes, looking around. "He found a really good spot." The group look over to Germany who speaks with Italy, clearing up as Italy goes.

"Yes." Japan agrees. "Even our enemy wouldn't be able to find us here."

"I'm so relieved." Canada sighs, shoulders slumping. "Germany's amazing."

"We all are,"Japan nods, "but Germany seems the most relieved. He probably hasn't realised his face is glowing." Then a heavy thunk sounds beside you, and a pasty hand grabs the other half of your sandwich.

" _Kinder_ , there's toilet backs there." Prussia points to the door, taking a large bite from your sandwich. "Japanese style." He says it, making jazz hands, but the words are muffled from his mouth full, and crumb falls to the floor from the sandwich in his hand.

"Cool." You nod slowly as you eye him, taking another small bite of the remaining half of your sandwich, eyes watching the other half of your sandwich go down his pasty-ass gulet.

"Now you can sort out your hair." Prussia grins. You halt, stopping all movements, look at him before your cheeks became warm. Prussia laughs.

"Is-is it really that bad?" You stammer, hand reaching up to your hair.

"Bath! I need one of those. Even the hero gets dirty!" America interrupts your thoughts as he springs up from his chair, his sandwich already gone. Canada stares up at his brother while Japan sits quietly, nibbling his food.

"If you guys want more sandwiches, they're in the kitchen. Italy's making something for breakfast, so don't overeat." You inform as you rise from your chair. "If that's it, I'm going to the use the bathroom." You send a pointed look, along with a smirk, towards Prussia. "Hope you liked my sandwich... not like there was anything 'unusual' in it." You smirk, making your way to the bathroom.

"Did you see that?!" Prussia yells, laughing at the same time he points the finger at you. Japan stares at him boredly as Canada continues to eat his sandwich. "They just smirked at the awesome me! Cocky small person just defied me." He hawks in disbelief, only to see said person ignore him. "... No one see that?" Prussia then sits down, pulling out a bottle of beer from nowhere. " _Wunderbar_. Chicks dig me..." he looks at the sandwich in scrutiny. He shrugs before taking another huge bite as he looks around. "Where's Gilbird?"

You swipe back the curtain to the bathroom, and you assume Germany had run out of wood to make any more doors. They seem to be made out of curtains, and that is probably why some rooms are missing them. You amble through the middle, the left curtain open and right closed. You continue back to see both curtains open. You hear a loud exhale from America, who is in the front right bathroom, but carry on into the right rear.

"I am drenched in sweat!" America yells as a faucet turns on. You notice that the bath in this room is filled, so in a panic, you exit and go into the back left. You didn't want to use a bathroom someone had already filled. It is Japanese style, as Prussia said, the bathroom looking wonderfully built. Germany is something else. You look down at the bathtub and plug it in before pondering.

"I'll need some things..." you mumble before turning on the hot tap, letting it run slowly. You leave the bathroom, but not before pulling closed the curtain so no one would enter. You go to the main room in search of your bag. You look around the table where you left it, but you couldn't see it.

"(F/n)." Germany catches your attention, causing you to jump.

"Oh, yes." You turn to face him, eyebrows raised in questioning.

"I put your bag on your bed." He nods in the direction of the beds. The dark bag sticks out in contrast to the green blanket, sat on the very end bed.

"Thank you." You take a step towards it, but then stop and face Germany again. He raises a brow at you. "Also thanks you for making the bed... literally." You chuckle awkwardly. "And everything else. It's really amazing."

"You're welcome." He gives you a faint smile. In return, you beam towards him, happy for a smile - even a tiny one - and walk over to your bed. Opening up the bag you check inside it, making sure it has everything you need. Walking back to the bathroom, you overhear America and Japan.

"-to do some kind of spell or something, before the monster got there." You could faintly hear America say. "And there really wasn't enough time, and I had to improvise an attacked with this iron pipe I'd picked up earlier. But England got it done right after, so he stopped the enemy from moving and gave us a chance to counterattack." The boy beams.

"That is why you both stood waiting in the back. Everyone else also acted quickly. Telling them beforehand turned out to be the key. Really, thank you." Japan says.

"The monster is strong enough to kill one of us. I don't want to lose any of my friends." America sighs. "It... looks like Italy is hiding something."

"Indeed." Japan agrees. "I think everyone has noticed it by now. I hope he will tell us tomorrow, though..."

"I wonder if he really will. He has that determined face. As if he thinks that ordinary methods won't work." America reasons.

"Yes, it is just as you say. I cannot help but think that he looks like someone who has been standing all alone in a faraway place for a very long time."

"Guess we'll just have to run over there and catch up to him," America says boisterously. Japan laughs, and you walk into the back bathroom, a smile on your face.

 


	14. TWo MoRE SeconDs - PaRt 2

**【 D4y 2, S4f3 R00m, Curr3n7 T1m3 L00p - Av4il4bl3 F1rst Pl4y3r5 & (F/n) 】**

You stand in the kitchen, cleaning up the plates from lunch as the countries sit around the table. You had helped Italy. In fact, he only let you help and serve the food. Everyone is well recovered and seem more lively after food and a wash. You had waved France and Prussia off, even after they insist on helping you wash up, informing them that the countries have something important to talk about.

"Everyone has rested, so can we begin our conference now?" Germany asks.

"Sure." Russia coos, pushing his bowl away from himself. "I'm full, and I don't feel tired anymore, so be my guest." You make your way over, leaning over the table to take the last of the dirty dishes.

"Italy's food is really good, aru." China praised. "Him and (F/n) have been working so hard. I'm honestly impressed." Italy giggles, smiling brightly.

"Thanks." He chirps. You stand in the kitchen again, acting oblivious to their conversation. This is more relaxing. The suds feel nice on your hands as you stack up another plate and finally move onto the cutlery. The water is still warm, and no food is left over from lunch. You smile softly as you wash the knives and forks, subtly playing with the bubbles so that no one would notice your childish antics.

"Well?" France cocks a brow. "Who's going to speak first?"

"Can I start?" Canada raises his hand slightly, looking around.

"Go ahead." Germany inclines his head.

"America, this all started with a single word from you, but you have nothing to do with the Thing, do you?" Canada asks. "Is it safe to assume that it's just a coincidence that it looks like Tony? That's all I want you to confirm." He looks to America, waiting for an answer. You stare blankly at the water, changing your mind about being refreshed. It is very emotionally draining, listening to them. Everything they know is wrong. How could you help them? How could you change their fate? America hums in thought.

"You think they look alike?" He asks in confusion, then shakes his head. "I don't see any resemblance, but... no, I have absolutely nothing to do with it."

"In this case," Prussia speaks up, "it is with great concern that I inform you we're legitimately screwed." America looks at him, mouth parted as he screws his eyebrows together.

"You don't blame me?" America asks in confusion, looking across the table at Prussia, then sending everyone else a look.

"What?" Japan questions.

"It's pretty much my fault that everyone got dragged into this." America diverts his eyes. "If it weren't for me being overexcited and bugging you guys, none of this would have happened." His expression is sad, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm honestly surprised. I was totally expecting you guys to start bashing at me or something." He peers up, before looking away again. "It'd be completely understandable, though." He clenches his fists, ready for the onslaught of comments.

"America..." Japan wonder off. China laughs, America instantly tenses up, not understanding.

"Is that really what you think?" China asks, stifling laughter. "You actually think we'd do that, aru?"

"Your iconic capitalist clown must've fried your brain into a burger for you to say such nonsense." England scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, please!" Canada chuckles, waving America's negativity off. "As if we were forced to come." He rolls his eyes. "This may have started with a word from you, but we're the ones who went along with it, eh?" Canada reasons, trying to lift America's spirit.

" _Oui, oui_. We could have chosen not to come, but we chose to come with you." France adds. You smile. He has such a supportive family, they all have a way of showing they care. You sigh, grabbing a hand towel and drying off your hands. Their talking turns into grey noise as you stack up plates in your palm and put them away. Once finishing, you went to the bathroom. After washing your hands, you brush your hair through and look around. No one else has used the back left toilet, so you claimed it as your own. The smell of shaved wood is slowly fading, and your cleaning products from your wash bag had made a soft scent waft through the room. You have even emptied out some stuff, giving the place your own personal touch. Hand sanitiser and soap by the tap, hairbrush, toothpaste and toothbrush in the mirror cupboard above. Even shampoo, conditioner and body wash is sat on the rim of the bath, balancing. You smile, pleased with how it looks before moving back the curtain and heading to the main room.

"I might pack those sandwiches. They may help HP..." you thought aloud, tapping your chin. You bring back the red curtain to the main room before stopping in the doorway.

Everyone is gone. You panic, eyes darting around before hurrying to the middle of the room and spinning on the spot, double checking. No one is there. The room is empty. They have left you without a word. You take a small step towards the bed, then sprint, grabbing your bag and heading towards the kitchen. The bottles from yesterday had been washed and refilled, currently sitting in the cooler. You pack them, as well as five beers, sandwiches, and a couple of chillis. Securing your bag and swinging it over your shoulder, you run towards the door before stopping, almost falling over yourself. You almost forgot the most important object.

"Knife." You point a finger toward your bed before running over to it. Rummaging below the pillow, your had grasps around the wooden handle. You smile once pulling it out. It is unsafe having it below your head at night, yet you felt calm with it. It reminded you that you aren't entirely defenceless. You tuck the weapon into your shoe, hiding it below your jeans then head to the door. You reach up, flicking the light off before leaving. You began thinking again.

How had they managed to leave that quickly? Italy moves fast, for sure, but you should of at least heard the door close or the countries disguising it. Also, what about you? Had they left knowing you were inside? Perhaps they thought it is best to leave you in the safe room. No harm could come to you then. You frown at the thought. You aren't a helpless lamb like they think you are - especially Italy. You grunt in annoyance as you close the safe room door and head towards the stairs. You could take the countries out of the cell and hurry along the game. Perhaps they could see how independent you are. That would be useful. You look down the halls, all silent except for your laboured breaths. You stop at the top of the stairs, hand holding the mahogany bannister.

_But I don't really even need to leave the safe room. Spain will save them. He will go in there looking for a ladder and set them free._

You look behind you, eyes looking to where the safe room is.

_So, I could just play it safe and stay in the room, maybe fill more stuff in the empty book I found on my first day._

You look back to the door you just left from, then back to the stairs. Would you really risk running into an Oni just to save a bit of time? As that thought wheels through your mind, you hear hard, shallow breaths coming from down the hall. You freeze, blood running cold and skin growing warm. The boards above creak and you release a long breath, eyes wide. It is upstairs.

_That's better than the same floor._

A growl echoes through the hall, the bannister vibrating below your hand. You retract it. You contemplate whether or not to sprint for the door before you softly step down the stairs. You would be safer with the countries. You could set them free instead. You could help. You pad your way down the stairs, carefully watching the top of the stairs in case the demon appears around the corner. Your heart is so loud against your rib cage, thumping reaching your ear, you wonder whether the monster can hear it too. No one is around to protect you. You begin to sweat in your panic. You are already halfway down the stairs, walking slowly, so the stairs don't creak. You could die. This would end. Your parents would never see their child again, the countries would find you dead. You'd die alone, in fear. You began to shake, your steps becoming quicker. You reach the ground floor, looking over your shoulder, and walk backwards. The monster could appear at the top of the stairs, so you needed to be cautious. But by defending your back, you forgot about the front. You bump into a warm figure, causing a squeak to escape from your throat. You jump away from the figure, all hairs on end.

"Japan!" You shout/whisper. You scowl slightly, scolding him for frightening you with a look, the pointed stare summing up all the words you want to say. "We need to go!" You whisper harshly, looking over your shoulder as you try to push him towards the basement door. He stops, refusing to move. He brushes your hands off his shoulder, scowling at you. "Oh, sorry." You apologise, knowing he doesn't like people touching him. "But we should getting going, the others-..." You stop, your face blank for a moment before squinting. "Shouldn't you be..?" You stare at him owlishly, before your eyes bug out.

_Oh god, I should have realised this when I looked at him. His sword is on his left side!_

**【 D4y 2, B453m3nt, Curr3n7 T1m3 L00p - Av4il4bl3 F1rst Pl4y3r5 】**

They all stood in the cell room, chatter down to a minimum as they watch the door for Italy. The door handle moves, and in comes Italy and Germany. Italy looks around, surprised by their intense stare. He shuffles in place, looking around the cement room. His eyes stop briefly, spotting the box in the back of the room, past the bars.

"Before I say anything," Italy swallows, "I have a favour to ask of you." He points at the box. "You see that box inside the cell, over there?"

"Yeah. That one, right? What about it?" China nods quickly, trying to hurry this along.

"Can you open it for me?" Italy tilts his head. "I can't open it, and I want to see what's inside."

"Then I, the hero, will open it!" America grins broadly as he puffs up his chest, striding inside the cell. France raises an eyebrow, interested, and China follows along, tucking his hands into his sleeves, looking unimpressed.

"Do you know what's inside the box?" Canada asks, looking towards his brother. Italy freezes then force a laugh.

"Err... Hope?" Italy grasps at straws. Canada scrunches up his face in confusion, not believing Italy. He trails along after his brother.

"Huh? What the hell?!" America shakes the box. "It won't open at all!" He turns it upside down, frowning. "Maybe it's one of them fake decorative boxes?"

"You're pathetic." England sighs. "Give me that." He rolls his shoulders before heading in. Prussia follows behind, grinning.

"Only if you get to it before me." He smirks, pushing past.

"Maybe it's locked?" Russia tilts his head, following after. They mess with the box a bit longer before Germany groans impatiently.

"Let me try." Germany makes a move towards the cell, but Italy grabs his arm. "What is it?" The blond furrows his brow, looking down at Italy.

"Could you show me that thing you found earlier?" Italy flutters his lashes, Germany lifting his head slightly. "Maybe it's some kind of clue." Italy arches a brow, referring to when they went into the room where the burnt ladder is. Germany nods before moving his hand towards his pocket. "Can't I take a look?"

"You mean this?" He pulls out a small piece of metal, it oddly shaped. "I don't think it's much, but... oh, well..." He gives it to Italy. Italy mumbles something, it barely reaching Germany's ears. Germany squints, furrowing his brow. Then he notices Italy's face has morphed into something sour, an expression he hasn't seen for at least 72 years. Just as Germany begins to speak, he feels a hard push on his abdomen and is forced into the cell. Before he can get to his feet and berate Italy, the door is slammed shut. Germany is up on his feet, his hands grasping around the bars. He shakes the door, but it won't open. Italy turns away, not looking at them. He grips his fists tight, his nails digging into his palms as his body tenses up.

"Hey, America." Italy clenches his jaw. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"Italy!" America shouts. Everyone quickly rushes to the bars, yelling out.

"Say it. In front of everyone." His voice is a high shrill before he quietens down. "Who lured them here?" Italy hunches his shoulders as he tries to contain his shaking. "Who's really at fault for dragging you into this."

"Ai ya! What are you talking about?!" China shrieks, grasping the bars.

"America?" Russia turns to America, scowling. Italy heads to the door, slow agonising steps that break him inside. He needs them to be safe, he needs them to stay away. Even if just for a tiny bit. They will be safe. They will be secure. Nothing can get to them. Italy lifts his head, a bright smile covering his features and brown eyes bearing agony.

"By the way, there's nothing in that box." He waves them off, shrugging. "It's just an empty box. Sorry."

"It can't be..." Canada says in disbelief before trying to raise his voice, only for it to come out husky. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Hey, America, what's going on here?" England sends America a judging glance. "Care to explain?" America is taken aback, his eyes wide and mouth open.

"Huh? Aren't you going to say it? Why not?" Italy questions in disbelief, stopping his foot. "Read the atmosphere for once!" He laughs, but it is painful and rips through the air. It is unsettling.

"Italy! Open this door!" Germany yells, scowling at Italy as he punches the metal.

"Aww, but if I open it, you'll get mad at me. Then again, you already are." Italy smiles sadly, his head becoming heavy. It is becoming harder and harder to hold himself up, every breath laboured and every step heavier. "Sorry, but I won't unlock it. If I didn't, there'd be no meaning locking you up in the first place."

"Son of a--" Germany punches the bar, leaning against his fists as his head finally lolls forward. Prussia watches tentatively, his red eyes gazing over Italy.

"Italy..." he says softly.

"Aren't you going to say it?" Italy asks America, ignoring Prussia. America stares at him, confusion swelling in his eyes. "Fine, then." A frown tugs Italy's lips. "You see, I'm the one who told him the rumours about this place."

"What?" France widens his eyes in surprise, then looks over to America. "Is that true?"

"It's my fault America told you about this place. It's my fault America immediately went to ask everyone to come check it out." America stares blankly at Italy, remembering everything now. It really was Italy.

"Th-then..." Japan stumbles.

"Everything." Italy lifts his head, his eyes red but expression solemn. "Everything is my fault. It wasn't America who started it. Because I told him. That's why you're all here now."

"You told him about this place?" Prussia gestures in exasperation. "You're kidding me, right? Why did you do that?" Prussia questions, now growing frustrated.

"No reason in particular, honestly." The solemn expression droops. "I just happened to hear the rumours about this place, then I told America." He rocks back and forth between the balls of his feet, swaying his body.

"Why did you lock us up?" France asks in bewilderment. Italy hums in thought, looking off into the distance.

"Because you would get in the way?" He tilts his head, placing a finger on his lips. He wanted to sound sure of himself, but he couldn't. Being the strong one was never his forte. "You'd gang up on me and ruin all my plans. So, just stay there for a while, okay?"

"You bet we fucking will! I'll just-" England raises his palm, but nothing comes out. "Shit!" He grips his hand in frustration, eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Because time's stopped, my magic--!"

"Ah, that's right." Italy giggles, silencing England. The blond's hands fall to his side, his expression lost. "Thank you. You were really helpful!" Italy looks over to the door for a moment before making a decision. "Well, I'll be going now. Thank you for finding this for me, Germany." He waves the small bit of metal. "You, too, America; thanks for everything!" He throws his hands around, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

"You really should have learnt to smile a little more naturally." America raises his head, looking Italy in the eye. The Italians eyes turn dark, his eyes swirling with frustration. "Did you forget what we said this morning?" America asks. "The one who laid out the rails... yeah, it was you. But I chose to run on them. I could have chosen not to, but I chose to get on those rails. No one thinks it's your fault." America tells him. Italy is silent, his hands unclenching. It seems he is understanding, and Japan takes this chance.

"Italy! Please, open it!" Japan runs forwards, reaching out to Italy. "You don't have to do this alone!! We can all — all together — get out of here!" Japan almost reaches Italy. "No exceptions!" The outstretched hand never looked so inviting until Japan took more than he could chew. Italy reacts like Japan is a live exposed wire, moving away with panic in his eyes. Italy didn't want this. He never wanted it. But he had to. He needed to.

"No. We can't." Italy looks away, feeling empty. He then begins moving again.

"Italy!"

"I'll tell you one more thing." Italy reaches out for the handle but refuses to look at them. "The Thing is after me. That's why no matter how many of us are gathered together, it will target me and attack me first. That's why I tried to keep close to the doors as much as possible, though it was a little pointless." He pulls the handle down, opening up the door. "This ends here. I'll make this the last time... If I come back, give me a good scolding." He steps out, letting the door close behind himself.

**【** **D4y** **2** **,** **Curr3n7** **Tim3** **L00p** **\- (F/n) & 22222222222 】**

Your head lolls to the side, your mind dizzy. You let out a sigh, scrunching up your face. Today is the day you go on holiday. You must have fallen asleep in the car. Your neck is throbbing, the uncomfortable sleeping position finally getting to you.

_Great, neck cramps._

You begin to move, first rolling your neck as you groan. You flutter your lashes, only to panic. You cannot see anything: pitch black. Your arms won't mov-scratch that, more like couldn't move. You try to stretch them again, only to feel rope rubbing into your skin. You fidget, seeing if you can get up at all, but you could not.

_What on earth?_

You move your shoulder sharply, only to find them tied back onto the chair too. This isn't a car seat. It isn't even made from a plush leather. Instead, it is hard wood. You feel fabric covering your face, the material rubbing the tops of your ears. The smell of cigarettes fills your nose, making you want to gag. Cigarettes and a strong, musky odour. Everything comes back to you: Finding the mansion, running into Japan and Prussia, meeting the Hetalia characters, fighting a monster and then going to look for them. Then you bumped into...

_Japan. No, not Japan—Kuro, Kuro Honda. Japan's 2p counterpart._

No matter how many fanfictions you have read about them and hope for them to be nice, it would not change their true nature. The man had whacked you around the head with the blunt side of his katana. What sort of person does that? Him, obviously, but he didn't have too. He could have just asked. That isn't what you should be worrying about. Are the 1p!'s alright? Where are you now? Are Romano and Spain here yet?

"Why can't we fuckin' go now?" Allen complains, letting out a grown. You become alert at his agitation. From what you've read about him, he isn't the most patient bloke. It leaves you to wonder why he and Matthieu let you go before.

"Language, America." A British accent warns sternly.

"But killing 'em now would be easy! They're lined up, easy prey." Allen groans, falling back onto something. It sounds like fabric, so maybe he sat down on a leather sofa.

"He's right. Why can't we just kill them?" Another asks. You don't recognise it, but it sounds like another American accent.

_Perhaps 2p!China?_

"There is no glory in those methods." Kuro, the blasted Japanese man, tells them. It is silent for a moment as none of them spoke, only the sound of fabrics shuffling around.

"They're awake." A French accent says. You shift in the chair, looking in the direction the voice came from. 2p!France. Who else of the other colours has a thick French accent? At least it isn't as dramatically forced as Francis.

"Lucky us." Kuro drawls boredly. Blind and stuck in place, definitely surrounded by the second players, you have no choice but to stay still.

" _Bambino_ , what is your name?" You hear the Italian voice — the 'Bosses'.

_Or I could say 2p!N. Italy, Luciano Vargas._

Your head tilts up, looking off to where his voice came from. You scowl, the expression of distaste not seen behind the fabric wrapped around your head. At least they haven't put a gag in your mouth, but that doesn't mean he is going to get your name or any information for that matter.

"Are you going to take that off the mask? It looks ghastly with their outfit." Another Italian accent echoes around the room. You peek up, looking off to your right. You release a soft sign.

_South Italy, Flavio Vargas, and his apparent distaste in the colour scheme forced upon me. Out of everything, he said that? That is so like him._

"Oh look, They're smiling!" You immediately become impassive, looking straight forward. "They agree with me, then!" Flávio continues. "Remove it from them at once. Another moment and I'll pass out from that terrible fashion statement."

"Or maybe they're laughing at you, S.I." The second American accent comments, who you assume is Xiao.

"What? Why would anyone laugh at someone as fabulous as me?" Flavio squawked, flipping his scarf over his shoulder.

"I do it regularly." A gruff voice said. "So sit your ass down."

You could hear Flávio give a loud huff as he drops himself down onto a leather sofa, his pants squeaking against the material. You guess if South Italy is going to listen to anyone, it would be Spain. So the voice is Andres. Or is it Santiago?

"So  _Bambino_ ," Luciano's shoes click on the floorboard as he approaches you, "are you comfy?" You can hear him sniggering. Italy is taking pleasure with this, and you couldn't even fathom a reply.

"Italy, don't torment the poor child." A British voice speaks up, more feet clicking over to him. "I'm sure they're scared out of their socks." This voice is quite a few octaves higher than Britains, more polished and refined than 1p!England's whose voice would often slip into a more brutish accent.

"This doesn't concern you." He replies gruffly.

"No need to be so grumpy," Oliver says. Luciano sighs deeply.

" _Bambino_ , you are going to answer my questions." You feel a hand being pressed on the chair, tilting it back. Your hands clutch around the chair legs they are attached to, trying in complete failure not to tip back. You twitch in the chair, feeling his presence close as the chair tilts farther back. You nod obediently. "That's good. First of all, we know how you got here, but the real question is, why?" You are silent for a moment. The chair is tilted even further back, and you grip the chair tightly and let out a small squeak. The balance sense inside your head is going haywire.

"What do you mean, 'why'?" That is obviously the wrong answer as he suddenly lets it tilt back more, your entire body falling with it. "I came here for, I dunno, relaxation!" Your throat closes up as you can feel the tears coming. "To do what you do when you go on a holiday!" He lets go of the chair, you swinging forwards. You whine in the back of your throat as it teeters forward. You tense, but then it rocks back into place.

"And, who did you go on holiday with?" He asks. He sounds far-off like he is uninterested in this conversation.

"My... family." You say slowly, head dipping slightly. The family that you weren't with. They don't know where you are. You are probably classified as lost. Maybe they phoned the police. Maybe they were thrown into this dimension too. You are pulled out from your thoughts as Luciano hums.

"Family." He says the word like he's testing it out on his tongue. "Do you, by any chance, mean the same family that came up here looking for a '(F/n)'?" You stiffen at that, looking over at him. "The same family that trespassed and are now being help somewhere?"

_That's my family! And that means that he has them... he's kidnapped them!_

"My..." You close your mouth, thinning out your lips. You refuse to speak. You refuse to make another word. Your lips are already trembling, and you couldn't look so weak in front of these people. You need to be strong.

_Oh god, I should have stayed in the safe room._

You hear the shuffling of fabric as he moves. 

"Being quiet?" He questions, the smirk evident in his voice. The blindfold is ripped off, thrashing your head forwards from the harsh yank. A yellow light flashes across your vision, so you squint as your eyes slowly adjust.

Luciano smirks down at you, tapping his nails on the blade of his knife. You (h/c) hair is dishevelled, the most bewildered expression plastered across your face. Your (e/c) eyes dart around, pupils dilating in fear. He hopes what he said about you is wrong. He didn't need that child right now. You suck in a deep breath, eyes widening in surprise. Thoughts fog your mind that you try to suppress.

_Holy hell, its the 2p!s. The counterparts, another colour, the second players! And they're all so aesthetic!_

Their room is much smaller in comparison to their counterparts. Beds are lined up against the left wall, unmade and unkempt, covers hanging off the side on some. Allen and Xiao sit on the side, both chatting animatedly before laughing. Allen peering at you from the corner of his eye for a millisecond doesn't go unnoticed by you. You are in the centre of the room, two brown leather sofas on each side of you and an armchair opposite you, a coffee table separating the seating on top of an old, brown, dirty rug. Over to the right is an island kitchen, the cupboard doors falling off and grime staining the sides. The lighting is dim, and you couldn't see the door in your preferable vision.

Second players are scattered around the room, but Luciano stands to your left, a smirk playing on his lips. Your eyes stop on the blond, sat on the sofa, looking at you pensively. Matthieu seems unsure about you. As if you would spill the secret of you already seeing them. You continue looking at everyone, not wanting to appear too suspicious. Lutz, 2p!Germany, had his feet in two different continents, legs spread far. He looks like a pimp with his arms over the back of the sofa. He winks, and you hold back a wince. Francois is sat on the armchair, eyeing you over as he takes a drag from his cigarette. You feel a frown tug at your lips, agitated. He's smoking in a confined space, forcing you to smell the stench he is releasing. To your right, on the other sofa for two, is Flávio and Andres. The first is sat up straight, arching his back with bright pink Gucci glasses perched on his nose. Andres has his elbow leaning on the arm of the sofa, his pale green eyes watching you. Oliver is to your right, a Cheshire smile on his face as he watches you with a gleeful expression. You furrow your brow, unsettled by the overexcited expression that looks a tad too mental. His face falls at seeing your discomfort. Kuro and Gillen are nowhere to be seen, but there is another second player who you have yet to see. Viktor, Russia's double. Maybe he wasn't even in the mansion.

"Third floor." You mutter, thinking back. The curtain - the one you knew was out of place when you saw it - is where you are currently hidden. Before the curtain pulled you towards it, causing a squirming sensation in your gut, but you refused to comply. You should follow your instincts next time, and not let the judging of other keep you. Luciano rolls his eyes at your muttering, and Lutz lets a chuckle spill from his lips.

"I thought you weren't speaking?" Luciano raises a brow. You scowl, looking away from him.

_This asshole._

You hope Spain and Romano have found Italy and are coming inside the mansion. That way, even with you missing, the first players can get out from the cell.

_Oh... that is a horrible thought. Don't wish for them to come inside!_

"Are you going to comply?" He stands behind you, bracing his hands on your shoulders. "Wouldn't want your precious family to have to pay for your mistakes." You tense up, panicking. You nod timidly, sucking in a deep breath. You can feel your insides crumble, wanting to break out into tears. " _Bene_." He pats your shoulders, squeezing them before repeating himself. " _Bene_." He struts away from you, picking something up from the side. You oversee him, curiosity getting the better of you. Luciano is in control, always wants to be in control, and it would give you so much pleasure in knocking the air out from under him. He turns to face you with a smirk, tossing an item up and down in his palm. You eye the object in his calm. A clock. You immediately sit up, alert. He has their memories. He withheld memories that could potentially help the first players, get them out of this hell hole. That's what it contains. Memories that will make them figure it all out. Therefore, all the other ones that the first players have had been given to them on purpose. Luciano is playing with them.

" _Bambino_ , you are no longer on ice." He throws the clock lightly in the air before catching it in the same hand, a crooked smile on his face as he watches you fidget.

"The saying is, 'you're on thin ice', N.I." Xiao points out, leaning back on the countertop, looking oddly pleased with himself. Luciano stares at him with venom in his eyes, baring his teeth. Xiao shrugs, uncaring, orange eyes diverting from Luciano's heated gaze. "Just trying to help."

"That is what I said." Luciano says through clenched teeth. He then turns his gaze to you, his face scrunching up as he crosses his arms, turning his nose up. "You will follow all orders." He slams the clock down on the coffee table. "And you will obey my orders to the letter until our counterparts are dead." You freeze at this before looking at the floor, scowling. "You will not go looking for them."

"Or you'll kill my family?" You add, knowing what he is going to say. A rhetorical question that didn't need to be answered, but still drifts through the air. You so wanted to criticise everything he just said out loud, but you wouldn't dare to. 

_Follow his orders: not like I could do much tied to a chair. Not help the first players? Once again, tied to a chair._

The Italian smacks his lips, trying to stop how humorous he finds this. This human has a bite, even if all odds are stacked against them.

"Since you understand so well, we can get down to business."

"To defeat the Huns!" Xiao sings, cackling. His laugh holds a resemblance to a hyena, loud and buoyantly bouncing around the room. "That's funny 'cause I'm Chinese." Luciano snaps his graze from you to Xiao, facing the annoyance with irritation. "Screw you, I'm hilarious." Then the sound of a thunk silences Xiao as he jumps back. He sends a scowl Luciano's way. The Italian had thrown one of his knives at Xiao, making a small slice in his cheek. The room is silent, and if the knife hadn't just been thrown across the room, you are sure it could slice through this atmosphere.

"This is not your drug cartel, China." Luciano all but growls. "This is not the streets. You aren't some Don with little henchmen at your call." Luciano stands taller, looking down his nose at the Chinese man. "We are fighting opponents that have a higher IQ than all your men combined." The Italian rolls his shoulders, running his tongue across his teeth. "Not that this is a hard feat."

"Calm down, he was only trying to lighten the mood." Flavio defends, rolling his eyes as he sighs.

"Y-yeah, dude." Xiao agrees. "Calm it." Xiao orange eyes are watching Luciano intently, waiting to see what he is going to do. His black hair is hidden under a black beanie, short strands sticking out. He is short, but muscles bulge through his red sleeveless Changshan with gold trim, a majority of the buttons undone so far that you can see his ashen skin cover his sternum. On his left arm, a dragon tattoo curls it up towards his armpit. His skin has an unhealthy colour to it, yet appears much younger than 1p!China, around 18 or 19. He is the youngest looking by far, except for you of course. Though that could be because he is Asian, but the unhealthy colour of his skin shows a severe lack of nutrients and sleep.

Luciano turns his back to them and thinks for a moment, rubbing his forehead as a crease forms on his brow. They are so fucking annoying. They got in the way, and the only reason they are here is that they couldn't fight 4 to 10. That's what he thought at least. Even if the group of criminals look worse for wear, the last thing anyone would do is underestimate them.

"Germany, check on Japan. He's been gone too long." Luciano orders with a wave of his hand, not looking to the blond. Germany sighs before getting up off the sofa. Standing to his full height of 6'1, he shuffles towards the door behind you, shoes scrapping over the floor. The moment Lutz leaves his spot, Xiao throws himself over the sofa and sits in the blonds place, pulling out a pipe. You look over each person, feeling that this tiny room didn't have enough bodies in it.

_Shouldn't there be twelve?_

You name each second player in your head, trying to figure out who's missing.

_Russia is missing, Viktor. Or Ion. Or Vlad. No, wait. Vlad is Bulgaria's friends, Romania. Viktor or Ion?_

"Now you're going to help us." Luciano stares down at you, his magenta eyes burning into your skin. He appears agitated now.

"How?" You question, annoyed by your own accord. Help them? If anything, you will fuck up their plans — and not even on purpose, as you aren't even good at anything. Your only strong point is history. Why would they need history knowledge if they were there themselves?

"With things." Italy grins, inspecting his nails. You furrow your brow at him, scrutinising him as he looks at you, pleased with himself for some reason. And so he sets to work.

At least thirty minutes have passed with Kuro, Lutz and Viktor being a no-show, so Luciano got tired of waiting and went after them. Your eyes stung and lungs burn as you are trying to get even a tiny bit of breathable air. Smoke brims every inch of the room, the nasty chemicals filling your airwaves. You are getting second-hand smoke from god knows what.

_If you get high from second-hand smoke, I will be pissed._

You hold back coughs, trying to keep still and not grab attention, but it is hurting your insides doing so. Your muscles twitch to cough, begging, which you refuse, resulting in pain. Francois and Xiao have polluted the room, and if you could grant wishes, one of them would be for a window. Of course the first would be for everyone to leave the mansion unharmed, then maybe pearl white teeth and flawless skin, then to always have just the right amount of money in your pocket.

_Concentrate (F/n)! Now is not the time for genies, it's the time for logic and reason!_

"Do ya' have any more bullets? I'm runnin' short." Allen sighs, rubbing his head as he disassembles his handgun, laying the pieces on the table as he counts the bullets.

"Just use your bat." Matthieu replies, cleaning off crusted — oh boy — 'paint' from the head of the hockey stick. Then he halts, thinking for a moment, before looking at Allen with a raised brow. "Didn't you just put a new magazine in?" Allen scratches his chin, staring down at the separated parts of his gun he had just cleaned.

"I thought I did." His voice drifts off as he scrutinises his weaponry.

"You're not getting enough iron. It's making you hallucinate." Matthieu chuckles, smirking. Allen scrunches up his face, flicking his shades onto his forehead, red eyes staring holes into Matthieu. The look is meant to be intimidating, but the smile on his lips shows he is looking for a fight, wanting any excuse to entertain himself.

"Are you takin' the piss?" He knew what his brother is insinuating.

"No, I'm taking a shit." You smile, watching the banter go back and forth. Only now have you noticed the small gap between Allen's teeth, and the broadness he and his brother share. Seeing them in person is so much more interesting than just reading about them.

"Hun, can you tell me my name?" You make a noise in the back of your throat, flinching in the seat. Flávio is by your side, leaning against the arm of the sofa. Your eyes dart over his form, a pristine white suit that stands out in this dank room and a baby blue scarf around his neck. His hair is almost washed out blond, and you wonder what dye he uses to make it look natural. Still, perching on his nose, are Gucci glasses, rose gold frame and pink tinted lenses. On you, they would just look ridiculous, but he works them well.

"Romano, shut up." Andres groans from beside you, making you move away from him, trying to balance the distance between the Spaniard and Italian. Do these people not understand boundaries?

_Also, how does he know that I know his human name? Do they know about me? I remember Luciano saying some stuff last night when I was hiding, but it just seemed he knew I was here._

"I bet he's got a pussy's name." Xiao snorts, chortling. You scrunch up your nose at him, sending a look to the Chinese man. He is slowly going down on your friend's list.

"His name means blond." You tell Xiao shortly, squinting at him.

"Really? Blond? That's the most--" Allen begins, but Flávio jumps up, his hands clasping before him as a radiant smile engulfs his face.

"It suits me perfectly! Oh, I have a wonderful name~!" He coos, twirling on one foot. "Is it Linus? Oh, but that's Greek. What's Italian?" He taps a manicured finger against his lips. You smile softly up at him. He seems so happy, it brings a warm feeling to you.

"Why is it blond, though?" Allen asks, raising his brow at you. It seems he isn't going to give up even after Flavio cut him off. You stare blankly at him, not knowing how to respond. He turns his gaze to Flávio, an eyebrow cocked.

" _Che minchia stai dicendo_?" The question is light, and you thought for a moment what it meant. It is a question, that much you know. And seeing how much you know Flávio wants to be blond, and wants others to believe it too, does it mean shit is about to hit the fan?

That is what it appears like as Flávio turns to Allen, his head snapping towards the brunet. From a side view, you can finally see his eyes. A very dark grey with round black pupils. Flávio takes a step towards Allen, everyone quietly watching to see what the elder brother would do. "And you're trying to say that your blinds match the drapes?" Flávio gives a short snort, rolling his eyes and placing a hand on his hip. "We all know you look more like your counterpart than you make it out to be." Flavio sasses, sticking his nose up at Allen. The delinquent smirks, leaning forward and bracing his hands against his knees.

"You think I care?"

"Why else would you dye your hair?"

"Same for you, bitch," Allen swears.

"America." Oliver warns, pursing his lips as he points a finger towards the Yankee. Allen lets out a chuckle, giving Oliver a challenging look before looking back at Flávio.

"At least I don't have fucked up eyes." The room instantly became tense, Flávio thinning his lips. He chuckles darkly. Removing his glasses slowly, he folds them neatly before putting them in his blazer pocket. He gives prolonged flutters of his eyelashes, his stare unbelieving and almost appalled.

"I'll give you a moment to take that back,  _Coglione_." Flavio's hand inches behind his back, only you and Andres able to see his stealthy movement. Shit has hit the fan, and now you are going to smear it in some more. There's a gun tucked into the back of Flavio's trousers.

Your body moves on its own, arm reaching out to stop this situation taking a turn for the worst. Your blood runs cold when Flavio senses your movements and grabs your wrist harshly. You let out a yelp of surprise, pain radiating up your arm as you try to pull it back. Flávio is staring down at you, his hands gripping around your previous bruise. His large black pupils stare down at you blankly, a single perfect brow lifting in questioning.

"How may I help you, hun?"


	15. PhoNE CalLs - PaRt 1

**【 D4y 2, B453m3nt, Curr3n7 T1m3 L00p - 1t4ly 】**

Italy stands outside the cell room, the door closed firmly behind him as Germany's yells echo around the hall, slowly sinking into the dark. Italy can't help the frown, his eyes falling to the floor as he releases a heavy sigh. He begins slowly roaming, his feet inching forwards as he thinks over what just happened.

"They got really mad at me. Germany's face was so scary... straight out of a nightmare." His voice fades, his eyelids falling. He takes a deep breath, attempting to calm his heart. "Maybe... next time it won't be so hard." His throat tightens, it becoming harder for him to breath. Then he jumps, his feet literally going off the floor as his arms raised into the air, goose bumps covering his skin. A sudden noise had startled him.

"Germany! Japan!" He yells, looking around for his friends. Then he falls silent, the fear ebbing away as his eyes sting. "Oh, right, they're not here..." The noise continues. "My phone?" He pats himself down. He furrows his brow, removing it from his inside pocket. "Scary... Who is it? And how can they call me, anyway? It's not meant to work here..." He purses his lips as he reads the caller ID. " _Cosa_?!" He widens his eyes before bringing the phone to his ear and answering it. His eyes dart around, trying to think of what to say. "Um! Roma-"

"You  _idiota_!" The voice yells. "What took you so fucking long to answer, goddammit?! When the phone rings, you're meant to answer it after two seconds, max!" The angry Italian shouts down the line, impatient and fuming.

"What?! What? No way!" Italy clutches the phone with both hands. "It's true?! It's really you?! How? You are Romano, aren't you?!" Italy questions, panicking. "It's really you?!"

"No, it's Santa. Merry fucking Christmas." Romano drags on, before snapping back in an obvious tone. "Of course it's me, you dumbass." Romano yells through the line. Then he makes a pained noise. "Hey, wait!-- Spain!! You can't take my phone! Give it back!" Romano's voice becomes faint as the phone is moved away from his mouth.

"Spain, too? It can't be true..." The hopeful expression is removed, morphing into worry. "Why?" Italy breaths, a lump forming in his throat. " _Mio Dio_..!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now shut up and listen to me, Venezian--" he stops, shuffling around to bring the phone closer to his ear. "Are you crying?" His voice jumps from rough to soft in moments, worry flooding him.

"No," Italy sniffs, shaking his head as he gives a negative hum through the line. "I-I'm just so happy." He rubs his nose. "Hey, Romano." His voice is tiny now. "Can you fill in for me at work tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and forever and ever and ever." Another staggered breath "Can you?" Italy takes a shaky breath, holding in his unshed tears. Romano is quiet, and Italy almost begins saying something before his brother cuts him off.

"No."

"Roman--"

"It's your job. Just get your Italian ass back here, and fucking take care of it yourself!" He groans, but it begins to glitch. "An--real--idio--well--ly--"

"Romano?" The static continues. "I can't hear you!" Italy panics. He listens quietly for a moment, but no reply. " _Ci-ciao_!" He looks to the screen and furrows his eyebrows. "It got cut off..." he then chuckles, smiling to himself. "Their voices. It's been so long!" He wipes his eyes, ridding them of his unshed tears. "I wish I could go home."

**【 D4y 2, 2# 54f3r00m, Curr3n7 Tim3 700p - F7ávi0, 4ndr3s, Xi40, 4773n, M477hi3u, Fr4nc0i5, 07iv3r, Gi773n & (F/n) 】**

Flávio pulls up your wrist, making you stand from the sofa. Your arm stings, his grip tight around the bruise. Your heart hammers. You are sure he could hear it, feel your pulse even, with that unsettling gaze. Your body tenses as he brings up his other hand, and you turn your head away, protecting your face by raising up your other hand.

"Flávio!" You shout. He stops moving, his clothes no longer shuffling. The only thing you can hear is your heart, all other sounds drowned out by the immense pumping. "You're name is Flávio Vargas." You whisper. When he replies, it is in a hushed tone.

"Did those horrid monsters do this to you?" His grip loosens, a finger now running gently over your wrist. Your skin crawls as he does this, and you finally shift your gaze to your wrist. Snatching it away from him, you frown. You cradle your arm, looking down at it sadly. "I wasn't going to hurt you." He moves towards you, but you step away, the back of your knees hitting the sofa. You look up at him, surveying his face slowly. By the time you sit, your face is neutral again. You stare at the arm of the chair as you settle, hands in your lap.

"Awkward." Xiao croak, lifting up his feet and placing them on the coffee table.

"Shut your ugly trap, Chi..." Flávio furrows his brow, then looks at you. "What's his name? I bet it's a trampy name." He crosses his arms, a snide expression as he looks down at the opium addict.

"It means 'Respect Your Elders'." Your lip curls up involuntarily as you look over to Xiao. "Well, it depends, but, normally, or as far as I'm aware, it means that. Or 'small'." Your eyes are half-lidded as a smile tugs at your lips, watching him watch Flavio. You look down, thinking. That's why you picked his name. Xiao squints, turning up his lip as he looks heavenward. It is quiet as he thinks, and you smile. "Xiao Wang." He then sends you a crooked grin.

"Fuck yeah, I have a wang." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Si-ow." He speaks phonetically. "How's it spelt?" He questions, looking off into a corner. You think he's speaking to you, so you answer hesitantly.

"X-I-A-O." "How the fuck does that spell si-ow?" Allen asks, his nose twitching.

"It's Chinese." Is your answer. "' _Sí_ , like yes in Spanish, and 'ow', as in I hurt my toe. Sort of like the Chinese numbers, but not exactly." You explain. "When there are numbers, it's a 'sh' sound for x, but for things such as names it's pronounced 'sí'. I think, anyway." You give a shrug. Allen forms an 'o' with his lips, nodding. Then he laughs through his nose.

"More like Xiao off my none exists Wang." He slaps his knee laughing. Matthieu and Francois chuckle too, and Xiao is too high to even realise. Flávio flaps his hand at you, getting your attention.

"What's Spains name?" He points to his caretaker. Andres looks at you, seemingly uninterested. His eyes are pale green, a thin scar running across his lips. His hair is long, a single purple ribbon tying it together. His clothes are scruffy, dark grey jogging bottoms and a tight black top. Though it emphasised his muscles, he doesn't look as ready to fight as the others. Well, it is a choice of Andres and Santiago, but you preferred the first one.

"It's Andres," You smile, remembering the meaning. "Fernandez Carriedo."

"That's a mouthful," Francois grumbles.

"What was that? Ferdez Cardeo?" Flávio squints, trying to pronounce it.

"Andres Fernandez Carriedo." You repeat, a soft smile now on your face.

"Why do you say it with an accent?" Andres speaks up finally, his voice gruff. You grow red slowly, feeling embarrassed.

"I learnt it with an accent. I just--you know, thought it'd be offensive if I pronounced your names wrong, so I learnt them in your language." You explain, jittery. Andres nods slowly, eyeing you.

"You put all that effort in, dear?" Oliver appears from behind you, leaning on the back of the sofa. You widen your eyes at him, not hearing him approach. You look over your shoulder, eyes darting over his freckled face.

"W-well... yeah." You feel the air around you grow hot, your muscles straining as you tense up.

"No need to be so embarrassed." Oliver giggles at you, smiling brightly. You don't look at him though, staring down at your lap.

"I mean, not learning someone's name is rude. Well, in my eyes anyway. Someone's name is their identity, and if you're too ignorant to learn it and pronounce it properly, then you don't show you respect that person. You can't just go straight in with nicknames, calling someone by what their friends call them. That's incredibly offensive. That's breaking some sort of stranger-acquaintance-friendship line thing. Like, erm, I dunno. just, I see it as rude." You fidget, face feeling incredibly hot. "Your name is your identity. that needs to be respected."

And how would you explain that you are only embarrassed because you put so much effort into learning the names of fictional characters on the off chance you jumped dimensions and met them? There is no way you can say that out loud without sounding like a crazy psychopathic fan. Imagine what they will think of you if they found out? Learning how to pronounce names of fictional characters that aren't even canon? They'd think you are strange. But at the same time, not learning how to correctly pronounce someone's name is ignorant. English imperialism at its finest. How come people can learn to say Kanye and Kardashian proper, but get tongue-tied over something as simple as a Spanish name. You lift your head, feeling the intense stares on you.

_Oh god, this is embarrassing!_

"So, is there any beer left?" Allen asks his brother, changing the subject as they start talking about other things. You are thankful, the centre of attention no longer on you, and no one questioning you about the bruise. You sigh through your nose, relaxing a little. Well, as much as you could in a room filled with serial killers.

**【 D4y 2, B453m3nt, Curr3n7 T1m3 L00p - 1t4ly 】**

Italy now stands in the room with the burnt ladder, walking down the rocky path with a series of thoughts on his mind. What had his brother tried to tell him? Did something happen to him? Is he going to come search for him? More importantly, where is that key? He shakes his head, scrunching up his face in distress.

"It's no use." Italy looks at the floor. "It's not here, after all. Where did I hide it, again...? Was it on the third floor, maybe?" He thinks aloud, looking up. "Maybe not." He groans. "I'm really anxious now. But if I calm down, I'll remember..." he takes a deep breath, stopping. "There was another one that I hid with America. And then... um..." He purses his lips, biting his tongue.

"I found you, Veneziano!" A voice echoes from above. Italy jumps, staring in horror up to the light shining through from above.

" _Cosa_?" Up, at the very top of the ladder, are two figures. Both have a head of brown hair, one darker than the other. The one on the left, his hands cupped around his mouth, stares down at Italy with irritation, the same brown eyes staring into their other half. The man beside him smiles in bliss, his green eyes greeting Italy happily. "Ro-Wh-why?!" Italy stumbles over his words, his eyes wide in fear.

"Good thing the front door didn't open. Just standing there would do nothing, so I was just walked around here and I finally fucking found you!" Romano complains. "What the hell have you been up to?" Romano leans forward, trying to get a better look at his brother.

" _Ita, mi pequeño! Gracias Dios_! Why are you all alone? It's dangerous." Spain speaks, trying to look around for any other figures. "Where are the others?"

"What-what are you doing here?! We didn't ask you to come here!" Italy shouts, tightening his fists. He is angry, nervous, worried: every negative emotion shoved into a small Italian man. "You weren't supposed to know about this place!"

"What did you do with the clocks? Did you break all of them?!" Romano asks, his voice echoing. Italy feels all the emotions leave him at that moment. His arms fall to his sides, staring up at his brother.

"How did you..." Italy becomes quiet. "How did you know about that?" He whispers, his voice barely making it to Romano's ears. It isn't often that he hasn't got anything to say; not before it hits him again at full force.

"Answer me, dammit! Did you break the last clock?!" Romano repeats himself, agitated.

"It can't be... No way." Italy shakes his head. "You weren't supposed to know about that... What are you even doing here in the first place?"

"Roma, I know you're happy to see him, but don't get too excited." Spain tells his henchman, eyeing Romano.

"Veneziano, don't you dare move from that spot! I'm coming over there." Romano turns his back, swinging his leg over the ledge and placing it on the first step.

"N-no!" Italy shrills. "Don't come here, no matter what!! Go home!" He orders, stamping his foot. "What are you doing here?! How-how did you know?!" Italy shouts, pleading with his brother. "Please, go!" Romano stops, then turns on the ladder. One foot was off, his left foot and hand firm in the rope. He scowls down at his brother.

"Try saying my name." Romano watches his brother.

"R-Romano..." Italy stutters.

"No! Say my full name, you fucktard!" Romano grits his teeth. If they were any closer, Italy would be able to see the veins popping on his neck and across the back of his hands. Romano swears his brother loves to irritate him.

"Italy." He says hesitantly. "Italy Roma... no..." He stares up at him, realising. "Southern Italy."

"Damn straight. You're not the only one who stands for Italy!" Romano points a thumb at his chest. "I don't know everything you remember, but I do plan on carrying a little of that burden on my shoulders! You haven't been alone all this time!" He becomes quiet suddenly. "You've... broken quite a few clocks, haven't you?"

" _S-si_... but..."

"Thanks to that, the time over there synchronised with the time outside." Spain says with a firm nod. "That's why we were finally able to find you." The Spaniard pushes his shoulders back, hands on his hips as he chuckles. "But its not just us. a lot of other nations are on their way to help you!"

"I finally found you. I've been trying to find you for ages with no success." Romano complains. "The phone wouldn't work, and sometimes I felt these weird ass shocks, like half of me had disappeared, every single time--" He shakes his head, and Spain throws him an empathetic smile. "It was over and over and over and over again, you idiot. It hurt so damn much!" There is a pause, Italy's eyes darting around to search through his thoughts.

"You- _IDIOTA_!!!" Italy voice sounds like a growl from his throat as he scowls up at his brother and Spain. Everything must have gotten too much for Italy's mental state, and so it latched onto Romano. Romano's eyes widen as Spain crouches down, ready for anything.

"Veneziano?" Romano furrows his brow.

"I'm sorry, Romano." Italy shakes his head, hands trembling. "I have to go. I'm sorry, but... just go home!" Italy turns his back and runs. Runs away from his problem, and closer to his death.

**【 D4y 2, 2# 54f3r00m, Curr3n7 7im3 L00p - F7ávi0, 4ndr3s, Xi40, 4773n, M477hi3u, Fr4nc0i5, 07iv3r, Gi773n & (F/n)】**

"Want a smoke?" You flick your gaze to Francois, studying him over.

"No, thank you." You decline softly, looking up at him through your lashes as he stares at you, impassive. He flicks his wrist, a cigarette popping up as he removes one from the box.

"Do you mind?" He questions. You squint but shake your head. Since when has he ever asked anyone's permission to smoke?

"I think he wants you to tell him his name, dearie." Oliver speaks beside you.

"Pardon?" You blink owlishly at him, before looking back to Francois. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" You apologise to him as he lets out a gruff noise, not saying anything. "I didn't mean to not tell you, it's just weird that you guys don't even know you're own names and things." You raise a hand to your lips, covering your mouth to stop yourself from talking. "It's Francois Bonnefoy." You finally tell him.

_France-wa. It's weird as his name is so similar to his first player. Francois has the French version, and Francis has the English._

Francois nods his head, taking a drag from his cancer stick. You take in his appearance. Sullen purple eyes stare off into the distance, dark bags underneath his eyes along with a melancholic expression present on his face. Stubble that is in need of a trim and dirty blond hair that reaches his shoulders, his hair being split down the middle over his tan skin. His open shirt is a royal purple that is done up halfway, showing his curly chest hairs and dark khakis. And of course, his ever-present cigarette.

"How old are you?" Francois asks, eyeing you over again. You shift, knowing where this conversation is going.

"I'm 16." You reply, arching a brow at him. He nods, mumbling something. "That's legal in France."

"Good thing we're not in France." You reply bluntly, pursing your lips. He chuckles lightly, his mouth ever so slightly curling up before he looks away again. You give him a funny sort of smile, unsure of what to make of that. You look to the door on the left wall. They have been gone a while. When would they come back? What would they announce? Would they be cover in blood, and whose blood would it be? Maybe they already have the body bags ready. But the real question was why? Why were they doing this?

There are various theories, but none of them settles well with you. Didn't they realise the most important thing of all? The reason why neither side had ever won? Something all Hetalians know?

"They'll be back soon." Flavio says, seating himself beside you. You look at him, seeing who he is talking to before you realise those grey irises are on you. He has squeezed himself between you and Andres, so you try to move away from him on the tiny sofa. You hum in confusion, feeling your chest tighten. What happened really made you want to be wary. Most people portray Flavio as not being able to fight, but there is a reason that he was shunned like the rest of the second players.

Second players. First players. Then that dream. According to the scary man from that nightmare, you are the fourth player, and he is the third. That is weird to think about. Wasn't there already some third and fourth players that aren't really known? Thinking back to when Beek had her asks-aph-England account, which is spot on for Oliver's appearance and personality, she had one post to them reacting to their third and fourth players, but you never thought much of it. You have never seen them be mentioned since.

"You keep on watching the door." Flávio explains. "You don't need to worry, (F/n). Ita--" He stops himself before clicking his fingers. "What's his name?"

"Luciano."

"Luciano has a reason to keep you here and expose us to you." Flavio attempts to comfort. You look down at your lap. By being here, you aren't helping the first players. What if they have killed Spain, or are doing what Allen said? All the while you sat in here, safe and sound. You glare at your lap, clutching your fist.

_Let the game commence._

**【D4y 2, B453m3nt, Curr3n7 T1m3 L00p - R0m4n0 & Sp41n】**

Romano squarks, watching his brother run off down the corridor into the darkness.

" _Bastardo_! Wait!" Romano calls, raising his hand, but is too late. He leans forward, trying to catch a glimpse of his brother from the ladder. He sighs, hanging his head before he pulls himself back up and sits on the ledge. But Spain grabs him just as he titters forward. Some pebbles fall down from Romano's movement, stones bouncing on the floor below, the sound reverberating. "What do we do now?"

"Roma, I'll try going down the ropes first, and you just wait here, okay?" Spain tilts his head, smiling. "Don't come down until I give you the signal."

"Can you really use this ladder?" Romano arches a brow, kicking the top of the rope. "I can't see the bottom very well..."

"It's probably okay." He said unsurely. "Though I can't see it very well, either. The boss will go down first, so wait here just a  _momento_!" He grins brightly, shuffling back towards the edge and begins to lower himself down. "It's fine, my little henchman." Spain sings, only to hear Romano click his tongue in response. "The ropes aren't even rott--!" Gravity does the rest.

"Spain?!" Romano shouts, panic rising as he runs to the edge. "Are you okay?!" He stares downwards wide-eyed, not sure what could have happened. If he couldn't see half of the ladder, how did Spain expect him to see the floor? Damn that man, Romano thinks bitterly. If he didn't answer in the next five seconds, Romano would go down there himself and give Spain a piece of his mind. Spain groans, rubbing his bottom as he stands up.

"The ropes are burnt halfway down. I hadn't noticed." Spain purses his lips, continuing to rub his sore bottom.

"H-hey!!" Romano yells down, his voice shaky. It's like he's scolding the older man for being stupid, and Spain gives a goofy smile.

"Romano." Spain looks up, craning his neck.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad Ita is alright." Spain sighs, staring up with a grin. From where he stood, Romano looks like an angel. The light from behind him eliminated his figure, giving him a pure shine. Romano hums in agreement, a sour look on his face as he crosses his arms. Spain spins on his heel, coming up with an idea. "I'll see if I can find something to replace the ladder. Wait just a moment." Spain holds up a hand, not that Romano could even see it.

"All right. Don't take too long, or I'll get down anyway." Romano is silent for a second as Spain's footsteps are heard. He hesitates, squinting into the darkness. "B-be careful." It is silent. Spain.exe has stopped moving. He then coos, slapping his hands on his cheeks.

"Are you worried about me?" Spain sings, his eyes gleaming. "That makes me so happy! Don't worry, I won't take too long!"

**【 D4y 2, 2# 54f3r00m, Curr3n7 Tim3 700p - F7ávi0, 4ndr3s, Xi40, 4773n, M477hi3u, Fr4nc0i5, 07iv3r, Gi773n & (F/n) 】**

"Oh, dear, nothing is better than cupcakes with tea. There's this quaint little cafe in a small place called Sandy, and the confectioners there are delicious." Oliver continues to talk, seating himself by your side, between you and Andres. Flávio had moved to make himself a drink. Oliver has been talking about cakes and such for a while now, Allen and Matthieu adding in about his cooking. You sit silently, listening to him speak on and on. It's quite endearing. You smile, nodding ever so often.

"Oliver?" You question, stopping him before he could get another word out. He hums, finally taking a breath. "Have you ever thought of opening up your own confectionary?" The question is light, and you mean no harm. Oliver takes a breath, suddenly, like a hiccup. He laughs, forcefully, and gently slaps your thigh.

"People like us cannot do things like that. If anything, it's a silly dream." He chuckles, but the pain is ebbed in his light blue eyes.

"Why? What's stopping you?" You raise a brow, pulling your lips to one side.

"Lots of things. The government isn't really light on people like myself." He places his fingers on his chest, his eyes drooping.

"Why not?" You quirk a brow. Then you sense eyes on you. You could see them, out of the corner of your eye, all looking at you. You have forgotten. So caught up in gossip that you forgot who you are with, where you are, and what has happened. "Sorry." You apologise. "I can just see you as a baker, having your own confectionary. That sort of thing...is--" you stare blankly at your lap, before looking Oliver straight in the eye. "It would suit you."

"As I said, it will never happen." He tightens his hands, wringing them. You smile slightly, laughing almost.

"Surely you could use fake IDs?" You look at Oliver, but aim your question to the others as well. "You could get a business licence, do an online course for catering, look at possible buildings. If you do nothing suspicious, then what can the higher ups do to stop you?" You tell Oliver. "If you haven't raised any suspicions, then they would have no reason to be suspicious of you." He chuckles, a look of pity towards you. "Seriously. If they have no reason to double check your background and such, why would they arrest you? No one would even think that your--" you cut yourself off, faulting. "A wanted man by the government."

"Wow." Allen rolls his eyes, sighing loudly. "You only realisin' that now?"

"Out from anyone here, I would have thought you'd want to help Oliver the most." You state bluntly, bunching your brow. Oliver blinks owlishly at Allen as the former looks like he is caught in a bear trap.

"What d'ya mean by that?" He seems defensive now, arms crossed and shoulders set back.

"You're family. Isn't it a family thing to support each other?" You roll your shoulders. "Either way, you could at least attempt it."

"You don't understand." Flávio interrupts, sitting on the arm of the chair to your right. You quietly look to Flávio expectantly. "They can't just drop what we did like that. The counterparts hold a grudge just like we do. Neither of us is going to let go of something this severe until one of us is dead." Flávio tilts his chin up, looking off into the distance. "And we will be the victors."

"Oh." You whisper, looking to your lap. Francois raises a brow to you, reading that telltale sign.

"What else, kid?" He asks, blowing out smoke through the corner of his mouth.

"Pardon?" You blink at him.

"You want to say something." He stares, propping his elbow on the arm of the chair.

"With the first players dead, who will run the countries?" You ask, looking over to Francois. The Frenchman raises a brow, bringing his cigarette away from his mouth. "And also the fact I kinda realise how dumb I sounded about trying to live a normal life and thinking the government would brush it under the rug. Sorry about... that."

"Do you have personifications in your world?" He asks. You feel your gut drop.

"No."

"Then the people can deal." He rolls his eyes. You simmer, eyes aggressive but face passive.

"But can you deal without the people?" You phrase, squinting at him. He scowls, looking you over as you smile slightly, cocky, shoulders set back as you look away from him. You sigh, giving a pained smile. "The people here can't deal." You continue, knowing you've got their attention. "My people can only deal because we've never had someone to guide us. Your people can't. They've always had the countries, and I don't think they'd be able to deal with them gone. They wouldn't know what to do." You furrow your brow. "Are you guys planning to take over your counterparts place?" You open up your palms, arching a brow.

"I think havin' people at my beck and call is exactly what I deserve after all the shit I've been through." Allen voices, scowling over to you.

"What? And no tattoo parlour?" You ask, mirroring his expression. You sit up, arching a brow as his eyes widen, looking at you in bewilderment. "You'd rather be stuck behind a desk instead of inking a person? Or I dunno, anything else? Can't enjoy anything in life if you're still forced to follow your countries leader and wind your neck in."

"How'd you-what the fuck?!" He looks you in the eye. You turn away from him, feeling smug.

"Flavio, sure there are two Italys, but someone's got to run the south end. And you'd rather do that instead of being a worldwide fashion designer, inspiring millions with clothes?" You fold your arms, watching Flávio copy your action. "Matthieu," you turn to the quiet male. His only response is with a raise of a brow. "You may already kill poachers, keeping animals safe, but wouldn't you rather work in an animal shelter, have your own animal safe zone or whatever. A place where you know you can keep animals and Kuma safe." Matthieu doesn't say anything, a neutral look on his face. "Francois, if you become the most important person in France by overthrowing Francis, then the press will be all over you. You won't be able to sleep with hookers and get drunk unless you want another revolution that ends up with you in chains because you're an incompetent representation." Francois scowls, putting out his cigarette. "I think I made a fair point so far, and the only ones who I know would be completely fine running a country are Kuro, Luciano and Viktor. But they aren't here at the moment."

"I thought I liked you, but are you suggesting we overthrow my brother?" Flávio glares down at you, disliking what you are insinuating. "Because I won't be happy." You shake your head, taking a shaky breath. You realise how out of line this is, but someone needs to say it. If you didn't, then no one would. At this point, you are running on steam.

"No. I'm just saying that you guys have a potential that you're not using, and it's going to be waste because of some feud." You look away from him, seeing the clenched jaw. "I know I have no place in this, and my words mean nothing, but this is just dumb." You look slightly to your right, peeking at Flávio through the corner of your eye. "This may be what you want, but it's not what you need, because the difference between freedom and slavery is one thin line." The room is quiet, not even Francois going to get out another cigarette.

You are hopeful, your body buzzing as you smile lightly. If you could offer them something better, then the first players didn't have to die. Everyone would be safe. You look to Oliver, his brow furrowed deeply as he thinks it through. You give him a hopeful smile, and he notices you looking at him. He moves his hand, going to say something until someone rudely interrupts.

**【 D4y 2, 1# C3ll, Curr3n7 T1m3 L00p - Fr4nc3, C4n4d4, 4m3ric4, 3ngl4nd, Ru55i4, Chin4, G3rm4ny, J4p4n & Pru55i4 】**

"It's no use!" Japan scowls, looking to the ground in shame. "My sword can't cut the bars."

"Brute strength doesn't seem to work either." Russia pouts, loosening his hands from around the bars. "This is pretty bad. I don't know what he was going to do, but we need to go after him quickly."

"But we can't get out unless someone opens it from the outside." Canada explains, ruffling his hair.

"Who the hell is 'someone'?!" England repeats in disbelief. "Everyone is in here! You all walked right into his fucking trap!"

"You did, too, you know." America points out, only for England to scowl at him. "What are we going to do? If no one shows up-"

" _Kinder_!" Prussia shouts, jumping up.

"What?" England furrows his bushy brow. "They're in the safe room. They know not to wander around by themselves. Besides," England crosses his arms. "I wrote them a note."

"A note?" Japan repeats. "What note England-Kun?"

"To stay inside safely and not to leave under any circumstance." England nods firmly. At least he planned ahead unlike the rest of this useless lot. If his prolonged life taught him anything, it was to have a backup plan and to make sure all loose ends were tied up neatly.

"At least we don't need to worry about them." Prussia sighs, placing a hand over his heart in relief.

"Well done England, aru." China pats his back. "Now all we need to worry about for now is getting out of here--"

"And finding Italy." Russia butts in. "We can't forget what he's done, even with that innocent face of his." Germany is quiet throughout all of this, looking to the floor.

"That's only if (F/n)'s seen the note." America states, a smile on his face.

"Don't say that, Amérique." France waves a finger at the blond. America rubs his head.

"Well, it's true." He then gives a thumbs up, trying to encourage the damped he put on the mood. "If not, then the hero will have to save them."

"How are you going to do that from in here, you idiot?" England sighs in exasperation, rubbing his forehead.

"England, where did you leave the note?" Canada asks quietly, softly touching England's arm. England looks to him, raising a brow.

"I left it on the table, why?"

"With all the paperwork?" Germany asks, standing to attention.

"Yes." England replies hesitantly as he sees Germany tense. "What's wrong, Kraut?"

"I'm so sorry." Germany apologises as he looks heavenward, his face drained. "Before we left, I tidied up. All the paperwork, I put away in a draw." It is silent as Germany takes a shaky breath. "They haven't seen it."

**【 D4y 2, 2# 54f3r00m, Curr3n7 Tim3 700p - 4v4l1b73 53c0nd P74y3r55 & (F/n) 】**

"Get your weapons!" Luciano's voice booms through the room before the door slams against the wall. Matthew, Allen and Francois are up within seconds; a bayonet, a Baseball bat and a hockey stick at the ready. Andres jumps up, a knife somehow in his hand from nowhere. Oliver and Flávio just look at the Italian. Gillen, who had been curled up in a corner somewhere, squeaks and Xiao is sat on the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong, Lucíano?" Flávio asks.

"Just get ready for a fight!" Luciano growls at him. Then his eyes widen. "No; Romano, Spain and China stay here. The rest get moving." They nod obediently. Finally, Xiao rises from the couch and voices his concerns.

"Where's Japan?"

"In need of assistance." Luciano walks over to the cupboard and removes a gym bag, taking out some knives and bullets.

"Really?" Xiao stares, mouth open, before nodding slowly and wandering towards Luciano. "Japan doesn't normally need help."

"Don't question me." Luciano hisses. Allen sighs in exaggeration and grabs the back of Xiao shirt and throws him onto the sofa. Then Gillen gets up, approaching Luciano with soft thuds on the floor. Luciano looks at him with a scowl before rolling his eyes. "Don't be a pain in the fucking ass, just come." Luciano then chucks the bag back into the cupboard before marching to the door, signaling for the others to follow him. You watch, star-struck until the door closes with a slam.

"What?" You whisper in disbelief, the room silent in comparison to before.

"Don't worry, my brothers got this under control." Flávio explains as he sits next to Xiao, the drug dealer now sat up straight.

"Why didn't he ask you guys to come?" You ask quietly, before adding. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Probs to do with them not knowing we're here and using it against them."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he's smart like that." Flávio smiles. You are silent once more, Andres staring off into space and Xiao wondering around the room. Is this how things are going to be? Are you really just going to let them die? "So," Flávio turns to you, propping an elbow on the back of the sofa. "Tell me something about yourself."

"Er." You blank, scratching your head. "There's not much to tell. I'm not that interesting." You let out an awkward laugh. You feel too exhausted right now, the earlier rant wearing you thin. Now you feel like an empty carcass.

"Really now?" Flávio hums. "No little secrets either?"

"I'm pretty boring."

"I wouldn't say that." Flávio flashes his bright white teeth. "What do you know about me?"

"Pardon?" You furrow your brow. "Like, what I know about you?"

"That is what I asked, our little  _Specialista_." He muses.

"Oh... well, your glasses are Gucci." You say, looking at them, currently tucked into his blazer pocket.

"Oh hun, anyone knows that. I only wear branded things." He waves his hand dismissively. "With petty trivial like that, no one will believe that you're not from here." You laugh lightly at that.

"To anyone else, they'd probably spew a load of information." You smile. "But where's the fun in that. I knew you weren't weak as some people say."

"Some people say?" He raises a perfect brow. You deadline again.

"No offence..." you cringe visibly, looking away. "Like, people say that Luciano took over the family business because you couldn't fight and are weak, or that you didn't want to get your clothes dirty, but my personal headcanon is because you thought he deserved it. You know, with all of Rome's pressure that he dumped on him." You look at your lap, eyes softening. "But you are just like your brother. Most people may stereotype you as a dumb blonde, but I think you're just as manipulative as him. And I know I just said about people spewing stuff and then do the exact same thing, but you're just such a character. You'd just rather not let others know you can be manipulative. So you cover it with an overly flamboyant front, just like that entire thing with that blindfold not matching my outfit. To make you come off as someone you're not." You look at him, his face studying you. He licks his lips, taking in a slow breath. "'Cause isn't it easier to manipulate others when they think they are doing it to their own accord?" You attempt to joke.

"You know of  _Nonno_?" Flávio questions. You smile.

"Yeah, of his history as a country and a some as a personification. He used to take over countries and not know how to look after the actual personifications. He left you with Spa-Andres." You correct yourself before continuing. "Sometimes even carry kids around in a potato sack." You chuckle lightly. "He was a pretty brutish guy." Then you look at Flávio in panic. "No offence. I don't mean it in a rude way. Sometimes it's good to be brash, so people don't walk all over you." Flávio's lip curls up, blinking languidly at you. You stare back at him, leaning back slightly. You didn't understand the look he is giving you. It is like he couldn't figure you out.

"What was his name?"

"His name?" You repeat. "It was..." you think. You only know a little about the man as a personification, but a load about the nation's history. Lucius ran through your mind, but that is from Harry Potter. But Lucius is an Ancient Rome name, so perhaps... "Lucius Vargas."

"You don't sound so sure." Flávio chuckles at you.

"I'm not." You give him a sheepish smile. "I don't really know much about him as a person, more on a historical scale." You voice your thoughts. "But it makes sense. Lucius is an Ancient Rome name, it's like Luciano, and if you think your son is going to be successful, then you give him your name or of a deceased family member. In that time at least. But I'm not so sure about it."

"Doesn't he, as you say, have a canon name?" Flávio asks, interested.

"No. The only thing canon about the 2p!'s is the axis, Oliver and Francois character designs. Hima hasn't done much with it since because he's getting up to date with the first players' designs and backstory." You explain.

"Of course." Andres mumbles. You are silent. You shouldn't have said that. Imagine how it feels to be created then for the designer to move on to your other selves, the proclaimed better half. That wouldn't really settle with anybody.

"Sorry." You whisper, looking down at your lap once again. It is quiet, the only sound you can hear is steady breathing. "But people still care, y'know?" You lift your shoulders, shrugging. "We all got too impatient." You smile down at your lap as Andres looks at you, stretching out his legs. "We went off on our own, making it up as we went. And... created our own muses." You smile, laughing. "Humans are so weird."

"You..." Flavio looks you over, eyes soft. "You will make someone very happy one day." That is a very odd sentence, one that throws you off for a moment before a goofy smile overtakes your face.

"And why can't that be today?" Flavio chuckles, as well as Andres. "Flávio?" You ask quietly. He looks to you, humming. "Is there a bathroom in here?" The blond chuckles.

"No, honey." He motions to Xiao, bringing him over. "Take them to the bathroom."

"Why do I have to do it?" Xiao asks, scowling as he slouches forwards.

"Because we can't be seen." Flávio said through thin lips, chuckling lightly.

"Can't you just wait for Russia to come back?"

"That  _stronzo_ has made it clear that he doesn't want to help us." Flávio crosses his arms. "Now take them to the bathroom. I will not ask a third time."

"Sure, M-U-M." Xiao spells out, grinning. "Gives me time to know, kitten."

"Pardon?" You deadpan.

_Kitten? A pet name, really?_

"Take some weapons. You may get jumped." Andres speaks up, looking over. The Chinese man sighs, walking over to the cupboard that Luciano went into earlier. You watch him impassively, but a smirk hid inside. Step one completed.

**【 D4y 2, 1# C3ll, Curr3n7 T1m3 L00p - Fr4nc3, C4n4d4, 4m3ric4, 3ngl4nd, Ru55i4, Chin4, G3rm4ny, J4p4n & Pru55i4 】**

"You put it away..." Canada repeats, face slack.

"They could be walking around all alone. No one to protect them!" France wails.

"I am gravely sorry. First not stopping Italy, and now (F/n) is in danger." Germany clutches his chest.

"Maybe in danger." Canada said, smiling softly. "They are clever, I don't think they would just wander out the safe room alone." (Oh the irony) Canada comforts the group. "Once we figure a way out, we can go check on them."

"Ah yes, Canada is right. They won't leave alone." France nods, agreeing with the timid boy.

"If they were here, their hand could reach around and unlock it from the inside." Russia said with a smile on his face. "If we didn't insist on keeping them so safe, we could be going after Italy right now."

"We can only stay low for the time being." China sighs, placing each hand into an opposite sleeve. "Aiyah, I could be eating right now."

"You never seize to astound me, China." England mutters, rubbing his forehead. 


	16. PhoNe CalLs - PaRt 2

**【 D4y 2, M0chi R00m, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - Xi40 & (F/n) 】**

Xiao shoves his hands in his pockets, hunching his back as he leads the way. It is painfully quiet as you dawdle behind him. After Flavio had warned you of no funny business, he let you on your merry way with the drug addict. The drug addict who is miraculously no longer high after taking a joint.

"Have you... um." You begin, getting Xiao's attention. "Have you seen any red pandas recently?" You question, shrugging your shoulders. Xiao raises both brows, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Guys been talking about me?" He asks, not sounding surprised.

"No. You just... like red pandas."

"Yeah, I do. Have you ever seen one of those things? Fucking adorable." He chuckles, walking down the stairs.

"I've only seen the black and white ones in real life." You tell him, smiling slightly. "I've always wanted to see one though."

"You should see one. Red pandas are the shit. And when they sneeze, holy mother fucker. I want to squeeze it." He tells you, looking over his shoulder with a grin. You hum in agreement.

"How long have you been in America for?" You pick up the pace to walk beside him.

"About 12 years. I go back to China sometimes, but most of us Asian countries find it easier to live in America." He throws you a smirk. "Get away with more illegal stuff."

"Right." You smile, laughing. "I thought so. Your accent is hardly there in comparison to your first player." Xiao's expression is wiped away from his face as he looks away, eyes glancing over each door you pass. You look in the opposite direction, a frown tugging on your face.

_Of course, mentioning the first players was a bad idea. Dumb (F/n), stupid (F/n)!_

"Hey." Xiao smirks, raising a brow. "How about after going to the toilet, we go in one of those rooms?" He bites his lip, wiggling his eyebrow. You furrow your own.

"Do you need something from them?" You ask, arching a brow. Xiao then closes his eyes, laughing at you.

"Oh my fucking god." He clutches his stomach. "You're so innocent."

 

You stand inside the bathroom, staring into the mirror. You slap your cheeks, hyping yourself up for the next step. Could you outrun Xiao? Probably not. So how are you going to get past him? You sigh, bracing your hands on the rim of the sink. At least you look half decent, hair no longer greasy and clothes back in order. With a reluctant sigh, you walk towards the door. You should have planned what to do before commencing the plan. Placing your hand on the door handle, you open it.

"Go back in the bathroom." Xiao orders, pulling out a gun. You jump back, panic rising. He trains it on the ground but scowls at you. No, more like his brow is tightly bunched in concentration, no malice behind the look. He is crouching down, aiming the gun with both hands and taking off the safety. You look at the end of the hallway. A demon, it's head attached to its hip, the creature's head looking squashed, and no protruding arms. You freeze, staring at it in horror before it sprints down the hall towards Xiao. It unhinges its jaw, going to bite Xiao, but he shoots a turret of bullets down its throat before dodging out of the way. You stumble back, staring in disbelief as he moves quickly, using the thin hallway to his advantage by bouncing back and forth. He aims for the legs.

"Aim for the forehead!" You yell. "That's its weak point!" The blood continues to pour out, evaporating upon reaching the air, steam coming off it.

_Oh God, 1v1. Not even one 1p!s could win against it. Xiao has no chance._

"I need you to cover for me!" Xiao yells, dropping his gun and pulling out a new one.

"What?!" You stand on the threshold of the door, watching it all play out from a safe distance as Xiao plays tag with the armless creature.

"Distract it so I can get on its head!" He yells over the creatures pained screams. Your breath hitches, boggled for a moment as you process what he has said. You scowl in distaste before pulling out the knife from your boot. You stop, hand clutching the doorway as you watch the creature at the far end of the hallway. You screw up your face, digging your nails into the wood before pushing yourself out into the open. There is no turning back. Kicking open the door to the bathtub, you turn so your back is to it. You get into a fighting stance, thanking Annie before taking a deep breath.

"Hey, Oni!" You yell, tightening your grip on the knife. "Your mamma's so fat when she walks past the TV, a whole episode goes by!" That got its attention. It turns away from Xiao, head first before it's deformed body follows. And ran. You are unblinking, not wanting a single thing to go by unnoticed. Not until the moment is right. Your throat tightens, fingers twitching as the monster lowers its head, its jaw unhinging as it drags its chin on the floor. A whimper leaves you, and you stop breathing. You throw yourself to the side the moment you feel the warmth of the creatures exhale, and the body of the beast flies past. With its momentum, it lodges itself in the bathroom doorframe. You are bewildered from the easiness before getting up off the floor, sprinting towards Xiao. He is currently staring at you with a mixture of surprise and amusement, a small laugh passing his lips. He stands still, not talking, snapping your patience as the demon thrashes around, the wood already creaking.

"What the fuck are we meant to do now?!"

"I can't believe you just yelled a 'Yo Mamma' joke at it..." A loud snap jolts both of you from the conversation. You look down the corridor to see the demon has removed itself from the door frame, the wood splintered and clattering to the floor, and is turning to face you both. "Take this." Xiao hands over a gun and removes a push knife from his trousers.

"How am I meant to use this?" You ask in exasperation as he runs towards the Oni.

"Point and shoot!" He shouts back, sliding between the creature's legs. You whine in the back of your throat, stomping your foot like a child, looking down at the weapon helplessly. Even with Xiao out of sight, the monster didn't turn around to get him. Its eyes are trained on you. You lift the gun and hold it firmly. It weighs down, making it hard to aim, especially since you don't know how to use it. It gains speed, getting closer.

"Xiao!" You panic, taking a large step back. Your fingers tremble as they wrap around the trigger, pulling back. The gun recoils with each shot, the force almost making you drop it as you yelp in surprise. It is so close. A scream builds up in your throat as it opens its mouth, the gun slipping from your fingers. Then a knife peaks up from the back of its head. A knife, fingers red and firmly wrapped as a head pops up into view. Black hair and mischievous orange eyes. Xiao pulls himself on top as the monster thrashed around, attempting to shake him off. But Xiao is determined and crouches on top. He repeats his earlier action, stabbing the creature over and over again, black blood spewing over his cheek. You watch - body frozen - as you're filled with anticipation, waiting for the creature to disintegrate. But it doesn't. The monster shakes it's body once again, trying to throw Xiao off before it leaps back, smashing its head against the wall, crushing Xiao behind it. A yelp escapes your throat, feeling his pain before raising the gun, not even thinking about the repercussions of your actions when taking these movements on weak legs. The Oni looks at you with beady little black eyes, baring its teeth at you with a hiss. It is put in a compromising position on the floor, the lack of limbs working against the demon. Xiao is groaning, trying to move but failing with his arm pinned by the monsters gigantic head. He brings his body into a ball, trying to not reveal his place as the Oni is distracted by you. You send a look to Xiao as he watches you, trying to form any tangible words as his mouth opens. But you narrow your eyes, them burning into the monsters head as you cock your head, lining up the aim with the middle of the creature's forehead. "Sayonara." You shoot three bullets into its head, eyes cold and empty as the gun in your hands. It slowly dissipates, body fading. Xiao falls with a thud, an arm limp against his side. The only thing proving he is alive is the languid blinking. You rush over, eyes wide, gun clattering to the floor, as you fall to your knees before him. He gives you a dumbfounded look.

"Are you..." He wheezes. "Are you a weeaboo?"

"Oh my gosh, you're bleeding!" You panic, hand going to the back of his head. Blood runs through his short hair, pooling at his collarbone. You weave your fingers through his hair, trying to identify the spot of origin. He hisses, and you pull back to see liquid staining your fingertip. Your stomach drops, lips opening slightly before looking into Xiao's eyes. Here, in the light, they are an orange ember, burning. Orange rings around black pupils, shining at you. It has a similar feeling of staring at an eclipse, large round pupils mimicking the moon. You quickly thin your lips, putting down your bag and shuffling through it.

"Are you tryin' to distract me from your weebiness? Japan is going to be so full of himself when he finds out, he'll probably-ow!" Xiao hisses as you wipe away the blood from his hair.

"Lean forward." You order. He does so, smirking at you. You begin from the bottom of the blood trail at his collarbone, moving his Changshan out of the way as you follow the blood trail up towards the nape of his neck and through his hair.

"I thought I was into shy girls, but I think I might have a thing for domin--" He lets out a hiss of pain, scowling. "You're doing that on purpose, kitten!" He grabs your wrist, stopping you. You roll your eyes, getting the bandages out to wrap his head up.

"Why are you even calling me 'kitten'?" You question, saying the word with venom, tightening the bandage.

"That's 'cause you are." He chuckles. "Looking around with curiosity."

"What? Because curiosity kills the cat." You smile, puffing air through your nose.

"Yep." He tilts his head, giving you room to tuck in the loose end of bandages.

"Oh, Xiao," you grin. "Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back." You pat the bandage and lean back, a proud smile from your work.

"A big meaning behind small words." A voice speaks. You jump, head whipping around, eyes locking with dull red. Kuro. The man holds a fierce scowl. He raises a hand, brushing back his black bowl cut. He wears a black Japanese Imperial Navy Uniform with gold accents, the shirt hugging his form and from beneath the collar, a tattoo creeps up the back of his nape. Even with no windows open, his royal purple cape flutters behind him. His katana pokes out from the left side of his cloak, one white-gloved hand holding the handle before falling to his side.

"How long have you been there?" Xiao asks, pushing himself off the floor with his right hand. As soon as he does so, he stops to brace himself against the wall.

"Are you alright?" You ask, turning to face Xiao. Your arm reaches out, towards his left shoulder which is swollen, before stopping. You suck in a breath, forehead creased before looking at him.

"Kitten, worried about me?" Xiao asks teasingly, purring his words.

"Why wouldn't I be, is the real question." You inform him, letting your hand drop to your side. "You shouldn't get up so fast, nor act like everything's fine." You stress. "You were just thrown against the wall by an Oni!"

"That's what all that noise was about." Kuro sighs, shifting his weight onto his right foot.

"Yeah. They distracted it while I killed it." Xiao jabs his thumb to his side, the last of the creature's corpse fading away. Kuro turns his nose up at the carcass.

"Then they bandaged you?" Kuro phrases it as a question, but it is clear that he raised his brow at the white wrap around Xiao's head. "How do you know about first aid?" He then turns to you, squinting. You tense up under his stare.

"I went to a load of clubs at school. Also lots of educational programmes..." Your gaze wonders to Xiao's head. "It was meant for my CV, never thought I'd use it."

"Japan!" Xiao shouts with a smile, grabbing the inside of his own collar and smoothing it down with an arrogant grin, rocking onto his heels. Kuro looks at his brother. "I have a name. Guess what it is?!" Kuro scrunches up his face.

"Pardon?"

"I have a human name, (F/n) gave them to us." Kuro looks at you, frowning. Xiao makes a noise of realisation. "What's Japan's name?" He asks, nudging your arm.

"It's Kuro Honda." You reply shortly, feeling insignificant under the Japanese man's gaze. Xiao pats your back, laughing loud, before wincing. You turn to him. "Do you want some pain relievers?" You question hesitantly, placing a hand over one of your bag's pockets. He waves you off, scrunching up his face.

"(F/n)." Kuro says, grabbing your attention. You stand up straight, looking him in the eye. "Collect the weapons and return them to me."

"Sure." You nod, quickly moving around to pick up the guns, and the knife that is left in the creature's forehead. Now it is gone, the weapon lies in the middle of the hallway.

"China, stop." Kuro grabs his brothers arm, turning Xiao to face him. You peer back, squinting in confusion. Kuro places one hand on Xiao's left swollen shoulder, near the collarbone only for Xiao to wince. And when you realise what Kuro is doing as he put his hand on the upper arm, you flinch at the crack.

" _Fāgé_!" Xiao shouts, his arm finally moving again. His shoulder was dislocated, and he said nothing about it.

"Xiao!" You say in disbelief, approaching the two with panic. "Do you want some pain relievers now? You should have told me."

"He doesn't need your help." Kuro turns his nose up, a line appearing between his brow. Xiao rubs his shoulder, muttering Mandarin under his breath. He looks up, an impish grin.

"Thanks for helping Emperor Xiao." China winces.

"Emperor... Xiao?" Kuro tries the name on his tongue.

"It sounds better than Emperor China. That makes me think of the old guy." Xiao looks into the distances. You sigh, carrying the weapons in your arms as the two begin to walk.

"Do you want me to carry them for you, Kuro?" You ask, looking down to the weapons for emphasis. Whatever expression was on his face, it is wiped clean when looking down at you. He stops and takes both guns from you, placing them inside his jacket. He tucks Xiao's knife into his belt, then starts walking again.

"I can see you two will get on fine." Xiao muses, rolling his eyes at his stoic brother.

"We do not need them." Kuro scowls, before looking down on you. "There is no point in you being with us. You obviously have no intention of helping us."

"Don't be so harsh on (F/n). They did kind of save my life." Xiao shrugs, pulling away from Kuro.

"They are helpless and naive. The best thing they are is bait." Kuro then looks to you from the corner of his eyes, only to widen them slightly. The edge of your lip is curled up, an amused smile on your lips. Your eyes stare up at him, curiosity ablaze.

"I can agree with you on that." You look ahead, taking the criticism. "But I have other talents." It is quiet, the two expecting more from you. They share a look, confused before looking back to--an empty spot.

"What the fuck?!" Xiao shouts, only to hear the basement door click closed. "They're going for the counterparts!" 

**【 D4y 2, 1# C3ll, Curr3n7 T1m3 L00p - Fr4nc3, C4n4d4, 4m3ric4, 3ngl4nd, Ru55i4, Chin4, G3rm4ny, J4p4n & Pru55i4 】**

They stand inside the cell, panicking. What can they do? The only thing is to wait for Italy to return. That is until they hear the door outside open. The creaking of the metal got them on their toes, and England takes out his gun, a firm crease on his brow as he traces his line of fire to the door. Those steps are human, too light to be Italy's. Maybe, just maybe, it is the thing behind all this. Slowly, the door opens, fingers peeking around the edge as a figure pushes against the heavy metal door. England motions up with two fingers, holding the first players back as the other holds a gun.

"Oh... how did you manage that?" Your soft voice echoes as you step inside, eyebrows narrowed at them.

" _Kinder_!" Prussia stresses under his breath, running to the bars, a vice grip around the metal poles. The others share a look before Germany gives them a command, running to the other end. Your eyes widen, wondering why he seems to be panicking. Why they all seem to be. "You're not supposed to be here!" He whisper/shouts, looking to the right, down towards the cell door. You follow his line of sight, only to freeze, pupils dilating. At the cell door is another creature, arms and all. Its head reaches the top of the door, claws clasping through the bars towards the first players currently distracting it. Distracting it from you.

_Two monsters, no less than five minutes apart. Today must be my lucky day._

"You need to run. Get as far away as you can." England lowers his voice, glaring at the grey monster. He then looks to you. "Get back to the safe room." You are not looking at him though, your gaze still trained on the creature.

"Holy hell." You mutter under your breath, eyes finally falling to the old empires. They look exhausted, and for the first time, ancient. Faces tiered and covered in lines.

"Please, _Kinder_." Prussia pleads, passing his hand through the bars, taking ahold of your elbow. You lock eyes with his, bright red darkening as his brows snap together. "Go hide." His fingers curl around your arm, pulling you closer to him. "Staying here is a one-way ticket to heaven." You stare at him, eyes then falling upon his pale hand. Your mouth curls into a smile, cocking your head to the side and gently lift your hand, placing it atop his.

"You say that like you're not going to see me again." You look between them both, feeling your voice crack. "I'll see you all soon." Your voice is a whisper. England sighs at you, staring into your eyes.

"If you get given a chance, get out." England tells you as Prussia removes his hands, running his fingers through his white hair. You look at him, eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"England, I--"

"Even if you're alone." He said sternly. It dawns on you that he doesn't just mean the room. "Now go." You take a step back.

"I will see you." You tell them, more for your sake than theirs. It is the reassurance. You need to see them again. You approach the door, continually looking over your shoulder, eyes watching each and every one of them. The others crowd around the cell door, still trying to distract the monster by poking things through the bars. Germany and America are on the forefront, Canada loitering at the back. The only one that acknowledges your presence is France, who looks briefly in your direction.

You open the door gently, trying not to make a sound, and peek into the hallway. You halt, eyes wide as you stare at the looming figures in the hall, before closing the door again with a soft click. Your expression is shocked, pupils now pinprick as you lean against the door.

"You need to leave, little one." Russia appears close by, his form looming as he stares down at you. You do not move from your spot, your shoulders shaking slightly as your right-hand grabs at your face, dragging it down slowly before facing him.

"Can I have your pole?" Your voice shakes, your shoulders hunching as you shyly grab your elbow, cradling your arm.

"You can go. Run back to the safe room and leave us here." He replies, half-lidded eyes scanning your form. Your head hangs, fingernails digging into your arm before you release a sigh, letting your arms drop. Pushing up your sleeves, you look in the direction of the creature and take the hairband from around your wrist and put your hair up into a quick ponytail.

"Don't you remember that promise we made." You give him a flat look. "A promise between friends." His eyes widen, his voice softer.

**D4y 2, 8453m3n7, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - C4n4d4, Ch1n4, Fr4nc3, Ru5514 & (F/n)**

_"Let's go back? If it's bad, you'll be back soon. With results." Russia nods, directing it to them all, not just you._

_"Yes!"_

_"You can count on me, aru!"_

_"... Oui."_

_"Sure." You loiter for a moment as the others begin to move, readying themselves. You look around, your breath staggered as you look at Russia. He speaks with China, finalising something before stepping away with a nod. Your heart clenches as he makes eye contact with you._

_"Yes?" He asks, tilting his head._

_"Oh, erm, I wanted to speak with you about something..." You mumble, him looking down at you. You look off, eyebrows scrunched as your heart picks up its pace. It is quiet for a moment._

_"What is it?"_

_"I don't wanna... sound like I'm painting you in a bad light or anything. But_ i _think I know why you sent me off to the_ front. _" you say softly, not meeting his gaze. Russia tightens_ his grip _of his pipe. "You want me up front so that if the monster... hurts the Axis, it'll also have to get me too. Taking long and giving everyone else a long time to escape. to give that extra time, even if it is two more seconds." You give a small laugh. Russia thins his lips, watching the last of his friends leave to the room to take their positions. You copy him, watching them go. His expression is forlorn, longing for something just within his reach._

 _"I understand if_ yo _\--"_

_"Do it more." You cut him off, eyes tightly scrunched up and hands balled. You refuse to meet his gaze now, staring at the carpet as your breath staggers. "I know you did it so that there's a higher chance your friends survive, and I want that too." Your breath catches in your throat. "You guys are all pulling your weight, and actually doing something here, but I'm dead-weight, constantly. Even if it means being cannon fodder, make sure I am always in harm's way if it gives everyone else more time." You finally look up to see his expression. Lips slightly parted, a small crease between his brow with his eyebrows raised in disbelief. "I'm gonna be scared, yeah, and even if no one else wants me to do it, can you keep pushing for it?"_

_"Little one, that is a... are you okay?" His voice is hushed now. "Is this to do with the bruises on your wrist? I haven't told anyone."_

_"No, no." You shake your head, expression serious and confused. "I've just been so useless while we've been here. I want to do more, I want to be put on the front line with everyone else. please, Russia, push me." He looks to be struggling. "I know its a weird thing to ask. You must think I'm suicidal." He mulls it over in his head._

_"I think you're respectable." He nods. "I promise, I will push you to your limit. this is strictly between us, though." You give a hum, a bittersweet smile on your face._

_"Of course. This is a promise between friends." You give him a grin, and Russia mirrors it._

_"But do not worry too much, little one. I'll simply give the Thing a small tap, and it will be dead,_ da _?" He chuckles._

**【 D4y 2, 1# C3ll, Curr3n7 T1m3 L00p - Fr4nc3, C4n4d4, 4m3ric4, 3ngl4nd, Ru55i4, Chin4, G3rm4ny, J4p4n, Pru55i4 & (F/n) 】**

"That was made in a situation where you had others to protect you." Russia tells you, looking over to the others. "You are out there with no back-up."

"First of all, I didn't even want to go." You look towards Russia, eyebrows crooned and lips pursed. You then look to the other countries and notice some looking over in a panic. You lift your hand, jabbing your thumb towards the door. "Secondly, there's a creature out there too." You glare at the demon in front. "And third, now is a time to make good on a promise. So the only option I have is to get past that Thing, and unlock the door." You drop your bag with a thump. "Hopefully."

"Hopefully?!" Prussia yells.

"Stay back!" Germany tells, lifting up his gun and shooting the demon.

"Why on earth should I do that?" You replied, crouching down.

"It was an order." He growls. You glare at the cement floor before standing up, a shing ringing out as you did so.

"Good thing you're not my captain." You reply with an aloof smile, a knife in hand.

**【 D4y 2, B453m3n7, Curr3n7 T1m3 L00p - Luci4n0 & Fr4nc105 】**

"They've got a backbone." Francios mumbles, bayonet strapped to his shoulder as he stamps out a cigarette on the wall.

"They're going to get themselves killed." Luciano spoke sourly, glaring at the door you disappear behind. One look at him, and like an alert rabbit, you just close the door again. Closing the thin door he could hear through. Calling him a creature? He feels oddly proud.

"What is going to happen to Xiao?" Francois asks. Luciano clicks his tongue.

"How can one person fuck up so badly?" The Italian shakes his head in dismay. You manage to get the druggie out from the room, get him hurt, then run away. Why did you always give him a headache? "You're calling him Xiao now?" His eyes narrowed. "And why do you care?"

Francois shrugs. "Drugs."

Luciano sighs at that reply. Of course, the Frenchman has his own end. The man has loose morals and even looser pants.

"Let's get back. This 'Xiao' needs to be punished." Luciano smirks sinisterly.

**【 D4y 2, 1# C3ll, Curr3n7 T1m3 L00p - 1p!4ll135, G3rm4ny, J4p4n, Pru55i4 & (F/n) 】**

Different yells echo around the room, and all with one idea in mind. To you to stop. You have taken out the knife, standing in a fighting stance before walking towards the monster. Your heart races, your jaw clenched tightly. No breathing exercise could stop the anxiety gnawing at you. You are going to face your biggest fear since public speaking.

You charge, heading straight for the Oni as it turns to face you. It raises one hand, jagged claws aiming for your head as you run forwards. Shouts echo in the room, members running to the bars and reaching out, trying to grab you. That is until you slip between the monster's legs, its claws striking the ground. You don't bother waiting. You reach out for the cell door, yanking on the bolts. You groan. It wouldn't budge, the metal creaking in protest. You continuously pull, eyes darting upwards to Germany who stands on the other side of the cell.

"It won't open!" You shout, thrashing against the metal.

"It's stuck. Just keep trying." Germany orders. There's no use in telling you to run when you've gotten so far. You place one hand on the bar, the other violently yanking on the latch with your entire body behind the pull. Your breath catches as the metal budged, it screeching as it rubs against the lock. The other members raise their weapons above your head, ready to attack. That is until a claw wraps around your leg. It pulls you back, your lower half lifting off the floor as you grip the bars, slamming the cell door closed.

"Germany!" You shout. He reaches out to grab your arms as yours pulls away, fingers slipping from around the door bars. Your legs violently kick, pulling inwards before snapping out, grunting in an effort. But your determination is no match for the strength of the demon. "Germany! Germany!" You scream, it's claw sinking into your skin. "Please don't let go! Don't let go!" Unknown tears brim your eyes as you try to keep your hands on the metal. You wriggle, trying to get it off as you shift your body around. Being suspended in air gave you no time or advantages in getting your ground.

"(F/n)-chan, stay still." Japan tells you, hand reaching out to grab your sleeve. You whimper, not wanting to stop as you shake your head. "Please stop, Germany will lose his grip!" You look up, eyes blurred as salt water runs down your face. Slowly, your body gave up.

"I've got you!" Germany yells, trying to comfort you. You let out a noise from your throat, looking to him, finger inching away from the bars as his large hands tighten around your forearm.

"Anyone with a long distance weapon, raise it!" England orders, moving further down the cell to get an opening from the side. America, France, Canada and Prussia follow in tow, raising bows and handguns. Shots ring, making you flinch as the wind whips around, arrows and bullets passing out from the corner of your eye. The monster retracts, hissing. But it didn't let go. It wouldn't let go. Their actions only throw fuel into the fire. It pulls at your legs as an arrow becomes logged in its shoulder. The pull unclasps your fingers, hands no longer on the metal. You scream.

"No, no! Germany! England! Stop!" Your voice tore from your throat, breaking and cracking under every breath. Germany's hands tighten, pain throbbing from his vice grip and the firing slowed to a stop. Your body burns, eyes staring at Germany in fear. Pure, adrenaline filled fear. He looks just as scared as you feel, and probably how you appear. That is what petrified you the most. The man, who is known for his iron will, iron personality, the man who barely shows emotion; is just as sacred as you. Your breathing is broken as the monster continues to make noises. Your hands are now tightly wrapped around Germany's arms, the demon pulling in a broken rhythm. You begin to thrash again, looking over your shoulders to the monster. Your words are jumbled, shouts leaving your throat but you couldn't think about them. They mean nothing at this moment as you struggle. The words that maybe your last. Your last words. Your last words are going to be pleas and cries, broken and lost to people who can't help you. All they can do is watch. Germany pulls you towards him, your fingertips brushing past the bars once more. He turns to his brother, who is holding up his gun cautiously.

"Prussia, quic--" He is too late as you are plucked back so easily. Your eyes widen, voice catching as (s/c) fingers brush past his wrist.

Palm.

Fingers.

Gone.

Your upper body hits the ground, pain radiating up your side as you are dragged towards the creature. The countries shout, but you are too focused on the monster before you. You look around for the knife, breathing heavily as someone shoots into the monsters head, away from you. You need more time. Just a little more time. The creature whines, one arm shielding its head from bullets and the other lifting you off the floor. You thrash still, weeping as it flicks out its tongue, a manky purple muscle moving up your left leg, saliva dampening your jeans.

"Why have you stopped firing?!" England yells, loading up his magazine and reaching up to aim. America moves, pushing the nozzle of the gun away as England fires. It hits a bar, away from the creature. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"

"You can't! You'll hit them!" America argues, eyes looking to you now. The monster has you in a spot before its face, jaw unhinged in a gory image with your body before its eyes. There is no blind spot. It has you in a perfect place for defence, using you as a shield.

You stare weakly at the countries. You stop thrashing. You stop trying to fight back. That stubbornness has vanished. Gravity pulls your tears up across your forehead, leaking from your eyes as you become dizzy, blood rushing to your head. You look at them all; all so helpless. They didn't know what to do. You are going to be killed. You are going to die. You haven't even found your family. You take in a shaky breath, screwing your face up as you make one last move. The tongue flicks over your hair, and you shrivel at the touch, body convulsing. With a war cry, you snap your body into a sit up, your muscles straining and complaining at the movement. You slam the knife into its forehead. The monster screeches and lets go. You fall, fall downwards to the safety of the floor. You collide with the wall, your spine taking the hit as the creature gargles in pain, the knife still in its head. The edge of your vision fades white as you slump against the wall.

"(F/n)!" Voices echo in the room, a dull throb now ebbing its way into your vision, darkness taking over before completely consuming your view.


	17. AWakEn - PaRt 1

Spain walks with a hop in his step, humming as he scans the empty hallway. His eyes light up once seeing a door ahead, grinning ear to ear at the thought of Romano's precious face when he brings him down to see his brother. He will fulfil his job as Boss once cheering up his henchman.

Spain opens the door, expecting a room filled with ladders, big and small, sparkling clean or rusted with dirt, or maybe even rope. Romano would love him so. He could vision that cheeky smile plastered across his face. But no. Much to Spain's surprise, it is filled with men behind bars. Not just any men. The countries.

"Whoa!" His brown eyes widen, taking big steps into the room. "Wh-what is this?! What are you all doing?!"

"Someone else showed up..." China whispers in disbelief, looking over to the tan man.

"Huh? What?!" Spain grins, placing his hands on his hips. "A zoo?! A world zoo?! Do not touch or feed the nations?!"

" _Oh la vache_..." France looks heavenwards as he tries to control his emotions. "Is he for real!?"

"Oh, right, I almost forgot!" Spain clicks his fingers, seemingly not bothered by his friend's predicament. "Do any of you have a ladder or something? Roma--"

"Spain!" Germany slams his hands on the bars. "Open this God damn cell!"

"Ack...! Wh-what?" Spain pouts, leaning away from him. "What do you mean? Didn't Ita come this way?"

"We will explain the situation l--" Japan begins, but is cut off by Prussia.

"Can you not see them on the floor?! They could be dying for crying out loud!" Prussia shakes the door ferociously. That's when Spain notices you. His eyes go round, taking tentative steps over to you. He crouches down to get a better look, brushing your hair back. Your chest moves up in a shallow breath, then down slowly.

"Car--" He stops himself, brushing his hair back only for his dark curly locks to fall back in place. He gets up, walking over to the cell door, opening it up. They all rush out within an instant. England reaches you first and checks your pulse.

"They're alive. Oh, thank god." England cranes his neck down, putting his fingers through your hair. He recedes quickly, looking to see his fingers glistening with your blood. With no support, your head falls back. A small pool of blood is where you once laid. Canada frowns, feeling guilty. If only he hadn't given you that knife, you wouldn't have put yourself in this situation. If he told Britain 'no', you wouldn't have it. If he hadn't told you where to stash it, you would have stayed out of danger. He remembers when you first got it. You had stared at the knife in worry, eyebrows knitted together, running your fingers over it before looking down to yourself. You had nowhere to place it, and he had helped you. It was only a sentence, yet you smiled happily.

"We need to bring them back to the safe room." Prussia takes you from England, arms going under your knees and neck. You are limp, but body warm against his chest. "Canada, I'm going to need your bear." Kumajirou follows after him, batting his eyelashes.

"O-of course. Please look after them both." Canada nods, watching Prussia carry you. Your hair is matted to your forehead, sweat covering your brow. They watch Prussia move you, some following him as protection from any more attacks. You are injured, Italy is gone, and now two more lives are at risk in this death trap. It couldn't get any worse.

Or so they thought.

**【 D4y 2, F1r5t Fl00r, Curr3n7 T1m3 L00p - 1t4ly 】**

Italy mopes the halls, his thoughts wondering loud as his eyes are heavy.

"First, I'll look for another metal piece. If I look the rooms one by one, maybe I'll remember where it's hidden..." He wonders the halls, looking in each room he crosses. "If I remember correctly, there was a carpet in the room I hid it, so this one isn't it." He mopes his way to the first floor. "That's if I remember correctly..." checking the dojo, bathroom, toilet and then library. He gazes around the room, eyebrows furrowed as he pulls his finger over the bookcase. He sighs. "I don't remember hiding a key here. I'll try looking on the first floor." Italy strains his legs as he walks up the stairs, his emotions pulling hard on his subconscious mind. His mood plummets with every step. Everyone is in trouble, and all because of him. He feels hollow. He has repeated this so many times; he is sure he has done it correctly. He is sure. He is so confident, all except for one thing: you are here. He didn't have a plan for you; the human that appeared from nowhere. He gives a hollow laugh, eyes half-lidded. The silence consumes him. He thought being alone is his worst nightmare, but it is really his friends losing all faith in him, imprisoned here just to die, over and over and over and over and over and over an--

He places his hand on the door, pushing it open with little trouble. It is the room opposite the fireplace, the place that stinks of death. The thick miasma consumes him as he steps in, his breaths now thick. Breathing in here is hard. Always so thick.

"Was it here?" The floorboards creak as he moves. "I could finally get everyone together. This time, I'll definitely get them to escape. I have to. Otherwise..." he shivers at the thought, scrunching up his face. "I tried my best to look reliable, but even so, they didn't look like they trusted me." He takes a shaky breath, eyes looking over the sofa. "I wonder if they'd get mad at me if I went back." He cranes his neck, looking over his shoulder to the door. "I-I'd apologise. Then they'd scold me..." he brushes his foot against the frayed edge of the rug, sulking. Then his expression softens. "And then... they'd hug me, and I'd hug them back... and they'd also apologise..." he swallows, his voice breaking. "All this time... Really all this time... I... with them... from here..." Italy brings his hands to his puffy eyes, wiping off the tears. The door slams open, a large grey creature squeezes itself through the door frame. Italy spins on his heel, the Oni catching him off guard.

" _Mío dio_..." He moves his foot back, then the other. His eyes fill with fear. "Germ-!"

**【 D4y 2, B453m3nt, Curr3n7 T1m3 L00p - 1p!4ll135, J4p4n, G3rm4ny, Pru5514, 5p41n, R0m4n0 & (F/n) 】**

"I think they're waking up." A blurred voice said. It is deep, making your head throb. You turn away from the light, lifting your arm over your face to block the rays. You burrow your nose into the crook of your arm, groaning. Your head is burning up.

"Turn the light off." You moan, your voice like gravel in the morning, scrunching up your face in annoyance. You grab the edge of the covers, pulling it over your head. The lights dim from inside your make-shift shelter. You can feel the presence by your bed, making you shuffle and whine. Not only did your leg hurt like a biatch, you feel as though you are coming down with a fever.

"What?" The voice questions. You curl up into a ball on your side. Your finger comb through your hair, rubbing your scalp to soothe the pain. You grumble to yourself before stretching your legs, the right one saw. You moan, arching your back and stretching out your arms, turning onto your other side. It hurt less than lying on your back. As you rub your face in the pillow, it hits you. Like a ton of beams falling from the sky. Since when did anyone in your house have a German accent? Slowly, you crane your neck to see who exactly is beside you. Large red eyes stare at you.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Canada sighs in relief.

"You scared me back there. And it takes a lot to scare me." America informs you, placing a hand on Canada's shoulder as he leans over you.

"What?" You scrunch up your eyes, looking to both of them. Then Japan comes over, a glass of water in hand.

"Please, drink something." Japan offers it to you. You shuffle backwards, sitting up and rub your head, only to flinch.

"You hit your head." England explains, standing to your left. "You may have a concussion, so take it slow." He places a hand on the covers beside your leg, softening his eyes. You stare back, nodding slowly. Sleep is gradually ebbing from your mind, the haziness evaporating. "You also have scratched up your leg pretty good. It will hurt to walk."

"Oh." You nod before your face heats up. "Sorry for-" you curl your fingers around the cup, tilting your head down, hiding behind it. "-whining." Canada laughs softly, tilting his head towards America.

"Don't worry. We've all dealt with a lot worse." He grins, and the lot nod solemnly.

"What's that meant to mean? I'm a pleasure to be around." America pouts. They begin to chat, you absent-mindedly zoning out as you notice two new faces speaking with Germany, by the tables. They both are tan, the one furthest away more so than the other. His uniform is a sandy colour, a red ribbon around his neck and a pair of white puttees around his calves. The other has lighter olive skin in comparison, a tan outfit with a black belt and tall brown boots. A gravity-defying curl bounces off the left side on his dark hair. He stands slightly behind the other man, taking a defensive stance on whatever Germany is saying, while the other looks at Germany with innocent olive eyes, an aloof smile on his face.

"That is Spain-san and Romano-san." Japan explains, noticing your gaze.

"Oh." You nod, sipping the glass as you divert your gaze. You stare down at the water, quickly downing it. Does water always taste so sweet? Or is it because you have been so parched for so long? The answer is obvious, but it is still fun to banter. Germany finishes his conversation with the two men and walks over, a steady gaze on you. He crosses his arms, his sleeves slipping up. Red scratches follow down from the outer arm and to his knuckles, his skin red and torn. He looks sad, and you realise why. Italy is unconscious, after fighting with the biggest demon yet. Or, has he just awoke and is cleaning up in the bathroom?

"Where's, um," you rack your mind, trying to shoo away the drowsiness. Germany looks at you through half-lidded eyes, but the expression isn't angry. It is regret. "Where's Italy?" Germany widens his eyes, and the others look troubled.

"We-" Germany clears his throat. "Italy was the one that put us in the cell, and... ran off afterwards." Germany digs his nails into his arms, staring down at the floor with a stern expression.

"Where is he now?" You repeat, frowning. He didn't say anything about where Italy is now. Surely Italy is here. Germany looks away, jaw clenched.

"We don't know." England answers for him, his own face screwed up in agitation. You whip around to face him, a line appearing on your brow.

"What?" You whisper.

"He locked us in then ran away." Prussia reiterates. "He, by the sound of it, did something-- what's wrong?" Prussia looks at you. Your eyes are wide, (e/c) eyes filled with fear as you grip the bed sheet. You swallow before everything kicks in. You throw the covers up, placing bare feet on the floor as you slip past England, wobbling slightly as your head throbs. You could finally see your lower half, and the right leg ripped into four parts. Scratches, deeper and thicker than Germanys, are from your knee to ankle. Dried blood has crusted, and some of your jeans have soaked it up. The worst of it seems to have been cleaned up.

"Slow down, you need to--" you cut Canada off.

"Italy's in trouble!" You finalise without as much as a look in his direction, sprinting to the door.

"(F/n)!" Germany yells, hot on your trail. You trip over your own feet, falling into the door, before running down the stairs. Your legs burn, and you feel hot rivets flow down your legs. Italy had been gone too long. What if he is already unconscious? What if he is bleeding out?! This is all your fault. Your breathing becomes erratic as you turn corners, hands sliding against the wallpaper as you run down the empty hall, trying to support yourself with every step. Germany's voice echoes behind you, trying to see where you went. Italy has to be okay. Italy has to be. If he weren't, it would be your fault.

"Italy!" You screech. The Italian has to answer you back. That bastard isn't answering you. You slam open the door opposite the fireplace room, chest heaving as your eyes land on the already fallen form. "He's meant to be awake." Your eyes widen, all frustration slipping away as you look at his form. Small steps turn into larger ones until you notice someone. They stood to the side, almost guilty as they look at you, surprised by your entrance. You look down once it registers in your mind, hands and jaw clenching. "Hide under the bed." You whisper below your breath. They make a noise to speak, clearly hearing you, but you cut them off. "Hide under the bed-" you say forcefully "-before they come." There is a moment of silence before fabric shuffles, something brushing the floor before it is drowned out by heavy footsteps. A tall figure looms beside you, a green uniform catching your eye. He rushes to Italy's side, and you follow after with light steps. After all those rushing emotions, you feel empty.

"He's alive." Germany sighs, cradling Italy in his arms. Others appear by the door, filling the room. You already knew that. You already knew.

"Ita-..." Prussia stares down as you remove your jumper, silently placing it on the wound to slow down the bleeding. You put pressure, not casting a look back to him.

"He's alive." You repeat hoarsely, shifting to your knees to put more pressure, using your weight.

"Oh, thank God. He's still breathing." Prussia places his hand over his heart. "That scared the hell out of me..."

"Let us go back to the hideout, immediately." Japan said. "Prussia-san, please call the others back. Germany, you can carry Italy-chan. Romano-san, you can help me take care of his injuries."

"Yeah..." Romano says quietly. "Sorry." He makes a move, one which is too slow for Germany's likings.

"He's severely injured!" Germany snaps. "Hurry up!" You flinch back, loosening your hold on the cloth. He suddenly stands up, taking your place in holding down the fabric and begins shuffling about, trying to get Italy in his arms. You grit your jaw, scowling. These countries have been through this plenty of times, always dying and getting hurt. It is about time you allowed that to sink in. That this is serious and there are more significant problems at hand than your delicate feelings being hurt from senseless words.

You are about to get up, before something catching your attention. A piece of metal - weirdly shaped - sticking out from under the rug. It appears to have a key on both sides, a metal ring around the middle. One side is circular, the other had parts sticking out, like thorns on a rose stem. You reach for it, playing with the cold metal between your fingers before pocketing it.

Romano watches Germany take his brother away with a sharp look, before looking down at you. He eyes you while you stuff your hands in your pockets. He recognises the brand of your clothes, regular blue jeans and brown boots. Nothing out of the ordinary. Completely ordinary. France has been talking about you to Spain, his ears perking up, but he would instead introduce himself and allow you to elaborate on your presence. He steps around you, standing in front and holding his hand out. You catch his movement from the corner of your eye, seeing his hand offered to you. You blink slowly, eyes flickering from him to his hand. You slowly place your hand in his.

"Thank you." You smile timidly, getting up off the floor. He must have thought you had zoned out. "You're Italy too, aren't you?" You ask quietly. He nods, his brow raised in surprise as he keeps on a polite smile.

"I am Romano, representative of South Italy."

"I'm (F/n)." It is quiet, awkwardly as you look to the rug. "It's nice to meet you. I've... well." Your eyes couldn't move from the stain on the rug. A red blotch is on the carpet. He follows your line of sight and holds the same countenance. "I'm sure Italy is... I can't exactly say happy, but perhaps better now his close family is here." You rub your arm, forcing a smile.

"Me and Spain have had things explained to us." Romano looks to you, trying to understand why you had paled suddenly. "We will help find your parents, but  _numbero uno_ is to help my brother. He's been through some tough shit, and I don't want to watch this play out." You had forgotten about your parents. They haven't even been on your mind since you woke up. What you would give to have your parents back. Luciano said he has them, but could you really trust him? He gave no proof. Would you risk his patience? Which you have anyway, with running away and all. Now, all he has to do is kill them? You can feel the dark miasma surround you, the pit in your stomach heavy as can be. Hopefully, he had them under lock and key outside the mansion, where he couldn't immediately get to them.

"Thank you." You whisper, looking down. "We should all be more concerned with Italy. My parents..." Your voice drifts off, biting your inner cheeks and looking away. You have been strong until now, you could not break. But this is your fault. If you had stopped the others instead of cleaning the dishes, prevented them from leaving, and made Italy tell the truth, it would be all right now.

"Are safe." Romano finishes, scowling at you. You look at him, smiling softly.

"Of course they are. I had to get my stubbornness from somewhere." You chuckle impishly, looking to the door. "I'm refusing to die, so they would too. Let's get going." You lock eyes with Romano, grinning half-heartedly. 

**【 D4y 2, B453m3nt, Curr3n7 T1m3 L00p - 4v4l1bl3 F1r5t Pl4y3r5 & (F/n) 】**

All nations are gathered around Italy's bed. The Italian now has a thick layer of bandages wrapped around his stomach, blood still seeping through. You, on the other hand, are washing your jumper in the bathtub, trying to get out Italy's blood. You have been scrubbing it for five minutes now, the tubs water slightly red. The stain remains. You growl in annoyance, some blood already crawling its way under your nails. You throw the item into the bath, thus earning a splash back. You screw up your lips, curling your fingers and let out a high pitch whine in the back of your throat. This is infuriating. You run your hand down your face, pulling at the skin as your heart sinks further. It is obvious why you are so annoyed. Italy. You take a shaky breath and head out. This situation is going to break them far more than you realised. Why couldn't this of just been a game? Why did this have to be the reality? The moment you leave the bathroom, you are hit with the dark atmosphere. The problem at hand weighs down on everyone's mind. They discuss it promptly.

"-isagree." France furrows his brow, looking to England. "If we all approach him when he's already so weary, he'll only feel cornered."

"You want us to keep going like this, with us in the dark and only him in danger, aru?" China questions with a frown. "I think we should interrogate him. Otherwise, he'll only continue to put himself in danger without telling us the truth."

"Everyone saw his face." Russia looks down. "I don't think we'll get him to talk so easily."

"Why don't we wait a little before trying to ask him?" Canada suggests. "If it's the only way, even if we have to be a little overbearing."

"'A little?'" England repeats in exasperation. "How long do we have to wait, exactly? We don't have much time left and--"

"Romano, you know something, don't you?" America cuts England off with a look, before turning to the eldest Italian. "Can't you tell us?" Romano looks away, Spain placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Roma?" Spain squeezes softly, trying to get him to look up.

"I don't know everything, but I do know more than you." Romano explains reluctantly, pulling his shoulder away from Spain's grip.

"Then..." Prussia looks to him hopefully.

"But, it's precisely because I know more than you that I understand my brother's decision." He looks down at Veneziano. "I can't just tell you something he's so desperately trying to hide."

"But this isn't only about him." England clenches his fists. "Our lives are also on the line! What are we supposed to do now?" Romano tenses, squaring his shoulders, sharing a heated gaze with England. The gentleman calms slightly, sensing something he wasn't telling.

"... I'm sorry. But, I don't know either."

"Easy there." Spain looks at England, knowing what the old empire is like. "I've no idea what to do, but no need to be so harsh on Romano. Give him a break." Romano crosses his arms. He looks at Germany who has been silent till now.

"Potato Head, what do you think?" Germany looks at Romano. "I want your opinion. Should we interrogate him, or wait for him to talk of his own accord?" Germany looks back to Italy's still body, eyes scanning all the damage he went through. All he went through for them.

"Germany?" Japan looks across to him.

"I..." Germany begins. "More than interrogating him or to waiting for him to tell us... more than anything, I want him to wake up." He looks at Romano, his expression surprisingly soft. "If he wants to talk, I will listen. If he doesn't want to talk, I won't ask him anything." He swallows. "I think we should try trusting him."

"Yeah." Prussia agrees after a moment. "Even Italy has learnt a thing or two. His opinion will be important."

"Indeed... Let's wait for him to wake up." Japan nods. The axis continues to hover around the bed, and the others disperse. You wonder towards the table, checking out your leg. Changing your jeans should be done soon, or at least sowing them up.

" _Mon enfant_ , are you okay?" France places a hand on your shoulder. His expression is stern, not suiting his soft words. You turn to face him, an awkward smile on your lips as you place your feet firmly on the floor.

"Why wouldn't I be?" You reply. France gives you a sad smile, removing his hand so he could sit beside you.

"What you went through in the cell is very traumatising." He sighs sadly. "I would recommend you rest. I am also very upset with you." Your expression falls as France stares down at the table, sighing.

"Oh, i-i'm sorry."

"I know you didn't face the creature with the intention of getting hurt, but I am still very frustrated that you didn't listen. You were injured." He turns to face you. You look down at the table, fiddling with your hands as you frown. "I am cross that you disobey an order. I am mad that you continued even after we all told you not too. But most importantly, I am upset that we could not help you." He places his hand atop yours, dragging your attention to his face. "You understand, non?" You look down again, nodding timidly. You couldn't say anything to that. He is right after all. 

"But I... I just wanted to help. I thought if I could at least open that door, everyone could get out."

"I know what you were thinking, but that doesn't make me any less disappointed in you."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?" Canada appears, noticing the worried look of his papa.

"Don't you agree that  _mon enfant_  should rest?" France asks him.

"I'm fine. You shouldn't worry so much." You brush his concern off. "If there were a problem, I'd notice it." Canada hums in thought.

"I would ask Kumamooma to help just in case, but he's exhausted." He looks over his shoulder to the polar bear curled up in one of the far beds.

"Oh, poor thing." You giggle slightly, looking at the adorable creature. "Does he normally sleep lots?"

"No, actually." Canada rubs the back of his head. "Healing people takes a lot out of him. He should only do it once a day if that. It takes a strain on him."

"I'm sorry." You shake your head. "Kumajirou didn't need to waste it on me. If he hadn't, he could be helping Italy right now." You look down, eyebrows furrowed.

"No, no, no!" Canada rushes, waving around his hands. "It wasn't a waste. You were badly hurt." He takes your hands in his, forcing you to turn and face him. "No one could take watching that happen without feeling responsible." He scrunches up his eyes, a pained expression. "To be forced to watch someone be hurt, not able to help: It was like - no it was a nightmare!"

"I agree." France nods glumly. "To watch such a delicate flower have its petals torn off, it was terrible." He raises a hand to his forehead, looking off as he bit his bottom lip. "I don't think I could take such a thing."

"Let's hope you don't." You tell him, smiling slightly. You look to Canada, squeezing his hands back. This contact, under normal circumstances, would set you in hives, but he is showing that he cares. "Let's hope none of you do." France sighs reluctantly and shakes his head, whispering a soft thank you. Then, it is a moment or two before he raises a brow to his son, then laughs weirdly. You laugh softly too, finding it contagious as your cheeks warm up.

"Can you let go, please?" You ask Canada, and he instantly flushes and drops your hands, giving a meek sorry.

"Canada is growing up!" France smirks, leaning towards the boy. You laugh, (e/c) eyes staring up at the giant.

"I'll remember what you said to me." You smile. "Thank you." Then your eyes widen, clasping your hands together with glee. "How about I'll make you guys some tea, or coffee? I'm sure you need to relax."

"I couldn't ask you to do that. I think you should sit and rest your leg." Canada gestures to it.

"What? No!" You refuse, waving him off. "Please, let me do this for you." You jump up, leading Canada to a seat. "So, what will it be?"

"Only if you're sure..." Canada agrees reluctantly, covering his face. He peers out from between his fingers at you. "Coffee please, if you don't mind?"

"Sure." You nod, then look to France with a smile.

"Tea, with milk. No sugar,  _mon enfant_." France smiles, placing an elbow on the table and cupping his cheek. You grin, then walk off to the kitchen. There is a second, just one, where your leg gives you a limp. You look behind you, checking to see if anyone saw, but Canada and France are deep in conversation. You suck in a breath, trying to ignore the heat brushing up your leg. If you refuse to accept its existence, then it won't hurt. Things that don't exist don't hurt.  
There is a kettle on the side, suspended over a small box that is meant to be set alight. You furrow your brow, wondering how to work it. There is a box of matches on the side, so you spark the flame and put it in the box. Turning the nozzle on the box, a fire begins to grow. You grin proudly, placing more water inside the kettle and opening up one of the cabinets on the wall above. On one side are decorated teacups and on the other plain white mugs. You remove two teacups and saucers and one mug. You quickly do the drinks, placing the dishes with cups on your inner arm and holding the mug. You put them on the table, smiling to them both as you settle down opposite them. They chorus a thank you, and you watch as Canada reaches inside his coat. You cover your mouth with your hand, suppressing a chuckle.

"Do you always carry around maple syrup?" You ask, tilting your head with a grin. Canada flushes in embarrassment, lowering the bottle onto the table.

"Y-yes. It tastes nice with coffee." He looks at the bottle, shaped like a maple leaf. "Would you like to have some?"

"No thank you." You shake your head. France sighs for the nth time, taking the teacup by its little handle.

"I hope Italy will be alright." He said, eyes cast down. You hum in agreement.

"I'm there with you too, France-y pants." America appears behind him, patting his shoulders. "Where'd you get the drinks from?"

" _Mon enfant_  made them." France gestures to you, who absentmindedly looks up from your drink. You weren't really paying attention.

"Dude, what's up?" He grins at you, jutting his chin out.

"The ceiling." Is your immediate reply. You stare blankly at your tea before jolting to life, realising what you said. "I mean, it's alright considering. My leg doesn't hurt." America laughs loudly, walking around the table and seats himself beside you.

"Good to hear. But," he perks a brow, "I never asked about your leg." You laugh sheepishly. England appears from the bathroom, arms crossed over his chest and looks at you. You look back tentatively, biting the insides of your cheek.

"(F/n)." England begins, sighing. "I apologise for my actions."

"Pardon?" You furrow your brow.

"I almost shot you."

"Oh." You blink.

"Yeah, and I stopped him." America proclaims, patting his chest.

"From the demon?" You question cautiously, squinting.

"You think I'm the type of gentleman that would shoot a child?" He arches a brow. You splutter, face heating up.

"W-what?! N-no, no. That's not what I meant. Well, it is, but I mean in the cell. You could've shot me any other time." You ramble.

"I was joking." He chuckles. "I only shoot disobedient children."

_Well, according to France, that's exactly what I am._

"That's the thing with Britain, you can never tell when he's being sarcastic." America tells you, leaning against the table.

"Yes, and I think the USA took 'Orange is the new Black' literally." Britain bites back, giving a little huff of air through his nose. You chuckle.

"Britain, you have no reason to apologise." You cock your head to the side, placing your hands in your lap.

"Something he hardly does," France mutters. England snaps his head towards him, tightening his jaw. An argument is about to break out.

"You were just trying to help." You point out, making slow hand gestures. "Though, even if you had shot, I'd still understand. Plus, you gave me the knife. That thing saved my life." A hand is placed on your shoulder, and you tilt your head at Britain. He then holds out a knife, but it wasn't the same one as before. This one is stainless steel, polished and clean.

"Let hope it doesn't have to do it a second time." He puts it on the table before you. Your eyes stay trained on it, expression blank. England takes the quiet reply as a refusal. "You cannot not take it. We are not having you unarmed."

"That's not it." You whisper, looking down at your lap. He looks up, eyes darting between his family. "I..." you scrunch up your face, closing your eyes. "Thank you, England. For giving it to me, and for trying." Then your eyes dart to those around you, sad. "Not that you guys didn't help. I know you did." You put your hands over your face. "Oh sweet peas, I'm making this worse." You laugh at your own fumbling. The grin wouldn't go.

"How are you?" Britain asks, seating himself on your other side. You are between America and England now, and most eyes on you.

"Good. Legs better too." You pat it.

"He didn't ask about your legs." America rolls his eyes, a teasing smile on his face. It's like he's catching you out on it.

"Well, you guys seemed worried about it. The demon only grabbed them." You retort, pursing your lips at him.

"Yeah." America nods slowly, swallowing. "You were really brave there. Not many could do what you did." He pats your shoulder.

"Really?" You rub the back of your head, looking down to your brew. "I don't feel brave, and it was an adrenaline rush that got me through it." You shrug. You peek up through your lashes, gaze flickering to each of them. "I'm thankful you're all okay though." You smile wide, squinting your eyes. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for all of you."

"(F/n), it--" America began, but Germany's loud voice makes him stop. They got up, hearing Spain, Romano, Germany and Prussia liven up from the beds. China and Russia approach first, and the five around you rush over.

"He's waking up." Romano explains, moving closer to the bed, by Germany's side. Just as Romano places his hand on Italy, the male begins to stir. He slowly opens his eyes, then blinks once more when noticing Romano.

"Oh." Russia leans closer. "He's awake."

"Hey, are you okay?" England asks, shuffling to the front. Italy nods timidly.

"I am so relieved." Japan sighs. "Italy, do you know where you are?" Italy looks at him blankly, pushing himself up onto his elbows before sending a panicked look to his brother. Romano pulls back slightly, tilting his head.

"H-hey... Veneziano?" He places an unsure hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What's wrong, aru?" China looks between the brothers.

"Italy? What's the matter?" Prussia asks. Italy opens his mouth, words coming out slurred and jumbled as he looks to Germany. Germany furrows his brow.

"I'm sorry, Italy." Germany apologises. "I couldn't hear you. Can you say that again?"

"Who are... you?" Italy shifts back in his bed. Germany widens his eyes, lips pressed into a thin line before he raises a hand, pushing his hair back.

**【 D4y 2, 2# 54f3r00m, Curr3n7 Tim3 700p - 4v4l14bl3 53c0nd Pl4y3r5】**

"This isn't good." Lutz tells Kuro under his breath, folding his arms over his chest. "Luciano never told us his plans."

"For now we wait for him to wake up." Kuro says flatly, eyes staring at Xiao, who is currently cursing to himself, trying to fix his black eye.

"I can't believe he just fainted." Flávio sits down beside his brother's unconscious body, leaning back on one manicured hand. "Lack of water, maybe?"

"I think it's..." Santiago shifts in his seat, "exhaustion."

"Why don't I take over while he's out?" Allen grins, tilting his head. The axis looks at him, sending him not-so-friendly looks.

"Calm down, boys." Oliver smiles sweetly, sitting himself beside Allen and placing his freckled hands on Allen's knee, patting the kneecap. "We can just ask (F/n) what to do."

"They're not here, thanks to someone messing up." Matthieu smirks, jutting his chin towards Xiao mockingly.

"I've taught you manners, Matthieu. Don't do that." Oliver scolds, pointing his finger at the man. Matthieu frowns at him, side-eyeing Oliver.

"Why are you calling him 'Matthieu'?" Lutz asks, walking over. Oliver looks at the German, smiling.

"(F/n) gave us our names." The ginger smiles. He points to each player, informing Lutz and Kuro of their names. "They suit us perfectly, don't you think?" He places his fingers over his lips in an apologetic manner. "But I don't know your names. They never told us."

"I'm Kuro."

"When did they tell you that?" Lutz looks at him, perplexed.

"Before they ran off to those first players." Kuro crossed his arms. "And you all thought they would help us." He clicks his tongue. "They're like the rest of them."

"I, for one, prefer my fabulous name." Flávio grins, tilting his head back. Luciano is passed out beside him, on top of the covers on his side. "I feel separate from my counterpart, so don't call me South Italy. I am now known as Flávio!" He strikes a dramatic pose.

"Back to the kid." Lutz looks to Oliver. "Why do we need them?"

"They know what comes next." Oliver nods grimly.

"What?" Kuro's eyes widen. "They're--"

"Useful." Xiao chuckles, smirking at Kuro. Kuro sends a look towards Xiao, unimpressed.

"Just... the human." Kuro looks at Oliver. "How can they help? How do they know what comes next?"

"They psychic?" Allen raises a brow.

"No, they are from a different world," Oliver explains. The others look to him, either not convinced or shocked. "A world, similar with presidents and people, but, it's without us countries."

"I could tell that much." Francois rolls his eyes.

"To them, we're fictional characters."

"We know about the fictional characters bit. Italy has already explained that part." Kuro rolls his eyes. Why would they need someone who knows all about them? Surely they'd want to keep someone like that far away.

"And this is a game in their universe too." Oliver gestures to his surroundings, a wistful look on his face. "So they know what is next. We need them to succeed."

"How are ya' gonna do that? They aren't here." Allen gives him a look, scrunching up his face.

"They don't need to be here for me to contact them." Each person sends him incredulous looks. Oliver sits up, crossing his ankles as he smiles, letting them stew in anticipation. "They just need to-"

**【 D4y 2, 1# 54f3R00m, Curr3n7 T1m3 L00p - 4v41l4bl3 F1r5t Pl4y3r5 & (F/n) 】**

Japan exits the bathroom, his expression incredibly sombre. He pulls the curtain across, taking a moment to gather himself before turning to face the rest. Everyone awaits his news.

"How is he?" China asks, the jitters already getting to him. Japan faces him, a minuscule smile on his face.

"He is taking a bath right now." He looks over his shoulder towards the bathroom before looking to Germany. "Romano-San is looking after him..."

"Maybe he has... amnesia?" Canada questions unsurely.

"No, I feel that's not quite it." England taps his lip, eyebrows furrowed.

"It's similar to my reaction after breaking a clock." Japan explains for the group.

Spain hums in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Whenever we break a clock," France begins, turning to his friend. "He gets a lot of strange memories, different from ours. They were vivid ones, too, and ended up getting mixed up with reality."

"That is right." Japan nods. "It's like Italy got so many memories, that they pushed him to the limit, both physically and mentally." Spain and Romano share a look. "He's had more than he can take. If any more pour in, he will only reject them."

"Reject? Reject what, aru?" China asks.

"The memories themselves," America said slowly, understanding. "Even with so much information, Italy tried somehow and... the line probably turned into dots. He tried to arrange his memories and glue them all together, but..."

"You mean his memories are all scattered about?" Germany questions. "If he tries putting them in order again, his memories will get back to normal?"

"Yes." Japan nods. "I believe that is true. Just now, he immediately... if not tentatively... recognised me and called my name."

"Tentatively?" Spain repeats. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well...er..." Japan looks down, then to the bathroom curtain. Romano opens it, letting his brother walk out first.

"We're back." Romano scowls. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Actually, that was pretty quick." America tells him. "Are you feeling a little better now, Italy?"

"Yes, sir." Italy nods. "I am truly sorry about all the trouble. My headache has stopped, so I feel a lot better." He looks down in shame. You smile sadly, cringing almost, as you watch the exchange.

"'Sir'? Er, Italy?" Prussia chuckles forcefully, looking between Italy and America. "You do know who I am... don't you?"

"I do." Italy nods quickly and begins to point. "He is Mr. Japan. You are Mr. Prussia. And he is..." He looks to Germany. "Hol--" He stops, eyes widening and lips pushed closed. Germany hums, raising a brow inquisitively. Italy shakes his head, laughing at his mistake. "Oh, er... Mr... Germany."

"Italy?" Germany steps forward, placing a reassuring hand on the brunet's shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

"Wait a second." Spain holds up a hand, taking a step forward. "Doesn't it kinda feel... as if he's talking like when he was a kid?" He looks around, his hair bouncing with every movement. "What happened?"

"His memories got jumbled. He's still a little confused." Romano crosses his arms over his chest. "He still needs some time, okay?"

"Of course. Take your time." Russia smiles cheerily, holding his hands together.

"Y-yes, sir. I'm sorry." Italy stands up straight, nodding quickly as he looks up to the tall man.

"And you stay with him, Romano-san." Japan said. Some begin to move away, and that's when Romano speaks up.

"Uh, w-wait!" Romano holds his hands up. "I've been thinking all this time... and I think maybe I should tell you something, after all..."

"Wait a second." England looks at him sternly. "We appreciate the sentiment, but we really shouldn't have told you to talk without consulting Italy's feelings."

"It's all right." France places a hand on England's shoulder, smiling happily before turning to face Romano. "You should focus on taking care of your brother. If there's really no other way in the end, then we'll ask you again."

"Yeah." Canada nods. "There are so many other things we have to solve. Maybe he will remember something while we discuss other things. We can wait."

"No, this can't wait!" Romano looks around, anxious. They all share a look. Romano looks to his brother, placing a hand on each of his shoulders. "Veneziano, tell them what you asked me." Italy tilts his head, before gesturing to his own face vaguely. Romano nods.

"Why don't..." Italy looks at Germany, eyes drifting over his cheek. "You have a scar on your face?"


	18. AWakEn - PaRt 2

"W-what?!" Canada squeaks. Italy looks frightened, glancing to each person.

"He seems to..." Romano looks to the side, expression unreadable. "Have some of his damned other half's memories." You freeze, unsure. That could mean anything. Italy might just have historical memories of his second player.

"That shouldn't surprise us." England says through clenched teeth. "It's unexpected, but Italy will soon--"

"No, you don't understand!" Romano yells, looking around desperately. "He has his fucking counterparts memories of this place! This mother fucking mansion! He's in this building!"

"They're in this place." America whispers in horror.

"Those wankers are behind all of this!" England shouts in disbelief. "Those fucking prats made this place, set this trap for us! They're playing a game!" He yells, his fists turning white. You take a step back, scared. France begins mumbling under his breath in French. You, not wanting to translate, slouch your shoulders in and bring your hands to your chest. You move after a moment, your chest still tight as you step around the edge of the room. They are all too caught up in the second players to notice you, as far as you are concerned. They go on and on, leaving poor Italy stood alone and confused.

"Who is that?" You hear Italy ask his brother. You look over to him, to see who they're talking about, only to see it's aimed at you. You give him a measly smile.

"I'm (F/n)." You introduce, taking slow steps towards him. It is almost as if you are scared. Scared that any sudden movement can break him. "I got stuck in this place with you guys." You explain, lacing your hands together.

"Oh, that's terrible." Italy looks at you in pity.

"The people I've met have made up for it." You say lightly, a mirthy smile making itself known on your face. He nods slowly, looking you over.

"Have we met before?" He asks. Romano - who has stood beside him the entire time - stiffens. He sharply turns his head towards his brother, it being so fast you wonder if he has whiplash. You look between them, puzzled.

"No, Italy." You shake your head. His lips form into an 'O', nodding lethargically. "Are you feeling better?" You ask. He tilts his head. "You fainted, so do you still feel dizzy? Want a drink or some food?"

"No,  _grazie_." He nods thankfully. You smile softly, then look towards Romano.

"Do you want anything?" You ask him. He looks at you, eyes darkening before shaking his head. Romano grabs his brothers shoulder.

"You're having a rest." Italy tries to retort. "Veneziano, go to sleep. You're tired." Romano lowers his voice, looking to the beds and starts walking. "Come here."

"B-but..." Italy looks to Germany, pouting. Germany turns to him, expression sombrt. 

"It's alright. If there's no other way, we'll ask you. Until then, be at ease." Germany recommends. Italy nods, looking down at his feet as Romano leads him towards the beds.

"He's so... worn out," France whispers.

" _Da_." Russia nods. "He's done more than enough. He must have kept telling himself that he could try harder and harder to protect us." Then he moves his gaze away from Italy and looks to everyone, speaking in a sing-song tune. "Or maybe his other halfs memories were so bad that he fainted." Everyone looks to Italy in panic.

"That must be terrible," Canada whispers. Japan clenches his jaw, taking a deep breath.

"Let us think about what would be the best course of action." Japan advises.

"We need to eliminate those wankers!" England shouts, slamming his hand on the table. You jump back from him, alarmed.

"I, for once, agree with  _Anglaterra_." France nods, crossing his arms. His normal loving expression is now sour, lips pursing and eyebrows furrowed, deep lines forming on his forehead.

"That is the only way forward." Germany nods in agreement. Canada looks to China, both looking confused. Russia stands by, watching hem all panic.

"We could, instead, try to figure out what to do next?" Canada offers.

"I say we do something quick, before they even see it coming!" America slams his fist into his palm.

"I agree with America." Japan weights in.

" _Ai ya_!" China sighs loudly. "Why not rest first? We can sort this out with full stomachs."

"China." France shakes his head. "Out from all of us, I thought you'd want to go straight after them." China looks away, crossing his arms.

"They have done terrible things, aru." China lifts his nose. "But we need to be rejuvenated before we begin a fight." Canada nods in agreement.

"Yes, let's wait before-"

"I say to go charging in, guns blazing!" America yells. Romano comes storming over.

"Shut your god damned mouth, bastard!" Romano yells. "You're too loud."

"The hypocrisy." England mutters under his breath before clearing his throat. "We need to discuss our next course of action. If we don't get rid of those counterparts, then we'll be fighting two enemies instead of one."

"But if we figure out how to get out first, we will have the advantage of more ground." China argues.

"Attacking them now and we'd have the advantage of surprise." England says in exasperation. Everyone begins their own argument, you and Canada sitting on the sidelines. This is going to get old quick. You understood though, it makes sense.

_By eliminating the second players, they'd only have the one foe to face, and England is right about the element of surprise._

"Before anything, we need to agree." Germany's voice booms, cutting people off. Their voices dissipate, each mumbling in their respective languages. "We aren't going to solve everything by arguing. If you want to speak, raise your hand and make your statement precise and decisive." Germany pulls his hand down his face, letting out a sigh. "Our order of business is to decide upon which course of action to take. To fight our counterparts, or, to continue in figuring a way out." They discuss, sides going back and forth.

"Why do you have to pick a fight in the first place?" You sigh, rubbing your nose. It is silent, and you continue to look down until the silence is too long. You look up, only to see Germany crossing his arms at you.

"What did you say?" He asks firmly. You look up, around, then to Canada, just to be sure that he is speaking to you.

"It was nothing." You say quietly, looking down from his intense stare. The others all look to you too, all with quizzical expressions.

" _Kinder_ ," Prussia weighs in. "This is a group decision. You can speak. West may look scary, but he won't hurt you." You begin to play with your sleeves.

"Why do we have to make them the enemy? Why do we need to... hurt them?"

"(F/n)." England is tired, rubbing the crook of his nose. "I suppose we haven't explained the situation fully, but these people are criminals. They've killed hundreds, if not thousands of people. They're all serial killers." He explains, then softens his voice when you finally make eye contact with him. "If we don't get them first, they will come after us."

"Oh." Is your reply, looking down at your lap. Questions run through your mind, questions you don't want to say aloud. "Thank you for explaining." You force a smile, closing your eyes as you place your hands in your lap. You can feel some eyes lingering, but they disappear once Germany starts to speak again. You focus on your breathing, the discussion now zoned out. You cannot keep going like this. So you retell yourself, trying to calm down, that they would be told soon.

_Italy will tell them. Nothing will happen. Nothing bad should happen. Italy will be fine, and so will they. Italy knows best. Trust Italy._

"Enough of this." Germany speaks up, rising from the bench. Your head snaps up at this, attention now on Germany's sharp voice. "We can take a vote."

"That's hardly fair, we don--" Either no one could hear Canada or no one wanted to hear.

"Spain, Romano, come join us." England calls them over. Romano sighs loudly, and Spain trots after him.

"There better be a good reason to take me away from my  _fratello_." Romano complains, scowling at them all. Germany nods, before speaking up.

"Those in favour of finding the way out, raise your hand." One,  _二_. "Those who want to get rid of the counterparts, before they attack, raise your hand." Germany instructs. One, Two,  _drei, quatre, cinque, seis, семь, acht, 人_.

_This vote is hardly fair._

**【 D4y 2, 1# 54f3r00m Curr3n7 T1m3 700p - (F/n) 】**

You clutch your chest, airwaves tightening as you sink to the floor beside the bath, resting your burning forehead against the cold ceramic. You breathe through your teeth, becoming parched. Your legs sting, head banging, and it all hits you in waves. A cold bath did nothing except agitate your skin, the dried blood on your leg now running smoothly. A towel wraps around you precociously, as a sweet scent fills your nose. You close your eyes, the soothing cold of the bath doing wonders as your eyes flutter closed. You continue to stare at the blankness, the blood slowly trailing down your leg, and ever so often a soft tap hitting the floor. Bloodied clothes sat in the old bath water, the water now having blood clots and scabs floating in it.

"It's only the second day." You mutter. How many more left? Two, or maybe three? Time seems to be going slow, but when you look back, so little has happened. So little in comparison to what is coming. You grumble, curling your fingers around the edge of the bathtub and pulling yourself to your feet. You tuck the loose end of the towel under your armpit and swoosh your clothing around the bath. "At least I don't wear white." You humour yourself, your lip curling up. You then cough, the muggy air burning your throat. You scrunch up your face, closing your eyes to gather yourself. You sigh, leaning your head back as you begin to eye your bag in the corner. Only two sealed water bottles are left, others being drunk from. You turn up a lip, not fancying drinking from a bottle someone put their saliva on. You drift over, empty your bag and spreading items out. Two jumpers, two tops, two pairs of jeans, six sandwiches, six bottles of water, three beers, one first aid kit, four rice balls and one pepper. You separate the clothes, folding them up and putting them in the corner. You grab the drinks by their necks, moving them over to the threshold and putting them down. You place the sandwiches beside your bag, putting the first aid kit in a side pocket the bread in another, before stuffing the rice balls into the actual bag.

_I don't want to squish them and spend ages removing rice from my bag._

You walk back over to the bath, doing your best to remove the blood before twisting the material, leaving it damp. You unplug and drape the items over the curtain railing, letting droplets drip into the bath and down the drain. You then decide which outfit to wear after putting on underwear. It is fun to be naked, but at any moment someone could walk in.

_Someone should make Germany aware of the fact that curtains aren't lockable._

You grab a random top before deciding on what next. A navy knitted sweater or a light grey hoodie. The hoodie would go best with the fashionably ripped jeans, not to be mistaken for the pair you'd thrown in the bin earlier. Random thigh rips are cool, but tears to the knees are a fashion no-no. Feeling edgy, you put on the grey hoodie and ripped jeans, putting on a pair of white trainers you put by the entrance earlier. At least you don't have to worry about getting your bleach white shoes dirty with mud.   
You grin, feeling better after a wash and a nice outfit until you run your tongue over your teeth. They feel grimy, so with a scrunch of your nose you approach the sink and begin to brush your teeth, looking into the mirror ever-so-often as you spit and rinse. You finish and flash a quick smile, before blowing a kiss at yourself. You laugh; laugh at behaviour and the dumb things you do by yourself. Puckering your lips, you wink at your reflection. That is before your face begins to morph, the mirror warping and moving. The image gets darker. Your face slackens as you step back, confusion consuming your face as you eye the mirror cautiously.

"Dear, can you hear me?"

"Sure, hallucination. Loud and clear." You force a laugh, eyes wide in fear as you stare at the mirror. "Hahahaha." The forced laughter echoes back, and you cringe. "Wait, what? 'Dear'?" You whisper, bringing your hand to your lips. "Oliver?" You raise a brow, peering around the room.

"Over here." His voice sings. You look for it, only to stare back at the mirror.

"Oh my--!" Your eyes widen, shocked to seeing - not your face - the bright beam of Oliver. Bushy eyes brows, side burns and hair brushing over his forehead, all a light orange tang. Freckles splatter all around, a cheery smile on his face.

"Are you doing well?" He asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" You grin, tilting your head. "Luciano not sending more of his 'comrades' after me?" Oliver widens his eyes in surprise. "I'm joking, just joking!" You wave your hands, laughing. "But I'm glad to see you happy." A soft smile covers your face. "I want you to be happy."

"Looks like you've got a crush." Another figure bursts into the frame, throwing his arm over Oliver's shoulder. Oliver lights up like a Christmas tree, freckles standing out against the red hue.

"What?" Your face falls, eyebrows furrowed. That is before you think over your words. "Oh gosh, no! Not like that!" You laugh, rubbing the back of your head. "Oliver's cool and all, but I'm not hopelessly in love with him upon first sight, Allen." You grin, looking over the brunet. "I'm just extremely perky right now." He leans forward, the frame moving back to identify both figures. Oliver's hands are on his knees, his body leaning into Allen as the males big frame takes up some space, legs planted in two different time zones. "You good too, Allen?" You question, shuffling in place.

"Good as I can be. You enjoying yourself?"

"As much as I can be." You mimic, crossing your arms. Allen chuckles, the rumble vibrating his body as he leans back into the sofa. "How 'bout the rest of you? You guys holding up good?" You croon a brow, eyes flickering to the background. No one else is in the image, making you worry.

_Luciano is such a control freak, I'm surprised he's not there._

"They are doing fine." Oliver waves his hand flippantly, getting over the fumble from earlier. "We are just wondering when you will get back to us?" He flutters his lashes. You stop, mouth falling open before you bite your bottom lip, looking away.

"You know I can't help you."

"And why not, dear? I'm sure you are helping those first players." You chuckle at that.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that one..." you mutter, shuffling your feet.

"Mat, come 'ere!" Allen calls, jutting his chin. You hear footsteps, loud and heavy, as a tall figure comes into frame. Allen looks to you, and Matthieu follows his gaze to you. Matthieu stares for a moment before nodding. You return the gesture.

"Didn't that liven shit up, or what?" A figure jumps into the frame, a large grin on his face.

"Hi, Xiao." You greet, eyeing his face.

"It's kitten! And is that wet hair I see? Shame I wasn't there with you, I could'v-"

"So rude!" Oliver speaks over him, a hand over his mouth in shock as he turns to look at Xiao.

"Back to the topic at hand, please." You say, rolling your eyes. "You want me to help you, basically?"

"That would be wonderful!" Oliver smiles.

"How exactly?" You cross your arm, staring at him.

"By telling us what to do." Allen says. "We all know that you know how this game plays out."

"I'm not telling you that." You gawk, looking at him in disbelief. "Telling you isn't going to help. You have to realise it on your own. Perhaps if that happens and you get past the game, I can help you with random stuff. But if you can't do it, doesn't that prove that this isn't the correct time lope for you to get this far?" They brood for a couple of seconds. "I'm right, so I can't just give you info. And I'll tell the first players that when they realise too."

"They don't know?" Matthieu speaks up.

"Of course not. The first players don't need to cheat."

"If by cheating we leave this place quicker, then I vote for cheating." Xiao agrees.

"Yea-no. I'm not helping you, Xiao." You state firmly.

"I think we can find a compromise." A voice speaks up.

You sit, undisturbed, on a bed. The incident in the bathroom has riled you up, so now you needed some alone time. That alone time had lasted for 43 minutes after you were informed that you couldn't go out with your injuries. You were pliant with that request, but as you sat to brood it over you wondered if it was because of the second players.

_Great, I'm grounded, and I didn't even do anything wrong._

You turn the page, head turning to get a frontal view of the page as a smile curves your lips. This is the life. Reading, forgetting about worried that plagued you. This situation will give you stress spots, you being sure that spots will litter your forehead by tomorrow. You clear your throat, eyes running across each line.

"Are you feeling refreshed?" France asks with a sigh, settling himself on the end of your bed. You look up, caught off guard by the sudden conversation.

"Yes." You nod, the answer monotone. France cocks a brow, leaning back on his hand, spreading them across the blanket you sat atop of and arches his back, subtly posing. You close the book, squishing your fingertip between the page to mark it; closing it to be polite but not wanting to lose the page. Your face is blank, expressionless, but your voice is soft. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I got a beauty nap, so I feel like a flower in bloom!" He smiles. You retaliate, lips curling up in a soft hum.

"Like you need beauty sleep." You chuckle lightly. "I think beauty sleep needs you." France widens his eyes in glee, a smile spreading across his face.

"How brazen of you!" He puckers his lips. "And here I thought I was dealing with an innocent angel." He sings, but his chortles come through. "Honhonhon." You giggle at that, lifting a hand to your mouth.

"Of course, France." You roll your eyes at this, sarcastic. You move your legs, so they dangle off the side of the bed, sitting beside him now. "Did you guys agree on anything? Plan of action?" France sighs, combing his fingers through his hair and massages his skull.

"We have to scout."

"To know who you're up against, right." You nod, confirming it to yourself. Then you lean forward, putting your elbows onto your knees and look at him. "What's after that? How you gonna fix it?"

"You don't need to worry about that,  _mon enfant_." He coos.

"Why not?"

"You are staying here. We need someone to watch over the safe room and be on hand in case something happens." He chides softly, nudging you with his elbow. You gave him a stone-y face, before forcing a laugh through clenched teeth.

"Of course." You stand, spinning on your heel and crossing your arms at him. He seems baffled by your demeanour. "I know I'm not a lot of help; I've had enough passive-aggressiveness thrown my way. But I am not staying in this safe room alone like a house-spouse." You frown. "No offence to them."

" _Non, non, non_." France stands, waving his hands as he gives a small smile, chuckling. "You're not going to be alone here. There are shifts." You give him a level stare, looking in his eyes before a smile slowly shifts onto your face.

"Oh... gosh. I'm sorry then." You laugh, rubbing the nape of your neck. "Really sorry, for being rude to you. I've just been bottling. And I just thought I was being, y'know... being treated like me." You roll your wrist, making a vague gesture to the floor. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even said anything."

"Where was that fiery attitude earlier?" A tall figure looms behind you. You jump, turning to face Russia. France tenses at his appearance.

"Oh, Russia. How nice of you to come over. Where is China?" France peers around, searching for the man's keeper. If it was anyone Russia adhered to, it was China.

"He is trying to convince Japan to try one of his remedies." Russia tilts his head, a smile on his face. He looks down at you, eyelashes fluttering. "Little one, how are you?"

"Better." You smile. "And you, Russia?" He laughs, his chest rising and falling in a soft childish chuckle.

"Fufufufu. I am very good. Everyone is together."

"Together is always better." You grin up at him.

"You two," France sends a cautious look your way, "I thought you didn't get on?"

"We don't?" Your eyes widen as you look up at Russia. He still intimidates you, but the guy is a man-child: doesn't understand his own strength and just wants everyone to be friends.

"What makes you think that, France?" Russia pouts, eyes sad. "You like me, don't you, (F/n)?"

"Oh, well!" You laugh, squinting up at him. "I have no reason not to like you. Plus, our promise was between friends. pretty sure friends like each other." Something changes in Russia's expression at that, and it's not overly positive as France strains a smile.

"(F/n)!" A blur of white runs over, grinning. "I have something to show you!" He grins, flashing his sharp canines. You furrow your brow, unsure, but a friendly smile graced your face.

"And that is?"

"Gilbird!" He pushes his hand out, a small yellow chick in his large palm.

"Awe." You coo instantly upon seeing the small creature. The bird ruffles his feathers, his beak scratching under the wing. "Can I touch it?" You ask tentatively, peering up at Prussia through your lashes.

"Are you prepared for the sheer awesomeness of his feathers?" He stares at you, unblinking.

"Only if he's ready for mine." You grin, reaching out to touch the bird. It flutters its wings, looking at your hand shyly. You make a noise in the back of your throat, squeaking, and slowly move your hand towards its head. Gilbird lowers his head, avoiding your touch until you gently tap his head, before cooing softly.

"Oh my gosh! So cute!" You gently pat the yellow birds head, cooing. "It feels like silk."

"Gilbird is a pure bird. He can fly 100 meters in 11 seconds."

"Wow." You nod with a grin at Prussia, then look at Gilbird. "You're an impressive little birdy." He chirps, and you lean back again, startled. Prussia and France chuckle at you, so you pout at their doting stares. "How old is he?" You push the subject back to the canary.

"Gilbird is... 200..."

"You don't sound very sure." You raise a brow.

"He's old." You laugh at that, looking at how Prussia scrunches up his brow as he thinks. France chuckles, shaking his head as he folds his arms over his chest.

"So, have you guys planned anything? Other than the scouts?" You question, looking to the three of them. "Like, what are you going to do if you find whoever you are looking for?"

"Germany oversees that," Russia explains. You hum at this.

_That just means you don't know._

"Is the time right in here?" You ask, eyes scanning the room for any sort of clock. Russia pulls up his sleeve, looking at four watches up his arm. France checks his own.

"My watch says 5:26?" France cocks a brow. Russia scans each watch before stopping.

" _Da_." You release a sigh.

"Today's been a very long day." You say, back slumping.

"Tomorrow will be even longer," France adds.

"Yeah..." you give a faint smile, looking around. China stands in the kitchen, holding a flask filled with a green liquid to Japan, with England hovering around him. The axis sits at the table, chatting. Whereas the North American brothers sit on the end of some beds, speaking. That's when Romano comes over, Spain by his side.

"The Potato Bastard wants you all over." Romano jabs his thumb to the table, then calls out to America and Canada.

"¡ _Hola_!" Spain waves at you, grinning broadly. "Have we spoken to each other yet?"

"Not that I remember." You smile politely, putting out your hand. "I'm (F/n)."

"I am Spain. It's great to meet a new face." He returns the shake, his smile growing as he chuckles.

"Yeah, totally. Under  _these_ circumstances." Romano says as he rolls his eyes, his nose twitching. "Now move your asses." You all trot over to the table, and the meeting begins. Germany discusses the vote, and the next course of action: scouting, which France had filled you in on earlier. Now you all stand around to be given the time to leave and return. Germany makes it crystal clear that if anyone is late, they would be assumed to be taken hostage by the 'evil' counterparts. You cross your arms over your chest as you listen. The meeting is almost adjourned, especially after Romano storms off with his brother while complaining about the group being practically useless if he hadn't said anything until America speaks up.

"Um, I was thinking..." America rubs his chin, shifting his jaw. "Germany, what was that thing you gave to Italy?" He is quiet for a second, confused until his face lights up in recognition.

"You mean right before he got me into that cell?" Germany raises a brow in question, which America nods at. "It's a piece of metal that I found in the cave."

"Judging by his actions, it's probably something necessary to escape." Canada looks over to where Italy and Romano had wandered off too. "Maybe we should focus on searching for it. It could show us a way out." Even to you, it's painfully apparent that he's trying not to fight the second players while systematically avoid confrontation with the first players about what to do. You look around, trying to see if anyone else sensed it too.

"We must have missed it." China shakes his head, staring at the floor in thought. He looks to England. "Were there any places that made you feel uneasy?"

"Yes," England licks his lips, "and no..." He shakes his head. "I mean, there were so many places that made me feel uneasy that I've forgotten about some of them."

"In that case, we'll have to search the entire mansion again." America swirls his finger in a circle.

"Understood," Japan nods. "Let's split up into two groups; one to standby, the other will search around the house once more. I will help search the house for the metal object and look for where our counterparts are hiding."

"I'm fine with either one, but..." England looks around, his eyes lingering on Italy. "Italy must be hungry, so... maybe I should cook something for him?"

"England!" Japan widen his eyes, practically throwing himself before England's feet. "Let's search together! By all means!"

"What?" England furrows his brow, confused by Japans sudden energy. "But the food-"

"I'll stay!" France forces a laugh. "You can count on me to cook a delicious meal for him." He waves his hand flippantly. "You're free to search around now." Prussia puts his hand up, the other rubbing his temple.

"I'll stay, too. I'm not feeling very well."

"Well, it can't get worse." America thinks aloud, rubbing his chin. He looks to England, a bright smile on his face. "But out there with you is the worst thing that could happen."

"You could have just said, 'I don't want to go'. Why do you have to be such a prat? Honestly." England huffs, a deep scow on his face.

"I want to go too!" Spain chimes, grinning.

"Really, Spain?" France raises a brow, confused.

"Of course." Spain nods. "My little henchman will be so proud if I help out."

"Once we're done here, we'll go out and search too." China explains, looking over to France. He nods his head with a plastered on smile, glancing over to England. They couldn't let him know that the only reason they were staying behind for a couple of minutes was that they didn't want him poising Italy.

"That's it. Everyone else, stay behind until further notice." Germany speaks up.

**【 D4y 2, Gr0und F700r, Curr3n7 T1m3 700p - 3ngl4nd, Ch1n4, 5p41n 7 J4p4n 】**

"By Moby, why is this the group I'm with?" England mutters. Japan looks at him, eyebrow raised. "No, not you Japan. I can deal with you."

"Right back at ya',  _puta_." Spain grins, but his eyes hold spite. He clenches his jaw. "Japan, why don't you come join me? You wouldn't want your trading routes to be barricaded." Japan is quiet for a second.

"I'll think about it." He replies, looking in front.

"How can you people constantly argue, aru? It's exhausting to watch." China shakes his head.

"That's hard to say when you haven't done anything in the last ten years." England rolls his eyes, salty.

"England-kun, China-San, let us focus on the task." Japan sighs, pushing open the kitchen door.

"Finding Ita's counterpart." Spain wonders around, checking the back room.

"Why is there a smashed bottle?" China voices. "Isn't this one of ours, aru?" He lifts the label that still clings to a brown glass shard.

"Yes, it is." England trots over, eyeing the bottle.

"You have beer?" Spain asks.

"We figured out that it has healing properties." England picks up a utensil from the side and pokes at the glass. "From the glass shatter, it was thrown from," England looks over to the door, unknowingly from the direction Allen stood when he threw the bottle. "Over there."

"How can you tell, England-kun?" Japan raises a brow.

"He has lots of experience with beer bottles." Spain grins smugly.

"No, actually." England snaps at him. "The distribution of glass shows that the point of impact here." He points. "But the distribution is at only a point of radius towards the back wall, showing that it was thrown from by the door."

"So, you know from experience." Spain nods to himself. England clenches his fists.

"Because I'm a gentleman, I will ignore that comment." He clenches his jaw, turning to Japan. "Now, I think it's best to ask (F/n) about this."

"Why the kid?" Spain asks.

"In case you haven't noticed, they're the one who carries the drinks and food around." England rolls his eyes, speaking in a duh tone. "Let's search a tad more before returning, yes?"

**【 D4y 2, F1r5t F700r, Curr3n7 T1m3 700p - Fr4nc3 C4n4d4, 4m3r1c4, Ru5514 & G3rm4ny】**

"It's so peaceful now." France sighs. "No ex-delinquents making a fuss."

"France." Germany says sternly, checking inside of one of the wardrobes. "Instead of standing around, search the room."

"I can only find clean clothes." Canada sighs, folding up another shirt. "Germany, do you think Italy would like new clothing?" Germany pauses for a second, a tug pulling on his lips.

"Yes, that would be nice of you." His clears his throat, voice rough.

"If all of us end up like Italy, we'll all be needing new clothes." Russia tilts his head.

"Hey, guys!" America shouts, grinning. "Look at this!" He pulls out a stack of jumpers. "It's like England was here." He laughs loudly, yanking out a green one.

"Thinking of  _Angleterre_ even in this situation?" France gives a smug smile, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, dude!" America yells, face scrunching up. "It's 'cause it looks like moss." He tells proudly, waving it around.

"Of course, America." France sighs. "Maybe if your sexual tension didn't scare away every woman, you wouldn't have to settle for  _Angleterre_." A smug grin spreads over his face, eyebrows raising.

"I wasn't the one with him on New Year's." America's lip curls up, crossing his arms. Frances' face falls, eyes half-lidded in an unimpressed expression. "My place is known for its security. Don't think I didn't watch the CCTV."

"Let's focus on the task at hand." Germany cuts them off.

"I have a few different clothes for others too." Canada picks up the bag that he stuffed clothes inside. "If they want any."

"Let's move on." Germany orders, Russia close behind him.

"He's so young." Russia cops. "So ignorant to the world around him."

"Now, now, Russia." France waves his hand. "Let's follow forwards. Be the bigger person,  _non_?" France opens the door, taking a step out only to freeze, body frozen as he looks straight ahead. " _Sacre bleu_." The word is muttered in disbelief, before, in a flash, France unsheathes his rapier, the end out straight as he gets into a stance to attack.


	19. CaPtive - PaRt 1

**【 D4y 2, 1# 54f3r00m, Curr3n7 T1m3 700p - R0m4n0, 1t4ly, Pru5514 & (F/n) 】**

The second team had filtered out after preparing a small meal for Spain, Romano and Italy. It consisted of your sandwiches, meaning Team B didn't have to wait too long. France made some distasteful comments about Englands cooking, before blanching when Canada said something about America growing up on the stuff and saying it was the same as French cuisine.

"Are you feeling better now?" You approach Italy, watching him cautiously. He sits on the tabletop with his eyes drooping, a smile forced upon his lips.

"Everything is slowly... going back together." He mulls, looking at the floor. "I remember bits, but I can't tell if it's out of order."

"Then just think about it in chronological order." You tilt your head.

"That's what he's been doing." Romano crosses his arms, leaving the bathroom. "If I wanted an answer like that, I'd ask America." You hear a flush and Prussia leaves the bathroom moments later, walking over with raised brows. You greet him with a nod, and he winks in reply.

"Oh, well, I know he has." You nod, laughing at yourself. "But I mean, like, think of the year it happened. As countries, you have lots of historical events to store, so you only really need to remember the important ones." You reason. "So, say you have three different memories centred around the wars. One could be when America joined, another when you got given the necklace from Germany and another when you remember training." You think back. "So, logically, even if you don't realise it, you can ask someone else the different memories you have, and they can sort it into chronological order for you." You shrug. "I could be wrong, so don't take my word for it. Or you could already be doing that. It's just that it might relieve some stress."

"That's a great idea, Alice!" Italy smiles. You bunch your brows, a wispy laugh leaving you.

"Oh, erm, thanks, Italy. But my name isn't Alice." You send him a look of worry. "Can you remember my name?" Italy panics for a second, leaning back as his eyes stare at your face. His brother gives him an intense stare, hovering beside him. Prussia raises his hand, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Their name is--"

"I think-" you raise your voice over his "-it would be best if he remembers himself." You give Prussia a stern stare. "He may come to a time when he can't rely on others; he needs to try himself." You look to Italy, softening your expression. "So, Italy, can you remember my name?" Prussia crosses his arms, mumbling something about Germany.

"It's a... (F-/n)?" He tilts his head. "(F/n)!" You smile at this. "Sorry, (F/n), of course, that's your name. I remember now."

"It's fine. I'll accept you forgetting my name just this once." You grin, a coy look appearing on your face. "You do it again; you'll have a consequence to pay." Prussia coughs, clearing his throat as his flushes.

"That's a bit--" He purses his lips. "Didn't realise you two were so close?" You hum, perking a brow at him.

"I think we are, but you can't ask him when he's in this state. He barely remembers my name." You laugh softly.

"Wait a fucking minute!" Romano frowns. "How did you know that the German Bumpkin gave Veneziano a necklace?" You blink under his intense stare.

"He said that he got given a necklace from Germany ages ago. Then he lost it." You say without hesitation. Romanos goes to speak, face scrunching up in frustration before his head falls.

_This is bad. Lying is becoming too easy. Well, technically Italy did tell someone, and that was Romano, like, 40 years ago. So, I'm sort of not lying._

"Oh..." Romanos expression falls. He looks down, lips forcing together.

"Don't worry about it." You wave him off, his expression obviously meaning to be apologetic. "This situation is pretty tense. I don't blame you for getting defensive." You smile, closing your eyes. "I'd rather you shout at me than anyone else." Romano rubs the back of his head, muttering something under his breath.

"Prussia, can we talk a bit?" You smile. Prussia stands up, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Sure." He stops leaning against the table and nods over to the kitchen.

"Yes," you rush over, "because it's definitely us who needs to talk." You mutter. Prussia follows behind and leans on the side as you reach up into the cupboard.

"What did you wanna talk about?" He tilts his head, watching as you stretch for a cup.

"I didn't." You give him a side eye as you take one down.

"Yes, you did." He furrows his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you've lost your memories too?" He jests, elbowing you. You chuckle.

"That was sarcasm." You nod your head towards the brothers, chatting away - stuck in their own world. "It wasn't us that needed to talk."

"Oh, gotcha'." He does finger guns, sitting on the counter. You look him over as one of his heels methodically hits the cupboard, watching you pour drinks. His lean body gravitates towards you, waiting for you to fill up the cups. You push a cup over to him. He gives a quick thanks and begins drinking, hands cupped around the mug and not holding the handle. You look him over, realising his form is wirier than lean. A body for a swimmer.

"Can I ask you some questions?" You randomly ask, eyes soft. He raises a brow. "It's not bad; just, you might be uncomfortable."

"Go for it!" He grins. "I'm an open book."

"Does albinism stop you from getting muscles?" You lean forward, propping your elbow on the counter.

"Of course you notice I work out!" He exclaims proudly, gripping his fist, so his bicep doubled in size. Your lip curls up at that. "Don't go falling for me, (F/n)." You laugh at that.

"I can't help myself, Prussia." You give a cheeky grin. "You're so charming. I could never keep myself away." You coo. You both laugh together, his laugh slicing through the air and catching the Italy Brother's attention. Yours is under your breath, like a soft hum. "Still, you dodged my question. Is it?" You repeat yourself. He purses his lips.

"My physical body would be overwhelmed by my pure strength that it would burst at the seams." He flexes his arms, and you give a snigger.

"That's what you believe? Nations are kind of like celestial beings, and aren't connected to a body?"

He stops what he is doing, halting even his breath. He furrows his brow, the glass like hairs showing his befuddlement. His lip tightens, a low whispy laugh leaving him, and suddenly he no longer appears 24.

"I'll take that as a yes." He stretches, arching his back as he rolls his neck.

"How do you think the others are doing?" He asks, not moving his head, but taking a quick second to peer from the corner of his eye. You hum, mindlessly swaying back as you take a sip of your drink.

"Germany will be fine. He's got Canada and Russia, the two biggest countries." Your eyes drift over to the Italian brothers. "Also, your brother is built like a tank." You point at Prussia, taking a step away. "And he's been around for, like, two hundred years or so. So he's had time to train," you look up, "the dude works out like a madman. He's thick." You tittle. "With two c's." Prussia snorts, cackling. He jumps off the side, picking up the other two drinks before giving them to Romano and Italy. He lingers for a second, the boy's conversation coming to a halt.

"Don't worry your little brain about stuff, Ita." Prussia fondly tussles the burnets hair. "You've got ya' big brother looking out for you." He smirks at Romano, who gives a huff, rolling his eyes. "Well, I use 'big' sparingly." Prussia gives a thoughtful nod. "Romano, even though you're the eldest, you're the smallest, right?" Romano's face grows red, slamming his hands down on the table. Prussia gives a hearty laugh, throwing his head back as Romano spews a string of swears at him. Prussia leaves them, taking significant strides towards you as Romano stares at him for a dull moment before dropping into his chair. Prussia wraps his thin, pale fingers around his mug before heading towards the beds. He stops, looking over his shoulder to raise a brow at you. "You coming?" He eyes you over. You pause, looking at him plainly. "I know you want to sit with the awesome me, so don't act like you don't." He smirks before continuing his way. You sigh, following him over to the beds. He sits himself down and pats the spot beside him, bringing a foot underneath himself. You settle down, crossing your legs.

"I'm exhausted, and it's not even seven yet."

"Yeah, today has been a long one." Prussia places his drink down, removing his shoes.

"So, how have you been?" You ask, watching as he neatly places his boots by the head of the bed, tucking the shoelaces into the shoe. He gives a hum, adjusting their place one last time before looking at you.

"Good. Little bit of monster slayin'." He shrugs, a grin appearing. "Nothing out of the usual." He leans back into the pillows, propping his heel onto his other knee. He spots a hole in his sock and sighs.

"From you," you smirk, "that's believable to be an everyday lifestyle."

"From anyone else, its crazy."

"You can say that again." You raise your glass, and Prussia chuckles before hitting his mug with yours and taking a hearty swig. You sit in a comfortable silence, looking around the room.

"Do you have any pets?" You ask, adjusting your position, so you sat cross-legged. "Other than Gilbird?"

"West lives with me, and he has dogs. There's Blackie, Berlitz and Aster." He lists off, putting up three fingers. He chuckles, a grin eloping on his face. "Berlitz is a two-year-old golden retriever, and he is so troublesome. Last week, West brought new pillows because Blackie, a dachshund, dropped it in the bleach when West was cleaning. So, West brought new pillows, which was fucking hilarious to watch. A burly German dude buying pillows fit for an old lady. But Berlitz, Berlitz is so protective of the pillow." He puts his drink between his thighs, his face lighting up. "No joke: he doesn't like the left one, only the right one. He'll sit on it, and growl if you go anywhere near it. We had our boss come over for tea. It turned into a meeting, yadda yadda, so I got kicked out - can you believe that? - and Berlitz was growling at him." Prussia begins cackling. "And West explained why, so our Boss moved. And do you know what Berlitz did?" You smile, watching as Prussia begins to get red in the face, eyes appearing to water as he tries to stop laughing to tell the story. "He g-got on the sofa, sat on the pillow-" he takes a deep breath to attempt to steady himself. "-and began rutting against it. Eye contact and all." Prussia rubs his eyes, still laughing. "It got to the point where he had to throw the pillow into the hallway because Berlitz wouldn't leave it alone. Our Boss hasn't gone to our house since."

"Oh my gosh, that's hilarious." You grin, fingers smoothing over your mug. "That's one way to get rid of someone, I guess."

" _Ja_ , West had to buy a replacement pillow because Berlitz refused to part with it."

"You said Berlitz and who? The other two?"

"Blackie and Aster."

"What breed it Aster?"

"She's a German Shepard."

"That is incredibly ironic." You chuckle. "Speaking of pets, where's Gilbird?"

"He's sleeping under a bed. He hates the cold, so he's all bundled up." He lifts his shoulder to cuddle his neck.

"What's it like to have a bird as a pet?"

"Gilbird is an awesome bird. He's only shat on me twice." You chuckle at the fact he holds pride in that. "He'll eat worms, berries. Once ate some wet dog food too. West had to rush him to the hospital."

"Do you mean vets?" You raise a brow.

"Yeah, yeah. Animal hospital." He nods nonchalantly. You stifle laughter, holding back an eye roll.

"Hey, don't do that!" He chides, yet a grin remains on his face. "Don't think I don't notice your sarcastic remarks." He points a finger at you. "I feel like no one else notices them."

"My remarks?" You raise a brow, feeling cocky as he gives a challenging stare. "Don't think I've forgotten about you shouting." He shrinks back ever so slightly. "You scared me, and you haven't even said what made you shout." You lower your voice, soft and tittering on afraid. "You never said what scared you."

"Nothing scares me!" He defends. You squint at him.

"Sure."

Time zoomed by, and it was half six before a group returned. Spain went to invade Romano's massive space bubble. Japan spoke with Italy. China and England talk for a moment before China nudges the blond over to you and Prussia. He pads over, eyebrows raised at you and Prussia. Before he stops. He goes to say something, but Prussia speaks up.

"Oh, (F/n)!" Prussia lights up. "You said you picked up some books. Can I see them?" You blink at him, surprised he remembered.

"Yeah..." You nod slowly, unsure. "I'll go get them." You slip off the bed and approach the bed on the edge. It is the bed Germany designated you earlier, and you still feel butthurt about it. It is the fact that it meant no one could sleep either side of you, having Russia be on your right. Not that Russia wasn't enough, it's just you would have liked to be between someone, or maybe you didn't want the edge. It pointed out the fact that you are away from everyone, while simultaneously putting you in a dangerous position if the safe room was compromised. You get on your knees, pushing your bag away to look at the stack of books you had collected over the span of two days. You hum, unsure of which book to give to Prussia. So you take them all. You lug them over to him and dump them on the end of the bed. Prussia jolts away from his conversation with England and looks at the books in surprise.

"I didn't know which you'd like, so I got them all." You admit, thumbing over the edge of a book.

"That is quite a few." England comments, his eyes scanning them before he picks one up. "At least they're all hardback."

"I know, right?" You grin, eyes lighting up. "It also means that they have a binder, and most of them are coloured!" You flick open a book and look at a blue bound one. "They look so much nicer than just glue, and it makes it feel more special, y'know?" You look at both of them to see gentle expressions. Your face falls for a moment, an intense blush appearing on your face.

"I take it you're a big book fan." England raises a brow, a demure look.

"I... don't really know a lot about them, nor read that many. But the ones that I have read are good." You give a skittish smile, thumb brushing over the spin. "They're mostly my mother's books, and a few have been my dads. But his are more so non-fiction. I, personally, prefer fictional ones." You admit, feeling timid. "How about you two?"

"I have many fictional books at my place," England says proudly. "Arthur Conan Doyal and Ezra Pound are just a few of my favourites."

"Sherlock Holmes!" You burst, a giddy smile on your face. "I love those books, I watched the TV show first and then got into the books. I only watched it because of Martin Freeman, because, y'know, he was in The Hobbit, and one of my favourite genres is mystery. And then there was the movie that was set in the correct time period with Robert Downey Jr. Iron Man." You make a weird noise, between a hum and a squeak, displaying your joy. "England is the best." England gives a laugh, a broad smile appearing on his face.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate your vigour when it comes to British entertainment." Prussia begins cooing, grabbing a book.

" _Kinder- und Hausmärchen_!" He lifts the book, marvelling. "I'm going to show this to West when he gets back."

"Pardon?" England furrows his brow, looking snappy. Prussia's loudness had interrupted his conversation. It was hard to have a decent discussion without America around to ruin it, and now he has Prussia to take that Yankee place. He peers at the title of the book and recognises it. "It's that ghastly book."

"I recognised the word Grimm and thought of you." You note, leaning forward to look at the cover. "It's in German too. I've never read it, but I've heard of it."

"Would you like me to read it to you?" Prussia asks, already opening it.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I kind of wanted to read it in its original language myself."

"Learning a new language just to read that thing. That's an extraneous length to go to." England comments bitterly. He looks at Prussia. "I thought I remembered you complaining about that book when Holy Rome was about?" Prussia looks at him, eyes dull for a moment before he laughs.

"(F/n) wants to hear my awesome voice reading them a book. Can't deny them that, can I?" Prussia laughs. You roll your eyes, your lip curling up.

"I'd rather have a conversation with you, Prussia, than have you read me a story." You smile at him, tilting your head.

"I'd be careful, (F/n)," England warns. "You say that sort of thing to him, he migh--"

"England!" A voice shouts, full of panic. America and Canada rush up the stair, faces pale. "Clear some room. We need some rope quickly before he wakes up." Canada rushes over to the Italy Brother. They all jump up, rushing around.

"And a blindfold! Russia said to get a blindfold!" America adds. Romano runs over to the stack of crates at the back, untying a length of thick rope from the box.

"What's wrong, boys?" England asks, placing a hand on Canada's shoulder.

"France is hurt and-and--" Canada takes gasping breaths. "He's not healing. We got ambushed."

"Ambushed by who?" Prussia asks, jumping off the bed and running over, hand on his gun. A childish giggle emanates from the stairs, and you watch in blind curiosity as Russia carries another many on his back. The man is enormous, rivalling Russia's size. His hair is like salt and pepper, numerous black strands standing out against the thin grey hairs that curls around his ears. He wears a black coat from what you could see, black trousers and tall black boots. Swaying to Russia's step is a long red scarf, the colour bold and vibrant.

Russia carelessly drops the body on the floor, the planks vibrating. Your feet skim the floor as you shift on the bed, doe-eyed as you scan the newcomer. Your surprise shifts as you can now see his face. A broad nose with a kink, a sharp jaw link and deep-sunken eyes. A long silver scar crosses his right eyebrow, but the end is blocked by the leather eyepatch he wears. You gulp, staring at the dark bags and mindlessly takes small steps forward, but they do nothing to the distance between you. Everyone shoots into 5th gear, grabbing a chair and grabbing some rope, but not before covering his other eye with a towel from the side.

"Look who I found lying around." Russia uses the tip of his boot and pokes the body on the floor. "My twin."

The room is tense, the murmurs just at the right level for you to catch every other word, only if you concentrate hard enough. But it is hard to focus when your eyes are drawn to the man tied to a chair. The person that the countries are talking about sits still a few feet away. That cloth over his eyes does half a job, his eyes patch covering his left eye. He shows no signs of being conscious. No one did explain if he fainted or attacked them, but from the state of France, it seems to be the latter. You focus in on the conversation at the table, watching from a distance.

"--ow long will that--"

"--is dangerou-"

"--ot safe for--"

"--kill--"

"--no."

Your eyes stare holes into the group, you still stuck on the sidelines. You sit with Canada and England, the two giving aid to France. From what the duo have been conversing about, France sprained his ankle, has multiple bruises up his arm and possibly a couple fractured fingers.

"You don't need to worry about this, (F/n)." England places a hand on your thigh, giving you a comforting squish. You look at him, lost, before giving a nervous laugh.

"I'm not worried, just anxious."

"Well, in my dictionaries, the two are one in the same." England cocks a brow at you, before looking at France. "Be a dear and go get France something frozen to put on his hand while Canada splits his fingers, please."

"Yes, of course." You nod, getting up and walking over to the kitchen. You pass the table, giving it a wary glance.

"Yes, but what if he breaks free?" Romano argues, standing firm as he frowns at Germany. "You want to risk Veneziano's life because you think that this dick waffle is too weak to get out of those ropes? News flash, Potatoe Bastard, Russia can stop a tank with his bare hands!"

"He has a point, West." Prussia nods, cringing.

" _Da_ ," Russia smiles. "That was the same day my he-."

"Ah, (F/n)!" Spain waves, face breaking into a large smile as he bounces on his toes. "How are you?" You freeze, before giving a bashful smile, rubbing the back of your neck.

"I'm doing fine, and you?" You ask, tilting your head. You feel like you have been caught doing something you shouldn't be doing.

_Technically, I have. They didn't want me listening to them, but they never explicitly said that. They just did whatever they could to keep me away. And Spain greeting me is just to point out I'm nearby._

"Good, good. What are you up to?" He approaches, arms swinging by his side. It is quite a contrast to the others overall look.

"I'm getting something cold to bring down France's swelling." You point towards the kitchen, looking over your shoulder.

"I'll help! I know how to do it!" He grins, a hop in his step as he goes over to the freezer. You follow after him, picking up a hand towel from the side for Spain to wrap the cold object in. He pulls out a frozen bag, quickly placing it into the open towel that you hold. He continues to chat, a smile ever present on his face.

_I can't take any of this seriously as I know he has a perverse incentive. He's only talking to me because he doesn't want me listening to the meeting._

"Thank you." You nod to him as he follows along, looking at France. He completely blanks England, who sits with a face of unease as he eyes Spain, and Canada just finished up with France's rings finger, wrapping around the last of the medical tape. The blond smiles at you, graciously taking the cold towel from you. You notice that Spain hasn't gone back to the table. Instead, he's staring at France.

_Oh my gosh, I'm horrid. I said he has a perverse incentive, but he's actually worried about France. Of course he's worried about France. He doesn't care if I'm listening or not, he doesn't care about me. Ahh, now I feel like an idiot for being so self-centered._

"Thank you very much for giving me the medical kit." Canada musters a smile, but his eyes dart back to France when the Frenchman takes a deep breath. The Frenchman settles again, yet his brow crinkles up, mouth partly open.

"No problem." You intertwine your fingers together, looking down at France. "What sort of person would I be if I didn't help someone in need?"

"You'd be like those bloody knobs." England mutters, scowling as he looks at Russia's counterpart. Spain laughs, eyes squinting at England.

"And you call yourself a gentleman." Spain thins his lips, tilting his head.

"Well, at least I'm doing something, Hispana." Britain retorts, furrowing his brows and giving a smirk.

"Don't call me that." Spain says, eyes darkening.

"Guys, calm down, please." Canada begins to panic, hand out between the two.

"If there wasn't witnesses present, I'd send you back to the dark ages." Britain threatens, looking proud of himself.

"I'd make it like 1741 and kick your ass!"

"Hey!" You shout, scowling. Spain and England jump, looking down at you in shock. You sink back, surprised at yourself and their expressions. They didn't didn't expect you to shout. You swallow, looking away. "Canada was speaking..." Spain and England look at him, who then flushes.

"France is waking up." He points, as the blond shuffles. Frances eyelashes flutter, the blond ends tapping on his cheek before he opens his eyes fully. He shuffles around. "Papa, are you in pain?" Canada asks tentatively.

"My boy, I'm fine." France raises his hand, going to pat Canada's leg before his finger twitches and his face scrunches in pain.

"I, I bandaged your fingers, and your ankle has been compressed." He holds up the cold bag. "(F/n) got this for you."

"(F/n)?" France scrunches up his brow before looking at you, a pleasant smile on his face. "Oh, I didn't see you."

"Well, I'd rather you not." You smile, before seeing Frances confused face. "I mean! Because you should be asleep, so you're eyes are closed. No, not because I didn't want you near me!" You fumble, face going red. You rub your head, hands trying to push the redness away. "Today's not my day for words." France chuckles, it deep and warm.

"How do you manage to do that?" He smiles softly, head tilting. "Thank you for help Canada whilst I was asleep." He shuffles, but his face shifts into discomfort.

"We got you an ice pack, where do you hurt the most?" You say, moving closer to him.

"Why do I need an ice pack when we have Angleterre's heart?" France gives Britain a once over. Englands face begins to glow a soft hue.

"And to think I was worried about you?!" England crossing his arms, scrunching up his face. "But now I regret it. Fall asleep so I don't have to put up with your annoying voice, Frog." France gives a throaty chuckle, shifting himself to sit up. The moment his left-hand touches the blankets, he flinches.

"Papa, don't move!" Canada quickly gets up, adjusting Frances position so he could sit up. "I'll sort everything out for you." He fluffs up the pillows, before lying France back. He then gives him the ice pack, gently putting it on his hand. "This should stop any swelling. I've compressed your ankle to reduce it, but at this point, I'd advise you to not walk on it."

"Ah, human bodies are so fragile, no?" He tilts his head. "I'm so glad I brought my boy up right." They both share a smile as England crosses his arms.

"Well, I did most of the raising." Britain rolls his eyes.

"Just last week you mistook him for Amérique." France chides. "But I can spot my boy from miles away. Look at his glossy hair, (F/n)." France looks at you. "You can tell where he got it from." France shakes his head, letting his hair brush against his shoulder. You smile, humming.

"Do you remember what happened? Before you went unconscious?" You question, sitting down beside him. He stiffens, eyes suddenly icy.

" _Oui_." His tone is cold, eyes looking at the other three around him. "If I remember correctly, I ran into... the other Russia."

"Ma' boi is up, guys!" America shouts, pointing over to where you are.

"We should go and inform him of what we have decided," China says, already walking over. The group follow, now crowding around France.

"Are you feeling alright, Big Brother France?" Italy asks, his frown drawn into a pout as he grasps the bottom of the bed.

"If I have you worried about me, then I'll be back on my feet in no time, Italy." France gives one of his charming smiles, puffing his chest out.

"This is France, Ita." Spain grins, patting the brunet head. "He's used to being in pain."

"I like whatever my partner is comfortable with." He purrs, a suggestive expression on his face. Prussia laughs as Germany clears his throat, a faint blush rising on his face.

"We have detained Russia's twin." He announces. "Everyone should avoid having any contact with him and all communication should be kept to a minimum. We don't want him getting the upper hand again." He looks back to give said person a stony look.

"I don't think anyone will be shaking his hand anytime soon." England comments.

"It's just a reminder," Germany replies. "We should control all variables in order to determine how his power works."

"I remember when you all found out about it." Russia smiles. "I thought a power like that would be cool, but you were all so against it." You furrow your brow, completely confused.

_Power? Like, superpower?_

"You have reason to fear, (F/n)!" America proclaims, holding a fist over his heart. "I, the United States of America, will protect you from the villians!" He gives a boisterous laugh, lunging towards you.

"I'm still... extremely confused." You admit, leaning away from America as he gets into your space.

"That," Romano nods into the direction of the current prisoner, "can read minds." You blink owlishly, mouth opening before closing again.

"Oh." You simply say.

"Do not worry," Japan says. "We don't know how it works, but we won't let him near you. You have no need to worry."

"I'm, I'm not worried." You stutter, waving your hands.

"Just anxious?" England cocks a brow.

"No, not even that." You give an airy laugh. "I'm amazed."

" _Kakiye_?" Russia tilts his head, a crease forming between his brow.

"You're amazed by it?" China repeats.

"Don't you think that's an invasion of privacy?"

"Well, that's based on the hypothesis that he can control it." You point it, looking skyward. "And looking at this from a scientifical standpoint, it's incredible. How does it even work?"

"What?" Romano snaps. "You want to perform experiments on him?" Romano taps his foot, crossing his arms as his unhappy expression deepens. There is unease, the other countries looking at you. That sentence seemed to have a darker meaning, one which all the countries seemed to have experience first hand. You scowl, defensive.

"Why on Earth would I want to do that?" You ask, crossing your arms. "I meant to perform controlled observations on him." You look away. You can feel your mood spiralling. "I just thought it was cool, and want to understand it."

"We have no time to perform observations on him." Germany raises his voice. "He is our leverage against the counterparts. When we cross paths, we can use that Russia."

"That's also under the hypothesis the others even want him." You mutter, frowning as you look at your feet.

"We will search every room again," China explains to Britain and Canada. "While we are—" your mind can barely process what he is saying, distracted.

_China hasn't been in any fights recently, right? But his cheek, on his cheek, is a cut... how did he do that?_

Running across china's cheek is a small scratch, barely even there yet it catches your attention. Your eyes dart over to the wall, arms coddling yourself.

_Aahhh, I'm going crazy. He can't-he isn't able to have that unless..._

Your eyes widen, staring straight at China as he continues to talk. One of his eyes is slightly darker too, the skin different shades of yellow and blue.

" _Я приманка_."

The room jolts into an entirely new version of panic, the voice setting many on edge. Its deep gravely tone instantly steals your attention, forcing you to look at the man on the chair.

"He's not napping anymore." Russia tilts his head, before approaching the male. "Should I make him go for another one?"

"We need him awake if we are going to question him." England sighs, looking the man over. He narrows his eyes as he crosses his arms.

" _Не на вашем грязном языке_." The man says indifferently, not making a move to get in a more comfortable position. Russia laughs, smiling.

"My language is not dirty." England scowls, snarky.

"It is a terrible language, I can agree with him on that." France comments from the bed, craning his neck to look at the counterpart.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Frog." Britain scrunches up his nose. "And I don't think you've realised," England turns back the 2p!Russia and takes long strides towards him, "but you are not in a place to making distasteful remarks about others." America laughs boisterously.

"England is grumpy because everyone thinks his language is bad." He chuckles, a grin on his face.

"You speak English!" England shouts in exasperation.

"I speak 100% awesome American-ian." He fist pumps, appearing proud of himself.

"You mean simplified English." Britain sticks his nose up.

"What did he say?" Italy pulls at Germany's sleeve, looking over at Russia's counterpart.

"I don't know." Germany mutters, face tight.

"England, could you explain?" Japan asks, looking around. Spain and Romano looked just as confused but hid it more.

"He said--" You go to speak, but France reaches out his hand and puts his fingers against your lips, looking panicked and straining.

"You know Russian?" China questions

" _У вас есть шлюха_?" You furrow your brow at whatever the 2p! said and frown at France, swatting his hand away.

"That was just Italy." Russia looks at his twin, answering his question. "You remember him, he is the squeamish one."

" _я не тупой_." The double says, moving his head to look over in your direction. The group change stance, hands hovering over weapons. France shakes his head and Britain clicks his tongue.

"What did he say?" Germany asks, a deep frown set on his face as he looks at Russia and his counterpart.

"He said we have..." Britain looks at you, his tongue flicking out and over his lips. "That we have brought a whore." You grin at that, a laugh shaking you. France and Canada survey you, scratching their cheeks.

"But as we just told him, it was  _Italy_  talking." France inclines his head at you, eyeing you.

_Ah, he wants me to be quiet._

"And what did he say after that?" Japan asks, raising a brow.

"That he is not stupid." Russia grins. Germany sighs, rubbing his forehead.

"We can talk later." France places a hand on yours, whispering under his breath. You quirk your lip, eyebrow furrowed. You slowly slip your hand out.

"Yeah... no." You shake your head, a little chuckle leaving you. "As he said, he isn't stupid." You stand up, moving away from the bed. "I know you want to control the variables, but I'll do the testing when I am the subject."

"You don't know what you're doing." Britain takes brisk steps towards you, placing his hand on the small of your back and steering you towards the end of the room farthest from the double. You huff, but don't make a bold move of throwing his arm off you. You could at least hear him out. "(F/n), you need to stop this, now." He warns lowly, looking between you and the prisoner. You sway from one foot to the other, being quiet. Then you suddenly remember your injury as a hot pain licks up your leg.

"I know, it's just that I don't..." You purse your lips, sighing. "I understand what you are doing is what you think is the best for me, but I just, I dunno, wanna have a say."

"And you will." He rubs your arm, the stony expression he held earlier washing away as he looks at you in worry. "You just need to be patient and wait until we figure out what is best."

_And how long will that take? Am I just meant to not talk now, for the rest of the game?_

You can feel yourself getting hotter with frustration, your shoulders fidgeting as you try to stop the negativity consume you.

"I hear what you're saying, so... yeah." You shrug your shoulders, frowning. You can follow orders and submit, you can do that much for people who are feeding you and keeping you safe. "Sorry." He rubs the length of your arm before turning back to everyone, taking a deep breath.

" _Вы ответите на вопросы или получите последствия_." Engalnd says, stalking towards the man.

" _Или что_?" 2p!Russia lifts his head, his lips curling. England inclines his head, serious and in power.

"Complying with us is an offer you can't refuse." England takes strategic steps towards him, his English coming out polished and refined. There is a bite, eyes like knives. The man gives a chuckle, rolling his shoulders before he smiles.

"You... have no tell child of others?" 2p!Russia asks, his English rough.

"You mean the counterparts?" England questions, unsure. The man speaking English set him on edge, making his wonder. He could speak Russian, as well as four other people in the room, yet only now has he decided to switch.

_Because he wants someone to hear him._

"Why they are here?" He asks.

"Because this is some scheme they have strung together." England crosses his arms. The quicker this idiot said what he wanted to say, the quicker he'd understand what they wanted.

"You could not handle, and you now have enemy."

"Right." England rolls his eyes, huffing. "And that is it? All you've got to say?"

"Maybe he wants to scare us." Russia smiles, clasping his hands together. "But I am bored. China." He begins to whine, looking over to the eldest. "I'm hungry. Make me some food."

 


	20. CaPtive - PaRt 2

You sit at the edge of the table, your butt planted on the bench as you watch the others settle down. Well, as much as they could with Viktor in the room. You put your elbow on the table, cupping your cheek. You thin your lips. For the past hour, France and China were going back and forth in the kitchen, grabbing bags, herbs, pans and utensils. It was entertaining to watch the masters at work, and after the first three attempts of you asking if they needed help, France sent you off to lay the table and ask what people wanted to drink. You tap the table, a bored huff leaving you. That is until someone sits next to you. And opposite you.

"Dude, what's with that face?" You didn't even need to look up to know who that one is.

"There's nothing to do." You look up at America, turning your lips up in a forced smile.

"I saw you reading earlier, why don't you continue doing that?" Canada asks from beside you.

"Dinner is going to start soon, and I finished it." You note, fingering the fork.

"How about the Grimms Brothers book?" Canada asks, placing his hand in his lap.

"Oh, you heard about that?" You chuckle, sitting up attentively. Canada smiles as America furrows his brow. You give a bashful look to America as you explain yourself. "The Grimms brothers is the original fairy tale book, and I've always wanted to read it. I just... wanted to read the original, but it's in German." You rub the back of your head, laughing. "I don't know German."

"Then learn it." America shrugs, leaning back on the bench.

"Of course," you roll your eyes, "because it's that easy." It didn't seem America noticed the sarcastic tone, so you give him a grin for good measure.

"Exactly. Just learn it!" He grins back, seemingly pleased with himself. You laugh at that, before looking around once more. You then remember something that had been bothering you for a while. France had been injured not too long ago, but he is up. Up and cooking.

"Canada, you were with France when he got attacked, right?" You turn your body to face him, showing him that he has your full attention.

"Yes, I was." His expression falls slightly as he thinks back. That isn't what he wanted to talk about.

"I was there too." America adds. You look at him, a hesitant expression, nodding slowly.

"Can I ask what exactly happened?" You play with your hands, running your fingernails up and down the side of your thumb. Canada adjusts his position in his seat.

"I didn't see it, but I could hear it. We finished checking the rooms, we even collected some spare clothes just in case of anymore... incidents." He glanced over to Italy, who is currently resting in bed with a new change of clothes. "Then, as we went to leave the room, France suddenly pulled out his sword. I thought it was the Thing, and we were all ready to fight until we heard France having a rather loud conversation." He cringes.

"What... what sort of things did he say?" You tilt your head, brows pulled down.

"It was mostly French, but I'm--but I don't want to repeat them." He looks down at his lap.

"Then there was this crunching sound." America continues for his brother, leaning forwards and making motions with his hand. "It was Frances fingers being slammed into the wall, the commie throwing him into the wall." America juts his finger towards Viktor, who is awake. The man doesn't move, seemingly unaffected by the mention of him.

"Okay..." You say, eyes peering over at Viktor before raising a brow at America. "This is all that you heard?"

"Yep." America pops the p. "France managed to knock him out before he fell." He laughs, grinning. "That's France. If he's gonna fall, then he's gonna bring someone with him." He shrugs with a what-can-you-do expression.

"Is France all right?" You furrow your brow in worry. "To be up, I mean?" You repeat, looking between both boys.

"Eh, he'll be fine." America waves it off. You give him an incredulous look before going to Canada.

"Papa - when I asked him earlier - said he was all right." Canada explains, but his face is twisted in worry. "Worrying about him makes France uncomfortable." The blond looks down, speaking from experience.

"Okay then." You try to stop fiddling with your fingers, moving your arm up to grip your elbow. "Do we..." You lower your voice, trepidation filling you. "Do we know what we're doing next?"

"Not as far as I'm aware." England appears, shuffling his fingers to a tighter grip around his forearms. You look up at him, pleasantly surprised.

"Hi, England." You greet. He nods back, before raising a brow.

"Have you apologised for your actions?" He gives you a stern gaze, and you hiccup, body jolting.

"Wh-what did I do?" You become paranoid.

"I was joking." England smirks, flashing his teeth at you. You notice his right canine, it twisted slightly. Isn't that considered cute in Japan?

"Oh." You fiddle with your fingers, an airy laughing leaving you. Maybe that was his version of lightening up the room. "Are you joining us for dinner?"

"Is there a reason I should not?" He questions, sitting next to the more behaved brother.

"No, not really." You chuckle, brushing back your hair.

"(F/n)!" You jump in your seat at the loud shouting. You look back to see Spain, Russia hovering by his side. The Spaniard sets forward, sitting on the edge of the table beside you, firmly planting his feet on the chair. He gives you no time to respond before blabbering on. "A little birdy told me you and Ita are close. And that you've been here since the very beginning, helping _mi amigo_ Prussia." You force a smile, unsure of how to reply to that.

"I guess."

"And the stuff you carry around. What's with that?" Now you're perplexed rather than unsure. The stuff you carry around? He needs to be more specific. "The beer." He reiterates.

"Oh." You leave your mouth open before nodding. Then you pause, unsure once again. "What do mean, 'what's with that'?"

"How did you know it would do what it does?" The bright smile, the naievity, it takes you all a second. Spain is intelligent; he was a pirate. You frown, your bottom lip pushing out as you furrow your brow.

"Luck, I guess." You shrug, then realise that they are all looking at you. You bring in your shoulders, feeling small. "They fell from the Thing, so they seemed like boosters."

"That stuff fell from that monster, and your first rational thought was to feed it to us?!" England asks in bewilderment, the disgust on his face clear. He is no longer trying to be light with you. You flinch from the accusation, now realising how dumb it sounds. "And I even ate some." Britain adds ruefully, scowling deeply. "I hope you realise the severity of your actions." England scolds you, sending you a sharp gaze. "Those drinks and food could have been poisoned and sent us all to an early grave." He shakes his head at you, and you feel a ball grow in your throat. "(F/n), I hope you realise how lucky you are that it worked." You feel a sting in your chest.

"Sorry." Your voice rises an octave, and the sound of tears welling up in your throat doesn't go unnoticed by Canada.

"We're better off because of it. I'm sure the counterparts think the same thing as you do England, so they haven't bothered. For once, we're a step ahead of them." Canada seems to be pleading your case to Britain, and the man clicks his tongue.

"I just want to know what compelled you to think that was a good idea." Britain looks at you, a hand on the table as he leans forwards. You squirm in your seat, head down in embarrassment.

"We-well, in video games..." You muster up the rest of the sentence. "Mobs drop loot and boosters." You know how dumb that sounds out loud and look around to everyone as you speak in a flurry. "Be-because, like, why else would the Thing drop something? What other purpose do those items posses?" The confused stares push you further into your shell. "That was my line of thinking, anyway..." There is a thick silence, one that even France seemed confused by when he approaches and drops the stew pot on the table. He goes to ask what the issue is, seeing England was the one to brew the argument. But he is cut off by boisterous laughter, America practically shaking in his seat. He tries to speak between his cackles, but he can't stop. His hand grips the table, ignoring the stares he receives for his actions.

"You--" He stops, gasping for breath as he looks at Britain. The Brit looks even eggier than he did with you, his face brought into a sneer. "You can't complain at them for that." America takes in a gasp of air, steadying himself till all that remained from his outburst is a cheeky grin and flushed cheeks. "I would of done the same thing. Monster dies, monster drops loot, I take the loot and use it. It's basic video games rules. C'mon, even an amateur like you should know that." America gives the grumpy man a pat on his shoulder. Britain splutters a response before Spain and Russia drop down on the bench.

"I would say it was pretty quick thinking. The only reason this  _cabron_ -" Spain juts his finger at England. "-is upset is because he didn't think of it first."

"That food has gotten us all from tight spaces, right?" Russia inclines his head. "You can't complain about something then continue to use it." Britain makes a disgruntled noise, dragging his hand down his face. He sends you a pointed glare, aiming a finger in your direction.

"Next time you test something, do it on yourself." He says gruffly. "I'm not trying to complain, but you have to understand that your actions could have harmed us, or worse, yourself." You nod, looking down at your lap as France and China begin dishing out dinner. It had been a long day, so everyone deserved a hearty meal. The morning started off with you overhearing Luciano, meeting the Allies, breaking clocks, piano room, meeting Allen and Mattieu, freeing France, America and Prussia, then being kidnapped, trying to save the countries, then being knocked out, racing towards Italy and Viktor. Today had been a hefty one. You sneak a look at Viktor before Canada distracts you with a conversation. You smile and nod, listening along to the odd discussion as France and China glide gracefully around the table, filling bowls. You give thanks where it's due, before grabbing some buttered bread and dunking it. You tear it up, gaze drifting.

"Yo, (F/n)!" America hollers, a grin on his face. You blink at him, confused. "How quickly do you think I could drink this?" You flutter your eyelashes once more before realising he's on about the bowl in his hands.

"You'll choke." You state, levelling your brows, lips parted. Does he realise there are bits in it?

"America, bet I can down it before you!" Prussia challenges, raising the rim to his lips.

"Prussia!"

"Brother!" Your voice crosses with another as Germany frowns, before casting his gaze over to you. You give a small chuckle, rubbing the nape of your neck. You didn't realise you were that loud. Prussia drowns out your inner thoughts with a cackle. A smile tugs at your lips before you begin using your fork. Your foot scuffs across the floor, smiling to yourself as you give a content hum. Today, or at least now, you aren't on edge. You sit between Canada and Russia. The two dwarf you in size, and it makes you smile. You aren't that close to them, physically one foot away from each of them, but you feel cosy. You look up at Russia, studying his face absentmindedly as you chew. Then you look behind you to the other Russia. He is sat there, still. He hadn't moved or complained. You look down at your food.

"Are you not enjoying the food?" France burst your bubble, observing you over in concern. You straighten up, shuffling in your chair.

"Oh, no. It's lovely." You rush. "Just..." You cast your gaze back over to Viktor. "Is he not eating?"

"You are so strange." England shakes his head. "You don't feed prisoners." You furrow your brow.

"You do." You add, trying to stop the bitterness seeping into your voice.

"He doesn't need food." He adds flippantly, scowling over at Viktor.

"Why not?"

"We don't need as much food as a regular human. Our bodies don't process it the same. We can go days, even weeks, without food."

"And you're eating now because your body is human?" You tilt your head.

"Exactly." He grabs himself another load of bread.

"They made us like this, they can deal with the repercussions." China adds.

"But what's to say he isn't human?"

"They wouldn't put themselves at a disadvantage like that." Germany explains to you.

"But... He isn't with the others? Maybe he upset them and was cast away because of his behaviour. The way you make these people sound, it's like something someone evil would do - which is what you've made them out to be. How do you know for certain he isn't human too? How is--"

"You're fucking chatty, you know that?" Romano jumps in, a distasteful scowl on his face. "Those assholes did this to us, and you care about their health? I'd say let them rot." You falter, looking down at your lap. He had shouted at you, sending a nasty look your way. You feel embarrassed and frown.

"So you're not gonna feed him?" Your voice is wispy.

"We shouldn't waste our food on it." Russia said, not even passing you a glance. You frown at your lap, twiddling with your thumb. You don't see the look America gives to Canada, a nod in your direction. Canada bites his lip, tugging at it as he looks you over. You weren't being listened too, so what you needed was for someone to make it clear why your argument doesn't persuade them. His voice softly speaks by your side.

"We can't take the chance. What if by feeding him he becomes stronger? We can't fight him if he gets out of hand. We don't know the limits of his power. He could hurt us - hurt you." Canada says. Your lips part, eyes staring up at him in confusion. You look away, sulking.

"You... I can't believe you can tell yourself that." You take in a shaky breath before giving him a level glance. "You're very convincing, Canada, it's just a shame your barking up the wrong tree." You defiantly push your bowl forwards, scowling.

" _Kinder_ , what are you doing?" Prussia looks at you in confusion. You hesitate, mouth open to yell at him angrily. But you don't, you have more self-control than that. You won't let them anger you. Because then you'll never be taken seriously. You bring in a deep breath, steadying yourself.

"I'm not eating." You say softly, disappointment in your words.

"What do you mean you're not eating? Don't be daft." You lift your head to stare at England.

"I'm not eating until you feed him."

"Okay, you've fainted today." Spain speaks up. "I can see that you are a compassionate person, but you can't put your body through anymore. You've injured yourself. You can't  _not_ eat."

"I take that as a challenge." You say, folding your knife and fork neatly. You set your shoulders back, watching them watch you. "Go on, eat your food." You say, a smile now on your face.

"I like this kid." Romano chuckles as he continues to eat his food. "Don't agree with what you're doing, but it's funny." You beam at him falsely, before looking to those whose stares still linger.

"Why won't you eat? I just don't understand." England shakes his head in scepticism.

"It's unfair. Why do I get to eat and he doesn't?"

"He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't even need it."

"Food isn't for those who deserve it." You comment blandly.

"Feed it to America, I'm sure he'll scoff it down."

"Hey! What have I done?" America sulks. You look at Britain, propping your face up on your palm. He raises a brow at you, lifting his nose.

"I don't know why you're looking at me like that." He says hautily. You give a hum in reply, tilting your head to the side. "And don't think making eyes at me is going to allow you to break eating etiquette. You can't leave until everyone is finished, nor put your elbows on the table." You chuff through your nose before shaking your head, but listen and remove your elbows from the table and rest your hands in your lap. You look at France and China.

"Thank you for making dinner." Your voice comes out as monotone, so you add a small smile to smooth it over.

"The pleasure was all ours." France answers for both of them. "It's just a shame you won't be enjoying a warm family meal with us all." You muster a smile once again, humming.

"As nice as that sounds, and as good as this smells, I'm not eating."

"We aren't going to feed him." England repeats himself again. "You will starve."

"Then I'll starve." You roll your eyes. "I'm not kidding, Britain. I'm doing this."

"I'll just sit back and laugh when you pass out." He grumbles, stabbing at his food.

"England's talking to you like he's talks me!" America beams.

"That's not a good thing." Romano rolls his eyes, leaning back in his chair. Most people had finished their food, and your eyes scan around the table before turning to the blond beside you.

"Canada, would you like mine?" You offer. "I haven't spat in it or anything."

"Oh, no. I shouldn't." He shakes his head, his hands sitting in his lap.

"Are you sure? It will go in the bin if you don't."

"Or, or you could eat it?" He forces a smile, before dropping it and laughing nervously.

"I don't break my word." You level your eyes at him before taking a deep breath. "Now, eat this or I'll throw it away myself."

"If you insist, I guess I'll have it. Maybe share some with Kummerow."

"You do that." You smile, before lowering your voice. "Eh, and no hard feelings, right?" You raise a brow, trying to act casual, but your fingers begin fiddling, eyebrows now drooped.

"We're good." He smiles, closing his eyes. You sigh in relief, shoulders dropping.

"Bro, you in?" America speaks up, before grabbing his drink and downing it.

"W-what?" Canada squeaks, cheeks turning into a rosy hue.

"Me, you, Russia, Japan? Check around?" America gives an exaggerated sigh. "It's like you weren't listening."

"Oh, right. Sure!" He smiles to his brother before glancing at you. "Let me finish my food first, and we can get going."

"This is the slowest you've ever eaten. Is your mouth shrinking?" Then America's eyes widen in horror. "Did you get more food than me?!" He quickly runs off over to the kitchen, practically throwing himself at France as he begins asking questions left and right. Canada sighs, body deflating.

"He is so-" He makes a grunt of agitation.

"Annoying? Loud? Erratic?" You count off on your fingers, looking up before laughing. Canada turns to look at you, who grins in reply. "America can be overwhelming, but for me, personally, it's charming." You look over to the blond. "He's not doing it intentionally, so he can't be blamed too much for his behaviour. If it was that bad, I'm sure someone would point it out to him."

"When I tried pointing it out to him last, he had a chainsaw." Canada's voice is monotone, but you laugh anyway.

"I bet he did."

"Canada!" America whines loudly. Canada stands up, calling Kumajirou over to finish his food. You wave bye to him, watching as the group leaves. That just leaves you with China, France, England, Germany, Prussia, North Italy, South Italy and Spain.

 

**【 D4y 2, Th1rd F100r, M0ch1 R00m, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - J4p4n, Ru5514, 3ngl4nd, C4n4d4 & 4m3r1c4 】**

The group decided they would start from the top of the house and work their way down, searching every room again. They had new teams in hopes the shake-up would help discover something new. America begins hassling Russia, the two nocking arms back and forth. Russia chuckles, enjoying the roughhousing and light humour. America is always one to forget about his surroundings. Russia smiles, America mirroring his expression and gives a rough push, only for the taller one to reciprocate with twice the force. It knocks America into a bookcase. He yelps, grabbing the shelves, book crashing down on him. The other three turn to him in concern.

"That's what you get for being stupid." England scoffs, before holding his hand out. "I won't help you out next time." He says hautily, sticking his nose up. America rolls his eyes before something catches attention. Something small, round, white and jumpy. "What is that?!" England retracts his hand, now more interested in creating space between him and the weird creature in the wall.

"Oh!" Japan widens his eyes in surprise. "I just remembered the mochi!" Russia looks at it in interest, poking it with his pipe.

"Whoa, what's this pudgy thing?" He tilts his head as the creature's skin begins to ripple away from the cold object.

"What's this revolutionary creature?!" America gasps, poking it. "It's fantastic!"

"You said mochi, right, Japan?" Canada repeats the word, it somehow seeing familiar. "The mochi seems to be stuck... A-and it's looking at us with a twinkle in its eyes."

"I'd completely forgotten about it." Japan mutters before addressing the creature. "We'll come to help you soon, so please just hold on a little longer, okay?"

"You're speaking to this strange creature?" England asks in exasperation, cocking an incredulous eyebrow. "Has everyone gone mad?" Russia hums in amusement before speaking to the room.

"It looks like there's nothing in particular here, either."

"Indeed." Japan tears his eyes away from the mochi. "Let's hurry to the next room. I'm sorry, Mochi."

**【D4y 2, 1# S4f3 R00m, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - Ch1n4, Fr4nc3, R0m4n0, Sp41n, Pru5514, G3rm4ny, 1t4ly & (F/n)】**

You stand at the kitchen sink, once again clearing up after dinner. You would have been fine, but there is an empty space. Your eyes wander as you empty the dirty water down the drain, quick to pick up the chunks of food before they clog up the pipes. Italy would generally come over and chat with you, preparing a later meal. Or France would have dried up the dishes and put them away as you washed up. He told you that doing it this way things would go quicker. But both of those people deserved their rest, lying in bed or sitting down for a bit. And now you're under room-arrest: you're stuck here until further notice. You might as well find something to do that is useful. You perk up at the sound of feet on lament flooring, peeking out the corner of your eye to see China approaching you, a smile on his face and crinkles around his eyes. You wait, watching him and waiting to see what he has to say.

" _Nǐ hǎo_ , (F/n)." He greets, walking around you and opening a cupboard.

"Oh,  _Nǐ hǎo,_  China." You repeat back, blinking at him curiously. "Do you need anything?" You question, watching him remove a jar from the cupboard.

"No, but I do need you." He gives a cheeky grin. You raise a brow in reply as he holds up a jar filled with a yellow liquid and different herbs floating around. He answers your unasked question. "This is a Chinese herbal medicine for pain relief. Its main ingredient is ginseng." He holds up the jar, turning it around in his palm. "Ginseng is used in lots of traditional Chinese medicines, so you have nothing to worry about." You flutter your lashes, examining the jar while nodding.

"Are you giving it to France?" You question, looking at him now. China laughs a little, shaking his head.

"No, I'm giving some to you."

"Oh." Your face brightens up, and you let out a little laugh. You scan the pot again. "Where did you get all the stuff from?"

"I checked out the kitchen, and there is plenty down there!" He puts the pot down. "Germany brought half the pantry up here. There's plenty of herbs to make remedies."

"That's cool." You grin. "Do you know this medical stuff off by heart or do your own sort of recipe book?" You question, watching as China takes the lid off.

"I have many books filled with my herbal practices, but this one is of my own concoction."

"Wow." You begin to grin as China gains a smug smile.

"Yes, many natural remedies were created in my country. Many emperors would use 'remedies' such as these to prolong their lifespan, such as Qin Shi Huang, who later died from poisoning." He lowers his voice. It's like he's telling a child a ghost story, a sparkle in his eyes. "But in reality, in an attempt to extend his life, Qin Shi Huang died from the exact treatment to gain immortality." China jumps his brows at you. "He was too hasty, and ended up in an early grave because of it."

"Oh, wow." You blink languidly. "That's just wow. I can't, but I can, believe that you were there for that." You shake your head in disbelief, your chest swelling in elevation. "I sometimes forget: that you're so..."

"Old?" China asks.

"No, just... experienced. You've been through so much, and it's just the realisation of it. You were there with Rome and Carthage." You drag your hand down your face. "It's the realisation that you're so experienced and have so much more knowledge!" You give an airy laugh. "I'm just astounded, y'know?" You look away shyly, your hand reaching for your elbow. "Sorry, it's weird."

"No, it's common with us, aru." China then looks at the pot sceptically. "It needs to breathe for a bit before being drunk, so be patient."

"Drunk?" Your expression drops, that swelling feeling in your chest now rising, reaching your throat. It became thicker to breathe. "As in the past tense of drink?"

"Yes." China nods, his expression neutral.

"Isn't that... Cheating?" You furrow your brow, taking a deep breath. The expression that China has is so blank, but you have a sneaky suspicion. "I-i don't want... China, it's a nice offer, but I think it's best if you give some to France instead of me. And Italy. I don't, I don't think my hunger strike allows flavoured drinks or drinks with bits in?" You scrunch up your face, trying to laugh away a thick throat. "I'll have water, sorry." You decline.

"It's fine, just have some." China chuckles, waving off your worry. You frown, dropping your head. "Well, it has to breathe first, so come back later and take some if you want." You give a half-hearted smile, saying your thanks. You continue with drying up the plates and putting them into a pile. China left, but soon someone else replaces his place. They were in search of a drink. Spain opens up the cupboard, pouring himself a glass of water as Romano hovers nearby, something in his hand. You go back and put away the remaining plates. You jump up on the side, sitting on your feet and pick up the pile of clean dishes. You make the mistake of looking up. There is about 15cm between yours and Romano's face, a squeal coming from the back of your throat in surprise as you widen your eyes. Romano is frozen, and you move back first. He clears his throat, looking away from you. You now pick up the plates with jittery fingers, trying to suppress the nervous feeling. You have hardly spoken to Romano at all, and earlier he had shouted at you, and now you've embarrassed yourself. You groan internally, but as you jump down to the floor, you realise Romano is still coughing. You perk a brow, looking over to him. Maybe it's him that needs a drink, not Spain. He is staring at you, intensely, eyebrows raising impatiently. You cock a brow at him, confused. He coughs again, raising his hand to wave. Then you notice. He's holding some food. You tilt your head, furrowing your brow. He mumbles under his breath, before grabbing your wrist and forcing in your palm.

"I don--" He shushes you, and you physically recoil, a look of offence on your face. "Don't shush me." You then force the food onto his chest and let it go, forcing him to catch it. "For a guy trying to be inconspicuous, you're awfully conspicuous."

"If you knew what's good for you, you'd take it."

"Nah, I'm on a strict water diet now. No food." Your face is neutral as you raise a hand, like an open promise.

"That's a nice way of saying starving yourself."

"That's a bad way of saying food strike." There's a moment of silence as you two stare at each other.

"Your strike can't last forever." He informs you, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Under normal consequences, strikes last until people get what they want."

"Or a totalitarian government stops them." He mutters bitterly.

"What?" You scrunch up your brow.

"You heard what I said,  _Ragazzo_." He scowls. Your expression falls, mouth open.

"No, I mean, what does totalitarian mean?" It's Romano's turn to recoil.

"Oh." He blinks. You chuckle at that.

"England does that too." You give a bashful smile, trying to lighten the mood. "He forgets I'm not like everyone else here and that I don't _actually_ know everything."

"You just seem clever." He shrugs, before stiffening at your squinting expression. "Totalitarian means an absolute government, it's oppressive to some. Or many. Like communism." He then holds out the food again, trying to seem flippant. "Eat it. Or save it. I don't care, just take it from me." You cross your arms, jutting an eyebrow at him. He sighs indignantly. "No one will know."

"You'll know." You counter.

"I won't tell anyone." Romano begins to lose his cool.

"But I'll know." You retort. "If I take it and eat it, I'll know. And that's the same in my eyes." You make a motion with your hands, not looking at him. "Thanks, but no. I can't."

**【D4y 2, 8453m3nt, Curr3n7 Tim3 L00p - J4p4n, Ru5514, 3ngl4nd, C4n4d4 & 4m3r1c4】**

Japan walks back into the cell room, his eyes glassing over. It wasn't that long ago he was stuck in here. It wasn't that long ago Italy decided what's best for them. And it wasn't that long ago you got yourself hurt.

"Oh?" Japan looks over to everyone, who crowd around the crate. It has been moved out from the back and sat between Russia and America. Canada and England watch the two sceptically, unsure of what to make of the banter of the two superpowers. "What's the matter, everyone?"

"Italy said there was 'hope' in this box." Russia taps his foot against the wood. "What did he mean?"

"If he was actually doing that for our sake, he must have deliberately arranged 'a hope to escape' when he locked us up in the cell." Canada says. 

"He also said the box was empty, though. Maybe it was just a trick to lock us up?" America suggests.

"Maybe it is 'hope' for us to use against those abominations." Russia smiles, nuzzling his nose into his scarf. Japan sends him a weary look, not wanting to disagree out loud. Last time he went against Russia independently, he got major stomach aches.

"All the more reason to open it." America agrees, bending down to pick it up. He tries to pry the lid off, but the nails wouldn't budge. "Huh? What's this made of?" He picks it up and shakes it. "It's like the magic England puts around his diary."

"It's not a diary, it's a journal." England huffs before his eyes widen. "What the fuc--?!

"Shush, England. I'm trying to concentrate." America waves him off as England gives a long string of swears.

"America, you shouldn't do--" Canada begins.

"Yeah, cool story, bro."

"You cannot break steel." Russia chuffs, amused at the show America is putting on. America throws his arms in the air.

"You give it a try!" He gives Russia room to open it.

"Of course." Russia steps forward, places his foot on the top of the crate, and sticks his pipe between two boards. He pries for a couple of seconds before America speaks up.

"See! Even you can't do it."

"How did you manage to last 45 years?" Canada shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It makes no sound when we shake it..." Japan notices. England makes a sound of confusion in the back of his throat and steps forward.

"Wait a minute. This is a little odd." He places his hand on the lid, smoothing it over as his brow draws together.

"Odd?" Japan repeats. "How so?"

"Oh, pardon me." England removes his hand before addressing the entire room. "You probably won't understand, but this crate," he gestures to the box, "has some of my magic, too." He rubs his chin before muttering in fascination. "What the hell?"

"Your magic?" Canada widens his eyes in surprise. "You mean this box belongs to you?"

"No." England shakes his head and reaches into his blazer. "Give me a minute. I can lift this spell." England flicks through the pages of his brown leather bound journal. Pages upon pages of different incantations and spells. He stops on a particular page, his finger skimming the lines as he licks his lips. He hovers one hand above the box, sucking in a deep breath before muttering a spell. Green swirls from his palm and encases the crate, reaching into the lock. A sharp snap indicates the opening of the container. The magic slips back into Britain's palm. Russia hums, tilting his head.

"It made a sound. Let's try opening it."

"Oh! What is it?" America grins. "I hope it's ice cream!" He reaches out, flipping it open. As he opens it, a stream of light flashes out, creating a static hologram floating above it.

"...The...y." A broken voice echoes around the room, everyone staring at it in surprise. A bright light fills the room, a hologram of England appearing. America widens his eyes, taking a step back in shock. Everyone turns to look at it. Hologram!England's clothes are tattered, and blood is smeared above his upper lip, a nosebleed clearly running. His hair is even more dishevelled than usual.

"E-England?!" Canada raises his voice, which only sounds like an average level, and darts his head back and forth between the two England. The hologram's mouth moves, but nothing comes out until the image flickers.

"...and...it!"

"W-What is that?! Why am I there?!" England gestures at it in disbelief. Japan shushes him, placing a hand on England's arm.

"He's saying something!"

"To... future self who is watching this!" The voice cracks again. "There is no time to go into detail. If, by any chance, Italy dies, find the journal!" Everyone looks around in surprise except England, who stares blankly at his hologram. "In return, you'll get his memories as well as my life! Go back without fail! Go back in time!" It flickers. "Sa... Italy..." And it is gone.

"Huh?" England continues to stare at the empty spot, his upper lip curled.

"Er... England? You were covered in injuries." Russia steps towards Britain, humming. "I wonder what happened?"

"Journal? Does that mean--" He looks to America, then to Canada. "Wait a minute. What does that--"

"So," America looks heavenward, "long story short, that was a message sent from England in the future? And said something about going back in time or something like that, right?"

"And he also told us to look for a 'journal'?" Canada raises a brow. England furrows his brow, his face scrunching up in confusion that Russia mistakes for anger, stepping back.

"My future self?" England repeats. "So that message was meant for... me?" He looks to everyone. "But Italy is alive... and 'the journal', that's not very specific, is it?"

"Oh, there's something else inside the box!" America turns towards it, bending over. He pulls something out. A clock.

"It's a clock." Russia peers into the box. "The usual thing. And also... a letter, apparently." He picks it up and turns it between his fingers. "But it has no address..."

"A letter?" Japan stares at it, point blank. He notices the handwriting. "Ah. I see. I will give it to him later." Japan takes it from Russia's finger.

"Well," Canada raises a brow, asking a question everyone is thinking, "what are we going to do now?"

"Well, it's only a suggestion, but... why don't we break the clock?" Japan suggests.

"What?!" America looks to him in shock. "Wh-why?"

"Somehow, I have a feeling that it is the clue that England just gave us." Japan explains, looking to where the Hologram!England stood. "Besides, whenever we break a clock, I can catch a glimpse of future events." England hums in thought, making America look to him in panic.

"Is that so? Well, then, let's break it." England shrugs. "We've got to fix time, anyway." Japan reaches inside, ready to pull it out.

"Oh... b-but... I don't..." America stutters.

**【D4y 2, 1#S4f3 R00m, Curr3n7 T1m3 100p - 4v4l1bl3 F1r5t P14y3r5, V1kt0r & (F/n)】**

"Welcome back, guys!" You greet, getting up from beside Prussia. The group trails in, America holding an object, almost protectively, into the room. You tilt your head, blinking owlishly at it. "Clock."

"You found a clock?" France straightens up, approaching England.

"Yes, well, America convinced us that breaking it was not the best idea." England sends a long sidewards glance at America, who tightens his grip at the mention of it.

"But you're back now, so why not break it?" Spain asks.

"Because every time we break it, someone gets these weird visions." America defends. "Japan is close to passing out, and Italy forgot everything. What if by breaking it someone ends up like Italy?"

"Or Italy's condition gets worse," Canada adds. Germany nods, agreeing.

"But when we break it, we find things out." China tries to argue. America stiffens again.

"Or we could just wait until Italy is all good." You shrug. Prussia looks at you, surprised by your input. "Like, wait till Italy remembers everything, collect clocks, and once Italy gives the go-ahead, we break them one at a time until someone says otherwise."

"I like that idea." Russia agrees, smiling.

"Sounds good." Romano nods. "Veneziano, what do you think?" He cranes his head, looking around the corner to the beds. Italy sits on one, nodding quickly.

"Once I'm ready... We can break them." 


	21. A CroWd - PaRt 1

"Bullshit!" Romano yells, glaring at Italy. "Why does it have to be you?! You're fucking kidding me!" Italy looks hesitant, making a gesture with his hand.

"Th-that's why I'm saying I should be with Germany..." He looks to his friend.

"Wait!" Germany stiffens. "You've got to be kidding me! I object!" Prussia raises a brow at you, questioning what's happening.

"I think it's about sleeping arrangements..." you mutter, watching it play out. Japan sighs, watching the westerners argue.

"I'm telling you, mine is open." Frances coos, sending a wink Italy's way. Germany and Romano bristle. "I would give Italy a warm welcome - physically speaking."

"Maybe we should pair up with our... family?" Canada says hesitantly, before remembering his childhood. America fidgeted in his sleep, and France didn't value personal space. "Oh, but if it's to be together all the time--"

"Come on, now, we're all grown men. Whoever is fine!" England throws his hands up.

"If anyone's fine, you go with France then!" America says. The expression on England's face is pure horror as he gasps, placing a hand on his chest.

"I object!" He shouts, and his Brussels slowly lower. "If it were a... sister, then I'd be only a little reluctant, but with a brother..." Britains expression morphs into a look of repulsion, eyeing America.

"Eeew!" America shouts, shivering. "That would be torture! It's just too weird!"

"Ah, (F/n)!" France grins, slinking over to your side. "You may not be a sister, but I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with you." You look up at him as he drapes his arms over your shoulders.

"As if I'd let you do that, Frog!" Britain yells, clenching his fist.

"But it's not really your decision, now, is it, Black Sheep of Europe?" England begins muttering under his breath. You force a smile, incredibly uncomfortable, as the two start bickering. You look over to Spain, who taps his chin in thought.

"Well, I could do with just a blanket." He shrugs, looking at Romano. "I could lay it over the table and sleep there." He grins, proud of himself. "It'd make a perfect cot!"

"The West-made beds are pretty comfortable." Prussia mumbles, rubbing his chin.

"Wouldn't it be better if the smaller ones sleep together? Like Japan and China..." Russia wondered off, looking down at China.

"It wouldn't be so hard if the smaller ones slept together, right?" Russia looks over to the Asian countries. "For example, Japan and China..." China scrunches up his face.

"Who the hell are you calling small?!" He shouts, before following Russia's line of sight. "Huh? What are you looking at- _Where_  are you looking at?" His eyes widen. " _What_  exactly are you calling small?!" Russia gives a smile, clasping his hands in front of him as he gives a small chuckle, tilting his head. China jumps, eyes the widest they'd ever be. "Don't you smile at me, you piece of shit! I can prove your wrong anytime!"  
"Did China just offer to show his dick to Russia?" Prussia mutters to you. You stifle a laugh, gently swatting his arm.

"All right, all right!" Germany raises his hands, his brow bunching in frustration. "Tomorrow I'll make more beds first thing in the morning! Can't you endure this at least for one night?!" Everyone begins muttering again, and Germany shakes his head. " _Verdamnte scheiße_!"

"Oh! Then, can I have a double bed?" Italy grins, cupping his hands together. "Romano, let's sleep together! It's been ages since I last saw you!" Romano scrunches up his nose, crossing his arms before nodding his head some-what reluctantly.

"Oh, how unusual of you to give in, Romano." France cocks a brow, giving a low hum. Then Italy hums in thought.

"But today you must be tired, so I'll sleep with Germany." Italy decides himself, tapping his chin. "This way you can have a bed all for yourself!" Italy snaps his fingers at his quick thinking. "Ah, but Spain--"

"Wait a minute!" Germany snaps out of his thoughts and looks at him. "Why do I have to sleep with you?!"

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Japan raises one of his hands. "If I lay down a blanket, it'll be just like a futon..."

"Can't we all just sleep on the floor?" Prussia shrugs.

"Alright then, it's settled!" America grins. "Let's just go to sleep already! England, I'll take care of the beds, so lend me a hand!"

"Huh?" Britain cocks a brow. "Wait, I got it, I got it, so stop pulling me!" England frowns at him, being dragged over to the beds. America just laughs, marching over.

 **【** **D4y** **3, 1#** **S4f3R00m** **,** **Curr3n7** **Tim3**   **700p - 4v4l14bl3**   **F1r5t** **Pl4y3r5, V1kt0r** ** & (F/n)】**

It had been maybe two or three hours since they spoke last. You fell asleep, only a small nap, before you sit and stare at the ceiling, hands placed on your stomach. You could hear the odd snore, the shuffling of bodies every now and then, but other than that, no signal of conscious life. You purse your lips, willing yourself to get up. But you didn't want to. You know if you're found up, doing what you plan to do, things could go sideways. England had warned you. Everyone had been majorly hinting at it - but you still wanted to.

You frown, slowly shuffling out of the covers. You look around, keeping your ears perked up for any noise. You pull on your socks and begin making your way over to the kitchen. You reach the fridge, pushing your thumb into the plastic seal and pulling gently, stopping the suction. You pull out some sandwiches. Squinting at them, wondering whether to pick up more. You rush back over to your bag, stuffing the abundance of food into it and then pad your way over to the wall. The wall that has Viktor chained to it. You inhale deeply, preparing yourself and making a quit plan.

_So... I'll just think things. I'll think such odd thoughts that if he can read my mind, he'll have to respond. Or give a tell that he heard/saw it. Right, okay. I got this. I got this!_

You nod to yourself, tightening your grip on your bag before you knee down before Viktor. The man is daunting. He is really broad, a bulking figure. His head is leant back against the wall as shallow breaths leave him. His skin is equally as pale as Prussia's, except the slight coloured tint he has. His scars are more profound than any you've seen before. You remember Luciano had some across his jaw, tiny little slits in the skin, Lutz had thick bulging ones up his arm and a scar over his cheek. Even Andres had one over his lip; as if he had a lip piercing and someone pulled it out. You cringe, before clearing your throat properly.

"Viktor." You speak softly, nudging his shoulder. You freeze, realising your mistake.

_I should never be allowed to run experiments. I need to see if me communicating with him makes him able to read my mind. But now I've crossed it with physical contact! Argh! Idiot!_

The body shifts, a low hum being your response. "Hi." You greet softly, sitting down on the floor. "I'm the..."

 _Whore_.

"I'm (F/n)." You introduce. He moves his head, looking in your direction. It is silent for a moment. You think your thought. There is no response. "I have some food. Would you like it?" He tenses, but other than that there is no response. You frown.

_Is he being difficult on purpose?_

"You do realise that if you don't eat, you'll starve." You tell him quietly, unwrapping the food.

"Go back." He speaks, finally, and you frown at him. His voice has no accent now.

_You sneaky... he was pretending to not understand English. He was collecting information._

"You're eating food." You tell him, slowly feeling the agitation crawling up on you.

"I can't use my hands." He shrugs his shoulders in emphasis.

Well, I can't untie you.

"I'll feed you." You shrug, almost as if stating the obvious. Viktor grunts, sounding indignant. "I'll take this off." You reach forward, hooking your finger around the fabric. You remove it, and he scrunches his left eye tightly. You suck in a breath, unsure. He looks down first, starting at the floor. His lashes flutter, and you watch him almost expectantly.

_Oh, god. I can't deal anymore._

You look back at him, his steely gaze on you. His eyes are grey, flecks of silver speckled around. You give a timid smile, before thinking your thought. Thinking you bizarre thought - which would be extremely unwelcome in any other situation - and he widens his eyes. It's ever so slight, his flashing with something before he looks down at the floor.

_\--but I know you won't: to us, I mean._

You finish. You give him a soft smile, trying to appeal to him - trying to appeal to his better nature. He would be scared to know you know that about him. Anyone would be scared if a total stranger knows your life story.

_I'm... gonna feed you now. Okay?_

He frowns at you, almost subtle and seemingly his usual expression. Maybe he just doesn't like sandwiches.

_It's ham. I hope that's okay._

He nods in reply. You relax at that. It's useful not having to talk, the lazy half of you couldn't be asked for the effort and the fact you're less likely to wake everyone up.

_Reading minds is useful._

You hold up the sandwich, hovering it near his face before faltering.

_Ah, this is..._ _ahhhh_ _, no. I'm feeding someone. No._ _Ahhh_ _._

You put it in front of his mouth, and he scowls at you before biting it. You make a small noise, before carrying on and moving it. He doesn't seem very happy with the predicament, but it's not like you pictured your first time feeding someone to be a burly Russian man who is tied to a chair.

_Do you want a drink?_

He looks at you over his sandwich, blinking slowly. You arch a brow, questioning. And then nodding. You give him another bite before you go over to the sink, filling up a cup. You trot back over, before kneeling and cupping his chin.

_Make a noise when you want me to stop._

He peers at you over the cup, looking down at your hand on his chin before putting his lips around the rim. You tip it back, guiding him along the way. You smile once it's done.

"You are a strange human." He furrows his brow at you.

_Thank you._

You beam back. "Very strange." He adds, eyeing you over. You hum in reply, offering him another bite of food. "They won't take kindly to you feeding me."

"That's under the assumption they find out." You reply coyly, grinning. He raises his brows at you, slightly surprised. You chuckle, before raising the sandwich again. "Still hungry?" You question.

_I should probably try and see if I can get through to Oliver._

"Who is Viktor and Oliver?" He questions lowly, a face of disinterest. You smile at him.

_Why ask a question with such a controversial face? This guy is exactly how I pictured him._

You suppress your laughter.

"You are aware you can't filter out your thoughts," Viktor says dryly. You flush, tensing.

_Oh, right. Sorry. That was... Rude._

Viktor frowns at you again before adjusting his position. He is quiet, looking off around the room.

_Viktor is your name._

He peers at you; lips pulled into a firm line. You hold the sandwich in your lap.

_I'm not from this universe. I'm pretty sure, anyway. You guys - I mean the personifications of countries and what not - don't exist where I'm from. You guys are a TV show from where I'm from._

You sneak a look at him. He doesn't show any signs of disagreeing or agreeing with your thoughts. You continue.

_And the counterparts - you - are in the show. Well, the manga._

"You are an otaku?" He asks, sceptical.

_No._

You think bitterly. Why does everyone assume your an otaku?

_I just enjoy the show... that sounds like something an_ _otaku_ _would say. And, is 2p!Russia even in it? There are the designs for the--Anyway, that's how I know about you. And all of your human names._

You shrug.You then begin wrapping up the food again, not looking up at him.

"Oh, right." You look up a bashful smile on your face. "Oliver is England. 2p!England." He nods slowly at that. You get the feeling he thinks your crazy. His face practically screams it.

_I'm gonna go check on him now. And hopefully the rest of them._

You nod at him, hoping for a response. Viktor just looks away from you. You get up to move, packing the food away.

"Blindfold." He almost whispers. You look at him in confusion, brows furrowed. "You should put my blindfold back on."

"Oh, right." You pick it up. You excuse yourself as you wrap it back around his head, holding three fingers under the cloth as you tied it up.

_Don't want it to be too tight._

You smile at your handy word, looking him over. Then your eyes get distracted. Many people portrayed this guy as a brunet, maybe with a splash of red, but his hair has the odd white hair in it. He's the oldest looking out of everyone, around 40 or so. His hair is still brunet but faded from age. You wonder why he is the only old appearing country. And why his body decided to stop ageing so late compared to the others. You sigh, pulling your bag over your shoulder. You send one long looks to the beds, swallowing. You are going to do something dumb. Dumber than usual. So stupid it is almost incomprehensible. You're breaking the number one rule in any horror movie.

You're going out alone.

**【 D4y 3, 2# S4f3R00m, Curr3n7 Tim3 700p - 2p!Axis, Fl4v10, 4ndr3s, Xi40, 4773n, M477hi3u, Fr4nc0i5, 07iv3r & Gi773n】**

Knock, knock, knock.

Everyone in the room jostles to life, immediately alert from the knocking at the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Allen spits, looking over at Luciano. "I thought this room was meant to be safe?!" Luciano gives a small growl under his breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his face tightly bunched up.

"Are always this stupid?" He mutters in disbelief.

"The fuck was th--"

"Monsters don't knock, Dipshit." Matthieu interrupts his brother's eloquent language before approaching the door. He holds his hockey stick tightly in his hand; eyes screwed up in concentration as he puts his hand on the door handle. He opens it slowly, a weapon hidden behind the door.

"Oh, hi..." Silence befalls the room. "Food delivery?"

"I don't care who it is, let them in." Lutz practically sprints to the door, eyes wide in hope. Food would be a blessing right about now. "Oh, shit." He chuckles, opening the door wider as Matthieu takes a step back.

"Hi," you stare up at the giant man. He isn't as tall as Viktor or Russia, or even Matthieu beside him, but his shoulders are broad, and he towers over you. "Um, I have some stuff for you guys. If you want it." Lutz scoops the bag from your hands, and you recoil at his fast pace as he practically pats your head, hand engulfing your skull and guides you into the room. By your head.

_It might take me some time to get used to the manhandling of these people._

"You came back." Luciano scowls. You look over at him, raising an eyebrow in a 'duh' expression. He crosses his arms, sneering at you.

"It's so nice to see you again." Flavio rushes over, placing his hands on your shoulders and gives quick kisses to your cheeks. You stumble over yourself, face heating up as you look at him.

"Hi, Flavio." You smile softly. "Um, you hungry?" You look over to the kitchen where Lutz is pulling things out, Oliver going to open up the cupboard. He lets out a surprised squeak, the door falling off. You watch, eyes squinting.

"You alright there, Oliver?" You call, watching him unsurely as he fails to hide the broken item behind himself. He smiles brightly, waving at you with pink cheeks.

"Everything is fine!" Your face fails to hide your amusement. You rub your nose, trying to cover the smile and look away. But in directing your gaze, you now look at Luciano. You eye him, pursing your lips. You feel the need to make a snappy comment at him but couldn't will yourself. It would be too much effort.

"So, Flavio, how's life been?" You question awkwardly. He chuckles, sensing your hick-up.

"Here and there. Met Paris Hilton, went to Fred Perry." He waves his hand dismissively. "Normal Tuesday. And you?"

"Oh, I just went for a small visit to the Museum of Natural history, a little stop at Tiffany's." You grin. Flavio chuckles, causing you to smile up at him.

_Pretty sure Flavio is my favourite._

You continue to chat away, but watch Oliver in the kitchen as Lutz and Xiao pester him. They keep picking up sandwiches as he's plating them up, causing the Brit to go red.

"Do you want to go help Oliver?" You ask Flavio. He scrunches up his nose, looking over.

"I'd rather not."

"Oh, okay." Your expression drops.

"South, come here." Luciano beckons him over. Flavio crosses his arms, turning away from his brother. Luciano scowls. "Come here!"

"I'm not responding to that name. My name is Flavio Vargas! Not South."

"I am not calling you tha--" you huff as their argument begins, so you walk over to Oliver, whose dealing with the leery hands of the 2p!BTT.

"(F/n), tell him it doesn't matter." Allen points at you. You stop, bunching up your brow.

"What doesn't matter?" You tilt your head.

"If it's on a plate!"

"You're not getting crumbs everywhere!" Oliver scolds, forcing a plate into his field of view. You deadpan at them. Xiao grabs a sandwich while Allen and Lutz distract Oliver, before scampering away with a pleased grin on his face.

"Xiao, how dare you!" Oliver fumes, cheeks puffing up.

"Ollie, it's fine." You approach him, smiling calmly. Oliver turns to you, Lutz and Allen quickly taking advantage. The ginger frowns. "He's just really hungry. Once he's done, if there's any mess, make him clear it up." You reason, shrugging your shoulders.

"But he won't clear it up." Oliver looks to the floor, brooding cutely. "And then it'll just be another job for me!"

"Hey, I'm sure he won't make a mess." You reason unsurely.

"I sure hope so." Oliver mumbles, pursing his lips.

"I'll go give these out." You say, laying the plates out and placing two sandwiches on each.

"Oh, don't worry, poppet. I'll do it." Oliver waves his hand dismissively. You purse your lips, before giving a confident smile.

"No." You tell him firmly, placing a hand on his forearm as he reaches out to take some plates. "You will be taking a single plate for yourself and sitting down." You tell him, before flashing a quick smile.

_I hope I haven't crossed any lines._

Oliver returns the smile, taking the plate bashfully.

"If you have any trouble, just say. It won't be a bother." Oliver adds before dropping into the seat beside Allen. He looks so petite next to Allen. You giggle, before turning back to the food. You balance out three plates and begin making your rounds. You place the first three down with Andres, Francois and Matthieu. The first two only give you a look, acknowledging your existence, and not even bothering to make a move towards the food. At least one of them is a gentleman.

"Thanks." Mathieu takes the plate before you put it done on the arm of the chair. You look at him in surprise, blinking.

"No, no problem." You stammer. You straighten out yourself up, walking rigidly back to the kitchen. You hear both north American boys chuckle, and you flush even further. You huff, picking up some more plates. You approach Kuro and Luciano, the two having a discussion. You hover with their dishes, waiting for a pause.

"Where do you want me to put your food?"

"Anywhere." Luciano brushes you off, scowling in your direction. Kuro takes the plate from you, including his head.

 _At least Kuro has manners! Luciano is such a prick. I should just leave his food on the floor; he_ said anywhere!

You put his food on the coffee table instead, opting not to aggravate the Italian. But you could have It would have been funny, and a giant fuck-you to Luciano. You give the third to Flavio.

"Come sit with me." He pats the space next to him, between himself and Andres.

"I have one more plate left." You decline, before looking around. "Lutz, wher--" you catch sight of Gillen on the floor, curled up with his back against the wall. "Nevermind." You go over and grab the last plate, making a b-line to him.

"Yo." You give a small wave, and Gillen sits up straight. He looks at you anxiously. "I've got food." You hold the plate out. He shuffles, bringing his hands out from the crease of his knee.

" _Danke_." His voice is croaky, his eyes focused on the plate as he takes it. You blink owlishly, lips parted.

"So it's selective." You state, looking him over. Gillen stares blankly before his face heats up, mouth moving but no words coming out. "It's okay. It's okay." You laugh, smiling brightly. "It was nice to hear you." You rub the nape of your neck. "Even though it was, like, two syllables." You chuckle. Gillen gives a helpless expression, cheeks bright red now. "Can I sit down?" You ask, pointing to the floor beside him. He looks at you, mopey, before hesitantly nodding. You sit beside him, enough room to plant your hands either side before you watch him lift the sandwich hesitantly.

"It's just a simple BLT. I hope that's okay." You say softly, voice falling. Sitting down there, away from everyone else; it feels different. The atmosphere solemn. Gillen looks at you, slowly chewing. His cape is still over his shoulders, and now you notice his right hand.

_How did I not see it?! Oh my gosh, Gillen is sick!_

His right hand- arm! No, maybe even all the way to his shoulder is a mechanical limb. It's shiny, perhaps titanium, and looks awesome! You try not to stare, but Gillen notices and shifts uncomfortable, now trying not to look at you. You knew you saw something glint under his cape!

"Sorry." You apologise. He looks at you again, now finishing up his crust. "And, thank you." You whisper, now feeling embarrassed. "When you... Back on the first day. By the throne." You mumble, bringing your knees closer to your chest. You stare at them, not wanting to look at him. "I wasn't ready to face... Whatever I thought would happen. I'm really glad you did that." You peek at him. He has lowered his hands, contemplating. You both stare forward. "That night..." You take a deep breath. "I had a nightmare. It, it really shook me. I... Was really scared. Heck, I am now." You laugh half-heartedly. "That's probably why I was so... Eh, not prepared." You chuckle now and look at him, smiling. He appears so innocent, cheeks bulging from the sandwich he had continued to chomp down on. "So, really, truly, thank you for that. It may have not been a big deal to you, but it was for me." You then hop up, grinning and holding a finger up to him. You shuffle over to your bag, grabbing it and dragging it over. You crouch down beside him again, and he watches you curiously. You grin as you pull something out. "I... Wanna give you this." You hold out a chocolate bar. "It's a thank you gift." He lifts his hand, taking it tentatively. "Chocolate is good because of the serotonin it releases in your brain. Makes you happy." You rock yourself back and forth, looking up. "I hope it makes you happy. I haven't done that yet today." Then you squint. "I think. What have I done today? So much has happened!" You huff, thinking. Gillen hums, and you look back at him. He opens the packet, snapping a bit off and offering it to you.

"Oh." You say softly. "You sure?" He nods. "Thank you." You giggle, taking it tentatively. "Oh, if I find some polish, do you want me to give it to you?" You say, inspecting the chocolate before popping it in your mouth. Gillen furrows his brow, lips thinning. He looked kind of irritated before he begins signing.

[I haven't done that since we got here.] He sighs. [I'd be very thankful if you did. Maybe a clean rag too.] He nods towards the kitchen. [There were moths in those cupboards.] You purse your lips. Gillen then fumbles, expression frazzled. [Can you read this?]

"Yeah... Ish." You furrow your brows, staring at his hands, trying to remember. "My... Eh." You laugh, looking at him with a hint of confusion. "A cloth? Yeah, cloth, did you say?" You tilt your head. He nods in reply. "Right, cloth and polish. I'll remember that for next time." You stand up and walk in front of Allen and Mathieu. "I have some beer if you want any." You hold out two bottles. Allen grins, jutting an eyebrow at you.

"I took some earlier, but I'll gladly take some more." Allen takes them from you. You huff, rolling your eyes.

"Of course." You look down at your bag. You did wonder why it is so light. "Oh." You snap your fingers, now speaking to Matthieu. "Would you be able to accompany me to the ground floor?" You ask.

"Accompany? Why ya' speaking so fancy for? Just say 'take' like a normal person." Allen tells you. You sigh yet again.

"Why do you want to go to the first floor?" Kuro asks pensively. You hum, watching him. Before you go to speak, Francois speaks over you.

"Don't bother lying." He states. You give a small scowl, pursing your lips.

"I want more alcohol." You look up, nodding firmly. You turn to the Frenchman as he takes a long drag before blowing smoke in your direction.

"Why?" He questions. You frown, fanning your hand.

"Why do you smoke?" You counter. You shake your head, stopping yourself from being rude any further, looking around. "Look, are you going to help me or not?" You tighten your grip on your bag. "I'll go down there on my own if not."

"Germany, Japan, take them." Luciano speaks up, finally, eyeing you. You give a small smile in his direction. "This is just returning the favour. Plus, we can't have you dying. We need you to get us that key." Your expression falls at that.

_Why can't he let people think he's good? Or maybe he is just a manipulative asshole._

So, you leave the safe room with Lutz and Kuro, the duo standing on either side. The halls are empty and quiet. The board's creek upon the weight, but there are no signs of the monsters. You sense eyes on you and turn to see Kuro watching at you.

"So..." He begins, resting his hand on the handle of his katana. "I've been told you're a weeb."

**【 D4y 3, 1# 54f3R00m, Curr3n7 Tim3 700p - 4v41l4bl3 F1r5t Pl4y3r5, V1kt0r & (F/n)】**

"Are you feeling better now?" Britain asks, handing you over a cup of tea. You smile, giving a small thanks as he sits beside you on the bench. You had brought more items from the toilet downstairs and quickly returned to the safe room. When you came back, you sat on the safe room stairs, rearranging your bag. Britain was the one to find you. He looked frazzled but calmed upon seeing you. You then said 'it was a nightmare', and he understood and offered you tea. And that's how you got in this situation. People had begun to wake, taking trips to the toilet as China and Italy start cooking. You sigh, cupping your hands around the mug. Britain raises a brow, looking at you expectantly. You remember he's asking a question.

"I'm... improving." You give a shaky laugh. "Thank you for asking."

"If you would like, you can speak to me about your dreams?" He encourages, shuffling in his seat opposite you.

"I'm, I'll be fine." You muster a smile.

"Yes, while that may be true-" Britain gives you a once over "-but my offer will always stand." He inclines his head.

"Thanks." You bow your head, staring down at the contents of your cup.

"(F/n), (F/n)!" Italy comes over, holding the clock from the night before up. You perk up, no longer stewing. Almost no longer stewing. You couldn't help shake off this feeling. You feel ill, like a terrible cold. Or maybe you are ill.

"Yes, Italy." You greet. He smiles wider, holding the clock out further. And that's when it goes wrong. His step is too big, too buoyant, and his shoelaces are undone. Italy trips and breaks the clock.

You jump out of your seat, reaching towards Italy as he drops the clock. The weight behind him is too strong. The clock smashes, and the glass cover spills all over the floor. Italy yelps as he hits the ground. Your sudden movement jolts the table and knocks over your drink. You pause. You don't know what to do. Italy is on the floor, staring at the shattered clock in panic as England gets up. He rushes to Italy's side, helping him up.

"Italy, are you okay?" Italy doesn't respond to the question, his eyes glassy. You look around, searching for American and Japan. You can't see them.

"Japan!" You call, turning on the spot.

"America, what's wrong?" You can hear Canada around the corner, by the beds. You rush over, America still in his bed. But now he's sat up, duvet covering up to his waist as he rubs his eyes with the balls of his hand, looking extremely tense.

"Yeah, bro, I'm just..." he gives a long sigh, face scrunching up. He looks around, bringing his hands down to grab at the sheet. "I'm back." He didn't know what else to say.

"You look incredibly pale." Canada worries. "Do you want a drink?" You catch sight of Japan leaving the bathroom; his face incredibly washed of colour.

"Japan?" You ask softly, tilting your head as you approach him.

"It was actually..." Japan begins under his breath. "The second world."

"Hm?" Britain sits Italy down, looking over at him. "What's the matter?"

"They weren't just hypothetical scenarios..." Japan looks up, face lighting up upon a realisation. "Everything I have seen until now... was past experiences or the future...?"

"Wait, hold the phone!" America jumps up out of bed, feet bare of socks as he pads over to Japan. "Right now stands for what number in time? Just how many times have we lost our friends?" America shakes his hands in frustration.

"What number?" Canada frowns, before raising a brow. "What? We?" Italy flinches, hugging his arms around himself.

"What's all this fuss about?" France walks over, ringing a towel around his hair.

"You mean, how many times have we came here?" Russia asks cautiously. Japan groans in pain, swaying. England leaves Italy's side and approaches Japan; arms out and ready to catch.

"H-hey, are you all right?" Britain places his hand on Japan's forearm. "Just what in the world did you see?! Can you go back once more?" He tilts his head. Japan blinks slowly, his lips parting as he pants.

"Even if we could, I don't think I'd want to." America scrunches up his face, sending Britain a reserved look. He sees England holding Japan, and be suddenly braces his hands on his knees. "Can't you... do that for me? I don't feel so good, either..." Japan mutters an apology.

"You look... unsteady on your feet." Russia looks between them.

"Why don't you boys sit for a while? China and I will get you something." France comforts. America looks up, watching France disappear into the kitchen. Then he looks at Viktor.

"Hey!" America shouts, straightening himself out as he marches over. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He yells, stopping before the Russian. You watch, panicked. Viktor lifts his head, facing America's direction in acknowledgement. "You better start explaining. People are... This isn't the first time this has happened?!" America clenches his fist. "Someone just died, and that's on you!" He yells. "What's happening here?!"

"America, calm down." Britain approaches him. "America, he doesn't understand."

"If it won't tell us, then we'll have to get it out from it." Russia steps forward, hand going inside his coat. Your breath catches in your throat.

"C-calm down," Canada speaks up. You look at him, scared. "America, explain what happened." Canada approaches.

"Those clocks... They aren't--" he lets out a groan, tensing up. "They're memories! They're some sort of flashback, and this isn't the first time we've been here!" Canada's expression falls.

"I... Don't understand."

"But he does! He knows what's happening!"

"I guess we'll have to get it out if it." Russia smiles, wondering over to the beds. He reaches under his bed, pulling out a duffle bag. He dumps it on the table and opens it up.

"You still have that?" China asks, drying his hands off.

"What?" America looks over and sees the abundance of weapons inside.

**【D4y 2, F1r3pl4c3 R00m, Curr3nt T1m3 L00p, Ch1na, J4p4n & Ru5514】**

_"Russia, it's your cell phone." China points out._

_"Amazing," Russia sings. "As soon as we fixed the time, the phone also began to work - or not." Russia frowns as he pulls at the metal rod on his phone. "The antenna isn't up." He looks at the other two and smiles. "Anyway, I'm going to pick it up and make it so the both of you can hear it too." He presses a button, answering the call. "_ Кто я это? _" Russia asks as he puts his phone on speaker. A musical note resonates through the line, and then the caller hangs up. "It looks like it got cut off." Russia inspects the screen as he pushes down the antenna._

_"Aiya! It's a bug!" China panics as he points accusingly at the device. A phone that old had to have something wrong with it, in Chinas eyes anyway._

_"A bug?" Japan repeats, scrutinising China. "Never heard of a 'phone bug' before." Japan looks at China with a deadpan expression. "What we heard was a note played on a piano."_

_"A piano..." Russia drifts off, before blinking owlishly and shrugging, dumping a bag on the table. "I also found these in the draw." Then Russia pulls out multiple guns, knives and some random tools from inside the cabinet._

_"Ai ya, Guns?!" China shouts as he jumps back._

_"I think we should keep them. They may come in handy for when we reencounter the Thing." Japan says reluctantly, eyes gazing over the weapons. There is a sharpening rock with the tools so that he could use that for his katana. Russia nods in agreement as he opens up his coat and puts them all away._

_"You are very calm about this." China eyes Japan wearily. Japan's neutral expressions usually worried China, but this time even more so. He didn't even seem to bat an eyelash at the weapons!_

_"This mansion is hectic, so I am always ready to expect the unexpected," Japan answers with a sigh. He really is not reacting like normal._

_"That makes sense..." China mumbles in understanding._

_"We have nothing else to do here, so let's go back to England," Russia advises as he closes up his coat._

_"Indeed. If all goes well, Germany and Italy-chan should also be able to join us there. Let us put everything in order here and hurry." Japan concludes._

**【D4y 3, 2# 54f3R00m, Curr3nt T1m3 L00p - 4v4l14bl3 F1r5t Pl4y3r5, V1kt0r & (F/n)】**

"Back when that thing jumped us in the fireplace room, Russia found it in the drawers," Japan explains, looking at Russia. You get up, watching them with wide eyes.

_Are they being serious?_

Russia hums, picking up a knife kit. America lets out a deep breath through his nose, shaking his head as he tries to calm himself. Japan picks up a rough looking stone, Prussia watching with matched curiosity.

"This is... Extreme." Canada blinks. "And you say you found it in a draw?"

"That's weird, these weapons have recently been cleaned. Look." England lifts a gun out the bag.

"Do you, do you think these could be our counterparts?" Canada stutters, growing nervous. Prussia looks at you, expression oddly neutral. You look at him, alarmed.

_Are they going to hurt Viktor?_

"Guys..." Your voice is quiet, as you look around. France sends you a glance, giving a pitiful smile. You shrink away at that.

"That means we have the upper hand, right?" America asks, looking around hopefully. "They're missing weapons. Weapons which we now have."

"Maybe this can even the playing field," England mutters, nodding in agreement.

"Even the playing field." You whisper, cradling your hand to your chest. No one pays you any attention.

"We have until noon to find them. If not, then we make a stand in one of the corridors." Germany plans, looking around for any objections. He looks at you last, expression tight before he turns away as if he saw nothing. It hurt. That look hurt more than he knew.

"He must know where they're hiding." China points out.

"I thought you didn't want to fight them?" France cocks a brow at him. China huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, there's not much to do if you insist, aru." China casts his gaze back to Viktor. "But he should know where they're hiding. Can't we just ask him? We've done this sort of thing before." You stiffen, looking over to Viktor. You move. You stand in front of him, hands out as if to protect him.

"What are you doing?" Romano looks at you, scowling. You look at him, eyes wide. You don't know. They all look at you. You struggle to find what to say, and it frustrates you. You look down at the floor, clearing your throat.

_You always mess up, in every situation, and now you've once again done it._

"You guys keep... Calling him it. Or him. Or a twin." This isn't what you want to say. This isn't what you want to point out but their stairs - the pressure makes you cave. "You should call him something. He isn't an a-a random creature. He's a person." You stammer.

"(F/n), you're standing--!"

"The child is right." You feel pressure around your throat, an arm going over your chest and holding your back against their torso. Everyone is on guard. Your hands reach up, grabbing his bicep. Your body tenses, your breath staggering as you realise what's happening

"Let them go!" Prussia yells, raising his weapon. The others are on guard.

"You do realise I have a weapon to their throat?"

"So you can speak English?" England huffs. "I bet you thought you were so smart. Well, ha! We never spoke about our plans!"

"Now is not the time for that!" China scolds.

"Move back," Viktor warns. He, somehow, has a knife which he holds to your neck. Your fingers twitch, your throat clogging up. Your body is tense, and you try to get free. You look at them all: mutters and swears, weapons and words. None of this is right. Your fingers hurt as they continue to tense - strain - against Viktor's forearm.

"Viktor." You say, thick-throated.

"Be quiet, (F/n)."

"Viktor?" France stares at you; face screwed up in confusion. His expression then looks betrayed, mouth open agast. "(F/n)?" France is hesitant. You look up, stop struggling for a moment, before moving again. It seems he has his blindfold off, as many of them are avoiding looking up.

"I am going to take (F/n) with me and leave them at the door."

"Yeah, like we'll let you put your foot out the door!" America yells.

"You don't have a choice. Unless you would like for me to cut open their throat?" Viktor raises a brow, pushing the knife closer to your neck. You make a noise, mixed between a grunt and a whine as you lean further back into his body.

"Are these situations normal for you?" Russia laughs lowly, looking at you.

"Seems like it." Viktor frowns, scrunching up his nose at the comeback.

 _Because I know you better than them, shitface_.

"Do not insult me," Viktor mutters.

"Then don't be stupid." You snapback, hands still trying to pry off his arm, not even bothering with the knife. You push forwards - something he doesn't expect - before turning around. Your neck stings, a small slice across your neck. You look up at Viktor. His eyepatch is there, but blindfold probably thrown into some corner of the room. His hair is dishevelish from pulling it off, and a deep furrow is on his face. You stare at him straight in the eye, but he doesn't look down. He stares at the others, still trying to use you as a shield against the wrath of the first players.

"Look me in the eye."

"Don't intervene, (F/n)!" England yells, slowly stepping forward. Viktor looks down hesitantly, locking eyes with you. You frown, lips tightly screwed and eyes livid. Viktor wrinkles his nose in response.

"Intervene?" You repeat with venom, not looking back at Britain. "I'm the one being held hostage!" You keep a level gaze with Russia. You grab his hand - no resistance coming his way - and place the tip on your neck. "If you plan to kill me, at least have as little blood as possible everywhere. I'd hate to get it on your coat." You pat his chest, head tilting to the side as you sneer at him. You're fuming. Angry. Scared. Furious! Everyone is quiet. You don't look away from him, refusing to back down.

_"The opposite. Weak. Stupid, and is just what we need."_

What Luciano said rings in your head, and you suck in a breath. He's not wrong. Neither was Kuro.

_"We do not need them. They are helpless and naïve. The best thing they are is bait."_

_"Make sure I am always in harm's way if it gives everyone else more time."_

You didn't even value your own life enough. Viktor moves the knife away. His arm drops, and he stares down at you, agitated. Spain reaches forward, grabbing your arm and yanking you back into his chest. You didn't notice. You didn't see until now as you raise your hands to push back on his chest. You didn't see how your fingers are shaking. They tremble, and you take in a sharp breath, fingers curling over the fabric of his shirt.

"It's okay." He whispers, patting your head as he repeats the words, muttering them into your ear.

"I've had enough of your bullshit." Britain aims his gun at Viktor. "We've allowed you into our saferoom, you backchat, and then you attempt a hostage takeover. You know something, and we can't let you go." Britain looks at Prussia and Germany. "Tie him up again, and we can use Russia method."

" _Ja, Ja, Ja_." Prussia nods, sounding annoyed already.

"Don't give me attitude. You tied him up in the first place." Britain clicks his tongue.

"No!" You look over at England, his gun still loosely held in his hand as he surveys Russia.

"What do you mean, 'no'? They just held you as a hostage!" England shouts in exasperation. You falter, looking over at Viktor.

_Englands right, he held me at knife-point. But I know - I know it! I'm not wrong! If I'm wrong about this then everything i know could be wrong._

"He did, and he had the perfect opportunity to hurt me! He said so himself that he'd use me, but he didn't."

"That's because he knows he won't get far," Romano adds, looking you over. Every time you'd say something, and every time you would piss him off.

"That's not it!" You turn to Viktor, eyes wide as Germany wraps ropes around his wrists. "Viktor!"

"So you've picked the weakest out from us and used them as your prey?" Germany asks, yanking Viktor back into his chair.

"And calling yourself Viktor?" Prussia questions, setting his hand down on his shoulder. Russia pulls out a knife from in the bag.

"It is like you're trying to be human." Russia muses. You watch, gawking, before turning around to look at them. They avoid your stare. You gulp, looking back at Viktor.

_Please, please do something!_

"There isn't anything to do." He replies, his gaze neutral.

"Doing nothing isn't an option!" You yell, angry. You growl, thinking. "If you don't say anything, then I will."

"(F/n), this isn't--" Britain begins, lifting his hand to let you down gently. You scowl, looking at him.

"Viktor is a pacifist!"

"He's a what?" America repeats.

"(F/n)... that's a bit--farfetched."

"Viktor is a pacifist, and his eyes got like that from a beer bottle." Then you look at Russia, hands balled into a fist. "More specifically, a beer bottle that Russia stabbed into his eye around 1914? 1917?" You squint, tilting your head at Russia. He's quiet.

"Did he tell you that?" Romano asks, seemingly tired. "You know he's trying to make you pity him. Make your side with him."

"He didn't tell me, and you never told me it was wrong." You look at Romano. "Which I'm not, am I? I'm right?" Romano furrows his brow at you, scrunching up his nose.

"Then how did you know?" China asks sceptically.

"You live with a guy in a panda outfit and are in denial about it." You state bluntly. China's face drops, before growing red.

"Aiya, I do not!"

"More often then not, you'll also return home to see Russia at your table." You look at Russia, before your glaze over him. He doesn't need your attention anymore, especially after what you said. "Canada." He stiffens. He's been quiet through most of this. The man is always on the fence. "You... when you first met America, he paid attention to you for all of 10 seconds because you looked like him, then went back to giving his attention to England. He was a kid, hey-ho, but that moment still sticks with you." You scan him for any reaction. He stares at you in astonishment.

"What is this?" Romano cuts in, waving his hand at you. "You know stuff about us. Canada talked about that on one of the talks shows he was on. The news anchors have all seen Chinas fucking furry friend!"

"You want me to say something about you?" You cock a brow.

"That's not what I said."

"Yeah, but you aren't going to believe me until I do. So..." You look him over, before noticing Spain at his side. "When you were a kid and wet the bed, you'd blame it on a squirrel. Then, you and Spain went to a shop and asked the shopkeeper to give you something to stop you from wetting the bed." Romano's face flushes, his ears feeling hot.

"I was a child!"

"One of my favourite moments was when German? Germanic? soldiers came to Spain's house when you were younger, and your first response was to push away the soldiers and shout at Spain to run."

"I don't remember that one! You must be making this up." Romano scoffs. You stop, staring at him dead straight. There's that tickle in your stomach. They're all staring at you, and your throat keeps tensing. You can feel your hands shaking; it's like that has taken over your entire body. But you push through. You need to push through until they believe you.

"Ah, Roma." Spain sucks in his bottom lip, waving his finger as he thinks. "Actually, you did. You made a fuss when I was having a meeting for political reasons and so on... Austria got really mad at me because they complained about it." He then looks at you, expression confused. "But, ah... how do you know about that?"

"When England was younger he grew out his hair because he wanted hair like Frances, but it got out of control, and eventually France cut it for him." England and France share a look, but you pay them no attention. You stare at the floor, not able to look them in the eyes. "And returned it to its natural state. Prussia, back when Hungary had an identity crisis, you found her in the forest. Her top was broken, and instead of ogling her you gave her your cloak." You look at Japan, who looks almost intrigued. "When you first emerged as a nation, you met China, surrounded by long bamboo sticks. The first time you got in a car with Italy, you were scared shitless because he drives so fast. Germany, on the other hand, always follows the GPS even if he can see its wrong. You also used to, like, always allow Italy to sleep in the same bed as you. Naked." You quickly mention that small detail before moving on. "Then, America, you, I don't know, love to watch horror movies even if they leave you shaking. Or with nightmares." Your eyes dart around, looking to each of them. "And Viktor is a pacifist." Your tongue darts out to lick your lips as you now stare at the floor. You take deep breaths to calm yourself, but it wouldn't work.

"How do you..." Germany squints, before his face turns stony. "What do you want?" Your eyes widen, shaking your hands.

"No, I know this because I'm not from here! I' here by accident! I'm not blackmailing you!" You gawk, face flushing. You throw your hands around, try to settle them but you can't. "It's... a weird explanation." You shuffle and look at Viktor. "But I'm telling the truth."

"You're a time traveller..." America gapes like a fish, expression slowly lightening. "Like, other-dimension-jumper! You travel dimensions!" He balls up his fists, bouncing them up and down like a gleeful child. You give a breathy laugh.

"Ah, no." His expression falls. "I got here by accident. One moment I was in my world, then I was in yours."

"And why should we believe you?" Germany asks. It seems like he's taking the forefront of this, so you turn to face him. Prussia is stood beside him, his hand holding Viktor down in a chair. You and the albino lock gazes, his expression unreadable. You can feel your stomach flip.

"You don't really have a reason to believe me... but I'm not lying! I have no reason to."

_Okay, maybe there are some reasons to lie, but I'd never come up with something so farfetched!_

"How do you know about us if you're from another dimension?" Canada asks. "Do we... know you?"

"No. You don't exist." Their eyes widen. "In a physical sense! You exist as an anime. An anime about all of the countries. Well, not maybe all of you, but most of you. And its based off a manga." You clasp your hands together, trying to think. You couldn't stop moving them, so maybe this would stop the fidgeting. "But that's why I know about you all."

"Why did you wait till now to tell us this?" Britain asks, cocking a brow sceptically.

"You don't know me! Would you believe anyone who says they're from another reality then claim you're apart of a show?" Britain contemplates for a moment, but the answer is on his face. "I doubt you believe me anyway!"

"It is a bit crazy." Prussia drifts off, and you look at him, face scrunched up. "I'm only telling the truth!"

"And why are you telling us this? That we are from an anime in your world?" Russia tilts his head.

_Because I don't know what else to say._

"I don't know. But you guys needed to know." You bunch up your nose, looking to Viktor shakily. "This isn't supposed to happen, Viktor isn't meant to be here!" France widens his eyes, looking offended.

"You know what's going to happen?" He's offended because you haven't told them. You knew what was going to happen and you did nothing to stop it.

"I..." Your mouth falls open, not knowing what to say. " I wanted to wait for Italy. I was going to, but..." Your eyes drift over to Viktor. Prussia takes his hand off him quickly, stuffing them into his pockets. You twist your lips, looking around. "You guys probably don't believe me about this, so I might wait a bit to tell you the rest. I'll wait until Italy is ready because that's when whatever I'll say will sound better. Can you guys just-... Give me a chance. I know it's doesn't look right, like I'm lying, but I promise I'm not! I'm from another world where you don't exist, and you're from a program that people watch. I just- I know it's dumb!"

"Hey, I've believed worse." America shrugs, giving you an encouraging smile.

"You're going to believe this, just like that?" England questions in disbelief.

"You used to think the world was flat. How is this any different?" America shrugs, saying as if this was the most straightforward explanation ever.

"That was because of a lack of scientific data! Just like this!" England bursts.

"Aren't you just proving my point?" America tilts his head, furrowing his eyebrows,

"The Egyptians knew the world was round. They figured it out with sand blocks and measuring the shadows curvature. It was you that lacked scientific data." You blink at Viktor, surprised to hear him speak. "You wouldn't know that though. Your kind only knows how to label people as savages and ruin civilisations." He says it in such a monotone voice, and you blink at him.

"Burn!" America eyes Viktor in acknowledgement, but then shakes his head and looks over to Britain. The man is flushed in the cheeks from anger.

"All I can do is apologise for my people's behaviour, but I myself am not responsible for it."

"From what the nations recall, you weren't exactly against the idea of imperialism."

"Viktor." You whisper harshly, squinting your eyes at him.

"I'd try and not piss off the people deciding your fate." Britain almost hisses, scowling at him. You scrunch up your face. If this keeps up, you'll have wrinkles by the time your twenty.

_If it continues at this rate, there's no way I can persuade them not to hurt him._

"I didn't ask for your help."

_You don't need to, ungrateful bastard._

"It makes me laugh that they think you're innocent."

"It's not like I can filter my thoughts." You snap back. "And stop winding me up. Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"What are you on about?" You ignore him.

"Right, okay." You scrunch up your face, again, to think. "I just need proof, and then you'll believe me, right?" You look at Germany. He gives a short nod.

"Do you have any merchandise?" Japan asks.

"I don't... I've never been to a comic con or anything. I'm a fan, but I don't... no, I don't have any." You stumble, cheeks heating up. They are all looking at you with indescribable expressions. Don't they understand it's embarrassing to be into Hetalia? In your world, you'd be mocked if people found out, even if you do love the anime.

"Have you got any pictures on your phone?" America asks. "I've got a ton of Nature fanart."

"I... lost my phone the first night here."

"Figures." Romano rolls his eyes. You look down through half-lidded eyes.

"And I hate to say it, but just because you believe something to be true, doesn't mean it is." France points out, not-so-helpfully. You look at him, confused. "Viktor attacked you. That doesn't sound like the actions of a pacifist, does it?" You give a short laugh, sour.

"I guess it doesn't..."

_So what else am I wrong about then?_

"You are not wrong. They're just ignorant." Viktor says, watching you. You keep quiet. "You aren't wrong." He continues as if trying to persuade you.

"Stop talking." England snaps at him. "We're in this situation because of your lot in the first place." Britain turns to you. "Don't be tricked by him."

"It's okay." You feel your lips pulling, your chest swelling in pain. "If it means anything, Austria is gonna call soon." You shrug, holding your hands up slightly. They can feel the awkwardness flowing off you, and how you can't look any of them in the eye.

"Where are you going?" Prussia asks, reaching out. You look at him, squinting, before pointing at the bathroom.

"I'm going to the toilet."

"Ah, oh." Prussia stood, running the nape of his neck. "Have fun." You scrunch up your nose at that.

"Sure." And you disappear behind the door.


End file.
